Bella Es tan Dulce
by Calipswan15
Summary: Bella consiguio hacerse odiar por todos sus viejos amigos en el pueblo donde juro no volver jamas y alli la gente no olvida ni perdona, cuando ella regresa arruinada ven la oportunidad de humillarla por fin. mejor summary adentro...
1. prologo

**Hola chicas, bueno aqui les traigo de nuevo la historia, estoy poniendolas de nuevo porque como algunas saben las estaba pasando por correo pero me llegaban correos por montones y era canson jaja. asi que bueno aqui les traigo de nuevo la historia espero comenten y me cuentan :***

**para las que se prenguntan porque no la quito por ser una adaptacion de un libro, les digo que existen millones de historias en fanfiction que son adaptaciones, el dia que las quiten ellas yo... no lo hare, esperare que sea quitada. porque por mas que sea, gaste mucho de mi tiempo adaptandola... besos  
><strong>

**PROLOGO: **

La chica que había logrado hacerse odiar por todos ha vuelto a Parrish, la pequeña ciudad que había jurado dejar para siempre. Como una princesa rica y malcriada, Isabella Marie Swan había destrozado corazones y arruinado amistades. Pero han pasado quince años, y la vida le ha enseñado unas cuantas lecciones. Ahora vuelve a casa… sin dinero, desesperada y demasiado orgullosa para permitir que se note. Los habitantes de Parrish no creen en el perdón y el olvido. Cuando sus viejas amigas encuentran la oportunidad de desquitarse no se lo piensan dos veces. Y Alice Brandon, la enemiga más enconada de Bella Swan, además de ser su hermanastra, está resuelta a infligirle las peores humillaciones.

También está Edward Cullen, su profesor de literatura de quince años atrás al que denuncio falsamente por abuso sexual. Ahora él es rico, poderoso y propietario de la antigua casa de Bella. Y lo que es peor: este príncipe oscuro de la modernidad planea exactamente el tipo de venganza que podría dejar de rodillas a una hermosa princesa Ninguno de ellos, sin embargo, cuenta con la fuerza de una mujer que ha aprendido las lecciones más duras de la supervivencia. Mientras el corazón maltrecho de Bella Swan lucha por superar viejos errores, Edward debe elegir entre la venganza y el amor. ¿Merece una segunda oportunidad la chica más mala de la ciudad, o algunas cosas no se pueden perdonar nunca?


	2. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es una adaptacion de un libro. La historia no me perteneces y tampoco los personasjes, solo es mia la adaptacion y algunas cosas que cuadre para que fuera mejor.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

—Me temo —admitió Pen—, que mi comportamiento deja que desear. Mi tía dice que recibí una educación lamentable. GEORGETTE HEYER, El corintio

La hija descarriada de Parrish, Misisipí, volvía a la ciudad que había jurado dejar para siempre. La mirada de Isabella Marie Swan iba del parabrisas azotado por la lluvia al horrible perro que ocupaba el asiento del pasajero.

—Ya sé qué estás pensando, Gordon, de modo que más vale que lo sueltes. Piensas en cómo caen los poderosos. ¿Me equivoco? —Soltó una risa amarga—. Pues que te den. Mira lo que te digo… —Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas—. Que te den.

Gordon levantó la cabeza y la miró con desdén. Como si fuera basura.

—Yo no, amiguito. —Subió la calefacción del viejo Volvo para protegerse del frío de aquel día de finales de febrero—Charlie y Renee fueron los amos de esta ciudad y yo era su princesa. La chica que prendería fuego al mundo.

Oyó un aullido imaginario de risas caninas.

Como la hilera de casas con tejado de zinc que acababa de dejar atrás, Bella estaba un tanto deteriorada. El largo cabello castaño-rojizo que le caía en remolinos sobre los hombros ya no

brillaba tanto como antes, y los diminutos corazones de oro que adornaban los lóbulos de sus orejas ya no danzaban a un ritmo desenfadado. Sus labios fruncidos ya no tenían ganas de esbozar sonrisas seductoras, y sus mejillas de muñeca habían perdido la inocencia hacía ya tres maridos.

Pestañas tupidas seguían enmarcando unos ojos claros asombrosamente como chocolates, aunque delicadas líneas empezaban a dibujar patas de gallo en las comisuras. Quince años atrás había sido la chica mejor vestida de Parrish, pero ahora una de sus botas altas hasta la pantorrilla y con tacones de aguja tenía un pequeño agujero en la suela, y su vestido de punto escarlata ceñido al cuerpo, con su recatado cuello de cisne y su no tan recatado largo, eran de una tienda barata en lugar de una boutique de lujo.

Parrish nació en la década de 1820 como ciudad algodonera del nordeste de Misisipí, y posteriormente se libró de las antorchas del ejército de ocupación de la Unión gracias a la astucia de su población femenina, que recibió a los muchachos de azul con tal encanto perseverante y tal infatigable hospitalidad sureña que ninguno de ellos tuvo el valor de encender la primera cerilla. Bella era descendiente en línea directa de aquellas mujeres, aunque en días como ése le costaba recordarlo.

Reguló los limpiaparabrisas al acercarse a la calle Shorty Smith y dirigió la mirada al edificio de dos plantas, abandonado en esa tarde de domingo, que todavía se erguía en la esquina. Gracias al chantaje económico de su padre, el instituto Parrish representaba uno de los pocos experimentos acertados en educación pública integrada del Sur profundo. Hubo un tiempo en que fue reina de aquellos pasillos. Ella y sólo ella decidía quién podía sentarse en la mejor mesa de la cafetería, qué chicos eran aceptables para salir con ellos y si estaba bien llevar un bolso Gucci de imitación cuando tu padre no era Charlie Swan y no podías permitirte el auténtico. Castaña y divina, había sido la reina suprema.

Su dictadura no siempre era benévola pero raras veces habían desafiado su poder, ni siquiera los profesores. Uno lo había intentado y Bella zanjó el asunto de forma expeditiva. En cuanto a Alice Brandon… ¿qué posibilidades tenía esa estúpida torpe e insegura contra la fuerza y el poderío de Isabella Marie Swan?

Mientras contemplaba el instituto a través de la lluvia de febrero, empezó a sonar en sus oídos la vieja musiquilla: INXS, Miami Sound Machine, Prince. Aquellos días, cuando Elton John cantaba Candle in the Wind, sólo se refería a Marylin.

El instituto. El último lugar en que había sido ama del mundo.

Gordon se tiró un pedo.

—Dios, cómo te odio, perro miserable.

La expresión desdeñosa de Gordon le dijo que le importaba un comino. En los tiempos que corrían, a ella también.

Consultó el indicador de la gasolina. Estaba en las últimas, pero no quería gastar dinero en llenar el depósito hasta que no fuera absolutamente necesario. Mirando el lado bueno: ¿quién necesita gasolina cuando acaba de llegar al final del camino?

Giró en la esquina y vio la parcela vacía que señalaba el lugar donde antaño se erguía la casa de Jasper. Jasper Witlock y ella eran como Kent y Barbie. El chico más popular; la chica más popular.

«Te querré siempre.» Le partió el corazón cuando cursaban el primer año en la universidad y ella lo dejó por Sam Uley, la estrella del atletismo, que iba a convertirse en su primer marido. Bella recordó el modo en que Alice Brandon solía mirar a Jasper cuando creía que nadie la veía. Como si esa paría inepta tuviera alguna oportunidad con un galán como Jasper Witlock. El grupo de amigas de Bella, las Sauces del Mar, se habían destornillado a sus espaldas. Ese recuerdo la deprimió todavía más.

Conduciendo hacia el centro de la ciudad descubrió que Parrish había sacado provecho de su recién adquirido renombre como escenario y protagonista principal del éxito de no ficción Último apeadero de la línea a ninguna parte. La nueva Oficina de Turismo había atraído una incesante corriente de visitantes, y era evidente que la ciudad se había puesto a tono. La acera ya no se combaba delante de la iglesia presbiteriana, y las feas farolas de su infancia habían sido sustituidas por encantadores postes estilo belle époque. A lo largo de la calle Tyler, las históricas residencias estilo antebellum, Victoriano y renacimiento helénico lucían nuevas manos de pintura, y una llamativa veleta de cobre agraciaba la cúpula de la monstruosidad italianizante de la señorita Eulie Baker. Bella y Jasper se habían besado en el callejón de detrás de aquella casa la noche antes de consumar definitivamente su relación.

Enfiló Broadway, la calle central de la ciudad, que medía cuatro manzanas de longitud. El reloj de los juzgados ya no estaba petrificado a las diez y diez, y la fuente del parque se había sacudido la mugre. El banco, junto con media docena de otros negocios, lucía toldos a rayas verdes y marrones, y la bandera de la Confederación no se veía por ninguna parte. Torció a la izquierda en la calle Valley y se dirigió a la vieja y abandonada estación de trenes, una manzana más allá. Hasta principios de los años ochenta el Central de Misisipí pasaba por allí una vez al día. A diferencia de los demás edificios del centro de la ciudad, la estación necesitaba grandes reformas y una buena limpieza. Igual que ella.

Ya no podía aplazarlo más. Puso rumbo al pasaje Mockingbird y la mansión conocida como La Novia del Francés.

Aunque La Novia del Francés no pertenecía a los edificios históricos de Parrish, era el más grandioso de la ciudad, con sus altísimas columnas, sus anchas verandas y sus graciosas ventanas saledizas. Una hermosa amalgama de arquitectura típica de las plantaciones sureñas y del estilo reina Ana, el edificio descansaba sobre una suave elevación del terreno, bastante alejado de la vía, y estaba rodeado de magnolias, azaleas y matas de cornejo. Bella Swan había crecido en esa casa.

Como los edificios históricos de la calle Tyler, también éste estaba bien cuidado. Los postigos lucían una mano reciente de pintura negra brillante, y el montante de abanico que coronaba la entrada de doble batiente resplandecía a la luz suave de la lámpara de araña encendida en el interior. Bella había dejado de recibir noticias de la ciudad hacía años, salvo la información dispersa que su tía Esme había tenido a bien enviarle de vez en cuando, de modo que no sabía quién había comprado la casa. Mejor así. Ya había bastantes personas en su vida a las que detestar, con su propio nombre encabezando la lista.

La Novia del Francés era una de las tres únicas residencias del pasaje Mockingbird. Ya había dejado atrás la primera, una romántica casa de dos plantas de estilo colonial francés. A diferencia de La Novia del Francés, sabía quién la habitaba. Su destino era la tercera casa, la que había pertenecido a su tía Esme.

Gordon se movió. Ese perro era malo pero Jacob, su difunto esposo, le quería, y Bella se sentía obligada a quedárselo hasta encontrarle un nuevo amo. Hasta el momento no había tenido suerte. Resultaba difícil encontrar un hogar para un Perro con un grave trastorno de la personalidad.

Ahora la lluvia caía con más fuerza y, como no sabía bien adonde se dirigía, podría haberse pasado del camino cubierto de frondosidades que se abría del otro lado del alto seto protector que delimitaba La Novia del Francés por el este. Las lluvias se habían llevado la gravilla hacía tiempo, y los neumáticos desgastados del Volvo protestaron al enfilar el camino lleno de baches.

La cochera tenía un aspecto más deteriorado de lo que ella recordaba pero sus paredes de ladrillo blanco cubiertas de musgo, sus aguilones gemelos y su tejado a dos aguas empinadas aún le daban cierto encanto de cuento de hadas. Construida al mismo tiempo que La Novia del Francés, jamás había albergado nada remotamente parecido a un carruaje, pero la abuela de Bella consideraba la palabra «garaje» muy vulgar. A finales de los años cincuenta habían convertido aquel lugar en residencia de la tía Esme, que vivió allí el resto de su vida. Cuando murió, la cochera formó parte de su legado a Bella, una auténtica seña de los desesperados, puesto que la tía Esme jamás había aprobado a su sobrina.

«Sé que no quieres ser vana y egocéntrica, Bella Swan, que Dios te bendiga. Estoy segura que algún día dejarás de serlo.»

Esme se creía con el derecho de insultar a su sobrina cuanto se le antojara, siempre que la bendijera en el momento de hacerlo.

Bella Swan se inclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto y abrió la puerta para Gordon.—Escápate, ¿quieres?

Al perro no le atraía la idea de mojarse las patas y la miró dándole a entender que esperaba que lo llevara en brazos.

—Sí, espérate sentado.

El animal le enseñó los dientes.

Bella agarró su bolso, lo que quedaba de un paquete de la comida para perros más barata que había encontrado y un pack de seis Coca-Colas. Lo que había en el maletero podía esperar hasta que cesara la lluvia. Salió del coche con el vestido corto hasta medio muslo y sus largas piernas purasangre marcando el camino. Gordon se movía con rapidez cuando quería; la adelantó corriendo y subió como una flecha los tres escalones que conducían al pequeño porche de la entrada. La placa de madera, pintada de dorado y verde que un obrero había clavado al ladrillo cuarenta años atrás, aún ocupaba un lugar de honor junto a la puerta delantera.

Durante el verano de 1954 aquí pintó Lincoln Ash, el gran artista del expresionismo abstracto americano.

Quien había dejado a Esme una valiosa obra de arte que ahora pertenecía a su sobrina, Isabella Marie Swan Uley Biers Black. Un cuadro que Bella necesitaba encontrar cuanto antes. Escogió una de las llaves que le había enviado el abogado de la tía Esme, abrió la puerta y entró en la casa. Inmediatamente la envolvieron los olores del mundo de su tía: Ben Gay, moho, ensalada de pollo y desaprobación. Gordon echó un vistazo, olvidó que no le gustaba mojarse las patas y volvió a salir al exterior. Bella dejó sus paquetes en el suelo y miró alrededor.

El área habitable estaba atestada de un horror de objetos entrañables de la familia: sillas polvorientas estilo Sheraton, mesas con patas astilladas en forma de garras o de bolas, un escritorio estilo reina Ana y un colgador de sombreros de madera curvada, festoneada de telarañas. El aparador de caoba contenía un reloj de repisa estilo Seth Thomas, un par de feos doguillos de porcelana y un cofre de plata, blasonado con una placa deslustrada, que honraba a Esme Swan por sus muchos años de servicio dedicado a las Hijas de la Confederación.

No existía un esquema decorativo organizado. La raída alfombra oriental de la sala competía con el sofá de descolorida zaraza floreada. La llama bordada en amarillo y rojo coral de un sillón asomaba entre una variedad de cojines con fundas hechas a ganchillo. La otomana era de piel verde desgastada; las cortinas, de blonda amarillenta. A pesar de todo, aquellos colores y diseños, apagados por el uso y la edad, acababan conformando una especie de armonía cansina.

Bella se acercó al aparador y apartó una telaraña para abrir el cofre de plata. En su interior había doce juegos de cubiertos de plata de ley Gorham Chantilly. Cada dos meses, desde que Bella tenía memoria, Esme usaba las cucharillas de té cuando se reunía con su grupo para jugar a la canasta los miércoles por la mañana. Bella se preguntó cuánto le pagarían por doce juegos de cubiertos de plata de ley. No lo suficiente. Tenía que encontrar la pintura. Necesitaba ir al lavabo y estaba hambrienta, pero no podía esperar más para ver el estudio. La lluvia no amainaba. Agarró un viejo jersey cursi de color beige que Tallulah había dejado junto a la puerta, se cubrió los hombros y volvió a salir. El agua entró por el agujero de su bota cuando enfiló el sendero enlosado que conducía a la parte posterior de la casa, donde se encontraba el garaje. Las viejas puertas de madera colgaban de sus goznes. Utilizó una de sus llaves para liberar el candado, y las abrió.

El lugar estaba exactamente como lo recordaba. Cuando la cochera fue convertida en hogar de solterona, Esme se había negado a permitir que los carpinteros destruyeran aquella parte del viejo garaje donde Lincoln Ash había tenido su estudio. Se contentó con una sala de estar más pequeña y una cocina más estrecha, y conservó aquello como un templo. En los estantes de madera basta aún estaban las latas de pintura seca que Ash había desparramado sobre sus lienzos cincuenta años atrás, para crear las pinturas que habrían de ser sus obras maestras. Puesto que las dos únicas ventanas del garaje admitían sólo una mínima cantidad de luz, el pintor trabajaba con las puertas abiertas y disponía sus lienzos por el suelo. Hacía años su tía había recubierto el pavimento salpicado de pintura con gruesas capas de plástico protector, ahora ya tan cubierto de grima, polvo y bichos muertos que los colores apenas resultaban visibles. Una escalera salpicada de pintura, también envuelta en plástico, descansaba en uno de los extremos del garaje, cerca de una mesa de trabajo sobre la que había una caja de herramientas, una colección de los viejos pinceles de Ash y una serie de espátulas, todas desparramadas como si el pintor acabara de tomarse un descanso para fumar un cigarrillo. Bella no esperaba que su intratable tía hubiera dejado el cuadro esperándola junto a la puerta, pero bueno, no habría estado mal. Reprimió un suspiro. Empezaría a buscar en serio a primera hora de la mañana.

Gordon la siguió de vuelta a la casa. Cuando encendió una lámpara de pie con pantalla adornada con flecos, la desesperación que llevaba semanas atormentándola arremetió con fuerza. Hacía quince años había dejado Parrish con toda arrogancia, una muchacha tonta y vengativa que no podía concebir un universo que no girara en torno a ella. Pero el universo había reído el último.

Se acercó a la ventana y descorrió la cortina cubierta de polvo. Por encima de los setos sucesivos, vio las chimeneas de La Novia del Francés. El nombre provenía del hogar original. Su abuela había diseñado la casa, su abuelo la había construido, su padre la había modernizado y Renee le había dispensado todo su amor. «Un día La Novia del Francés será tuya, bomboncito.»

En los viejos tiempos se habría abandonado al llanto por las injusticias de la vida. Ahora corrió la cortina y se dio la vuelta para ir a dar de comer a su desagradable perro.

Edward Cullen estaba de pie delante de la ventana del dormitorio principal de La Novia del Francés, en la segunda planta de la casa. Su aspecto invocaba la elegancia melancólica de un hombre de otro período histórico, probablemente de la Regencia británica, o de cualquier época en la que destacaran los impertinentes, las cajas de tabaco y las reuniones de salón. Tenía los ojos color Verde Esmeralda y un rostro estrecho y alargado, esculpido con pómulos prominentes sobre dos cuencas en forma de comas. Las colas de las comas se curvaban hacia las comisuras de una boca que no sabía sonreír. Era el rostro de un hombre exquisito, vagamente decadente, o lo habría sido de no ser por su nariz enorme, larga, huesuda y aristocrática, sin embargo, perfectamente conjuntada con el resto de sus facciones. Llevaba un batín de terciopelo púrpura con la misma desenvoltura que otro hombre llevaría una sudadera. Completaban su atuendo unos pantalones de pijama de seda negra sujetos con un cordón y unas zapatillas adornadas con símbolos chinos de color escarlata en las puntas. Las prendas habían sido perfectamente confeccionadas para vestir ese cuerpo excepcionalmente alto y ancho de hombros, aunque sus grandes manos trabajadoras, de palmas anchas y dedos gruesos, advertían que no todo lo relacionado con Edward Culle era exactamente lo que parecía.

Mientras desde su ventana veía encenderse las luces de la cochera, la línea ya adusta de su boca se endureció todavía más. De modo que los rumores eran ciertos. Isabella Swan había regresado. Habían pasado quince años desde la última vez que la había visto. Era poco más que un crío entonces. Tenía veinte años y estaba segurísimo de sí mismo, un pájaro exótico que había aterrizado en aquella pequeña ciudad del Sur para escribir su primera novela y… ah, sí, para ejercer de maestro en su tiempo libre. No dejaba de ser placentero, dejar que un rencor fermentase tanto tiempo. Como los buenos vinos franceses, ganaba en complejidad y adquiría matices y sutilezas que una solución más rápida habría hecho imposibles.

Las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron de impaciencia. Quince años atrás estaría impotente ante ella. Ahora no.

Llegó a Parrish procedente de Inglaterra para enseñar en el instituto local, aunque no sentía pasión alguna por esa profesión ni tenía talento para desempeñarla. Parrish, no obstante como otras pequeñas ciudades del Misisipí, necesitaba maestros desesperadamente. Con la idea de exponer a sus jóvenes a un mundo más amplio que el propio, un comité de ciudadanos ilustres del estado se había puesto en contacto con las universidades del Reino Unido, ofreciendo puestos acompañados de visas de trabajo para sus licenciados.

Edward, fascinado desde siempre con los escritores norteamericanos del Sur, no dejó pasar la oportunidad. ¿Qué lugar mejor para escribir su propia gran novela que el paisaje literariamente fértil del Misisipí, hogar de Faulkner, Eudora Welty, Tennessee Williams y Richard Wright? Redactó una presentación elocuente que exageraba enormemente su interés en la enseñanza, reunió deslumbrantes referencias de varios de sus profesores y adjuntó las primeras veinte páginas de la novela que apenas había empezado, pensando —acertadamente, según se demostró— que un estado con una herencia literaria tan impresionante no podría por menos que apoyar a un escritor. Un mes después recibió la noticia de su aceptación y pronto se encontró de camino a Misisipí.

Se enamoró del maldito lugar desde el primer día: de su hospitalidad, de sus tradiciones, de su encanto de ciudad pequeña. No ocurrió lo mismo, sin embargo, con su posición en la enseñanza, que de difícil llegó a convertirse directamente en imposible, gracias a Isabella Swan.

Edward no había elaborado un plan específico para su venganza. Ninguna trama maquiavélica a cuyo ardid hubiera dedicado los últimos diez años de su vida. Jamás había concedido a Isabella Swan tanto poder sobre él. Aunque esto no significaba que pretendía dejar de lado su largamente alimentado rencor. Bien al contrario, se tomaría su tiempo y esperaría a ver qué le sugería su imaginación de escritor.

Sonó el teléfono y Edward abandonó la ventana para contestar con ese escueto acento británico que sus años en el Sur americano no habían suavizado.

—Cullen al habla.

—Edward, soy Alice . Intenté localizarte antes.

Él había estado trabajando en el tercer capítulo de su nuevo libro.

—Lo siento, amor. Todavía no he comprobado mi buzón de voz. ¿Se trata de algo importante? —Llevó el teléfono junto a la ventana y miró a través de los cristales. Una nueva luz se había encendido en la cochera, esta vez en la segunda planta.

—Estamos todos aquí, dispuestos a lo que sea. Los chicos están viendo las noticias de Daytona y nadie te ha visto en siglos. ¿Por qué no vienes? Te echamos de menos, señor Cullen.

A Alice le gustaba tomarle el pelo recordándole su vieja relación de profesor y alumna. Ella y su marido eran sus amigos más íntimos en Parrish y, por un momento, se sintió tentado. Pero las Sauces del Mar y sus medias naranjas estarían allí. Generalmente, esas mujeres le divertían, pero esta noche no estaba de humor para sus cotilleos.

—Necesito trabajar un rato más. Iré la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?

—Desde luego.

Miró al otro lado del césped, deseando no ser él quien tuviera que darle la noticia.

—Alice…, hay luces encendidas en la cochera.

Hubo un silencio antes de que ella respondiera con voz suave, cari inexpresiva:

—Ha vuelto.

—Eso parece.

Alice ya no era una adolescente insegura, y un tono acerado impregnó sus mullidas vocales sureñas:

—Bien, pues. Que empiece el espectáculo.

Alice entró en su cocina justo a tiempo de ver a Jessica Stanley cerrar su teléfono móvil con ojos que bailaban de agitación.

—No vais a creer esto.

Alice tuvo la sospecha de que sí lo creería. Las otras cuatro mujeres que estaban en la cocina dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. La voz de Jessica tendía a ser chillona cuando estaba alterada, sonaba un poco como una Minnie Mouse sureña.

—Era Rosa. ¿Os acordáis que es pariente de Larry Cárter, quien trabaja en el Mercarrápido desde que salió de rehabilitación? Nunca adivinaréis quién pasó por caja hace un par de horas.

Mientras Jessica hacía una pausa deliberadamente dramática, Alice cogió un cuchillo y se esforzó en concentrarse en cortar la tarta que había preparado Lauren Crowley. Su mano apenas temblaba. Jessica metió el móvil en su bolso sin apartar los ojos de las demás.

—¡Ha vuelto Bella Swan!

La cuchara ranurada que Rosalie Hale estaba enjuagando cayó en el fregadero.

—No me lo creo.

—Sabíamos que volvería. —Lauren frunció el ceño con indignación—. Aun así… ¿cómo se ha atrevido?

—Bella Swan ha sido siempre bastante atrevida —le recordó Jessica.

—Esto va a causar muchos problemas. —Angela Webber tocó la cruz dorada que llevaba colgada del cuello. En el instituto había sido la cristiana mayor del último curso y presidenta del Club Bíblico. Todavía tenía cierta tendencia al proselitismo, pero era una mujer tan decente que las demás lo pasaban por alto. Amgela posó una mano en el brazo de Alice.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estupendamente.

Jessica se arrepintió.

—No debí anunciarlo tan bruscamente. He vuelto a ser insensible, ¿no es cierto?

—Como siempre —dijo Angela —. Pero te queremos, a pesar de todo.

—Y también Jesús —añadió Rosalie antes de que Angela lo dijese.

Lauren tiró de uno de los diminutos ositos de plata que llevaba como pendientes, a juego con el osito azul de su jersey. Le gustaba coleccionar ositos y a veces se pasaba un poco.

—¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que se va a quedar?

Jessica metió una mano dentro de su largo escote para ajustarse uno de los tirantes del sujetador. Tenía los pechos más bonitos de las Sauces del Mar y le gustaba presumir de ellos.

—No mucho. Apostaría por ello. Dios, éramos unas pequeñas arpías.

El silencio se apoderó de la cocina. Angela lo rompió para decir lo que todas estaban pensando:

—Alice no lo era.

Porque Alice no era una de ellas. La única que no había pertenecido a las Sauces del Mar. No dejaba de ser irónico, dado que ahora era su líder.

Bella Swan había concebido la idea de las Sauces del Mar cuando tenía once años. Había elegido aquel extraño nombre por un sueño que había tenido, aunque ya ninguna de ellas recordaba de qué iba. Las Sauces del Mar sería un club privado, les había anunciado, el club más divertido de la historia para las chicas más populares del colegio que, por supuesto, habría de elegir ella misma. Esencialmente, había hecho un buen trabajo y, transcurridos más de veinte años, las Sauces del Mar seguían siendo el club más divertido de la ciudad.

En sus mejores momentos había, llegado a tener doce miembros, aunque algunas se habían ido de la ciudad y Bree Taner había muerto. Ahora ya sólo quedaban las cuatro mujeres que estaban con Alice en su cocina. Se habían convertido en sus amigas más entrañables.

Tayler, el marido de Luren, asomó la cabeza en la cocina. Traía el pote de arcilla vacío que había contenido la salsa Rotel que los hombres insistían en tomar en cada reunión, una mezcla picante de tomate y Velveeta en la que les gustaba remojar sus Tostitos.

—Erik nos obliga a ver un partido de golf. ¿Cuándo cenaremos?

—Pronto. Y nunca adivinarías qué nos acaban de decir. —Los pendientes de osito de Lauren bailotearon—. Bella Swan ha vuelto.

—No me digas. ¿Cuándo?

—Esta tarde. Jessica acaba de recibir la noticia.

Phil las miró fijamente por un momento, luego meneó la cabeza y desapareció para ir a dar la noticia a los demás.

Las mujeres pusieron manos a la obra y el silencio reinó en la cocina durante unos minutos, mientras cada una de ellas era presa de sus pensamientos. Los de Alice eran amargos. De jóvenes, Bella Swan había tenido todo lo que Alice deseaba: belleza, popularidad, confianza en sí misma y a Jasper Witlock. Alice, por su parte, sólo tenía una cosa que Bella Swan deseara. Una cosa valiosa, sin embargo, que al final demostró ser la única que importaba.

Angela sacó un jamón de un horno, junto con una bandeja de las famosas batatas Drambuie de su madre. Del otro horno Jessica sacó unas tortas de queso con ajo y una cacerola de espinacas con alcachofas. La espaciosa cocina de Alice, con sus taquillas de cálido color cereza y su enorme isla central, hacía de su casa el lugar más conveniente para sus reuniones. Esa noche habían dejado a los niños con la sobrina de Angela . Alice había propuesto a su propia hija que hiciera de canguro, pero últimamente se había vuelto díscola y se negó.

Sureñas de pura cepa, las Sauces del Mar se vestían en toda regla para reunirse, es decir, se pasaban la primera parte de todos sus encuentros comentando la ropa que llevaban. Ése era el legado que habían recibido de unas madres que se ponían medias de seda y tacones altos para ir hasta el buzón de correos. Alice, no obstante, no era una Sauce del Mar y, a pesar de las regañinas de su madre, le había costado más tiempo que a las demás descubrir cómo adecentar su aspecto.

Jessica lamió una mancha de queso con ajo de su dedo índice.

—Me pregunto si Edward se ha enterado.

—¿Has podido hablar con él, Alice? —Preguntó Angela—. La noticia nos ha despistado tanto que no te lo hemos preguntado.

Alice asintió.

—Sí, pero está trabajando.

—Siempre está trabajando. —Rosalie cogió un trozo de papel de cocina—. Ni que fuera un yanqui.

—¿Te acuerdas cuánto miedo le teníamos en el colegio? —preguntó Jessica.

—Excepto Bella Swan —puntualizó Angela—. Y Alice, por supuesto, que era la mascota de los profesores. —Todas le sonrieron.

—Dios, cuánto le deseaba —dijo Lauren—. Quizá fuera raro pero, desde luego, era atractivo. Aunque no tan atractivo como ahora.

Ese era un tema familiar. Habían pasado cinco años desde que Edward volviera a Parrish, y apenas se habían acostumbrado a tener como miembro de su grupo de amigos al hombre que antaño fuera su profesor más temido.

—Todas le deseábamos. Excepto Alice.

—Yo también, un poco —dijo Alice para redimirse. Pero no era del todo cierto. Puede que el ensimismamiento melancólico y romántico de Edward la hiciera suspirar, pero nunca había fantaseado con él como las otras chicas. Para ella sólo existía Jasper, el chico que amó a Bella Swan Carey con toda el alma.

—¿Dónde he metido las manoplas del horno?

Alice se las dio.

—Edward ya sabe que ha vuelto. Ha visto luces en la cochera.

—Me pregunto qué piensa hacer.

Angela metió un tenedor de servir en la bandeja con el jamón.

—Pues yo, por mi parte, no pienso dirigirle la palabra.

—Ya sabes que lo harás si tienes la oportunidad —repuso Jessica —. Todas lo haremos, porque nos morimos de curiosidad. Me pregunto qué aspecto tendrá.

Castaña y perfecta, pensó Alice. Luchó contra las ganas de ir corriendo a mirarse en el espejo para cerciorarse de que ya no era aquella Alice Brandon torpe y rechoncha. Aunque sus mejillas nunca perderían la redondez y ella nada podía hacer para remediar la baja estatura que había heredado de su padre, estaba delgada y en buena forma gracias a sus cinco torturadoras sesiones semanales en el

gimnasio. Como las otras mujeres, se aplicaba el maquillaje con maestría y lucía joyas de buen gusto, aunque más caras que las demás. Llevaba el cabello oscuro en melena corta según los últimos dictados de la moda, obra de la mejor peluquería de Memphis. Esta noche llevaba una camiseta bordada, unos pantalones verdes y zapatillas a juego. Todo lo que poseía seguía la moda, a diferencia de sus años escolares, cuando andaba torpemente por los corredores enfundada en prendas informes y aterrorizada de que alguien pudiera dirigirle la palabra.

Edward, él mismo un inadaptado, la había comprendido. Se había mostrado amable con ella desde el principio, más amable que con el resto de sus compañeras de clase, que a menudo eran blanco de su lengua cínica y afilada. A pesar de ello, las chicas soñaban con él. Lauren, una apasionada de los romances históricos, fue la que le puso el sobrenombre.

«Me recuerda a aquel atormentado joven duque inglés, enfundado en una gran capa negra que ondea al viento y que, cada vez que hay tormenta, se pasea por las almenas de su castillo, porque todavía llora la muerte de su joven y hermosa esposa.»

A Edward empezaron a llamarle el Duque, aunque no a la cara. No era el tipo de profesor que inspirara esa especie de familiaridad.

Los hombres comenzaron a llegar a la cocina, atraídos por el olor a comida y por ver las reacciones de sus mujeres a la noticia del regreso de Bella Swa.

Rosali quiso espantarles agitando los brazos.

—Estáis en medio.

Los hombres no le hicieron caso, nunca hacían caso cuando llegaba la hora de la cena, y las mujeres iniciaron su danza habitual en torno a ellos, llevando la comida de la cocina al aparador estilo finales del siglo XVIII que ocupaba una de las paredes del elegante comedor formal de Alice.

—¿Sabe Edward que Bella Swan ha vuelto? —preguntó Emmet, el marido de Rosalie.

—Fue él quien se lo dijo a Alice. —Rosalie le puso una ensaladera en las manos.

—Y vosotras, dulces criaturas, os quejáis porque en Parrish nunca pasa nada. —Erik, el marido de Angela, era de Meridian pero conocía tan bien las viejas historias locales que a veces olvidaban que no era uno de ellos.

Brad Simmons, que tenía una tienda de electrodomésticos, rió por lo bajo. Era la cita de Jessica para la velada. En realidad, a Jessica no le gustaba pero, desde su divorcio, se había propuesto probar todos los solteros disponibles de Parrish, además de algunos que no estaban disponibles, aunque las mujeres no hablaban del tema, porque Jessica lo tenía difícil. Con dos niños, uno de ellos discapacitado, y un ex marido que siempre se retrasaba en pagar la pensión de los hijos, Jessica se merecía todas las diversiones que podía encontrar.

El marido de Alice fue el último en hacer su aparición. Era el más alto de los hombres, delgado y de facciones refinadas, con el cabello color trigo y los ojos color caramelo, y una de esas caras varoniles perfectamente simétricas que en más de una ocasión había impulsado a Rosalie a decirle que debía cumplir con la misión que le encomendara Dios y apuntarse como donante habitual de esperma. Las Sauces del Mar eran demasiado bien educadas para dejar lo que hacían e interrogarle,

como hubiesen deseado, pero le observaban con el rabillo del ojo mientras cogía el sacacorchos y se disponía a abrir el vino que Alice había traído a la mesa.

Alice sintió el viejo dolor familiar en el pecho. Llevaban algo más de trece años casados. Tenían una hija preciosa, una casa maravillosa, una vida casi perfecta. Casi porque, por mucho que Alice se esforzara, siempre ocuparía un segundo lugar en el corazón de Jasper Witlock.

Después de pasar dos días alimentándose con Krispy Kremes rancias y Coca-Colas, Bella ya no podía aplazar más la visita al supermercado. Esperó hasta última hora del martes, con la esperanza de que habría ya poca gente en la Gran Estrella, y se dirigió al centro con el coche. La suerte la acompañó y pudo comprar lo que necesitaba sin tener que hablar con nadie, excepto con Peg Drucker, la cajera, que se conmocionó tanto que escaneó dos veces el código de barras de la mermelada de uva, y con Ben Cheney, quien la alcanzó mientras Peg metía la compra en las bolsas y le reveló un hueco oscuro en el lugar que solía ocupar su diente canino derecho.

—Eh, Bella Swan, estás aún más preciosa de lo que recordaba, muñequita. —Su mirada bajó de sus pechos a la entrepierna de sus pantalones de pinza y cintura baja—. Ahora tengo mi propio negocio. Limpieza de Alfombras Cheney. Y no me va nada mal. ¿Por qué tú y yo no vamos a tomar unas cervezas en Dudley's y recordamos los viejos tiempos? ¿Qué me dices?

—Lo siento, Ben, pero renuncié a los hombres guapos el día en que decidí hacerme monja.

—Demonios, Bella, ni siquiera eres católica.

—Pues esto sí que será una sorpresa para mi buen amigo el Papa.

—No eres católica, Bella. Sólo estirada, como siempre.

—Eres un hombre inteligente, Ben. Dale recuerdos a tu mamá, de mi parte.

Al salir de la Gran Estrella, no quiso mirar el cartel que la había hecho parar en seco cuando entraba:

LOS CONCIERTOS DE ALICE Y JASPER WITLOCK

DOMINGO 7 DE MARZO, A LAS 2 DE LA TARDE

SEGUNDA IGLESIA BAUTISTA

DONACIÓN DE 5 DÓLARES A FAVOR DE LA CARIDAD

Le pareció que la noche se le caía encima y puso rumbo al lago, sólo para descubrir que no tenía dinero suficiente para gasolina. Hizo un giro de ciento ochenta grados en la calle Spring, no lejos de la entrada de la Fábrica de Ventanas Swan, el negocio que fundara su abuelo, sólo que ahora se llamaba CWF. Le resultaba difícil imaginarse a Alice y a Jasper organizando una serie de conciertos. Llevaban más de doce años casados. La idea no tenía por qué causarle dolor, puesto que había sido Bella quien le rechazara. Con su característico mal criterio, había echado un vistazo a Sam Uley y se había olvidado del «Te querré siempre». Ahora Alice era la fuerza promotora de la revitalización de la ciudad y miembro de la mayoría de las juntas de organizaciones cívicas.

La furgoneta de Limpieza de Alfombras Cheney se cruzó con ella, en dirección contraria. Cuando iban al instituto, Ben y sus amigotes aparecían sobre el césped de La Novia del Francés a medianoche, aullando a la luna y coreando su nombre:

—Bella… Bella… Bella…

Generalmente, su padre seguía durmiendo, pero Renee se levantaba de la cama para sentarse delante de la ventana de Bella, donde fumaba sus Tareytons mientras los observaba.

—Serás una mujer que recordarán, Bella, cariño —susurraba—. Una mujer que recordarán.

—Bella… Bella… Bella…

La mujer que recordarían enfiló con su Volvo maltrecho el pasaje Mockingbird y echó una mirada a la casa colonial francesa que había sido el hogar del dentista más rico de la ciudad y ahora pertenecía a Jasper y Alice. El último par de días no podía haber sido más desolador. Bella había limpiado la cochera para que fuera habitable, pero no había descubierto ni rastro de la pintura de Lincoln Ash. Mañana tendría que enfrentarse a la ingrata tarea de buscarla en la estación arruinada. ¿No podría la tía Esme haberle legado bonos y acciones, en lugar de una miserable cochera y una estación ferroviaria que debía haber sido demolida hacía años?

Llegó al final del pasaje Mockingbird y frenó cuando los faros del Volvo iluminaron algo que no estaba allí cuando había partido: una gruesa cadena que obstruía la entrada a su camino de grava. Apenas había estado ausente dos horas. Alguien se había dado mucha prisa.

Bajó del coche para investigar. El cemento rápido era muy eficaz, y un par de fuertes patadas no consiguió mover los postes que sostenían la cadena. Obviamente, los nuevos propietarios de La Novia del Francés no sabían que aquel camino de grava no formaba parte de su propiedad.

Sus ánimos se hundieron todavía más e intentó convencerse de que sería mejor esperar hasta la mañana para plantarles cara, pero había aprendido la dura lección de nunca postergar la resolución de los problemas, de modo que se encaminó hacia el largo camino que conducía a la entrada de la casa en que había crecido. Incluso con los ojos vendados habría reconocido el dibujo familiar de los tochos bajo sus pies, el punto donde el camino se hundía, el lugar donde trazaba una curva para evitar las raíces de un roble caído durante una tormenta, cuando ella tenía dieciséis años. Se acercó a la veranda principal con sus cuatro elegantes columnas. Si recorriera con el dedo la base de la más cercana, encontraría el lugar donde había grabado sus iniciales con la llave de El Dorado de Renee.

En el interior de la casa brillaban luces. Bella quiso creer que el vacío que sentía en el estómago se debía a la falta de comida, pero sabía que ésa no era la razón. Antes de ir a la ciudad había tratado de estimular su autoconfianza con una camiseta ceñida de tono rosa caramelo, que dejaba al descubierto unos centímetros de barriga, unos pantalones de cintura baja ceñidos a sus largas piernas, y unos zapatos de tacón de aguja que la elevaban hasta casi los dos metros. Completó su atuendo con una cazadora negra de motociclista —imitación— y con tachones de diamantes falsos del tamaño de un guisante, comprada en sustitución de los auténticos, que había tenido que empeñar. Aquel atuendo, sin embargo, no conseguía fortalecer su moral en esos momentos y, al cruzar el porche de su viejo hogar, sus tacones marcaron el ritmo lejano de todo lo que había perdido. «Isabella Marie Swan ya no vive aquí.»

Irguió los hombros, levantó la barbilla y llamó al timbre, pero, en lugar de la familiar campanada de siete notas, oyó un resonante gong a dos tonos. ¿Qué derecho tenía nadie de cambiar las campanadas de La Novia del Francés?

La puerta se abrió. Un hombre apareció en el umbral. Alto. Majestuoso. Habían pasado quince años, pero supo quién era incluso antes de que le hablara.

—Hola, Isabella Swan

ojala les este gustando, espero sus comentrios :*


	3. Chapter 2

**Esta historia es una adaptacion de un libro. La historia no me perteneces y tampoco los personasjes, solo es mia la adaptacion y algunas cosas que cuadre para que fuera mejor.**

CAPITULO 2

-Veo que estas temblando- dijo aquella voz odiosa. -No voy a pegarte si te comportas bien.

georgette heller, El cachorro del diablo

Trago saliva y dijo con voz ronca:

„Ÿ .Senor Cullen? „Ÿ Los labios severos y delgados del hombre apenas se movieron.

„Ÿ Exacto Soy el senor Cullen.

Ella intento recuperar el aliento. Esme no le habia dicho que quien compro La Novia del Frances habia sido el, aunque su tia solo le comunicaba las noticias que queria que Bella Swan supiera. Los anos se esfumaron. Veinte. Esa era la edad que el tenia cuando ella arruino su carrera. Apenas mas que un crio.

Tenia un aspecto rarisimo en esa epoca, con su cuerpo a lo Ichabod demasiado alto, demasiado delgado, el cabello demasiado largo, la nariz demasiado grande, todo el demasiado excentrico para una ciudad del Sur. su fisico, su acento, su actitud. Naturalmente las chicas quedaron deslumbradas. Vestia siempre de negro, por lo general ropa raida, con panuelos de seda anudados en el cuello, algunos con flecos, uno de cachemira palida, otro tan largo que le llegaba a las caderas. Empleaba frases como áterriblemente mal â y áno fastidies "Yen una ocasion dijo áveo que estamos un poco debiluchos hoy"

La primera semana de clase le pillaron con una tabaquera de Swan El dia que oyo a los chicos murmurar que parecia un marica, les miro por encima de su larga nariz y les dijo que lo consideraba un cumplido ya que muchos de los grandes hombres de la historia habian sido homosexuales. Por desgracia .anadio-, yo he sido condenado a una vida de vulgar heterosexualidad. Solo espero que algunos de vosotros seais mas afortunados.

Aquello fue carne de reunion de padres-profesores.

El joven profesor que ella recordaba sin embargo no era mas que un palido antecedente del hombre imponente que se erguia ante ella. Cullen seguia siendo raro aunque de un modo mucho menos inquie tante. Su cuerpo desgarbado habia ganado en musculatura y se veia atletico. Era delgado pero ya no enclenque y, por fin, se habia conjuntado con su cara, incluso con aquella nariz de bocina, mientras que los pomulos que antes parecian feroces ahora poseian un aire patricio.

Bella conocia el olor del dinero, y le envolvia como una nube. La ultima vez que le viera, su pelo le llegaba a los hombros. Ahora seguia siendo espeso pero corto y cuidadamente despeinado, como el pelo de las estrellas del cine. No era facil distinguir si su brillo se debia a algun producto costoso de

peluqueria masculina o a su buena salud, pero una cosa resultaba obvia: aquel corte no se lo habian hecho en Parrish, Misisipi.

Llevaba un jersey acanalado de cuello de tortuga que se proclamaba a voces Armani, y pantalones de lanilla negra con finisimas rayas doradas. No solo Ichabod Grane habia crecido sino que habia asistido a unos cursos de estilo, antes de comprar la academia y convertirla en franquicia internacional.

Bella casi nunca tenia que levantar la cabeza para mirar a un hombre, especialmente cuando llevaba tacones kilometricos, pero aho ra tuvo que levantarla. Para mirar aquellos ojos de jade altivo que tan bien recordaba. Su viejo resentimiento broto enseguida:

„ŸNadie me dijo que habias vuelto.

„Ÿ .De veras? Que divertido.„Ÿ No habia perdido su acento brita nico, aunque ella sabia que los acentos se pueden fingir. El suyo pro pio, por ejemplo, podia ser del Norte o del Sur, segun exigiesen las cir cunstancias

„ŸPasa, por favor. „Ÿ Cullen dio un paso atras para invitarla a entrar en su propia casa.

Tuvo ganas de hacerle un corte de manga y mandarlo al infierno. Pero la huida era uno de esos lujos que ya no se podia permitir, jun to con los berrinches y el abuso de las tarjetas de credito. El desprecio que contraia las comisuras de los finos labios de Cullen demostraba que sabia muy bien cuanto dolia su invitacion. Saber que el esperaba que ella huyera despavorida le dio la fortaleza necesaria para erguir los hombros y cruzar el umbral de La Novia del Frances

La habia estropeado. Lo vio enseguida. Otra hermosa residencia del Sur arruinada en manos de un invasor extranjero.

La forma redondeada del vestibulo de la entrada y la gran curva de la escalera permanecian iguales, pero el habia destruido los romanticos colores apastelados de Renee pintando las paredes curvas de un marron oscuro y las viejas molduras de roble, de blanco tiza. Un discordante cuadro abstracto colgaba en el lugar de la pintura que antano dominaba aquel espacio, un retrato de tamano natural de ella misma a la edad de cinco anos, vestida con exquisitos encajes blancos y lazos rosas y acurrucados a los pies elegantemente calzados de su bellisima madre.

Renee habia insistido en que el artista anadiera un caniche de peluche a la composicion, aunque no tenian un caniche ni ninguna clase de perro, a pesar de las suplicas de Bella. Su madre habia declarado que no admitiria en su casa a nadie que acostumbrara lamer sus partes intimas o las partes intimas de cualquier otro.

Los desgastados suelos de madera habian sido sustituidos por losas de marmol unidas con bandas de marmol de color gris oscuro. Las antiguas comodas habian desaparecido, como tambien el espejo dorado, estilo Maria Antonieta y el par de sillas tapizadas con brocados dorados. Ahora dominaba el espacio un piano de media cola de reluciente lacado negro. Un piano de media cola en el vestibulo de entrada de La Novia del Frances c Puede que la abuela de Bella, con sus gustos vanguardistas supiera apreciar la extravagancia, pero sin duda Renee estaba revolviendo en su tumba.

„ŸBueno, bueno...„Ÿ El acento de Bella viro al Sur profundo, como hacia siempre que se encontraba en posicion desventajosa.

„ŸSi no has puesto tu sello personal en las cosas... Hago lo que me place.„Ÿ La contemplo con la arrogancia de un aristocrata que se ve obligado a hablar con la fregona, pero ella se merecia su hostilidad. Por mucho que el le pusiera los pelos de punta, habia llegado el momento de enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Ya no se podia evitar, asi que Bella dijo:

„ŸTe escribi una carta de disculpa.

„Ÿ .De veras?„Ÿ Su expresion no podia ser de mayor desinteres.

„ŸMe fue devuelta.

„ŸNo me digas

Pretendia mantenerla de pie en el vestibulo. No se merecia un trato mejor pero tampoco iba a arrastrarse, de modo que opto por un termino medio entre lo que le debia a el y lo que se debia a si misma.

„ŸDemasiado poco y demasiado tarde, soy consciente de ello. Pero .que demonios? El arrepentimiento es el arrepentimiento.

„ŸNo sabria decirte. No tengo mucho de lo que arrepentirme.

„ŸEntonces presta atencion a alguien que si lo ha tenido y sabe lo que es. A veces, senor Cullen, un simple álo siento â es lo mejor que uno puede hacer.

„ŸY a veces lo mejor no basta. .No es asi?„Ÿ No pensaba perdonarla, como era de esperar. No obstante, sus dis culpas no habian sonado demasiado sinceras y, puesto que el se merecia esta sinceridad, la integridad de Bella le exigia intentarlo de nue vo. No alli, sin embargo, no mientras estuviera de pie en el vestibulo como una criada.

„Ÿ .Te importaria si hecho un vistazo?„Ÿ No espero que le diera per miso sino que se adelanto y entro en el salon.

„ŸComo no„Ÿ Su voz rezumo sarcasmo.

Las paredes grises hacian juego con las listas de marmol del suelo, mientras los mullidos sillones de cuero y el sofa de diseno repetian el marron oscuro del vestibulo. Cuatro fotografias de bustos de mar mol en sepia estaban simetricamente dispuestas sobre la chimenea, que no era la misma que ella recordaba. La vieja repisa de roble, con sus marcas de fuego de las veces que Renee habia olvidado abrir el hu mero, habia sido sustituida por una repisa neoclasica maciza., con una cornisa voluminosa y un pedimento tallado reminiscentes de un templo helenico. En otra casa le habria encantado la atrevida yuxtaposicion de lo clasico y lo moderno, pero no en La Novia del Frances.

Se volvio y vio la silueta de el enmarcada en el umbral, la postura de perfecta arrogancia de un hombre acostumbrado a mandar. Solo tenia cuatro anos mas que ella, es decir, unos treinta y cinco. Cuando era su profesor, esos cuatro anos representaban una brecha insuperable pero ahora no significaban nada. Recordaba que las Sauces del Mar le encontraban muy romantico, pero Bella se negaba a enamorarse de alguien que con tanta terquedad se resistia a sus coquetas insinuaciones

Tenia que reiterar sus disculpas y, en esta ocasion, con el tono apropiado, pero el desprecio con que el la observaba, unido a la profanacion de su hogar, se interponia entre ella y su proposito.

„ŸPuede que te hiciera un favor. El salario de un profesor jamas podria comprar todo esto. Por cierto, enhorabuena por tu libro.

„Ÿ .Has leido Ultimo apeadero?„Ÿ El esceptico arqueo de una ceja elegante le dio rabia a Bella.

„ŸJolines, lo intente. Pero habia tantas palabras dificiles...

„ŸExacto. Nunca has querido preocupar tu mente con nada mas exigente que las revistas de moda. .Me equivoco?

„ŸOye, si nadie las leyera, habria un monton de mujeres yendo por ahi en ropa de poliester. Piensa en lo triste que seria eso.„Ÿ Abrio los ojos mesuradamente. „ŸVaya... Ahora me vas a detener por vulgar.

El tiempo no habia conseguido afinar su sentido del humor, penso el.

„ŸLas detenciones no surten efecto contigo. .Verdad, Isabella Swan? Tu madre nunca las permitia.

„ŸDesde luego, Renee tenia sus propias opiniones acerca de lo bueno o malo para mi.„Ÿ Ladeo la cabeza lo suficiente para que su melena se apartara de los diamantes falsos. „Ÿ .Sabias que no quiso dejarme competir por el titulo de Miss Misisipi? Dijo que ganaria con toda seguridad, y ella no iba a permitir que una hija suya se acercara siquiera a una ciudad tan ordinaria como Atlantic City. Tuvimos una gran pelea pero ya sabes como era Renee cuando tomaba una decision.

„ŸOh si, me acuerdo.

Claro que se acordaba, penso ella. Renee habia sido quien lograra su despido. Habia llegado el momento de dejar de torear e intentar de nuevo la largamente debida disculpa.

„ŸLo siento, De veras cLo que hice es imperdonable.„Ÿ Devolverle la mirada resulto mas dificil de lo que le hubiese gustado, pero esta vez no vacilo. „ŸLe dije a mama que yo habia mentido, pero el dano ya estaba hecho y tu ya te habias ido de la ciudad.

„ŸQue extrano. No recuerdo que Renee tratara de localizarme. Resulta raro que a una mujer inteligente no se le ocurriera telefonear para decirme que todo estaba solucionado, que yo no habia... .como lo dijo aquel dia?... "traicionado mi posicion de autoridad comprometiendo la virtud de su inocente hijita".„Ÿ Su forma lenta de pronunciar las ultimas palabras revelaba que sabia exactamente que hacian Jasper y ella en el asiento trasero del Auto Rojo.

„ŸNo, no llamo. Y yo no tuve el valor de confesarle la verdad a mi padre.

Charlie se habia enterado, a pesar de todo, cuando estuvo revisando los papeles de Renee pocos meses despues de su muerte y descubrio la confesion escrita de Bella.

„ŸDebes reconocer que papa te hizo justicia. Practicamente puso un anuncio en el periodico declarando que yo habia mentido.

„ŸHabia pasado casi un ano, .no es asi? Un poco tarde. Ya me habia visto obligado a volver a Inglaterra.

Bella quiso decir que habia conseguido regresar a Estados Unidos, en la solapa de su libro decia que ya era ciudadano estadounidense. Pero solo pareceria otro intento de justificarse. El se aparto de la puerta y se dirigio a un aparador que contenia un pequeno bar. Un bar en la sala de estar de Renee Swan...

„Ÿ .Te apetece una copa?„Ÿ No era la invitacion de un anfitrion educado sino la trampa edulcorada del gato que juega con el raton.

„ŸYa no bebo.

„Ÿ .Te has reformado?

„ŸDemonios, no. Simplemente ya no bebo.„Ÿ Estaba actuando, trataba de ganarse unas risas. Se estaba humillando.

El se sirvio unos dedos de lo que parecia una muy cara malta escocesa. Bella habia olvidado el tamano de sus manos. Solia decir a quien quisiera escucharla que era el afeminado mas grande de la ciudad, pero, incluso entonces, esas manos voluminosas la desmentian. Seguian sin parecer las manos de alguien que recitaba sonetos de memoria y, en ocasiones, se ataba el pelo con una cinta de terciopelo negro.

Una tarde en que su grupo salio con retraso del instituto, le vieron en el campo contiguo con una pelota de futbol. El futbol no tenia adeptos en Parrish, y nunca antes habian visto algo como aquello. Cullen pasaba la pelota de una rodilla a la otra, la hacia rebotar en el pie y los muslos; la mantuvo en el aire hasta que perdieron la cuenta. Luego empezo a fintar campo abajo, corriendo a toda velocidad con la pelota entre los pies. Despues de aquello, los chicos cambiaron de opinion acerca de el y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que le invitaran a jugar en la liga local de baloncesto.

„Ÿ .Tres maridos, Isabella?„Ÿ Edward rodeo la copa de cristal tallado con sus dedos de obrero. „ŸSuena un poco exagerado, incluso para ti.

„ŸUna cosa nunca cambiara en Parrish. El cotilleo sigue siendo el pasatiempo favorito de esta ciudad.„Ÿ Una caricia de aire fresco rozo Su barriga cuando metio las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora de cuero y tiro hacia atras. Su camiseta corta rosa caramelo llevaba la palabra BESTIA estampada con letras brillantes sobre el pecho. Resultaba un poco chillona, pero estaba rebajada a cinco dolares con noventa y ella era capaz de prestar elegancia a casi cualquier prenda. „ŸTe agradeceria que retiraras esa cadena de mi camino de entrada.

„Ÿ .En serio?„Ÿ Se arrellano en uno de los sillones de cuero sin invitarla a hacer lo propio „ŸTu historial matrimonial es terrible.

„Ÿ .Te parece?

„ŸLas noticias vuelan„Ÿ respondio el con voz cansina „ŸCreo haber oido que a tu esposo numero uno le conociste en el colegio.

„ŸSam Uley, un idolo americano. Jugo con los Braves durante un tiempo„Ÿ Esbozo con la mano un hachazo formidable.

„ŸImpresionante.„Ÿ Tomo un sorbo de su bebida, la copa practicamente engullida por la palma de su mano, y la contemplo por encima del borde de cristal. „ŸTambien oi que te dejo por otra mujer, Que lastima.

„ŸSe llamaba Emily. A diferencia de mi, ella consiguio una licenciatura universitaria, aunque no fue su titulo lo que atrajo a Sam

.

„ŸTenia un don natural para las felaciones.„Ÿ La copa se detuvo a medio camino de los labios de Edward. „ŸSupongo que el intelecto no puede llevar a una chica demasiado lejos„Ÿ anadio.

Cullen no tenia intencion de permitir que se escabullera.

„ŸAl parecer te fuiste a Hollywood con el dinero de la pension.

„ŸMe gane hasta el ultimo dolar de aquel dinero.

„Ÿ No te llovieron las ofertas cinematograficas, sin embargo.

„ŸQue amable de tu parte mostrar tanto interes en mis asuntos.

„ŸSeguro que no debi de entender esto bien. .Tu segundo marido fue una especie de angel del infierno?

„ŸEso habria sido mas emocionante, pero me temo que Riley no era mas que un especialista que doblaba actores en escenas peligrosas. Tenia muchisimo talento, hasta el dia que se mato tratando de saltar con su moto desde el muelle de Santa Monica hasta la cubierta de un yate de lujo. La pelicula trataba de los males del trafico de drogas, asi que pre fiero pensar que murio por una buena causa, aunque yo misma fuma ba algun canuto que otro en aquella epoca.

„ŸY mas de uno en el instituto, segun recuerdo.

„ŸProtesto, senoria. Creia que solo eran cigarrillos que olian raro.„Ÿ Cullen no sonrio, y ella tampoco lo esperaba de aquel rostro de gra nito.

Habia dejado a Riley unos meses antes del fatal accidente. No habia mujer en la tierra que igualara su talento para casarse con perdedo res embusteros. Jacob habia sido una excepcion, aunque tenia se tenta anos el dia de su boda, y la edad aporta sabiduria.

„ŸDespues de aquello, la gente te perdio la pista por un tiempo„Ÿ dijo el.

„ŸTrabaje en una empresa de restauracion muy exclusiva.

Habia empezado como hostelera de un restaurante decente en Los Angeles, pero la despidieron por discutir con un cliente. Despues tra bajo como camarera en una cocteleria. Cuando perdio aquel empleo, sirvio lasana en un restaurante italiano barato, para acabar en una hamburgueseria todavia mas barata. Toco fondo el dia que se pillo leyendo los anuncios que pedian chicas para una agencia de acompanantes. Mas que nada, aquello la hizo comprender que habia llegado el momento de madurar y asumir las responsabilidades de su propia vida.

„ŸDespues echaste el anzuelo a Jacob Black.

„ŸY ni siquiera te hizo falta escuchar los cotilleos de Parrish para enterarte.„Ÿ La sonrisa de Bella oculto todo rastro de dolor.

„ŸLa prensa fue bastante informativa c Y entretenida. "Una camarera de veintiocho anos se convierte en la esposa de un asquerosamente ri co magnate petrolero de Texas, todo un trofeo para sus setenta anos".

„ŸUn magnate cuyas inversiones se habian ido a pique incluso antes que el enfermara.„Ÿ Jacob habia sido su amigo del alma, su amante y la persona que la ayudo a completar la tarea de madurar.

Edward la apunto con su copa. Era la viva imagen de un modelo de Gucci, aburrido pero muy varonil.

„ŸMis condolencias por tu perdida.

El nudo que tenia en la garganta le obstaculizaba ofrecer una res puesta ocurrente, pero lo consiguio:

„ŸTe lo agradezco, pero cuando te casas con alguien tan mayor, ya sabes lo que te espera.„Ÿ Le gusto ver el desprecio en los ojos Verde. El desprecio es mejor que la lastima, sin duda. Lo observo cruzarse de piernas, movimiento inquietante que combinaba la gracia felina con la fuerza masculina.

„ŸSoliamos llamarte el Duque a tus espaldas„Ÿ dijo. „Ÿ .Lo sabias?

„ŸPor supuesto.

„ŸTodos pensabamos que eras afeminado.

„Ÿ .De veras?, Lo era. Aun lo soy. Me enorgullezco de ello.

Bella se pregunto si estaria casado. Si no lo estaba, las solteras de Parrish debian de hacer cola delante de su puerta, con tartas de coco y carne a la cacerola. Se acerco a la chimenea e intento sonar segura.

„Ÿ Sin duda te lo has pasado bomba cerrandome el camino de entrada, pero ya te has divertido bastante.

„ŸResulta que aun me estoy divirtiendo.

No tenia aspecto de saber disfrutar de nada, excepto tal vez la conquista de la India. Contemplando su ropa de corte impecable, Bella se pregunto quien habria hecho el trabajo sucio de clavar los postes de cemento tan rapidamente

„Ÿ .No crees que seria embarazoso tener que llamar a la policia?

„ŸEn absoluto. Es mi propiedad.

„ŸY yo que te consideraba toda una autoridad en temas de Parrish. Mi padre cedio la cochera a mi tia en los anos cincuenta.

„ŸLa casa si. Pero no el camino de entrada. Eso aun forma parte de La Novia del Frances.„Ÿ Bella se enderezo bruscamente.

„ŸEso no es cierto.

„ŸMi abogado es muy bueno y se fija en detalles como los limites de una propiedad.„Ÿ Se levanto del sillon.„Ÿ Puedes leer el informe topografico tu misma. Te hare llegar una copia.

.Pudo su padre ser tan estupido? Claro que si. Charlie Swan era meticuloso cuando se trataba de asuntos relacionados con la fabrica de ventanas y notoriamente descuidado en todo lo referente a su hogar y su familia. .De cuantos cuidados era capaz un hombre que tenia su esposa y su amante en la misma ciudad?

„Ÿ .Que quieres, senor Cullen? Mis disculpas no, es evidente, de modo que mas vale que me lo diga.

„ŸVenganza, por supuesto. .Que pensabas que queria?

Sus palabras sedosas le causaron un escalofrio. Evito dirigir una mirada de anhelo a la copa de whisky que el acababa de depositar en la mesilla; no habia probado el alcohol en casi cinco anos, no iba a empezar de nuevo esa noche.

„ŸVaya, vaya, esto si que va a resultar muy divertido. .Donde es peras que aparque, exactamente?

„ŸMe trae sin cuidado. Tal vez te ayude alguna de tus viejas amigas.

Ese era el momento apropiado para un berrinche, pero ya no re cordaba como se conseguia. Asi pues, Bella se encamino a paso lento hacia el, imprimiendo un contoneo a sus caderas, aunque le pa recia que sus huesos tenian un siglo de edad.

„ŸVeras, no estas siendo razonable. Ya he perdido tres maridos y un juego de padres, de modo que, si quieres una autentica venganza, tendras que idear algo mejor que cerrarme un caminito de entrada.

„Ÿ .Ahora tratamos de inspirar lastima?

„ŸA tomar por culo, senor Cullen. Y a tomar por culo su lastima.

Esas fueron exactamente sus palabras, y Bella Swan hubiese queri do morderse la lengua. En cambio, se levanto el cuello de la cazadora y puso rumbo a la puerta.

Apenas habia dado tres pasos cuando percibio el aroma de una cos tosa colonia. El corazon le dio un vuelco cuando el la asio del brazo y la obligo a darse la vuelta.

„Ÿ .Que te pareceria esto, como venganza?

La expresion gelida y tenebrosa de su rostro la hizo recordar la derecha de Sam Uley en el instante antes de enviarla al reino del olvido, pero Edward Cullen resulto tener en mente una venganza muy

distinta. Antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, inclino su oscura cabeza y le dio un beso punitivo y brutal en la boca.

Besos c Cuantos habia habido en su vida. Los besitos sonoros de adoracion que le daba su madre en la mejilla. Los que le daba tia Esme con sus labios fruncidos y resecos. Los besos adolescentes y empapados de sexualidad que intercambiara con Jasper. Sam habia sido un hombre de primera plana y un besador fracasado. Luego vinieron los besos torpes y borrachos de Riley y los que ella le devolvia, impregnados de ginebra. Despues los besos de una serie de hombres que apenas recordaba, excepto que todos tenian el sabor de la desesperacion. La salvacion habia llegado bajo la forma de los besos de Jacob, amables, necesitados, temerosos y, al final, resignados.

El ultimo beso que habia recibido provenia de la hija de Jacob, Leah, quien le habia rodeado el cuello con los brazos y habia dejado reguero de lagrimas en la mejilla. áTe quiero mas que a nadie en el mundo, mi Bella. â

Tantos besos, y no podia recordar ni uno que se pareciera a este. Frio. Calculador. Pensado para humillar.

Cullen se tomo su tiempo administrando justicia. Le sostenia la barbilla sin hacerle dano aunque obligandola a abrir la boca lo suficiente para atacarla con la lengua. Ella no respondio ni se resistio. A el no le importo.

No la sorprendio cuando el llevo la mano a su pecho. Hasta lo habia estado esperando.

Siguio otra exploracion clinica, como si no hubiera una persona real debajo de la piel, solo carne y huesos, sin un alma. Cullen sostuvo su pecho en una de sus manazas y froto la curva con el pulgar. Al rozar el pezon, la recorrio una descarga de anhelo. No fue deseo..., estaba demasiado vacia para eso, y aquello no tenia que ver con el sexo sino con venganza. Lo que experimento fue un profundo anhelo de ternura, ironico en alguien como ella, que tan parca habia sido dispensandola.

Durante su matrimonio con el especialista cinematografico habia aprendido mucho sobre peleas callejeras, y le paso por la mente mor der a Edward o encajarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Pero eso seria injusto. El hombre tenia derecho a su venganza.

Finalmente, el se aparto y el aroma del whisky que habia bebido le acaricio la mejilla.

„ŸDijiste que te meti la lengua en la boca y te toque el pecho.„Ÿ Sus ojos de jade la laceraban. „Ÿ .No fue esa la mentira que contaste a tu madre, Isabella Swan? .No fue asi como me cortaste en trocitos y me mandaste al infierno?

„ŸFue exactamente asi„Ÿ respondio ella con voz queda.

El se paso la yema del pulgar por el labio inferior. Viniendo de otro hombre, habria sido un gesto de ternura pero, en este caso, era la huella de un conquistador. Le debia contricion pero lo unico que le quedaba era un poco de dignidad, y preferiria morir antes que dejar caer una so la lagrima. El bajo el brazo.

„ŸYa no es mentira„Ÿ dijo.

Ella rebusco en sus reservas de fuerza, casi agotadas aunque no del todo, y consiguio sacar la suficiente para acariciarle una mejilla.

„ŸEn todo este tiempo me odiaba por haber sido una embustera. Gracias, senor Cullen. Me has quitado un peso de encima.

Edward sintio la frescura de su mano contra la mejilla y supo que ella se estaba arrogando la ultima palabra. Eso lo dejo anonadado. La vic toria debia ser suya. Ambos lo sabian. Pero ella intentaba arrebatarsela.

Observo la boca que acababa de someter. No tenia el sabor que el hubiera esperado... Tampoco esperaba algo en concreto, puesto que no habia planeado su ataque. Aun asi, se habia preparado inconscien temente para enfrentarse a la mezquindad, a la astucia y al ego mons truoso que la caracterizaban. Espejito, .quien es la mas bella? !Yo! !Yo! !Yo! Pero habia descubierto algo diferente, un gesto valiente, resuelto e impertinente. Esto ultimo, al menos, resultaba familiar.

Ella bajo la mano y le senalo con el indice, una pistola apuntando directamente a su autoestima. En el instante antes de apretar el gati llo esbozo una sonrisa de sabiduria cortesana.

„ŸYa nos veremos, senor Cullen.„Ÿ !Pum! Y desaparecio.

El permanecio inmovil. El perfume de Isabella, un aroma a es pecias, sexo y obstinacion, quedo suspendido en el aire incluso despues de que ella cerrara la puerta. Ese horrible beso debia haber puesto pun to final. En cambio, lo habia empezado todo de nuevo.

A los dieciocho, era la criatura mas hermosa que se hubiera visto jamas en Parrish. Verla contonearse en la acera que conducia a las puer tas del instituto Parrish era observar el arte sexual en movimiento: aquellas piernas interminables, el balanceo de sus caderas, el bamboleo de sus pechos, el brillo de su largo cabello Castano.

Los chicos se empujaban para verla pasar, mientras la musica de sus transistores tocaba la banda sonora de su vida. Billy Ocean le suplica ba que saliera de sus suenos y entrara en su coche. Bon Jovi caia ren dido a primera vista. Los Cutting Crew estaban mas que dispuestos a morir entre sus brazos esa noche. Guns n' Roses, Poison, Whitesnake, todas las grandes bandas melenudas... las habia reducido de rodillas, y mendigaban las migajas de su amor.

Isabella Swan seguia siendo hermosa. Esos ojos asesinos de color Chocolate claro y esos rasgos perfectamente simetricos se irian con ella a la tumba y esa nube de cabello castano rojizo era para cubrir una almohada de seda en el desplegable central de Playboy. No obstante, su frescor de rocio habia desaparecido. Aparentaba mas de veinticinco anos y era mas dura Tambien mas delgada. Cullen habia visto los tendones marcados en la

larga curva de su cuello, y sus munecas parecian casi fragiles.

Sin embargo, su peligrosa sexualidad continuaba ahi. A los dieciocho era nueva e indiscriminada; ahora estaba bien afinada y mucho mas letal. Puede que la rosa hubiera perdido el primor, pero sus espinas tenian puntas envenenadas.

Recupero su copa y se arrellano de nuevo en el sillon, mas depri mido de lo que hubiera querido tras el encuentro. Recorrio con la mirada la lujosa casa que habia comprado con su dinero y recordo las mofas de su padre, un albanil irlandes, cuando Edward se vio obligado a volver a Inglaterra despues de que le despidieran de su puesto de profesor "Conque vuelves a casa en desgracia, .eh? Este es el resultado de tus ideas y de las fantasias de tu madre, muchacho. Ahora tendras que hacer un trabajo honrado, como el resto de nosotros. â

Eso solo bastaba para que Edward no perdonara nunca a Isabella Marie Swan

Alzo la copa, pero ni siquiera el sabor del whisky escoces anejo pudo borrar la determinacion desafiante que habia visto en los ojos de Isabella. A pesar de la ofensiva que el habia lanzado en forma de beso, ella seguia considerandose vencedora. Dejo la copa a un lado y empezo a pensar exactamente de que manera podria despojarla de esa conviccion.

* * *

><p><strong>espero les este gustando, espero sus comentarios :*<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia es una adaptacion de un libro. La historia no me perteneces y tampoco los personasjes, solo es mia la adaptacion y algunas cosas que cuadre para que fuera mejor.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4 <strong>

_«¡Si tuviera una hija como tú me avergonzaría de ser su padre!» _

_**georgette heyer, La Gran Sophy **_

La vieja amargura se revolvió en las entrañas de Bella. Los hombres inteligentes mantienen a sus hijos legítimos separados de los ilegítimos, pero Charlie Swan no. Las tenía a ambas en la misma ciudad, a apenas tres millas de distancia y, en su total egocentrismo, se negó a reconocer cuan difícil resultaría para Bella y Alice ir al mismo colegio.

Había dejado a sus dos mujeres embarazadas en menos de un año, primero a Renee y después a Sabrina Brandon. Renee mantuvo la cabe za en alto, esperando que él superara su pasión por una mujer a la que ella consideraba una don nadie melindrosa. Cuando vio que no la su peraba, optó por mostrarse filosófica. «Las grandes mujeres aprenden a elevarse por encima de las circunstancias, Bella. Que él tenga su escoria. Yo tengo La Novia del Francés.»

Siempre que Bella rabiaba por tener que ir al colegio con Alice, Renee se tornaba inusualmente dura. «No hay nada peor que la gente te tenga lástima. Mantén la espalda erguida y recuerda que, al gún día, todo lo que él posee será tuyo.»

Renee mestaba equivocada. Al final, Charlie había cambiado su tes tamento y lo había dejado todo a Sabrina y Alice Brandon.

La mujer elegante que tenía delante poco se parecía a la réproba in trovertida que tropezaba con sus propios pies cada vez que alguien le dirigía la palabra. La vieja sensación de impotencia invadió a Bella. De niña no había sido capaz de controlar el comportamiento de los que formaban parte de su vida, de modo que ejercía su poder de la única manera que sabía: sobre la hija ilegítima de su padre. :

Alice permanecía inmóvil junto a una vieja caja para tartas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Jamás podría decirle que venía a buscar trabajo.

—Pues ... vi la tienda. No sabía que era tuya.

Alice fue la primera en recuperar la compostura,

— ¿Te interesa algo en especial?— ¿De dónde sacaba aquella pose? La Alice Brandon que Bella recordaba se ruborizaba cuando alguien le hablaba.

—N..no. Sólo estoy mirando.— Percibió el tartamudeo de su voz y por el brillo de satisfacción en los ojos de Alice, supo que ella también ella lo había percibido.

—Acabo de recibir nuevos artículos de Atlanta. Hay unos preciosos frascos de perfume antiguos.— Cerró los dedos sobre la ristra de perlas perfectamente conjuntadas que llevaba al cuello, Bella las miraba fijamente. Le resultaban tan...

—Me encantan los frascos de perfume. ¿A ti no?— La sangre se le fue de la cabeza. Alice llevaba puestas las perlas de Renee…

—Cada vez que veo un viejo frasco de perfume, me pregunto cómo sería la mujer que lo llevaba.— Sus dedos acariciaron el collar en gesto liberado. Cruel.

Bella no lo soportaba. No podía quedarse allí mirando las perlas Renee en el cuello de Alice Brandon.

Se volvió hacia la puerta en un movimiento tan rápido que chocó contra una mesa, igual que Alice solía chocar contra los pupitres en el colegio. Un candelabro de latón se tambaleó, cayó y rodó hasta el borde de la mesa. Bella no se detuvo para recogerlo.

_La cena será terrible esta noche, y no sólo porque hay file te, que me niego a probar por culpa del calentamiento del planeta, etcétera, sino por culpa de ella. ¿Por qué no puede parecerse más a la madre de Chelsea, en lugar de ir tan estirada como si llevara un palo metido en el culo? Yo no soy como ella, a pesar de lo que diga la yaya Sabrina. Y tampoco soy una zorra con pasta. _

_Odio a Kelli Willman. _

-Mary, la cena está lista

Cuando su madre llamó desde el pie de la escalera, Mary cerró de mala gana la libreta en espiral que contenía su diario secreto, el que llevaba desde el año pasado, cuando iba séptimo curso. Lo guardó debajo de la almohada y bajó de la cama sus piernas enfundadas en bombachos de pana. Detestaba su dormitorio, decorado con las mier das de Laura Ashley que tanto en-can-ta-ban a su madre. Mary prefe riría pintar la habitación de negro o púrpura y cambiar sus antigüeda des prehistóricas por los muebles fantásticos que había visto en Muelle Uno. Ya que Winifred no se lo permitía, Mary había pegado carteles de rock por todas partes, cuanto más provocadores, mejor.

A ella le correspondía poner la mesa pero, cuando llegó a la coci na, vio que su madre ya lo había hecho.

— ¿Te has lavado las manos?

—No, mamá, las he ido arrastrando por el polvo mientras bajaba.— Su madre apretó los labios

— Remueve la ensalada, ¿quieres?

La madre de Chelsea llevaba pantalones de cintura baja, pero la de Mary seguía con los sosos pantalones y el jersey grises que había lleva do en el trabajo. Quería que Mary siguiera vistiendo como el año pa sado, en séptimo, con las mierdas del catálogo de Bloomingdale's. Su madre no entendía cómo era tener a todos llamándote Señorita Zorra Rica a tus espaldas. Aunque Mary se había ocupado de eso. Desde sep tiembre pasado no se había puesto nada que no proviniera de la tienda de rebajas del Ejército de Salvación. Eso volvía loca a Winifred. Mary también había dejado de comportarse como una inútil en el colegio. Y había hecho amigas nuevas muy guai, como Chelsea.

—La señorita Kimble llamó para hablarme de tu examen de histo ria. Te puso un suficiente.

—Un suficiente está bien. No soy tan lista como tú.

Su madre suspiró porque sabía que no era cierto y, por un mo mento, compuso una expresión tan triste que Mary quiso decirle que sentía mostrarse tan desagradable y que volvería a trabajar a pleno po tencial, pero desistió. Su madre nunca entendía nada.

Mary odiaba tener trece años.

Winifred puso el último plato de ensalada en la mesa. Esta noche usaban la vajilla china decorada con hojas de té, probablemente por que su padre cenaba en casa, para variar. La mesa-velador de roble no Era tan bonita, ni mucho menos, como aquella fabulosa mesa rústica que Winifred había vendido delante de sus mismísimas narices aunque a Mary la encantaba y no necesitaban el dinero. Mary deseaba que su madre cerrara la tienda o, cuando menos, contratara a más personas para ayudarla, así podrían cenar algo decente de vez en cuando en lugar de esa basura congelada. Su madre le dijo que si el asunto la preocupaba tanto, podía cocinar ella misma. A todas luces, no entendía nada.

La ensaladera de teca contenía una de esas ensaladas de bolsa que tienen lechuga y unos trozos de zanahoria seca. En los viejos tiempos a pesar de sus eternas reuniones de junta, su madre solía preparar ensaladas de tomate, queso suizo y orzo, que era como granos de arroz grueso aunque en realidad era pasta. Hasta hacía picatostes de cualquier cosa, con mucho ajo, que a Mary le encantaba, a pesar del mal aliento.

—Quiero también orzo— se quejó Mary .

—No he tenido tiempo— Su madre fue a la puerta de atrás y asomó la cabeza —Jasper, ¿ya están los filetes?

—Marchando.

Su padre asaba la carne en el patio en todas las épocas del año. No le gustaba mucho asar, pero su madre insistía en que así la carne tenía mejor sabor, y él se sentía culpable porque la mitad de las veces no iba a cenar a casa. Era jefe de operaciones de CWF, un puesto de gran responsabilidad. Su abuela Sabrina era propietaria de la fábrica de ventanas, aunque la dirigía la junta directiva, y su padre había empezado traba jando desde abajo, como todo el mundo, sólo que Mary había oído a su madre decir a la yaya que trabajaba más que la mayoría, porque siempre le parecía que tenía que

demostrar su valía. La abuela vivía en una mansión muy guai de la calle Pintoresca, en el Paso del Cristiano, en el Golfo, que, según su padre, casi estaba suficientemente lejos de todo. Las finanzas de la familia eran complicadas. Algunas cosas, como la fábrica de ventanas, pertenecían a la yaya, pero La Novia del Fran cés había sido de su madre. Ella, no obstante, no quería vivir allí, y la casa permaneció cerrada hasta que la compró Edward. A Mary la encan taba Edward, incluso cuando se ponía sarcástico porque ella no había leído rollos como Guerra y Paz. Hacía dos años se había ofrecido co mo entrenador voluntario del equipo de fútbol del instituto, y el año pasado habían llegado a jugar en la liga estatal.

Mary dejó caer la ensaladera sobre la mesa.

—No pienso cenar filete. Ya te lo he dicho.

—Mary, ha sido un día muy largo. No me lo compliques

—Allá vamos.

Su padre cruzó la puerta con los filetes de las bandejas chinas que, aunque a Mary le gustaran, cosa que cedía, no se habría permitido cogerles cariño, porque su madre las vendería delante de sus mismísimas narices, como hizo con la mesa. A su madre le chiflaba la historia, razón por la que le gustaba tanto la tienda de antigüedades.

Su padre le guiñó un ojo en el momento de depositar la bandeja sobre el salvamanteles de latón. Tenía treinta y un años, mientras Winifred tenía treinta. La mayoría de los padres de sus amigos eran mucho mayores, pero Mary había nacido mientras sus padres todavía estaban en la universidad. «Prematura», ya, ja-ja, cualquiera lo creía.

El olor de la carne le hizo la boca agua y se obligó a pensar en los. eructos de las vacas, que destruían la capa de ozono y provocaba el calentamiento del planeta. Hacía dos semanas, cuando decidió ser vegetariana, trató de explicarlo a la hora de la comida, pero Chels le dijo que dejara de hablar como una imbécil. La rara de Gwen Lu la oído, sin embargo, y quiso entablar una gran conversación inteligente sobre el tema. Como si la reputación de Mary pudiera permitirse que la vieran charlando con Gwen Lu.

— ¿Tomamos vino esta noche o no?— preguntó el padre de Mary

—Por supuesto. _ Su madre sacó del horno unas asquerosas patatas fritas de la tienda de congelados y las sirvió en una fuente.

Su padre cogió una botella del portavinos.

En séptimo, cuando Mary aún era amiga de Kelli y todas las demás. Kelli había dicho que el padre de Mary se parecía a Brad Pitt, cosa que era una mentira podrida. Para empezar, Brad Pitt era encorvado y vie jo, y tenía los ojos muy juntos. Además, ¿quién en sus cabales podría imaginarse a su padre yendo por ahí todo el día con el pelo revuelto y con aspecto de no afeitarse nunca? La indignaba que algunas chicas dijeran que su padre era un bombón.

Mary se parecía más a su padre, especialmente en la boca y la forma de la cara. Su pelo, en cambio, era castaño oscuro en lugar de rubio, y no tenía sus ojos dorados. Los suyos se parecían a los ojos de su ma dre de un Chocolate claro y un poco espeluznante Ojalá fueran castaños dorados como los de su padre. Dijera lo que dijese la yaya Sabrina, Mary se parecía más a su padre que a su madre.

Ojalá su padre no tuviera que trabajar tanto. Entonces quizá su madre no habría abierto la tienda. Desde luego no les hacía falta el dinero. Su madre había dicho que con Mary en el colegio y Jasper haciendo jornadas tan largas se aburría sin nada que hacer, a pesar de todos sus comités. En opinión de Mary, podría quedarse en casa y preparar ensaladas decentes.

Su padre llevó las copas de vino a la mesa y se sentaron. Su madre dijo la oración y Jasper pasó la bandeja con los filetes.

— Bueno, Mary, ¿qué tal el colegio?

—Aburrido.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada que la hizo desear haber mantenido su boquita cerrada. Ellos pensaban que una de las razones por las que sacaba notas cada vez peores era el pobre estímulo intelectual que recibía en clase, cosa que era cierta, aunque nada tenía que ver con sus notas. Últimamente le había entrado miedo de que la enviaran a un internado para niños superdotados, como habían hecho los padres de Colby Sneed, y eso que Colby no era ni la mitad de inteligente que ella.

—Sobre todo por culpa de los chicos— se apresuró a añadir. —Esta semana las clases han sido muy interesantes, y mis profesores son excelentes.

Su madre arqueó una ceja y su padre meneó la cabeza. Una cosa tenía que decir de sus padres: no eran estúpidos.

El echó sal a sus patatas fritas.

—Qué raro, con unas clases tan interesantes no has podido sacar más que un suficiente en tu examen de historia.

Mary sabía que estaba en la cuerda floja. Ser el cerebro de la clase con excepción de esa ñoña de Gwen Lu_ y encima la chica más rica de la ciudad hacía que todos la odiaran, pero, si permitía que sus notas bajaran demasiado, podría acabar en un internado, y entonces tendría que suicidarse.

—Me dolía el estómago. Seguro que me irá mejor la próxima vez.— Los ojos de su padre asumieron esa expresión preocupada que tantas veces le veía últimamente.

—¿Por qué no vienes a la fábrica conmigo el sábado por la mañana? …No estaremos mucho rato, y podrás jugar con los ordenadores.

Mary levantó la mirada al techo. Cuando era pequeña le encantaba ir al trabajo con él, pero ahora le parecía aburrido.

—No, gracias. Yo y Chelsea iremos a casa de Shannon.

—Chelsea y yo— la corrigió su madre.

— ¿También tú irás a casa de Shannon?

—Ya basta, Mary— espetó su padre. —Deja de hacerte la listilla.

Puso cara larga pero no tenía el valor de contestar a su padre como contestaba a su madre, porque él se enfadaba, y justo acababa de recuperar el privilegio de usar el teléfono.

Su madre apenas habló durante el resto de la cena, cosa bastante extraña porque cuando su padre cenaba en casa, trataba de mostrarse particularmente divertida, charlaba animadamente e incluso proponía temas estimulantes de conversación. Esa noche, sin embargo, ni siquiera parecía prestar atención, y Mary se preguntó si su mutismo tenía q ver con el regreso a la ciudad de aquella cuyo-nombre-no-debe-pronunciarse.

El que aún no hubieran tocado el tema la ponía furiosa. Mary había tenido que enterarse por Chelsea, quien lo sabía por su madre. Los padres de Mary se comportaban como si ella fuese todavía una niña, pero todo el mundo sabía que la yaya Sabrina no se había casado con el padre de mamá, Charlie Swan, hasta que mamá estaba en el último curso del instituto, y que él tenía esa otra familia, pero ¿a quién le importan eso? Aunque Mary tenía que reconocer que sentía mucha curiosidad Sonó el teléfono y ella corrió a contestar, porque sabía que era Chelsea.

—¿Puedo irme?

Esperaba que su madre dijera «no», como hacía siempre, pero no fue así. Mary agarró el teléfono y subió corriendo a su habitación. Esa noche todo resultaba muy extraño.

Alice siguió a Mary con la mirada y se preguntó qué le había pa sado a la niña pequeña que era feliz sólo de estar con ella. El año pasa do, por esas mismas fechas, Mary volvía del colegio tan ansiosa por con tarle las noticias del día que las palabras le salían entrecortadas.

Jasper miró la puerta.

—Preferiría que no le permitieras salir tanto con Chelsea. Esa ni ña parece salida de un anuncio de pornografía infantil.

Alice apretó el puño en su regazo pero mantuvo la voz tranquila.

— ¿Cómo piensas que podría impedírselo, exactamente? —El Suspiro.

—Lo siento. Es pura frustración. Siempre pienso que superará esta etapa y recuperaremos a nuestra hija.

Ella y Jasper no solían intercambiar palabras duras. Tenían sus desacuerdos pero, en más de trece años de matrimonio, nunca habían ido más allá de atrincherarse en unos fríos silencios. Alice no entendía cómo podían soportarlo matrimonios como el de Rosalie y Emmet. Durante una de sus peleas, Emmet había abierto un agujero en la pared de un puñetazo, y se lo habían contado a la gente. «Bueno, no podía golpearla a ella», dijo Emmet, y Rosalie se había reído. Alice Se creía incapaz de soportar ese tipo de tensión. Jasper se reclinó en la silla.

—Parece una niña de la calle con esa ropa.

Otra cosa que era culpa suya. Hoy Mary se había puesto esa horrible camisa que había insistido en comprar en la tienda de rebajas del Ejército de Salvación. Alice sabía que la ropa cara de su hija la convertía en blanco de las envidias y no se opuso, pero como quería que Mary se sintiera bien en su piel había esperado demasiado tiempo para permitirle vestir con desparpajo.

Alice lanzó su servilleta sobre la mesa.

—Esta vez tendrás que hablar tú con ella. A mí ya me odia bastante

_¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?, _se preguntaba Alice. Quería ser para Mary el tipo de madre que tanto le hubiese gustado tener cuando era joven. Alice suponía que Sabrina había hecho lo mejor que podía, pero la supervivencia económica de su madre dependía de la buena voluntad de Charlie Swan, y Sabrina había dedicado todas sus energías a hacerle sentir bien y no reservó nada para su hija emocionalmente necesitada. Sabrina odiaba apasionadamente a Renee Swan, y le atormentaba saber que Renee había traído al mundo a la deslumbrante Bella Swan, mientras que ella había parido a una niña tan poco agraciada. Ni siquiera podía calmar su ansiedad el hecho de que Charlie adoraba a Alice. Sabrina conocía la naturaleza sin escrúpulos de su amante y siempre esperaba el momento en que transferiría sus afectos a su hija legítima. Sin embargo, eso nunca había ocurrido, y Alice todavía echaba de menos a su padre.

—Mary no te odia— dijo Jasper —Sólo se comporta como una adolescente.

—Es más que eso. Me hubiera gustado abofetear a todas esas niñas por volverse en contra de ella el verano pasado. No fueron más que celos.

—Mary les siguió el juego. Ya lo resolverá.— A pesar de sus palabras, Alice sabía que él estaba tan preocupado como ella. Se levantó para llevar los platos al fregadero.

—De postre sólo hay helado.

—Más tarde, quizá.— Jasper no era quisquilloso con la comida. La mitad de las veces ni siquiera se acordaba de comer, razón por la que estaba tan delgado, mientras que ella tenía que vigilar siempre lo que comía.

Necesitaba hablarle de la aparición de Bella Swan en la tienda. Si no lo hiciera, le estaría dando demasiada importancia. Mientras trataba de encontrar la mejor manera de decirlo, la copa de vino que estaba lavando se le escurrió entre los dedos y se rompió en el fregadero.

— ¿Estás bien?— Jasper se le acercó. Alice deseaba que la rodeara con los brazos pero él se limitó a examinar el destrozo.

—Muy bien. ¿Por qué no preparas un poco de café mientras recojo esto?

Tirando los fragmentos más grandes de vidrio a la basura, se preguntó por qué no se sentía más satisfecha de la experiencia del día. Los años habían dejado su huella en Bella Swan y, por primera vez en la vida, Alice había salido vencedora.

Empezó a florecer en el último curso del instituto, cuando Bella Swan y Jasper ya se habían ido a la universidad. Dejó de comer en ex ceso y reunió el valor de cortarse el pelo. Puede que en su interior si guiera siendo la adolescente desmañada de siempre pero exteriormente empezó a comportarse con una seguridad recién hallada, que sólo aumentó cuando Charlie y Sabrina se casaron. De repente, ella era la chica rica que vivía en La Novia del Francés.

Los dedos de Alice treparon hasta las perlas que llevaba al cue llo. La expresión de asombro de Bella Swan era la culminación de cual quier fantasía revanchista que pudo albergar jamás. Debió disfrutar más de ella.

El pasado se abrió camino entre el sonido de la caldera que se encendía y el olor al café que molía Jasper. Volvía a tener quince años. Había cogido un atajo a través del gimnasio cuando tropezó y su libreta de álgebra cayó abierta a los pies de Bella Swan.

— ¡Devuélvemela!— La voz de Alice, fuerte y chillona, había rebotado en el techo del gimnasio. Sin embargo, Bella Swan no hizo más que subir a las gradas más altas con la libreta de álgebra abierta en las manos. Alta, estilizada y hermosa, Bella Swan era mala hasta el fondo de su alma.

—Escuchad todos. Alice ha hecho mucho más que resolver problemas de álgebra avanzada.

Las Sauces del Mar interrumpieron su charla. El corazón de Alice latía con tanta fuerza que temió que reventaría.

—Isabella, te lo advierto...

Pero ésta sonrió y subió una grada más. Alice quiso seguirla pero se le enganchó la zapatilla en un asiento. Tropezó con una mueca de dolor.

—Dámela. — Bella sonrió con afectación.

—No sé por qué te pones así. Aquí sólo hay chicas. Angela tocó la cruz dorada en su cuello.

—Quizá no deberías leerlo, si Alice no quiere.— Bella no le hizo caso.

—No os vais a creer esto.

Alice parpadeaba furiosamente para contener las lágrimas. Deseaba poder defenderse, aunque sólo fuera por una vez, pero Bella a era demasiado poderosa.

—Eso es personal. Devuélvemelo ahora mismo.

—Venga, no seas tan inmadura.— Los aros de oro resplandecieron en las orejas de Bella Swan cuando agitó su perfecta cabellera. Luego empezó a leer —«Él miró mis pezones desnudos...» Las chicas rieron, incluso Angela, aunque se llevó de nuevo la mano a la cruz.

El sudor humedeció las axilas de Alice bajo la blusa. Había empezado a escribir sus fantasías hacía unos meses, en una libreta especial que ocultaba en el fondo de su taquilla, pero hoy se había descuidado en la sala de estudio.

—Basta, Isabella.

—¡No, continúa!— Jessica se roció el flequillo con el Aqua Net que llevaba en el bolso sin apartar la mirada de Bella .

Ésta apoyó uno de sus zapatos planos de color metal da superior.

— «Después deslizó su mano ancha y fuerte dentro de braguitas de encaje. —El énfasis que puso en la palabra "braguitas como un no tan sutil recordatorio de que las bragas de Alice no eran tan pequeñas—. Yo me abrí más de piernas.»

Alice jamás podría volver al instituto Parrish

— «Deslizó la otra mano por el interior de mi muslo» ...Los ojos Chocolate de Bella se abrieron desmesuradamente afectando sorpresa. —Pero bueno, Alice Brandon, esto es pornografía.

—A mí me gusta. _ Jessica hizo petar un globo de chicle

Bella volvió la página.

—«Te quiero, Alice, con toda mi pasión imperecedera.» Se detuvo y recorrió el texto con la mirada en busca de más munición para destruir a Alice. No tardó en encontrarla. —Oh, Dios mío, escuchad esto. «Me abrí aún más de piernas cuando sus dedos empezare juguetear. Jadeé su nombre...»

Los oídos de Alice zumbaban y el gimnasio empezó a girar. Emtió un suave gemido de impotencia.

— «Oh, mi amor, mi amor...» ¡Jasper!— A Alice se le heló la sangre.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Jasper Witlock se acercaba desde el fondo del gimnasio, acompañado de Emmet Mccarty y James Stacy, los tres con sus chaquetas con la inicial del equipo, porque aquella noche se jugaba un partido. Alice sólo vio a Jasper, alto, rubio y dorado, el objeto de todas sus fantasías

Horrorizada, vio que empezaba a subir las gradas.

—Eh, Bella, pensaba que tenías una reunión.

—Voy de camino. Estaba leyendo algo que ha escrito Alice Es realmente muy bueno.

— ¿Ah, sí?— Jasper le dio un beso, pasando por alto las normas de la moral pública del instituto, y luego miró a Alice y le dedicó las mi gajas de su sonrisa. —Yo también quiero oírlo.

Alice tenía que huir de Parrish para siempre. Al dar un paso atrás, sin embargo, su pie resbaló en las gradas y cayó redonda, quedando sus caderas atrapadas entre las filas de asientos.

—Ya basta— dijo Angela aunque, igual que las demás, le tenía un po co de miedo a Bella Swan y no habló con demasiada autoridad.

—No; sigue leyendo. Quiero oír más.— Jessica hizo petar otro globo

Los ojos de Bella Swan se fijaron en Alice y luego retornaron a la página de la libreta.

— ¿Vuelvo a los pezones desnudos o a las braguitas?

Jasper rió y rodeó los hombros de Bella con un brazo posesivo:

—Oye, esto promete.

Bella miró a Alice y dijo con voz empalagosa de tanta mala intención:

— ¿O sería mejor empezar por donde pronuncia el nombre de su amante?

Alice estaba a punto de vomitar.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? «Oh, mi amor...»

—Es más que suficiente, Isabella Swan.

Todos se volvieron de golpe al brusco acento británico. Alice logro ponerse en pie y siguió con la mirada al señor Cullen, su profesor favorito, que se acercaba a las gradas. Ese día llevaba un chaleco a rayas grises y blancas por encima de su viejo jersey negro de cuello alto y el largo pelo recogido en una coleta.

Aunque era el profesor más joven del instituto, casi todos le tenían miedo, porque podía mostrarse muy sarcástico, pero también lo respetaban. No pasaba películas en clase y esperaba que todos trabajaran duro. Alice le adoraba. Nunca se mostraba sarcástico con ella y hasta le prestaba algunos de sus propios libros para leer, porque pensaba que necesitaba ampliar sus horizontes.

Bella Swan no parecía nerviosa ni preocupada, como lo habría estado cualquier otro chico o chica en su lugar. Bien al contrario, lo mi ró directamente a los ojos:

—Hola, señor Cullen. Sólo nos estamos divirtiendo. ¿No es verdad, Alice?

Ésta no consiguió mover los labios, incapaz de cualquier reacción.

—Venid conmigo, las dos.

—Ahora tengo una reunión, señor Cullen— dijo Bella Swan desti lando dulzura y amabilidad —Del comité de bienvenida. ¿Estará en su despacho dentro de una hora?— Sonaba exactamente como Renee, fa mosa por organizar las reuniones de la junta escolar según los horarios de emisión de sus programas favoritos de televisión.

Los demás profesores no se oponían nunca a Bella Swan, porque no querían estar a malas con Renee, pero el señor Cullen todavía no había descubierto la gran importancia de Renee para el instituto

—No me interesan tus reuniones.

Bella Swan se encogió de hombros y pasó la libreta a Jasper.

—Yo llevaré eso— advirtió el señor Cullen. El corazón de Alice se le subió a la garganta cuando Jasper devolvió la libreta a Bella Swan. Primero, la habían humillado delante de sus compañeras de clase, y ahora incluso el señor Cullen sabría que era una pervertida. En cuanto a Jasper... nunca más podría mirarle a la cara Bella Swan bajó las gradas con la libreta en la mano. Alice no pudo ni tragar saliva cuando vio sus escritos cambiar de manos.

Las paredes amarillentas se le caían encima mientras iban desde el gimnasio hasta el aula del señor Cullen. Bella Swan charlaba despreocupadamente, sin importarle que él no contestara. Alice les seguía arrastrando los pies.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del aula, el profesor se detuvo. Alice fijó la mirada en las feas baldosas marrones del suelo. Él llevaba viejos mocasines negros, tan lustrados como siempre.

—Creo que esto te pertenece, Alice.

Ella le miró a través de los velos de su desdicha y vio la altivez familiar de sus ojos, junto con una bondad que nadie parecía percibir nunca excepto ella. El señor Cullen le tendió la libreta. No se podía creer que se la estaba devolviendo y la recibió con mano temblorosa

—G... gracias.

Bella Swan soltó una risita.

—Señor Cullen, antes debería leer lo que ha escrito Alice. Todo el mundo sabe que es muy inteligente, pero apuesto que ni usted imagina cuan creativa puede ser.

—Te veré mañana en clase, Alice — dijo él sin mirar siquiera a Bella —Y espero que tengas algo brillante que presentar sobre el pesado de Hester Prynne.

Alice asintió torpemente y apretó la libreta contra el pecho. En el instante de darse la vuelta vio de pasada la expresión de Bella Swan. El viejo odio familiar iluminaba sus ojos. Alice sabía exactamente por qué estaba allí. Por qué nunca desaparecería de su vida. Aunque Bella Swan tenía todo lo que le faltaba a Alice belleza, populari dad, seguridad en sí misma y a Jasper, ésta tenía la única cosa que la otra deseaba con desesperación. El amor de su padre.

Alice tiró a la basura el último trozo de la copa rota. Su pensamiento saltó al otro recuerdo señalado de aquel año, un recuerdo infinitamente más doloroso que la exposición pública de sus fantasías sexuales, tan doloroso que, aun transcurrido tanto tiempo, todavía no podía afrontarlo. Dirigió la mirada a Jasper, ya un hombre adulto. Se había arremangado la camisa azul claro que llevaba al trabajo. A Alice le gustaban mucho sus muñecas, la estructura de sus huesos, su fuerza

Fue su novia de rebote, la que estuvo allí para consolarle aquel verano en que Bella Swan le abandonó para casarse con Sam Uley. Aunque Alice no se había transformado en un cisne mientras él estaba en la universidad, tampoco era ya el patito feo, y Jasper se dio cuenta

El sexo formaba parte del plan de ella, no de él, y Jasper casi se sintió perplejo la tarde en que se encontró en la cama con ella, mientras su padres estaban en el trabajo. Cuando Alice descubrió que estaba embarazada tuvo miedo de contárselo, pero él puso cara de póquer y se casó con ella. Hasta llegó a decirle que la quería, y ella fingió creérselo. No obstante, entonces sabía, como ahora, que su amor por ella no era más que una pálida imitación del que había sentido por Bella Swan. hasta el día de hoy, ni una vez la había mirado como solía mirar a su hermanastra.

Sacó dos tazones de cerámica del armario y los dejó sobre el mostrador.

— ¿Te acuerdas de... de cuando Isabella Swan encontró mi libreta en gimnasio y quiso leerla delante de todos? Jasper metió la cabeza en la nevera.

— ¿No queda leche semidesnatada?

—Detrás del zumo de naranja. Yo había escrito una fantasía sexual sobre nosotros dos.

—Ah, ¿sí?— Jasper se enderezó con el cartón de leche en la mano y le sonrió. — ¿Qué clase de fantasía sexual?

— ¿No te lo explicó?

—Diablos, no lo sé.— Su sonrisa desapareció. —Aquello ocurrió hace años. Estás demasiado colgada de lo que pasó en el instituto.— Ce rró la puerta de la nevera con fuerza suficiente para hacer temblar la caja de té del siglo XVIII que había sobre ella. —No entiendo por qué te sigue preocupando tanto. Al final todo fue tuyo. La Novia del Francés y unos cuantos millones en depósito. Hasta la fábrica serán tuya algún día. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo recordando las cosas del instituto

—No lo hago— mintió. Su vida entera de adulta estaba influida por aquellos años difíciles: su intelecto, su atención escrupulosa a su aspecto, hasta su conciencia social.

La cafetera emitió su último eructo y Jasper retiró la jarra llenaba los tazones, Alice supo que ya no podía seguir evitando el tema

—Isabella Swan vino a la tienda hoy.

Sólo una esposa podría haberse fijado en el pequeño tic de su barbilla.

Jasper llenó los tazones, volvió a colocar la jarra en su sitio y se apoyo contra el borde del mostrador.

— ¿Qué quería?

—Sólo curioseaba, imagino. No creo que supiera que la tienda es mía.

A Jasper le gustaba el café con leche semidesnatada pero bebió un sorbo sin abrir el cartón.

—Parrish es una ciudad pequeña. Tarde o temprano te cruzarías con ella.

Alice empezó a enjuagar los platos bajo el grifo.

—Llevaba un jersey barato. Se la veía cansada.— Ya puesta, podría colgar un rótulo proclamando sus propias inseguridades. —Pero hermosa. Delgada, como siempre.

Jasper se encogió de hombros como si el asunto no le interesa: aunque seguía tomando su café solo. Alice quería cambiar de tema pero no se le ocurría nada más que decir. Puede que él sintiera lo mismo, porque dejó el tazón y dirigió la mirada hacia ella.

—Háblame de aquella fantasía sexual.— Alice cerró el grifo y se obligó a sonreír.

—Sólo tenía quince años, era bastante inocente. Aunque podrías persuadirme para ingeniar algo mejor cuando Mary se haya dormido.

Él se cruzó de brazos y la comisura de su hermosa boca se torció.

— ¿De veras?

La encantaba su sonrisa pero se sentía cansada, vapuleada, y lo que realmente le apetecía era tomar un baño caliente y meterse en la cama a leer. En cambio, recorrió la distancia que les separaba y deslizó una mano en la entrepierna de Jasper

—Por supuesto.

Él le acarició el pecho.

—Ahora mismo me gustaría no tener una adolescente en casa— Ella retiró la mano y dijo afectando sensualidad:

—No dejes que olvide dónde lo dejamos, ¿vale?

—Créeme, no lo permitiré— Le dio un beso furtivo. —Entretanto mas vale que le recuerde a su alteza que le toca limpiar la cocina.

—Gracias.

Una vez a solas, Alice envolvió el filete sobrante y lo guardó en la nevera antes de que Mary lo tirara a la basura. Después cogió su de tazón e café y fue a su estudio. Tenía que ocuparse de algunos documentos de la Asociación Promotora de la Comunidad y hacer algunas llamadas para el concierto. En cambio, se acercó a la ventana.

Solo tenia treinta y un años, era demasiado joven para perder la libido. Debería comentarlo con su médico, pero Paul y Jasper habían sido compañeros de equipo en el instituto. «¿Desde cuándo tienes este problema de falta de deseo, Alice?» «Desde hace algún tiempo.»¿Podrías ser más precisa?» Podría mentir y decir un año. No sonaba como tres años o, incluso, cuatro. Cinco, tirando largo. «¿Lo has comentado con Jasper?»

¿Como puede una mujer confesarle al hombre que ama que ha estado fingiendo en la cama? Jasper no sólo se sentiría dolido sino también estupefacto. Era un amante amable y considerado, pero habían empezado mal. Alice, que no quería ser la segundona detrás de Bella Swan, lo había hecho todo antes de estar realmente preparada. Aunque Jasper era el más experto de los dos, ella había asumido el papel de la parte que toma la iniciativa y, por alguna razón, nunca habían roto ese esquema. Alice estaba siempre disponible, siempre tenía ganas, Jamás alegaba dolor de cabeza, nunca obligaba a Jasper a esforzarse para estimularla. Ella era la perseguidora; Jasper, el perseguido. Y, por mucho que lo amase, le guardaba resentimiento también por eso.

No demasiado. No siempre. Sólo de vez en cuando.

**espero les este gustando, espero sus comentarios :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia es una adaptacion de un libro. La historia no me perteneces y tampoco los personasjes, solo es mia la adaptacion y algunas cosas que cuadre para que fuera mejor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5 <strong>

_Conque eres obstinado, ¿eh? Ya te dominaré Vidal y se puso de pie. _

_**georgette heyer, El cachorro del diablo **_

Bella cambió de mano las bolsas del supermercado, pero las dos pesaban lo mismo y el cambio no ayudó demasiado. Recorría la calle Jefferson en dirección al pasaje Mockingbird tratando de relajar los músculos de los hombros. Los pocos alimentos que había comprado, junto con una caja de comida para perros y otro pack de Coca-Colas, le habían pesado menos en la tienda.

No hacer caso a sus multas de aparcamiento no había contribuido a hacerlas desaparecer, y esa mañana se había visto obligada a recurrir a su arsenal de armas de mujer para librarse del joven cachas que conducía la grúa encargada de llevarse su Volvo embargado. Después de aquello, tuvo la precaución de aparcar en la parcela de Arby, a medio kilómetro de distancia. Sería un paseo agradable, si no lo hubiera hecho ya dos veces en un día, y ahora, además, cargada con las compras.

Consiguió distraerse un poco imaginando terribles venganzas contra Edward Cullen, aunque ya había estado allí, ya lo había hecho, y eso quitaba interés a sus fantasías.

Su suerte no había mejorado durante la semana transcurrida desde su desastrosa visita a la tienda de antigüedades de Alice. No había po dido encontrar trabajo y tampoco el cuadro, y en su monedero no que daban más que polillas. Al menos había conseguido localizar a los miembros supervivientes del club de canasta de Esme, aunque sólo Sissy Tooms afirmaba haber visto el cuadro. Por desgracia, también afirmó estar de camino a Las Vegas, donde iba a cenar con Frank Sinatra.

El teléfono móvil sonó en su bolso. En el momento de dejar las bolsas en la acera, se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que le cortaran la línea.

— ¡Soy yo!— canturreó una voz suave cuando Bella Swan contesto

—Hola, pequeña— sonrió ella.

— ¡Yo!— repitió Leah, como si Bella Swan pudiera no reconocer la voz de la única hija de Jacob.

— ¿Cómo está mi niña preferida?

— ¡Genial! Ayer pintamos. Y Meesie dijo que hoy podía llamarte. Bella Swan había olvidado que era miércoles, el día en que habitualmente charlaba con Leah.

— ¿Cómo está tu resfriado? ¿Mejor?

—Tomo jarabe para la tos cada noche. Me ayuda mucho. Y he pintado algo para ti.

Bella le dio la espalda al frío viento y clavó el tacón de una bota en la acera. El día anterior había sido cálido pero hoy volvía a hacer fresco, y su cazadora de cuero imitación no estaba a la altura.

— ¿Qué has pintado para mí?

Leah empezó a describirle la imagen del océano que había pinta y luego le habló del nuevo angelote del acuario. Cuando, al fin, llegó el momento de colgar, Leah se despidió como siempre:

—Te quiero, Bella mía. Y tú también me quieres, ¿verdad?— A Bella le escocieron los ojos. Costara lo que costase, iba a proteger a esa criatura dulce y frágil.

—Te quiero un montón.

—Ya lo sabía.

Su confianza hizo sonreír a Bella .

Mientras metía el móvil en el bolso, sintió aflorar la vieja ira contra Jake. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan negligente y no ocuparse del futuro de Leah?

«—Hice provisiones económicas para ella— le había dicho cuando hablaron del tema . —Pero cuando las cosas empezaron a ir mal, tuve que tomar dinero prestado de aquel fondo. Nunca me lo perdonaré.»

Bella recordó la primera visita que hizo a Leah en Brookdale, la institución privada de lujo donde había pasado la mayor parte de su vida de adulta. Se habían caído bien una a la otra a primera vista. La madre de Leah había muerto pocos años antes de que Bella conociera a Jasper, y Leah la echaba en falta desesperadamente. Para gran sorpresa de Bella, la hija de Emmett había transferido sus afectos a su nueva madrastra. Leah era una persona dulce, divertida y muy, muy vulnerable: una mujer de cincuenta años con una mente de niña de once. A ambas les gustaban las cosas chicas, la ropa, el maquillaje, las reposiciones de Friends y Pixie Bella le había leído casi todos los libros de Judy Blume, La bruja del estanque del mirlo y las aventuras de Mary-Kate y Ashley. Cuchicheaban acerca de Leonardo DiCaprio, a quien Leah adoraba, jugaban al Cluedo y salían a dar paseos cogidas de la mano.

Si no fuera por Leah, Bella no se habría visto obligada a volver a Parrish, pero se había terminado el dinero destinado a la institución. Bella no podría mantener a su hijastra en Brookdale si no encontraba el cuadro de Ash. A pesar de ello, no sentía lástima, sí misma. El amor incondicional es un regalo de valor incalculable y Bella sabía reconocer las bendiciones cuando las veía.

Mientras recogía las bolsas de la compra, un familiar Lexus berlina color coñac se detuvo a su lado. La ventanilla del conductor bajó apareció el rostro del Duque del Infierno en persona, sonrisa burlona incluida.

—Pareces una vagabunda.

Bella supuso que lo decía por las bolsas, no por sus tejanos o su cazadora de motera.

—Gracias, que tengas un buen día tú también.— Él la contempló a través de unas gafas sin montura.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve?

— ¿Dejas subir plebeyos a tu carruaje?

—Hoy me siento benevolente.

—Es mi día de suerte.

La hizo esperar mientras quitaba lentamente los seguros de las puertas. Bella abrió la puerta trasera y dejó las bolsas detrás del asiento del pasajero. Después, ya que el orgullo tiene cierto peso, se sentó en el asiento trasero y cerró la puerta.

—Adelante.

Él rodeó el respaldo del otro asiento con el brazo y la miró por en cima del hombro.

Bella le devolvió una mirada de altivez.

—No tengo todo el día. Quizá sea mejor que vayas andando. Es malo para el vecindario, Tener a una vagabunda por sus calles.— La complació ver que él pisaba el acelerador con más ímpetu del necesario y que su tono de voz se tornaba mordaz.

—Por favor, si puedo hacer algo más por ti, no dudes en decírmelo.

Ella contempló sus anchos hombros.

—Podrías quitar esa estúpida cadenita de mi camino de entrada.

—Pero si me divierte mucho!— El coche enfiló el pasaje Mockingbird. —Esta mañana vi una grúa junto a tu coche. De veras que lo siento.

—Oh, no hace falta. La conducía un muchacho encantador, muy razonable, por no hablar de su atractivo.

—¿De modo que lograste persuadirle de que no se te llevara el coche ?

—No corras tanto. Las damas del Sur no hablan de los besos que dispensan— Esperaba que le contestara que ella no era una dama, pero él estaba por encima de los comentarios obvios e inició una escaramuza más.

—Cómo progresa tu búsqueda de trabajo?

Ella consiguió esbozar un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

— Las decisiones profesionales me estresan, y voy poco a poco…Puedes dejarme aquí mismo.

Él no le hizo caso y entró en el camino que conducía a La Novia del Frances.

— Hay mucho donde elegir, ¿no es así?

—Toneladas de ofertas.

— Eso había oído. La ciudad está que bulle.

—Qué te apuestas.

Cullen aparcó cerca de la casa y apagó el motor.

—Se rumorea que incluso Louis Higgins se negó a contratarte en el Mercarrápido, y eso que él contrata a cualquiera capaz de chapucear dos frases seguidas en inglés.

—Por desgracia, yo fui la promotora de un rumor algo malicioso acerca de su hermana cuando íbamos a noveno. No pareció importar le que el rumor fuera cierto.

—Si escupes al cielo, en la cara te caerá, ¿no es así?

—Con el peso de un proverbio— Bella abrió la puerta y empezó a bajar las bolsas. Justo en ese momento Cullen acabó de rodear el coche y a ella casi se le cayó el paquete de Coca-Colas, porque vio que llevaba un auténtico sobretodo de gamuza negra, que, con su pelo corto y despeinado, le daba un aspecto demasiado atractivo.

—Permíteme que lleve las bolsas hasta la cochera…Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Bella estaba demasiado asombrada con la prenda para testar. Y eso que estaban en Misisipí.

—Suponía que la obstrucción del camino de entrada no causaría demasiados inconvenientes. Por desgracia, estaba equivocado.

—No te preocupes — dijo ella, por fin recuperada. —Con el ejercicio extra, he podido despedir a mi entrenador particular.

Al parecer Cordón había estado escondido en la veranda, porque apareció trotando a través del patio. Cullen la asombró con su expresión de contento. Cargó todas las bolsas en una mano para tener libre, se agachó y rascó al perro detrás de las orejas.

—De modo que no te has escapado.— Dijo Bella.

—Bonito perro—

—Apareció hace unos días. Está perdido.

—Podría tener la rabia. En tu lugar, llamaría a la perrera.

—No tiene la rabia.— Cullen pareció más irritado de lo habitual —Y sabes muy bien qué le harían en la perrera.

—Le meterían en la cámara de gas.— Y fulminó con la mirada a Gordon, que podía oler un tonto a un kilómetro de distancia. En lugar de gruñirle como tenía por costumbre, el perrucho actuó para su nuevo público bajando la cabeza, dejando caer sus largas orejas y emitiendo un discreto gañido, el vivo retrato de un chucho patético.

—Ese comentario es demasiado insensible, incluso viniendo de ti— repuso Cullen secamente.

—Sí, bueno, éste es un mundo de perros.— Gordon trotó de vuel ta a la veranda, muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Bella observó que avanzaba con un contoneo especial

— ¿No le habrás estado alimen tando? Se lo ve gordo.

— ¿Ya ti qué te importa si le he estado alimentando o no?— Ella suspiró.

Llegaron a la cochera. En el momento de abrir la puerta, Cullen vol vió a mostrarse crítico:

— ¿Por qué no cierras con llave?

—Esto es Parrish, ¿recuerdas?

—Aquí hay delincuencia, como en cualquier otro sitio. A partir de ahora, cierra con llave.

—Como si eso fuera a detenerte. Te bastaría con darle una buena patada y...

—No para protegerte de mí, boba.

—Odio ser yo quien te dé la mala noticia pero, en caso de que se encontrase mi cuerpo sin vida, tú eres quien más rencor me guarda.

—No es posible mantener una conversación racional contigo.

Observó la sala con disgusto, a pesar de que ella lo había limpiado, de arriba abajo

— ¿Tu tía nunca tiraba nada?

—En realidad no. Si ves algo que te gusta, no dudes en hacerme una oferta

—No apostaría por ello.— Se dirigió a la cocina, el sobretodo ondeando a cada paso.

Bella se quitó la cazadora con movimientos bruscos de los hombros, dejó caer su bolso en una silla, y le siguió a la cocina.

—Yo sí apostaría a que sacarías el billetero por el cuadro de Ash.

—Me temo que sería demasiado, incluso para mis finanzas.— Dejó las bolsas sobre la encimera, llenando el pequeño espacio con su corpulencia . Bella sacó un paquete de galletas Fudge.

—Tú hablaste con Esme, Crees que el cuadro existe, ¿no es así?

—Creo que existía.

—Espero que ésta sea tu particular manera británica de decir: «Sí Isabella Swan, claro que existe.»

Cullen se apoyó contra la vieja nevera y cruzó los tobillos.

—Creo muy probable que tu tía lo haya destruido.

—Imposible. Era su posesión más valiosa. ¿Por qué iba a destruirla?

—Nunca quiso compartirla mientras vivía. ¿Por qué querría hacerlo después de muerta? Y para no andarnos con remilgos: ¿por qué iba a compartirla con una sobrina a la que consideraba un poco ramera?

—Porque creía en la familia.

Cullen recogió la caja de comida para perros que ella acababa de tirar.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Soy pobre, y es nutritiva.— Se la arrebató de las manos e intentó no rozarse con él mientras guardaba las Coca-Colas en la nevera.

—Que me aspen. Ese perro apareció al mismo tiempo que tu, ¿verdad?

—No es motivo de orgullo, créeme.— Las dejó en el primer estante.

—Me sugeriste que llamara a la perrera.— La complació detectar cierta nota de indignación en su voz.

—Todos tenemos derecho a nuestras fantasías.

— ¿Por qué lo tienes, si tanto te molesta?

Bella se arrodilló para guardar el pienso debajo del fregadero

—Porque Cordón pertenecía a Jacob y nadie más le quería, intenté buscarle un nuevo dueño, pero sufre un trastorno de la personalidad.

—Tonterías. Es un perro magnífico.

—Te hace la pelota.

Aparentemente, Cullen decidió que ella ya se había divertido bastante a su costa, porque empezó a pasearse por la cocina, inspeccionando los armarios con puerta de vidrio y los viejos electrodomésticos. El pomo de porcelana de la vieja panera se le quedó en la mano, y sonrió mientras lo examinaba:

—Es una pena que te cueste tanto encontrar trabajo.

—Bueno, no hace falta que tu arrogante cabezota se preocupe por eso.— Su top de punto subió cuando se estiró para guardar una bolsa de patatas fritas en el estante superior. Supo que Cullen lo advirtió porque tardó un segundo de más en retomar el hilo.

—Casi siento lástima por ti— dijo —Tienes un perro que no te gusta, nadie te da trabajo y estás sin blanca.

—Pero todavía conservo mi encanto.

Cullen apoyó un hombro contra la pared y empezó a pasarse el pomo de una mano a la otra.

—Creo haber mencionado que podría tener un trabajo para ti. ¿Es tás ya lo bastante desesperada?

Ella casi se ahogó con su propia saliva.

—Pensé que te estabas cachondeando.

—Estoy bastante seguro de no haberme «cachondeado» nunca de nadie.

— ¿El trabajo implica dejar que me cachees otra vez?

— ¿Te gustaría?— Su manera de entrecerrar los ojos le indicó que ella no era la única que sabía jugar.

—Me preocuparía el riesgo de congelación.— La curiosidad pudo más que su deseo de remover la basura.

— ¿En qué habías pensado?

Cullen inspeccionó la panera y luego se dedicó a enroscar de nuevo lentamente el pomo en su sitio, mientras ella contenía la respiración. Cuando por fin terminó, se volvió hacia Bella con ojos perspicaces

—Necesito un ama de llaves.

— ¡Un ama de llaves!

— Alguien que cuide de la casa.

— Sé lo que significa. ¿Por qué me ofreces el puesto a mí?

—Me resulta muy tentador. La hija adorada de La Novia del Frances, obligada a fregar los suelos y a servir de rodillas al hombre que intentó destruir. Los Hermanos Grimm en versión de Edward Cullen. ¿No te parece delicioso?

—Espera que encuentre el cuchillo de trinchar de Esme y estarás muerto.— Abrió de un tirón el cajón más cercano. Cullen no se dio prisa en alejarse de su alcance yendo a la sala.

—Pero veamos el lado práctico... El mantenimiento de La Novia del Francés es casi un trabajo a jornada completa, y me quita demasiado tiempo de la escritura. Serían seis días a la semana, desde las siete de la mañana hasta después de la cena. Una jornada larga y de paso sea lo más ardua posible.

— ¿Dónde demonios está el cuchillo?

— Contestarás al teléfono, te ocuparás de las compras y la preparación de las comidas sencillas, aunque supongo que esto es demasiado para ti. Hay que organizar las facturas, ordenar el correo y hacer colada. Quiero una casa que funcione a la perfección, sin esfuerzo alguno de mi parte. ¿Te consideras capaz de hacerlo?

No intentó ocultar un tono de desprecio altivo, y ella pensó que todavía no estaba tan desesperada. Pero lo estaba.

Cullen mencionó un salario que le levantó los ánimos, y ella corrió a la sala.

—Acepto. Será por cada día de trabajo, ¿me equivoco?

En el otro extremo de la sala, Cullen vio iluminarse su rostro y supo que debería sentir vergüenza de sí mismo. Pero no la sentía. No se había sentido mejor desde el día de la llegada de Bella.

—No seas tonta.— La miró despectivo. —Será tu salario semanal.

Ella pareció atragantarse y él no intentó disimular su sonrisa. La idea de ofrecerle un trabajo se le había ocurrido aquel día en la estación. Había tenido tiempo para pensárselo mejor desde entonces y lo había descartado por demasiado problemático, hasta que la vio un rato antes en la acera, con sus téjanos ceñidos y el móvil en el oído, como una prostituta de lujo. Entonces el viento le agitó el cabello y lo hizo ondear como una bandera de publicidad. Bella le pareció tan indemne del mal que había causado, que cambió de opinión en ese mismo instante.

No tenía intención de destruirla aunque, desde luego, se proponía ver alguna sangre o, cuanto menos, algunas lágrimas de sincero arrepentimiento. Hasta la persona más comprensiva reconocería que se merecía más de lo que había recibido hasta el momento. Cercar el camino de la entrada con la cadena había sido como perseguir un elefante con una honda. Esto otro, en cambio, daría mejores resultados.

Bella agarró la silla con más fuerza, todavía anonadada por la ofensiva oferta de salario.

—Ningún ser humano puede valer tan poco.

Cullen la miró con altivez.

—No olvides que te daré de comer, y que sin duda utilizarás mi te léfono. Y siempre hay que tener en cuenta el despilfarro que uno ha de esperar del servicio.— Los ojos de Bella destellaban como baterías antiaéreas. —Y para demostrarte que me atengo a razones quitaré la cadena de tu camino de entrada.— Hizo una pausa inspirada —Y, por supuesto, pagaré el uniforme.

—¡El uniforme!

Oh, sí. Verla moverse por su casa con pantalones ceñidos y cami setas seductoras sería demasiada distracción. El simple hecho de verla guardar las compras había puesto a prueba su capacidad de control. Sus largas piernas, los diez centímetros de abdomen que quedaron al des cubierto cuando se estiró para alcanzar el último estante. Ése era el lado negativo de la masculinidad. Su cuerpo no reconocía el veneno, ni siquiera cuando su mente sabía perfectamente que estaba allí.

—Serás el ama de llaves— le dijo. —Y por tanto necesitarás un uni forme.

—¿En pleno siglo veintiuno?

—Concretaremos los detalles en tu primer día de trabajo.

Bella apretó sus pequeños y bien formados dientes

—De acuerdo, hijo de perra. Pero la comida de Cordón la compras tú

—Será un placer. Te espero mañana a las siete.— Hizo ademán de marcharse pero aún no estaba del todo satisfecho. Necesitaba cerciorarse por completo de que ella comprendía las condiciones exactas del acuerdo, y pensó detenidamente hasta encontrar el último clavo para su ataúd

—Acuérdate de entrar por la puerta de servicio, ¿quieres?

¡Ama de llaves de Edward Cullen! Bella recorría la cochera una y otra vez con largas zancadas furiosas, hasta que Gordon se sintió tan molesto que atrapó su tobillo entre las fauces y se negó a soltarlo hasta estar seguro de que ella lo tomaba en serio. Bella se agachó para soltarse el tobillo, pero él estaba empecinado.

—Un día de éstos me dejarás marcas, perro del infierno, y ése será tu último día conmigo.

Gordon levantó una pata y se lamió.

Ella subió al baño, con la esperanza de que un rato en remojo conseguiría calmarla. El cuarto de baño tenía una bañera con patas en forma de garras y una única ventana con un visillo amarillento. Dejó caer la ropa al suelo de baldosas blancas y negras que formaban un anti cuado diseño en forma de panal, se recogió el pelo en la coronilla echó al agua sales con aroma a lirio silvestre. Se metió en la bañera e intentó ver el lado positivo de la situación.

Ya había registrado hasta el último centímetro de la estación, la cochera y el estudio, y sólo le quedaba un lugar donde buscar. La Novia el Francés. Esme no podía haber escondido el cuadro en

otro sitio. Aunque, ¿por qué no lo sacó de allí antes de que Cullen se instalara en su casa? Quizá ya estaba demasiado enferma.

Lincoln Ash llegó a Parrish en la primavera de 1954. Hasta entonces había vivido en un piso de Manhattan sin agua caliente y fre cuentaba, en compañía de un también paupérrimo Jackson Pollock, el Cedar Bar de Greenwich Village. La comunidad artística instituida se mofaba de «los manchados», como les habían apodado, pero el público empezó a fijarse en su trabajo, incluida la abuela de Bella, que se consideraba a sí misma patrona de las vanguardias. Ella se ofreció a proporcionar al artista techo y comida durante tres meses, además de un estudio donde trabajar y un modesto estipendio. A cambio, reclamaba el derecho a jactarse de ser la primera mujer en Misisipí en tener su propio artista residente. Charlie tenía dieciséis años en aquella época, y le encantaba contar a la gente cómo había aprendido a fumar cigarros puros y beber buen whisky del propio Lincoln Ash.

El agua casi rozaba el borde de la bañera y Bella cerró el grifo con el pie. Pensaba en La Novia del Francés, en sus armarios profundos y en los intrincados espacios de sus chiribitiles. Y lo que era más tentador: el armario secreto del desván... Su abuelo había mandado construirlo «para el caso de que los idiotas de Washington decid reinstaurar la Ley Seca». ¿Conocía Cullen la existencia de ese arma Esme? Desde luego sí.

La teoría según la cual Esme pudiera haber destruido el cuadro no le parecía digna de consideración pero, mientras se hundía cada vez más en el agua de la bañera, la asaltó un pensamiento no menos alarmante. Cullen había comprado la casa.

¿La transacción incluía el contenido? ¿Qué pasaría si él fuera ahora el dueño del cuadro? Bella no conocía los entresijos del derecho de propiedad y tampoco podía permitirse contratar a un abogado. Si consiguiera encontrarlo, sencillamente tendría que sacarlo de la casa sin que él se diera cuenta, una perspectiva muy poco halagüeña. No obstante, estaba dispuesta a co rrer ese riesgo y muchos otros, porque la venta del cuadro de Ash le proporcionaría, por fin, el dinero necesario para mantener a Leah en Brookdale. En cuanto a su propio sustento, volvería a Houston y tra bajaría como camarera hasta conseguir sacar una licencia de agente in mobiliario.

No pudo dormir hasta bien pasada la medianoche, y pronto la des pertó una pesadilla. Yació inmóvil por un momento, la piel empapada en sudor, el corazón desbocado, el sueño todavía presente. Normal mente, los ronquidos de Gordón la irritaban, pero ahora el sonido ras poso que llegaba de los pies de la cama constituía un recordatorio con solador de que no estaba totalmente sola en el mundo.

Había vuelto a soñar con Alice. No la mujer sofisticada que vio en la tienda de antigüedades la semana anterior, sino la muchacha inse gura que había acechado a sus espaldas hasta conseguir robarle lo que más amaba en el mundo.«Papá, te comportaste como un auténtico cretino. ¿Lo sabías?»

Nunca podía recordar exactamente cómo llegó a enterarse de la otra familia de su padre. Detalles delatores aquí y allá, retazos de conversaciones, el hecho de ver a su padre en lugares incongruentes. Con el tiempo llegó a comprender la dinámica más sutil de su relación con las dos mujeres de su vida. Renee representaba a su Escarlata O'Hara inalcanzable y voluble; Sabrina, a su amante y reconfortante Melanie. Sus primeros recuerdos, sin embargo, eran sencillamente de su padre dándole la espalda.

—Mira cómo doy una voltereta, papá.

—Ahora no, Isabella. Estoy ocupado.

—Vendrás a mi función de danza, ¿verdad?

—No tengo tiempo. He de trabajar para pagar esos zapatos que estás arrastrando por el polvo.

Se le acercaba con un libro en la mano, sólo para verle ponerse de pie antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de trepar a su regazo. Su padre se acordaba de hacer una llamada justo cuando ella aparecía con un dibujo hecho expresamente para complacerle. Sospechaba que el flirteo se le daba tan bien gracias al arsenal de trucos que de niña había tenido que emplear para llamar la atención de su padre.

Ninguno surtió efecto

Estaba en tercero cuando descubrió que no era la única hija de su padre, y todo por su desaprobación de las notas de Bella. «¿Te han puesto un insuficiente en aritmética? Tienes el cerebro de un mosquito, Bella. Otra de las cosas que has heredado de tu madre.»

Él no comprendía el suplicio que representaba el colegio para ella, estar sentada tantas horas, cuando lo único que quería era reírse y bailar, saltar la comba con Jessica y jugar a las Barbies con Lauren. Decorar bizcochos con Angela y cantar canciones de los Bee Gees con Rosalie. Un día en que su padre la hizo llorar tachándola otra vez de estúpida, Bella llegó a la conclusión de que no la quería por culpa de sus malas notas.

Durante seis largas semanas se esforzó al máximo para cambiar las cosas. Estaba quieta en clase y terminaba sus aburridísimos debe res. Prestaba atención a la maestra en lugar de parlotear, dejó de dibu jar caras sonrientes en los libros de texto y, al final, consiguió sobresa lientes.

Cuando llevó el boletín de notas a casa aquella tarde de abril, esta ba prácticamente enferma de emoción. Renee la recibió con mimos, pero no era la aprobación de Renee lo que anhelaba.

Mientras esperaba el regreso de su padre, se imaginaba cómo le sonreiría al ver sus logros y cómo la levantaría en brazos y se reirían juntos. «Qué inteligente es mi niña. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Bella Dale a tu papá un besote.»

Estaba demasiado ansiosa para cenar. Se sentó en la veranda a esperar la llegada de su coche. Cuando se hizo de noche y él todavía no había aparecido, Renee le dijo que daba igual y la obligó a irse a la cama

Pero no daba igual. El sábado por la mañana, cuando despertó y descubrió que él ya se había ido, agarró su preciado boletín de notas, el pasaporte mágico al amor de su padre, y salió a escondidas la casa. Todavía recordaba cómo cruzó el patio corriendo hasta su bicicleta con asiento en forma de plátano y cómo echó el boletín en la cesta. Montó de un salto en la bici y se lanzó pasaje Mockingbird aba jo, pedaleando con sus zapatillas de deporte y con sus pasadores en el pelo, el corazón gozoso. «¡Por fin, mi papá me querrá!»

Ya no recordaba cómo supo dar con la casa donde su padre dormía a veces con esa otra señora, ni por qué creía que iba a encontrarlo allí esa mañana, aunque sí recordaba el aseado bungaló de ladrillo visto, la distancia que lo separaba de la calle y las cortinas echadas tras las ventanas delanteras. Dejó la bici en el camino de entrada, detrás del coche de su padre, cogió el boletín de notas de la cesta y corrió hacia la puerta.

La detuvo el sonido lejano de su voz, que venía de la parte poste rior de la casa. Bella se volvió hacia la empalizada que rodeaba el patio arbolado y se acercó a la puerta parcialmente abierta con el boletín de notas en las manos sudorosas y una sonrisa embelesada en la cara.

Mirando a hurtadillas por la puerta, le vio sentado en una gran tumbona en medio de un patio empedrado. Llevaba el cuello de la ca misa desabrochado, dejando al descubierto el vello negro y sedoso del que nunca, jamás le había permitido tirar. La sonrisa se borró de la ca ra y la invadió una sensación de hormigueo, como si unas arañas enor mes estuvieran trepando por sus piernas. Porque su padre no estaba solo. Una niña de segundo, que se llamaba Alice Brandon, estaba acu rrucada en su regazo y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro con las pier nas colgando, como si se sentara así cada día de su vida. Él le estaba le yendo un libro imitando las voces de los personajes, igual que Renee cuando le leía a ella.

Las arañas ya trepaban por todo su cuerpo, incluso por la barriga, y le entraron ganas de vomitar. Alice se rió con una voz de falsete y él le dio un beso en la cabeza. Sin que ella tuviera que pedírselo.

El boletín mágico se le cayó de la mano. Debió de hacer algún rui do, porque su padre volvió la cabeza bruscamente y la vio. Apartó a Alice y se puso de pie de un brinco. Sus pobladas cejas negras cho caron cuando frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó.

Las palabras se le atragantaron a Bella . No le podía hablar del boletín de notas mágico, de lo orgulloso que debía sentirse de ella.

Él se acercó con pasos regios, un hombre paticorto de tórax abul tado y actitud de gallito peleón.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Vuelve a casa ahora mismo.-¿— Pisó el boletín de notas, que yacía en el suelo. —Nunca debes venir aquí, ¿me oyes?— La agarró del brazo y la llevó a rastras al camino de la entrada.

Alice les siguió y se detuvo junto a la valla. Bella echó a llorar.

— ¿P-por qué estaba sentada en tu regazo?

— Porque es una niña buena, por eso. Porque no se mete donde nadie la llama. Ahora sube a la bici y vete a casa.

— ¿Papá? _ llamó Alice desde la valla.

— Todo va bien, cariño.

A Bella le dolía tanto el estómago que no podía soportarlo. Alzó la mirada hacia su padre a través de un mar de lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué te llama así?

Su padre ni se molestó en mirarla mientras la alejaba todavía más de la casa.

—No te preocupes por eso.— Sollozando, se volvió hacia Alice.

— ¡Él no es tu papá! ¡No le llames así!

Recibió un zarandeo brusco que pretendía hacerla callar.

—Ya es suficiente, Isabella.

— ¡Dile que no te llame así nunca más!

— Cálmate ahora mismo o recibirás unos azotes.

Entonces ella se soltó y se lanzó camino abajo, dejando atrás su bicicleta rosa con asiento en forma de plátano. Alcanzó la acera, sus zapatillas resonando a cada paso, su pequeño corazón a punto de estallar en su pecho.

Él no la siguió.

Pasaron los años. A veces, Bella veía a Charlie en la ciudad con Alice, haciendo todas esas cosas que nunca tenía tiempo para hacer con ella. Poco a poco, empezó a comprender por qué prefería una niña a la otra. Alice era tranquila. Conseguía buenas notas y le encantaba la historia, igual que a él. Alice no tenía berrinches porque él no la llevaba a la granja Reina ni llegaba a casa custodiada por el jet de policía por estar bebida siendo menor de edad. Y, por supuesto, Alice nunca le provocó un fallo cardíaco en su último año de instituto porque no le venía la regla y pensó que estaba embarazada de Jasper. No, la Alice perfecta había esperado que Charlie muriera para hacerlo. Y lo más importante: Alice no era hija de Renee.

Bella no podía castigar a su padre por no quererla, de modo que se dedicó a castigar a Alice.

Cordón se movió a los pies de la cama. Ella se volvió e intento volver a dormir antes de que los recuerdos la arrastraran por el camino de las tinieblas, pero su mente no quería colaborar.

El último curso. La lectura vespertina de poemas a la que el señor Cullen requirió que sus alumnos asistieran...

Al final del acto el escenario quedó a oscuras, y dos figuras manchadas con pintura fluorescente amarilla aparecieron bañadas en pálida luz ultravioleta. Stuart Sherman y Alice Brandon. Bella ya no recordaba qué poema habían dramatizado. Sólo recordaba que algo la hizo volverse hacia la parte posterior del auditorio, donde vio a Charlie de pie bajo el rótulo luminoso de la salida. El padre que el pasado octubre había estado demasiado ocupado como para esperar cinco minutos en la escalinata de los juzgados y verla pasar sentada en el respaldo del asiento trasero del Mustang descapotable de Jimmie Caldwell con la corona de bienvenida en la cabeza, no estaba demasiado ocupado para ir a escuchar a su otra hija recitar poesía. Bella sa bía qué tenía que hacer.

Hizo tiempo en el aparcamiento con Jasper y algunos de sus ami gos y, transcurrido un buen rato, anunció que iba a buscar el rizador de pestañas que se había olvidado en su taquilla del gimnasio. El so nido de la ducha la recibió al abrirse camino por la zona casi vacía de las taquillas. Alice, con la cara y el cuello manchados de pintura ama rilla fluorescente y los brazos y las piernas pintados, era la única parti cipante de la velada que necesitaba ducharse antes de volver a casa. Bella trabajó con rapidez y, en el momento de salir de los vestuarios se imaginó la pintura amarilla yéndose por el desagüe y llevándose consigo a la hija ilegítima de su padre.

— ¿Sabéis qué?— Dijo a los chicos cuando volvió al aparcamiento. —Los vestuarios de las chicas están vacíos. Desde el primer curso habéis amenazado con entrar allí. Esta es vuestra última oportunidad antes de licenciarnos.

No hizo falta esforzarse demasiado para convencerles que la siguieran Emmet, Marco, alec y, por supuesto, el componente más importante de su plan. Alec y Emmet se fueron a buscar papelitos para escribir las notas que querían dejar caer dentro de las taquillas de sus novias. Hacían demasiado ruido,

Bella les mandó callar.

— Puede que haya algún profesor cerca.

Todo sucedió tal como se lo había imaginado. Alice estaba desnuda delante de las taquillas cuando ellos entraron, el cabello aplastado en la cabeza, la piel todavía mojada y una expresión de perplejidad al no encontrar la ropa y la toalla que había dejado encima del banco.

Habían desaparecido, escondidos en la taquilla de Bella . Hasta la pila de toallas que solía haber en el rincón había desaparecido, oculta tras el arcón de las herramientas.

Los chicos quedaron petrificados. La sangre abandonó la cara de Alice.

—Mierda— susurró Alec.

Alice pudo haber reído y vuelto corriendo a la ducha y todo habría terminado. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó allí inmóvil, paralizada por aquella inesperada flecha envenenada.

No tenía el cuerpo estilizado de Bella. Sus brazos y piernas eran cortos y los muslos y caderas, un poco anchos en proporción a los hombros. No era gorda, sólo lo bastante llenita para hacerla parecer ancha de caderas. Una línea blanca atrajo la atención de Bella desagradable se removió en el fondo de su estómago. Un hilo asomaba bajo la mata húmeda de vello púbico en la entrepierna de Alice. Tenía la regla.

Los de Alice se clavaron en Jasper. Sólo en él. Todos los chicos vieron el hilo pero Jasper era el único que importaba. Fue exactamente como había planeado Bella, aunque ahora se sentía enferma, como si fuera ella la que estaba allí de pie, desnuda y humillada.

Alice emitió un agudo lamento contenido y permaneció inmóvil, los brazos caídos a los costados, el hilo de algodón blanco asomando bajo el vello púbico.

La puerta del vestuario se abrió de golpe y entró el señor Cullen

— ¿Qué está pasando...?

Profirió un juramento en voz baja al ver a Alice. Sus manos volaron hacia los botones de su vieja camisa negra. En cuestión de segundos, se la había quitado y envolvía a Alice con ella.

Les dirigió a todos una mirada enfurecida.

— ¡Fuera de aquí! Esperadme en el vestíbulo.

La expresión de sus ojos verdes heló la sangre de Bella El profesor sabía que no se trataba de un accidente, y sabía también quien era la responsable.

Huyó de los vestuarios y del edificio sintiéndose tan desnuda como Alice, con un calambre en el estómago como si fuera ella quien tuviera la regla.

Jasper la llamó:

— ¡No huyas, Bella ! Sólo conseguirás empeorar las cosas— No le hizo caso. Llegó a la carrera hasta su coche pero no acertaba a encontrar las llaves. Cayó de rodillas, abrió el bolso con ambas manos y empezó a rebuscar entre pañuelos de papel, su estuche de maquillaje, bolígrafos y el permiso firmado para participar en la excursión, que se había olvidado de presentar. Un tampón con el envoltorio roto ya cía en el fondo. Sugar Beth se mordió el labio.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio que el señor Cullen se acercaba. Con el torso desnudo y el largo cabello negro suelto.

— Vuelve ahora mismo.— Los ojos de Jasper suplicaban.

—Ven, Bella. Haz lo que te dice.

Ella forcejeó con el bolso. Intentó pensar en lo que debía hacer. Mentiría, diría que no sabía que Alice estaba allí. El director era ami go de Renee. ¿En qué lío se había metido?

Poco a poco, su corazón se tranquilizó. No tenía por qué estar tan alarmada. Agarró el bolso, volvió a guardar el contenido en su interior y se puso de pie.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? Ha sido un accidente, señor Cullen. No sabíamos que ella estaba allí.

—Ya lo creo que lo sabíais.

Dios, cómo le odiaba. El primer día que le vio le había parecido guapo; raro, pero tan sofisticado que hasta Jasper parecía inmaduro a su lado. Sin embargo, cuando después de clase se le acercó para coque tear un poco, él se había comportado como un cretino y se había mos trado completamente hostil.

Emmet, Alec y Marco esperaban en el gimnasio, junto a la puerta y Jasper no la delataría y Emmet y Alec eran duros, pero Marco temía a su padre, de modo que Bella le dirigió una mirada implacable para indicarle que más le valía mantener su bocaza cerrada, o le haría algo diez veces peor que el peor castigo que pudiera idear su padre

— ¿Quién quiere explicarme qué ha pasado?— El torso de Cullen era delgado y sin su camisa parecía ridículo, aunque esto al parecer no le preocupaba.

Bella se dijo que no había hecho nada tan terrible. Alice debió volver corriendo a la ducha. Dios, qué estúpida era. Debió reírse de todo el asunto. Es lo que habría hecho Bella en su lugar.

Se preguntó si Alice se lo contaría a su padre. En toda su vida, Bella jamás le había oído pronunciar el nombre de su otra hija.

— No sabíamos que ella estaba allí— dijo Emmet. —Creíamos que el vestuario estaba vacío.

Un pequeño temblor agitó el mentón de Cullen. Bella se concentró en ello, porque se sentía mejor sabiendo que tenía tics nerviosos.

— ¿Es eso cierto?— preguntó el profesor.

—Sí, señor— asintieron todos.

La mirada de Cullen pasó de un rostro al otro en busca del eslabón, y lo encontró en la expresión de Marco.

— ¿Ninguno de vosotros lo sabía?

Marco tragó saliva. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Bella.

—Ah-ha.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está su ropa?— Nadie tenía una respuesta a eso. —Isabella, ven conmigo. El resto podéis iros.

Los chicos se alejaron, menos Jasper, que permaneció junto a Bella

—Tú también, Witlock.

—Si no tiene inconveniente, señor, me quedaré aquí, con ella.

— Sí tengo inconveniente. Quiero hablar a solas con ella.

Jasper asumió una expresión obstinada, que indicaba que iba a quedarse exactamente allí.

Pero estaba esperando que le concedieran una beca, y Bella temió que Cullen tratara de saboteársela. Además, no quería que Cullen pensara que necesitaba la protección de su novio.

—Vete— dijo a Jasper.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de los vestuarios y apareció Alice. Llevaba una sudadera y la camisa de Cullen en la mano, el pelo colgaba enredado y goteaba sobre el jersey, con el estampado de un bulldog. No miró a Bella sino a Jasper, con una expresión angustiada que Bella hubiese querido sacudirla. ¿No teñía orgullo?

— No pretendíamos nada malo— dijo Jasper suavemente.

Alice agachó la cabeza y se alejó hacia la fachada del edificio llevándose la camisa de Cullen, como si hubiera olvidado que la tenía en la mano.

Jasper miró a Bella con expresión de tal perplejidad que. la llenó de vergüenza. No quería que él estuviera allí, no quería que fuera testigo de lo que seguiría. Se alzó de puntillas y le dio un beso.

—Llámame cuando vuelvas a casa del trabajo.— Jasper no parecía, contento de marchar pero, al final, se dio la vuelta y puso rumbo al aparcamiento.

Cullen abrió la puerta de los vestuarios.

—Por aquí.

Bella se dio cuenta de que le tenía un poco de miedo, y le odió aún más por ello.

— Abre tu taquilla— dijo el profesor en cuanto hubieron entrado Mierda. Eso no lo había previsto.

— ¿Mi taquilla?

El esperó. Bella intentó contraatacar.

—No debería estar aquí, ¿lo sabe? Son los vestuarios de las chicas

—Abre la maldita taquilla o haré que el conserje reviente la cerra dura.

Bella pensó en dirigirse a otra taquilla, la de Angela o la de Jessica, pero le pareció que Cullen se daría cuenta de la treta.

Al infierno. Si él quería hacer de eso un gran problema, era cosa suya. Bella rodeó dos filas de taquillas hasta la suya y marcó la combinación. Sus dedos estaban torpes y necesitó tres intentos para conseguirlo. Finalmente la cerradura cedió, pero ella no abrió la puerta.

El brazo desnudo de Cullen le rozó el hombro cuando estiró la mano delante de ella. Tiró de la portezuela metálica.

La ropa de Alice yacía revuelta arriba del todo.

Cullen se limitó a mirarla, y Bella tuvo la terrible sensación de que sus ojos eran capaces de atravesarla.

— ¿Es ésta la clase de persona que quieres ser?— Bella se sintió pequeña y fea. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contarle cuánto querría su padre a Alice y cuan poco a ella, había intentado ser guapa, dulce y especial para llamar su atención sin conseguirlo nunca. —Dile a tu madre que pasaré a verla esta noche. Bella sintió alivio. Renee lo cortaría en trocitos. Quiso reírse en su cara pero no logró encontrar la risa en su interior.

Cuando Cullen llegó a La Novia del Francés aquella noche, Bella ya había hecho su trabajo. No le había acusado de atacarla _ pasaría varias semanas antes que se le ocurriera eso_ , sólo se había quejado de él ante Renee. Cómo la despreciaba en clase, cómo la humillaba delante de sus amigas. Cómo su actitud la había turbado tanto que llegó a hacer algo realmente estúpido, algo que tenía que ver con Alice Brandon.

Renee no estaba predispuesta a sentir simpatía por la hija ilegítima de su marido y, cuando recibió a Edward Cullen, una cordialidad de acero contratradijo su belleza etérea.

—No veo la necesidad de montar un escándalo por una travesura. Estoy convencida de que Bella no pretendía nada malo,

Edward no era del Sur y no comprendía cuánto poder puede tener una mujer de habla delicada y, a diferencia de muchos, no se sentía intimidado por Renee.

—Sí que pretendía algo malo. Ha estado acosando a Alice Brandon sistemáticamente desde principios de curso.

Su franqueza irritó a Renee , por no mencionar el hecho de llevar el pelo largo, rasgo que ella desaprobó desde el principio.

—Usted es un educador. Espero que comprenda que las causas más profundas de esta situación embarazosa no yacen en Bella sino en el lamentable estilo de vida bohemio de mi esposo. Mi hija no es como esa... chica.

—Lo que ha ocurrido hoy es una crueldad.

— ¿Una crueldad? Carámbanos de hielo cayeron de los pétalos de magnolia. Lo tardío de su visita debe de haberle fatigado señor Cullen. No se me ocurre otra razón por la que un profesor pueda hablar de un modo tan poco profesional de una de las alumnas selectas que jamás ha tenido el instituto Parrish.

— Tal vez sea una cuestión cultural, señora Swan, pero en Inglaterra las jóvenes selectas no someten a las demás a humillaciones.

—Le acompaño a la puerta.

Al final, Bella no recibió más que una leve reprimenda del director, un hombre que debía su cargo a la influencia de Renee.

Alice, entretanto, se dejó el pelo largo y caminaba con la cabeza para ocultarse tras él.

Gordon levantó la cabeza. Bella se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño en busca de un vaso de agua. Alice había cuidado bien de sí misma. Lo mejor del talante de Bella aquella parte que creía que cualquiera que luchaba contra las adversidades y salía ganador quería alegrarse por ella. Sin embargo, los viejos fantasmas se cernían ominosos y no lo conseguía. Un punto más a añadir a la larga lista de cosas por las que todavía tenía que hacer penitencia.

Volvió al dormitorio con la esperanza de conciliar el sueño. Mañana sería probablemente uno de los peores días de su vida, y necesitaba estar despejada para af

**espero les este gustando... espero sus comentarios**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia es una adaptacion de un libro. La historia no me perteneces y tampoco los personasjes, solo es mia la adaptacion y algunas cosas que cuadre para que fuera mejor.**

**CAPITULO 6 **

_Sin duda me atribuías una lamentable falta de modales. Puedes sentarte. A mis pies. _

_**georgette heyer, Estas viejas persianas **_

A Bella no le gustaba el aleteo de mariposas que le revolvía el estómago mientras cruzaba el césped húmedo hacia La Novia del Francés. Lamentablemente, ya llegaba una hora tarde. Después de su incómodo viaje por el sendero de los recuerdos la noche pasada, había dormido tan mal que apagó el despertador sin pensar en las consecuencias. Cullen no estaría contento. Mala suerte. Ella tampoco lo estaba.

Cordón se detuvo para olisquear un trozo de césped y se oyó la llamada de un sinsonte. No tenía intención de entrar furtivamente por la puerta trasera, a pesar de lo que dijera Cullen, de modo que

subió la escalinata frontal pero, cuando llegó al final, vio una nota pegada al picaporte: «Cerrada con llave. Entra por atrás.»

¡Bastardo! El pestillo no se movió y Bella descargó su furia contra el objetivo que tenía más cerca:

— ¿Qué has de decir de tu elección de amigos, eh? Espero que estés orgulloso de ti mismo.

Gordon le dirigió una mirada de desprecio pero no se apartó de su lado mientras ella bajaba furiosa los peldaños; no por lealtad sino porque no le había dado de comer. Bella siguió el sendero empedrado que conducía a la parte posterior de la casa y, de repente, se detuvo en seco.

Una nueva y elegante adición, invisible desde la calle y también desde la cochera, se erguía en el espacio donde solía estar el patio. La adición comprendía un espacioso porche acristalado y un solario anchos y altos ventanales. Una nueva profanación.

Entró por el porche en lo que antaño había sido la a cocina donde reinaba Ellie Myers, la cocinera y ama de llave de Renee. Nada seguía igual. Habían desaparecido paredes, se había elevados los techos, se habían añadido ventanas cenitales, y todo junto suponía una cocina de acuerdo con los últimos dictados de la moda. Bella contempló los armarios de arce que cubrían todas las paredes y los electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable. Una gruesa plancha de vidrio templado colgaba suspendida sobre una sección de la encimera de pizarra natural. Uno de sus extremos se curvaba, formando un saliente escultural que separaba la cocina del solario, decorado al gusto asiático: paredes traslúcidas y muebles lacados en rojo oscuros junto con algunas piezas europeas. Un sofá Adams, tapizado en dorado bruñido salpicado de tachones de latón, se encontraba cerca de una decorativa jaula de madera estilo Victoriano. Varios recipientes bambú lacado y algunas piezas de cerámica cocida contenían una frondosa selección de plantas de interior. El discreto estampado de pagodas del sillón y la otomana combinaba con el vecino arcón chino, sobre el que descansaba una pila de libros y un ordenador portátil al parecer fuera de uso.

La casa de su niñez había desaparecido. Bella necesitó unos momentos para reunir fuerzas y quitarse la chaqueta. Mientras le hacía, vio una lista pulcramente mecanografiada apoyada en la encimera de pizarra. Su mirada se detuvo en el primer artículo: «Desayuno en mi despacho: zumo de naranja natural, crepés de arándano, salchicha, tomates asados y más café.»

Era imposible que Edward desayunara así todas las mañanas, no con ese cuerpo delgado que tenía. Bella sabía reconocer una prueba y bajó la mirada hacia Gordon.

—Se cree que no estoy a la altura de su desafío.

La expresión de Gordon indicó que él también tenía sus dudas

Puso manos a la obra. Tardó un poco en encontrar la comida para perros, que vertió en una exquisita fuente Waterford, que puso en el suelo, cerca de las puertas del porche.

— Para ti sólo lo mejor. ¿Verdad, campeón?— Gordon ya tenía la boca llena y no contestó. Bella estaba contemplando la anticuada licuadora cuando oyó sonido de pasos. No le gustó el vuelco que dio su estomago. Estaba acostumbrada a ser ella quien ponía nerviosos a los nombres, no al revés.

Cullen entró en la cocina a través de una arcada recién construida.

Cuando la recorrió con la mirada, Bella se dio una buena puntuación por su elección de ropa de trabajo.

Se supone que las amas de llaves visten de negro, sí, pero ¿acaso su misión en la vida no era alegrar la vista? Su ceñida blusa de encaje negro tenía un pronunciado escote en V y sus viejos pantalones negros aún conservaban soltura suficiente para acariciarle las caderas. Cullen miraba la pequeña mariposa turquesa que colgaba de una cadenita de plata entre sus pechos. Ojalá tuviera una delantera realmente espectacular para mostrarle. Aun así, con el sujetador apropiado todo era posible y, juzgando por el tiempo en que tardó en volver la mirada a su rostro, no lo hacía nada mal. Uniforme, y un cuerno. En contraste con su atavío casi prostibulario, él llevaba pantalones de tono oscuro, una camisa de mangas largas de seda color burdeos y unos elegantes tirantes. ¿Qué hombre viste así para trabajar en casa? Mientras Cullen la contemplaba desde las alturas de su engreimiento, Bella supo que era un ser atrapado en el siglo equivocado

—Vuelve de su cabalgata matutina por Hyde Park, mi señor?— Esbozó una pequeña reverencia no del todo eficaz, ya que ella se encontraba detrás de la encimera y Cullen no pudo ver su genuflexión.

Él le dirigió una mirada cortante.

— ¿Sería posible tomar ahora mi desayuno o supondría un gran inconveniente?

—Está prácticamente listo.— Él observó la encimera casi vacía,

—Ya veo.

—Me estoy familiarizando con la cocina.

—Llegas una hora tarde.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Llegué antes de las ocho.

—Se supone que debías entrar a las siete.

—Estoy segura que dijiste a las ocho. ¿Verdad, Gordón?

El maldito chucho estaba demasiado ocupado congraciándose con Cullen como para respaldar su versión de la historia.

Bella cogió una naranja del frutero que había sobre el mostrador.

— ¿Es cierto que tus padres eran miembros de la familia real británica?

— A un paso del trono.— Cullen vio el cuenco Waterford camino del solano pero no hizo ningún comentario.

—Embustero. Tu familia era pobre.

— ¿Por qué preguntas si ya lo sabes?

— Para imitarte llamando la atención sobre nuestros diferentes genes. El tuyo, humilde y escuálido. El mío, mimado y privilegiado Y, si quieres zumo natural cada mañana, necesitaré una licuadora automática.

—Tendrás que apañarte.

—Es fácil decirlo. No serás tú quien tenga ampollas en las manos.

Cullen salió por la misma puerta de arco por la que había entrado, con un libro en la mano. La luz de los altos ventanales trazó una raya luminosa de color caoba en su cabello, ya bastante llamativo.

—Quiero el desayuno en mi despacho dentro de veinte minutos— Y desapareció por el pasillo.

—Con viento fresco— Murmuro Bella.

—Fingiré no haber oído eso.— Bella rodeó como una flecha el extremo de la encimera y asomó la cabeza al pasillo.

—Esto te divierte, ¿verdad?— La risa queda de Cullen llegó hasta sus oídos, contenida y diabólica.

—El cuento de la Cenicienta al revés. Ojalá hubiera cenizas en la chimenea, así podría ordenarte que las recogieras. Vamos, Gordón.

Bella observó con repulsión al perro traidor que seguía a Cullen hacia su despacho.

Media hora más tarde había conseguido preparar un desayuno semidecente, que consistía en dos huevos escalfados servidos encima una tostada, un bol de cereales de receta tradicional cubiertos con una montaña de azúcar moreno y un vaso pequeño de zumo natural. Por desgracia, ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la vieja biblioteca cuando se le ocurrió que podría escupir en él.

Como el resto de la casa, la biblioteca no se parecía en nada a estancia sobria y revestida con paneles de nogal que ella recordaba, Persianas blancas, típicas de las antiguas plantaciones, se abrían a la extensión de césped del lado occidental del inmueble, dejando entrar la lu. El batiburrillo de antigüedades entre las que había crecido había si do reemplazado por relucientes muebles estilizados de vidrio y granito. Gordon yacía sobre la alfombra de diseño abstracto, no lejos de los pies de Cullen, entre papeles arrugados que no habían acertado a la papelera. Bella depositó la bandeja en un extremo del escritorio. Cullen apartó la mirada de la pantalla de su ordenador y examinó el desayuno a través de unas gafas sin montura a lo Richard Gere.

—Di por supuesto que sabías leer.

Ella ya se estaba hartando de esas insinuaciones que aludían a su estupidez.

—No hay libros de recetas en la cocina, y no recuerdo cómo se hacen lo crepes.

—Los libros están en el estante superior de la despensa.— Cullen examinó los cereales. —Detesto las gachas de avena. ¿Dónde están mis tomates asados?

La altivez de su voz exageraba su acento británico, prestándole un matiz endiabladamente pretencioso.

—Ya sé que tienes la ciudadanía americana pero, si sigues hablando así, acabarán echándote a patadas de Misisipí. ¿A quién se le ocurre pedir tomates en su desayuno? Demonios, ya me es bastante difícil tragármelos con la cena.— Señaló el bol. —Y éstos, amigo mío, son los buenos, viejos copos de avena Quaker. Sólo los niños menores de tres años dicen «gachas».

— ¿Has terminado?

—Creo que sí.— Bella agarró el bol con los cereales y la cu chara y los llevó al sofá, donde se sentó en uno de los brazos y hundió la cuchara en el azúcar moreno. —Es mejor con pasas pero no he podido encontrarlas. Tampoco los arándanos, así que de todas maneras no habría podido prepararte tus crepés.— Se llevó una cucharada de cereales a la boca y con la lengua saboreó el gluten cálido y reconfortante. Hacía una eternidad que no comía algo decente, porque nunca cocinaba para sí.

Cullen se quitó las Richard Gere.

—Ve a comprar. ¿No es por eso que estás aquí? Y no recuerdo haberte invitado a sentarte.— Bella se sacó la cuchara de la boca arrastrándola sobre le labio inferior.

—Tenemos que hablar de mi sueldo.

—Ya hemos hablado de ello.

—Quiero un aumento.— Hizo un gesto señalando los huevos escalfados. —Cómelos antes de que se enfríen… La cuestión es que recibes el servicio que corresponde a lo que pagas y, de momento, lo que pagas no da para mucho.

Edward miró el vaso de zumo, lleno hasta la mitad.

—Me parece que recibo exactamente lo que vales.

Sólo para ser malvada, Bella se inclinó hacia delante, lo suficiente para ofrecerle una vista generosa de su pronunciado escote

—No tienes la menor idea de lo que valgo.

El se tomó su tiempo en observarla, arrellanándose en el sillón sin preocuparse por ser sutil. Al final, fue ella quien se sintió incómoda y utilizó los cereales como excusa para volver a enderezarse, cosa que Edward encontró tan divertida que sobraban los comentarios.

—Deberías tener cuidado con la exposición de tus mercancía Isabella. Podría pensar que deseas ampliar tus servicios.

—No caerá esa breva.

—Quizás éste sea el momento apropiado para decirte que siento debilidad por las mujeres complacientes.

—Pues eso me excluye.

—Precisamente. Con las mujeres complacientes me muestro infinitamente amable. Galante, se podría decir.

—Pero con las furcias como yo te quitas los guantes. ¿Es eso?

—No te llamaría exactamente una furcia. Pero soy de miras amplias.

Bella se reprimió las ganas de vaciarle las «gachas» en el regazo.

Edward dirigió su atención a los huevos, dándole la oportunidad de observarle de arriba abajo, un menester nada desagradable. Aunque estaban sus primeros dos maridos. Sam era un seductor y Riley había posado como Mister Enero para el calendario de los extras especiales. Aunque Edward Cullen tenía algo mas ...

Pómulos letales, labios demasiado carnosos para esa larga cuchilla de nariz. Tenía pies grandes aunque no patosos, porque eran de planta estrecha. Estudió sus manos. delgadas y elegantes, Una peligrosa descarga de calor recorrió su cuerpo. Puede que Edward fuera el diablo en persona pero también era demasiado sexy para su tranquilidad. Al pare cer no se había deshecho de todos sus viejos instintos suicidas en lo que a hombres inadecuados se refería.

Su mirada volvió a esos dedos contundentes y competentes. Parpadeó

—Fuiste tú quien puso la cadena en mi camino de entrada.

—Eso ya lo sabías.

—No; quiero decir que lo hiciste tú en persona. No contrataste a nadie.. Tú mismo echaste el cemento y clavaste los postes.

—Tampoco fue cirugía cerebral.

—No estuve fuera más de dos horas. Y cuando te vi. a mi regreso, ibas vestido de Armani.

—Creo que era Hugo Boss.

— ¿Realmente sabes realizar trabajos manuales? ,

— ¿Cómo piensas que sobreviví después de perder mi puesto de profesor

—Con tus libros.— Si conseguía decirlo convencida, puede que resultara cierto.

—Me temo que mi capacidad de escribir cualquier cosa digna de ser leída quedó en suspenso cuando acabaste de divertirte.

Bella perdió el apetito.

—Mi padre era albañil— prosiguió Edward —Irlandés, Y mi madre era inglesa. Es una historia muy divertida. Ella pertenecía a una familia de clase alta, que había gastado los restos de su fortuna menguante en asegurarse que su única hija contrajera un matrimonio ventajoso. En cambio, ella se enamoró de mi padre. Hubo lágrimas y amenazas, la repudiaron. La materia prima de un auténtico gran romance.

— ¿Cómo resultó?

— Se odiaban mutuamente antes de terminar el año.— Bella sabía cómo era eso. — Heredé mi amor por la literatura y las artes de mi madre, aunque mi carácter se parece más al de mi padre, un bastardo malicioso y rencoroso. Aun así, me enseñó un oficio útil.

— ¿Trabajaste de albañil cuando volviste a Inglaterra?

— También aquí. La novela que escribí antes de Último apeadero no tuvo el éxito que esperaba. Por suerte, me gusta trabajar con las manos y no tuve problemas para sobrevivir.

No tendría que lograrlo poniendo tochos, sin embargo. A Bella se le bajaron los humos.

—Nunca me perdonarás, ¿verdad?

—Digamos que no tengo prisa en hacerlo.— Señaló la puerta con un brusco ademán de la mano —Ve a buscar algo humillante que hacer.

Sonó el teléfono. Él quiso contestar pero Bella se había enfadado de nuevo y se le adelantó:

—Residencia Cullen.

—Dame el teléfono.

—Es un servicio gratuito— le susurró ella.

—Quisiera hablar con Edward— dijo una mujer al otro extremo la línea.

Edward tendió la mano para recibir el auricular, seguro de que debía esperar lo peor. Pero Bella tenía algo que demostrar y le dio la espalda.

—El señor Edward está trabajando. ¿Desea dejar un mensaje?

—Dígale que ha llamado Tanya.— La mujer no se esforzó en disimular su disgusto por verse rechazada. —Estoy segura de que aceptara la llamada.

—¿Tanya?— Bella se volvió de nuevo hacia Edward —Él negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Ella se sentó en el brazo del sofá y recuperó el bol de cereales. Por fin, empezaba a divertirse. —Lo siento, tengo órdenes de no interrumpirle.

—No le importará. Se lo aseguro.

—Me ocuparé de transmitirle su mensaje.

—Me temo que no lo entiende. Soy Tanya Denali.

Bella reconoció vagamente el nombre de una dama de la sociedad neoyorquina y exageró más su acento sureño:

— ¿De veras? Dios mío, esto sí que es un honor. No veo la hora de contarles a mis amigos que he hablado con usted en persona. Deme su número de teléfono.

Tomó una cucharada de cereales mientras la irritada Tanya dictaba un número que ella no se tomó la molestia de anotar —Ya lo tengo— dijo cuando la mujer dejó de hablar para recuperar el aliento. Es muy importante que Edward me llame antes de la noche.

—Se lo diré en cuanto le vea, aunque todavía tiene mensajes pendientes de la semana pasada y ha estado trabajando tan duro que apenas sale de su despacho, pobre diablo.

Levantó un pulgar hacia mostrándole que era capaz de hablar su jerga, Las comisuras de los labios de Edward se curvaron.

—Asegúrate de que reciba mi mensaje— espetó la mujer, —Claro que sí. Un placer hablar con usted, señora Denali.— Colgó y miró a Edward con satisfacción.

—Toma nota: no le he dicho que se vaya a la mierda, aunque es obvio que es una arpía. He sido amable, encantadora, casi. Al mis-tiempo, no te he comprometido en nada. En caso de que no seas suficientemente listo para verlo por ti mismo, tener a una pecadora como yo para contestar el teléfono es una verdadera ventaja. Yo miento y tu conciencia queda tranquila.— Se levantó del sofa . —En cuanto al aumento de sueldo...— Edward bebió un sorbo de café, indiferente a su perorata

—Dentro de diez días ofreceré una cena de agradecimiento a algunas personas de la universidad que me ayudaron con mi último libro. Mi agente literario y mi editor vendrán en avión. Habrá algunos más, quizás unas treinta personas en total, ya te lo confirmaré. El teléfono del catering está en tu lista. Haz lo que debas para tener la casa a punto. Y por supuesto, tendrás que servirnos. Después hablaremos de lo que vales-.

—Ya lo creo que hablaremos.

Bella agarró el bol con los cereales y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Edward se quedó escuchando el taconeo de sus zapatos, ridículamente altos, que se alejaban por el pasillo. Su imaginación de escritor podía ser una ventaja o una maldición y, en esos momentos, le persiguió la imagen de los ceñidos pantalones negros ajustados a sus nalgas y de la pequeña mariposa turquesa que palpitaba entre sus pechos. Tenía que localizar una empresa de uniformes cuanto antes.

Era irónico. Cuando llegó al instituto Parrish tenía veintidós años y estaba dominado por sus propias descargas hormonales. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autodominio para evitar que su mirada se posara largamente en muchísimas faldas cortas y muchísimos pechos si nuosos. No obstante, Bella, jamás le había tentado. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora, siendo mayor e infinitamente más sensato, se viera bombardeado por fantasías de su cuerpo desnudo tendido en su cama?

Estaba advertido. Su dolorosa experiencia le había enseñado a mantener relaciones sexuales sin complicaciones aunque, a veces todavía tenía que luchar contra ese lado de su carácter que se sentía instintivamente atraído por las mujeres dramáticas. Ésta era, sin lugar a dudas, una de esas ocasiones. La edad, sin embargo, le había enseñado a controlar su vieja debilidad. No tenía por qué preocuparse.

Había heredado su estúpido romanticismo de su madre. Cuando era niño, soñaba despierto con matar dragones y rescatar princesas en apuros demasiadas veces para el gusto de su padre y, tras recibir varias palizas, Edward aprendió a confinar esa parte de sí en el reino de historias que escribía en su cabeza. A pesar de ello, fueron sus cinco años de desastroso matrimonio con una muy

neurótica poetisa americana de cabello azabache, piel nívea y ojos atormentados, los que le hicieron comprender que nunca podría volver a expresar aquella parte de sí mismo excepto sobre el papel. Amó a Lara con desesperación pero no había en el mundo amor suficiente para satisfacer sus necesidades. Una de esas noches lluviosas de Nueva Orleans, nueve años atrás, ella había empotrado el coche en un muro de cemento, poniendo fin a su propia vida y a la de su hijo todavía sin nacer. Aquél había sido el peor período de su vida, un infierno tenebroso que le tragó entero durante casi dos años. Había jurado no volver a someterse a nada parecido nunca más.

Por enésima vez se planteó la sensatez de tener en su casa a una hembra de alta potencia, aunque la oportunidad de buscar venganza había sido demasiado dulce para rechazarla. De todas formas, no le permitiría volver a distraerle. A partir de ahora dedicaría todas sus energías donde correspondía. A su nueva novela.

Oyó el lejano sonido de agua en la cocina. La noche anterior había tardado casi una hora en inventar esa larguísima lista de cosas que Bella debía hacer hoy. La cena se estaba gestando desde hacía un mes de modo que eso fue pura casualidad. Edward sonrió e hizo examen de conciencia para ver si se avergonzaba de sí mismo, pero al muchacho romántico que antaño soñaba con matar dragones y rescatar princesas en apuros le había salido un corazón de cínico, y su conciencia no dijo ni mu

Bella tiró a un lado la lista de Edward mucho antes de leerla hasta el final y se concentró en lo esencial. Tal y como imaginaba, el congelador estaba atestado de cazuelas escarchadas, gentileza de las buenas señoras de Parrish, pero el resto de la nevera estaba casi tan vacía como la suya propia. Edward había dejado en el sofá una pila de ropa para la tintorería, y había que llevar a correos un paquete dirigido a una agencia literaria de Nueva York. También le había dejado una nota sobre unos libros que debía recoger de la librería. Si terminaba las tareas imprescindibles, puede que por la tarde pudiera empezar a registrar la casa.

Apuró su café, dejó el bol de cereales en remojo en el fregadero y agarró las llaves del Lexus. Por supuesto, no iba a gastar la gasolina de su Volvo para hacer los recados de Edward. En el último momento, se le ocurrió dejar las llaves del viejo Volvo en la encimera, por si surgía una emergencia. No podía mostrarse más considerada.

El Lexus olía a colonia de diseño y a cartera de acciones. Bella dejó su bolso en el asiento. Dentro llevaba el sobre con los cien dólares que le había dejado Edward, junto con una nota en que le advertía que esperaba un recibo por cada centavo gastado. Bastardo receloso

Al salir de la tintorería se topó con Rebeca Young, una de sus antiguas compañeras de clase, quien la entretuvo para ofrecerle un informe detallado de todos sus problemas de salud, incluida su acidosis, su eccema y una endometriosis incipiente. Bella pensó que debería de estar agradecida de que una mujer se interesase en hablar con ella, pero ese encuentro no hizo más que agudizar su añoranza de las Sauces del Mar. Hasta el momento no se había encontrado con ninguna aunque esto no podía durar eternamente. No anhelaba, precisamente el momento de enfrentarse a las mujeres cuya amistad había vendido tan barata.

La nueva librería de la ciudad se encontraba en la esquina opuesta

De la tienda de antigüedades de Alice. Una serie de animales africanos pintados a mano bordeaba la luna del escaparate, que exhibía los últimos éxitos de ventas, algunas biografías y una amplia selección de novelistas afroamericanos. Un tren eléctrico rodeaba una pila de ejemplares firmados de Último apeadero, con la clara intención de atraer a los turistas. En el centro de la luna estaba impreso el nombre de: la tienda, LIBROS GEMIMA, en letras doradas y contorneadas en negro.

Debajo del nombre, una inscripción más pequeña que rezaba "Bienvenidos sean los de espíritu libre" El único rótulo que Bella recordaba de la antigua librería de Parrish advertía: NI HELADOS NI COMIDA.

Sonaba Glen Gould interpretando las Variaciones Goldl Bach. Dos señoras mayores charlaban delante de los libros de cocina y una madre con su pequeño examinaba la sección dedicada a la crianza de los hijos, con la ayuda de una dependienta de cabello rubio rizado. Bella solía pensar que nada huele mejor que el departamento de perfumería de unos grandes almacenes, pero los libros también olían de maravilla.

Se le acercó una negra bajita, cuya cabeza rapada revelaba la forma elegante de su cráneo. Llevaba un top azafrán de mangas largas ceñido al cuerpo, un collar de cuentas de madera y una falda estrecha hasta media pantorrilla. Tenía cuerpo de bailarina, por menudo que fuera y sonreía mientras ocupaba su puesto detrás de la caja.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla...? Pero bueno...— Arqueó las cejas. —vaya.

Aparentaban la misma edad y era muy posible que hubiesen ido juntas al colegio, pero Bella no la reconocía. Los niños blancos no se relacionaban demasiado con los negros, aunque se esperaba que se llevaran bien, gracias a la influencia de la política de contratación que seguía su padre en la fábrica de ventanas. Aunque Charlie Swan era tradicionalista sureño en muchos aspectos, su ideología social era liberal y había utilizado su poder económico para reforzar sus ideas. La moderna Parrish, con su comunidad afro americana relativamente próspera y cuarenta años de integración racial, había cosechado los beneficios.

Bella se preparó para lo peor.

—Me temo que no...

—Ya lo veo. Soy Sue Clearwater.

— ¿Sue?— Bella no pudo creer que esa mujer fuese Sue Clearwater, la hija marimacho del ama de llaves de Renee. —Pues... no te había reconocido.

— Me hice mayor mientras estabas fuera.— Parecía divertirse —Me convertí en una feminista lesbiana radical.

—Interesante carrera para una muchacha de Misisipí.

Un cliente las interrumpió para hacer una pregunta, y Bella tuvo tiempo para resituarse antes de que Sue volviera a dedicarle su atención. La observó de arriba abajo.

—Solía usar tu ropa vieja. Mamá la arreglaba para mí.

—No lo recuerdo.

—Nunca lo mencionaste. Año tras año aparecía en el colegio con ropa vieja, pero ni una vez te reíste de mí.

— No era mala del todo.

—Cariño, eras la arpía más grande del colegio. Si yo hubiese representado una amenaza, como era el caso de Alice, lo habrías publicado en el periódico del instituto. No obstante, he de reconocer que nunca te metiste demasiado con las chicas negras. Al menos, mientras ellas no se metieran contigo. Bien. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita Isabella Swan?

Bella no pudo reprimir un tono melancólico al mirar alrededor

—Podrías ofrecerme un trabajo. Me encantan las librerías.

—Me temo que no necesito a nadie. Además, sólo contrato lesbianas y miembros de otras minorías discriminadas.— Sonrió y observó El top de encaje negro que llevaba Bella. —No serás lesbiana, ¿verdad?

—De momento no. Pero no creas que no me lo plantearía para conseguir un buen empleo.

Sue rió, una risa asombrosamente sonora viniendo de una mujer tan menuda.

—Así que estás buscando trabajo.

—En teoría no. Pero mi jefe actual es un bastardo sin corazón y no dudaría en abandonarlo si encontrara algo mejor.

—A nosotros nos gusta Edward.

—Las noticias vuelan.

—Mucha gente se está partiendo de risa. Hasta yo, una persona ecuánime y sin motivo para odiarte, lo encuentro divertido. ¿Sabes que fue Edward quien me ayudó a conseguir una beca universitaria? Los consejeros no me hacían caso.

—Es un verdadero santo— Bella echó otra mirada contrita por la librería_. —Se supone que he de recoger unos libros que encargó….Dijo que los cargaras a su cuenta. Y, ya que estamos, añade algunas novelas rosa de Georgette Heyer

—No es lo que Edward suele leer

—Está ampliando sus horizontes.

Bella la siguió hasta el pasillo de los best sellers. Libros Gemima era un Jugar acogedor y bien surtido. De los estantes colgaban fichas con los comentarios manuscritos de Sue, que recomendaba determinadas lecturas. Sillas cómodas invitaban a sentarse y curiosear.

Sólo la sección infantil parecía descuidada.

— Tienes una gran tienda.

— Soy afortunada. Pese a todos los turistas que atrae la asociación de la comunidad, Parrish sigue siendo un lugar demasiado pequeño para interesar a las grandes cadenas.

— ¿De dónde viene el nombre de la librería? Libros Gemima

— Me gusta reinterpretar los iconos femeninos afroamericanos . La idea original fue llamarla «Mammi», pero a mi madre le dio un soponcio. A propósito, gracias por la nota que enviaste cuando murió.

Charlaron de libros durante un rato. Sue prefería la ficción de contenido social, pero no se mostraba esnob sobre el tema y le sugerí algunos habría pasado gustosamente el día entero con ella. Otros clientes entraron en la tienda y Sue les saludó a todos por su nombre, salvo a los turistas.

Le recomendó a Bella el libro de una autora de origen hispano y una nueva novelista de temática femenina destinada a ser un éxito de ventas. Resultaba tan agradable estar con alguien que no se mostraba hostil, que Bella tuvo que resistir la necesidad de abrazarla y pedirle que fuera su amiga. Cosa que sirve para demostrar hasta qué punto puede llegar a abatirnos la soledad.

Sue preparó el pedido y dirigió a Bella una sonrisa traviesa al entregarle el paquete.

—Espero que Edward disfrute de las lecturas de Georgette Heyer

—Se lo diré, de tu parte.— Jugueteó con la correa del bolso, cambió el paquete de mano e intentó sonar natural —Si alguna vez te aburres y te apetece tomar un café, llámame.

— De acuerdo.

La respuesta de Sue no fue precisamente entusiasta pero tampo co del todo desfavorable, y Bella había oído decir que a veces ocurren milagros, aunque nunca le ocurrieran a ella.

Volviendo al coche echó un vistazo a su reloj. Tenía que hacer más recados pero se había demorado más de lo necesario. Dejaría el resto para mañana.

Aquélla resultó la decisión apropiada, porque había problemas en la residencia del Duque. Al parecer, su excelencia se había tornado impaciente esperando el regreso de su humilde ama de llaves...

espero les este gustando..eespero sus comentarios *_*


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia es una adaptacion de un libro. La historia no me perteneces y tampoco los personasjes, solo es mia la adaptacion y algunas cosas que cuadre para que fuera mejor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7 <strong>

— _¡No tienes vergüenza! — dijo él con enfado. _

— _¡Tonterías! Lo dices sólo porque conduje tus caballos— replicó ella. _

_**georgette heyer, La Gran SIP **_

— ¿Dónde demonios has estado?

Edward entró en la cocina con Gordón pisándole los talones, en el momento en que Bella dejaba las últimas bolsas sobre la encimera.

—Haciendo sus recados, excelencia.

—Te llevaste mi coche.

— ¿Preferías que fuera andando?

—Prefería que llevaras el tuyo.

—El tuyo me gusta más.

— No lo dudo.— Edward se cernía sobre ella. —Como a mí me gustaba el flamante Camaro rojo que conducías cuando ibas al instituto Aun así, no me largué con él, ¿no es así?

— Apuesto a que lo habrías hecho si hubiese tenido la costumbre de dejar las llaves puestas.

Edward cogió las llaves del coche de la encimera y las guardó en su bolsillo.

— ¿Dónde está mi comida?

— Creía que los escritores famosos almuerzan alcohol.

— Hoy no. Son las dos de la tarde y sólo he tomado un café y dos huevos escalfados. Fríos.

—No hubieran estado fríos si los hubieses comido enseguida, co mo te dije.

—Ahórrame el numerito de la sirvienta descarada

—Muy bien.— Bella estampó una caja de arroz sobre la encimera —Déjame sola y te serviré la comida en cuanto pueda.

Edward le dirigió una mirada gélida.

— ¿Se inician las hostilidades?

—Hostilidad o descaro, esto es lo que hay. Elige lo que prefieras.

—Permíteme recordarte que uno de tus deberes consiste en prepararme la comida, que espero tener servida precisamente a la hora de comer— Le dio la espalda poniendo fin a la discusión pero, en lugar de volver a su despacho, se dirigió al solario, donde se dejó caer cuan largo era en el gran sillón junto a los ventanales.

Bella le observó mientras guardaba los comestibles. Edward tamborileaba con los dedos en el brazo del sillón, y cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas. Después de guardar las cebollas en la despensa, Bella decidió que le preocupaba algo más que su descaro. Recogió una bolsa de compras que se había caído al suelo y dijo:

—Probablemente no lo sepas pero, además de trabajar como extra, y el difunto y poco talentoso Riley Biers se creía compositor de canciones

—No me digas

—Country malo. Riley era un tipo dulce, incluso cuando estaba borracho que, debo reconocer, era casi siempre. Borracho o sobrio, sin embargo, cuando se bloqueaba y no se le ocurrían las letras, empezaba a gritarme

—¿En qué parte de la conversación se supone que debo mostrar interés?— Sonó más presumido que el demonio pero no mostró intención alguna de marcharse. Bella se felicitó de haber adquirido algunos conocimientos de la naturaleza humana.

—Háblame de tu nuevo libro.

— ¿Cual de ellos?

—El que te hace comportarte como un gilipollas, que Dios te bendiga

Edward apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y suspiró

—Podría ser cualquiera de ellos, según el momento.

— ¿Cualquiera?— Quitó el envoltorio de celofán de un paquete doble de Twinkies, cogió uno de ellos y entró en el solario. —Conozco Último apeadero, y me dijiste que escribiste una novela hace tiempo ¿Hay más?

—La continuación de Último apeadero. La terminé en julio. Se titula Reflexiones, si quieres saberlo.

Último apeadero llegaba hasta 1960, así que era lógico que en su continuación los padres de Bella figuraran entre los protagonistas. Teniendo en cuenta lo que Edward sentía por Renee, debería conseguir un ejemplar cuanto antes.

— ¿Cuándo se pondrá a la venta?

— En un par de meses.

— Por el título imagino que mis padres y la Fábrica de Swan representarán un papel importante.

— Sin la fábrica, Parrish habría muerto después de los años sesenta, como tantísimas pequeñas ciudades del Sur. ¿Está ya la comida?

— Casi.— Bella dio un mordisco al Twinkie y flirteó con el peligro sentándose en el borde de una silla plegable, cerca de Edward

— ¿Qué has hecho desde julio?

—He viajado un poco. Investigando para una novela.— Se levantó y se acercó a los ventanales, tapando el sol con el cuerpo —Una saga familiar. Hace años que la tengo en mente.

Bella recordó las hojas arrugadas dispersas por el suelo de su despacho.

— ¿Cómo va?

— Nunca es fácil empezar un libro.

—No lo dudo.

—Éste se basa, más o menos, en mi familia. Es la historia de tres generaciones de una familia británica de clase alta. Corre paralela a la vida de tres generaciones de una familia irlandesa pobre.

— ¿Y todos se encuentran cuando la hija de la familia rica se enamora del hijo del albañil?

— Algo así.

— Es todo un cambio, escribir una novela.

—Que se me conozca como autor de obras de no ficción no significa que es lo único que sé hacer.

— Por supuesto que no. —No la sorprendió que se pusiera a la defensiva. Había tenido un gran éxito con la crónica de Último apeadero pero su primer intento de ficción había fracasado. —No pareces rebosar confianza.

Edward miró el Twinkie que ella tenía en la mano.

— ¿Es eso orgánico?

—Diría que no.— Bella removió con la lengua un trozo metido en un diente.

Edward permaneció inmóvil, y su manera de observar su boca le reveló a Bella que era sensible a su presencia, le gustara o no. En el pasado las mujeres que no sabían excitar a un hombre constituían un misterio para Bella , que encontraba facilísimo seducirles. Luego, un día descubrió que las mujeres inteligentes usaban su cerebro para valerse en el mundo, no su cuerpo. Y vaya si no se sintió estúpida al darse cuenta

A pesar de todo, a veces has de utilizar lo que Dios ha querido darte, y Bella continuó el acto de sexo oral con el Twinkie, nada des carado- sería una vulgaridad demasiado grande para comentarla, sólo unos movimientos lentos y circulares de la lengua para demostrar a ese británica arrogante que no podía intimidarla. No demasiado, al menos

La mirada de Edward permanecía fija en su boca.

— ¿Te gustan los juegos, ¿no es así, Isabella?

—A nosotras las rameras nos gusta divertirnos.

ÉL le dirigió una sonrisa enigmática y se apartó del ventanal. Bella pensó que volvería a su despacho, pero Edward empezó a inspeccionar las compras que ella no había guardado todavía.

—Veo que no leíste mis instrucciones sobre los alimentos orgánicos

—Vaya hablabas en serio. Creí que era una especie de prueba, para averiguar si puedo pensar por mí misma en lugar de seguir ciegamente indicaciones ridículas.

Otra vez la ceja arqueada. Bella terminó su Twinkie y se acercó a la encimera

—Creo haber mencionado productos frescos orgánicos, si es posible. Cereales integrales, pescado, fruta seca, yogur.— Cogió una bolsa de Twizzlers de cereza. —Sigues un régimen abominable.

—Desayuné cereales

—Sin duda tu primera comida decente desde que llegaste a la ciudad —Aunque comiste, sobre todo, el azúcar moreno.

—Necesito energía. Mi jefe es un negrero.

Edward descubrió la bolsa de la tienda de Sue y perdió interés en las compras del supermercado. Por desgracia, el primer libro que sacó de la bolsa era de Georgette Heyer. . Bella se lo quitó de las manos.

— Un buen ejemplo del despilfarro de la servidumbre, que mencionaste antes para justificar tu tacañería.

Edward consultó la factura.

— Ya lo veo.

Abrió uno de sus nuevos libros de investigación. Ella se lo quedó mirando.

—Si necesitas ayuda con ese capítulo que estás escribiendo, el que te hace estar tan animado, llámame. Tengo muchas ideas.

— Supongo que sí.

Era hora de retirarse, pero Bella aún no había aprendido a controlar su tendencia a los excesos.

— Por ejemplo, estoy convencida de que podría escribir una magnífica escena de sexo.

— Lo tendré en cuenta.

— Piensas incluir varias escenas de sexo, ¿verdad? No puedes vender novelas sin ellas.

Edward paseó la mirada de su cuello a sus pechos. Este hombre nunca se perdería en el cuerpo de una mujer.

—Sabes mucho sobre escribir novelas. ¿Me equivoco?

—Pero no ha de ser sexo entre lesbianas. Ya sé que a los hombres os gusta mucho, pero son las mujeres quienes compran más libros en este país, y no es éste el tema que más nos excita.— Recordó a Sue. —Aunque supongo que no te perjudicaría meterle una.

— ¿Meterle una? Interesante elección de términos.

— Siempre he tenido el don de la palabra.— Jugueteó con la mariposa turquesa. —A mí, personalmente, me gustaría que alguien escribiera una escena con una mujer y dos hombres. Mejor tres.

—Creo que fue por eso que inventaron la pornografía.

—Como si no fueran pornográficas esas escenas lesbianas que quieres escribir.

—Yo no quiero...

— Lo entiendo.— Agitó una mano desdeñosa. —Los hombres heterosexuales se sienten amenazados cuando hay otro hombre en la cama. Pero no veo el problema, siempre que la mujer esté en medio de los dos.

— ¿Hablas por experiencia propia?

—Si te lo digo perderá su misterio. — Le dedicó su radiante sonrisa de reina de la belleza. —Y ahora vete para que pueda hacer mí trabajo

Edward no mordió el anzuelo. Se sentó en un taburete delante de la encimera y abrió uno de sus libros. Fantasías impúdicas invadieron el pensamiento de Bella, imágenes de sí misma desnuda en la cama con Edward. Añadió a George Clooney y a Hugh Jackman de propina.

Jugueteó un poco con la fantasía, dejó que la película se desarrollara en su cabeza hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquello no funcionaba. En lugar de prestar atención a su cuerpo desnudo, George y Hugh hablaban de fútbol. Intentó reconducir el argumento, pero eran dos auténticos fanáticos del deporte y, al poco, la habían abandonado para jugar una de Chargers. Eso quería decir que ella y Edward estaban solos y desnudos.

Sus pezones se endurecieron. Por suerte, Edward estaba abstraído en su lectura y no se fijaba en ella.

Sólo había pasado un año desde que la salud de Jacob fallara, y ahí estaba ella, teniendo fantasías sexuales con un hombre que la odiaba. Muy típico. Justo cuando creía haberse vuelto sensata, sus viejos hábitos masoquistas volvían a escena.

"Prométeme, Bella, que no perderás el tiempo llorándome, Has vivido como una monja durante más años de los que quisiera reconocer. Ya es suficiente.» Pero no había sido suficiente. Le recordó postrado en cama durante meses, su cuerpo fuerte consumiéndose, y la invadió el viejo amor cargado de ira. «¿Por qué tuviste que enfermar, viejo chocho? ¿Y, mucho menos, morir? ¿No sabes que te necesito?» El había sido el amor de su vida, y había días en que no se sentía capaz de resistir el dolor.

Edward se levantó y fue a su despacho. Ella preparó apresuradamente la comida, un sándwich de pan integral con pavo y como colmo de los castigos un generoso puñado de brotes de judías orgánicas.

Edward estaba escribiendo, de modo que dejó la bandeja en una esquina del escritorio, sin interrumpirle. Su manual de deberes domésticos establecía que una mujer de la limpieza iba una vez por semana, pero Bella tendría que ocuparse de su entorno personal, es decir, de hacer la cama ducal y limpiar el baño imperial. Puesto que ambos quehaceres le ofrecían una excusa para investigar, subió al primer piso. Gordón, aburrido de la vida literaria, fue tras ella.

Una pintura de color humo había sustituido el diseño floral del empapelado de Renee, y unos modernos candelabros de pared enmarcaban los ventanales del rellano. Cuando alcanzó el primer piso miró a su derecha y vio algunos cambios menores: la pintura y las molduras, una iluminación distinta, una delgada escultura de acero sobre un bloque de cristal esmerilado. A la izquierda, en cambio, todo era diferente. En lugar del pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios separados de de

Renee y Charlie, un arco neoclásico enmarcaba una puerta de doble batiente. No se lo pudo creer. ¡La vieja puerta del desván estaba colocada al final de un pasillo que ya no existía!

Entró apresurada en el dormitorio principal, una suite vasta con arcadas, piezas de arte y mobiliario elegante, que incluía una cama enorme con cuatro postes de metal torneado. La puerta mas cercana conducía a un baño tamaño catedral. La segunda puerta daba a un lujoso vestidor de dos piezas, perfumado con aroma de cedro y equipado con un banco de teca. Miró por todas partes pero, al no encontrar ningún acceso al desván, se dirigió a la otra ala de la casa.

Su viejo dormitorio y el antiguo cuarto de la costura habían sido reconvertidos en un gimnasio privado completamente equipado. Una de las habitaciones de huéspedes contenía un pequeño estudio revestido de libros, mientras que la otra había sido decorada con todo lujo para recibir compañía. Bella metió la cabeza en los armarios mirando detrás de las cómodas, buscó en todos los lugares imaginables La puerta del desván había desaparecido.

Jasper no concilio el sueño hasta la medianoche y se despertó antes de las cinco. Tenía una reunión importante esa mañana y no quería llegar tarde, aunque últimamente le costaba dormir. Debería hacerlo como un bebé. Su vida era maravillosa, tenía una familia que adoraba. Un trabajo que le inspiraba, una casa hermosa, buenos amigos. Era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Alice suspiró suavemente en sueños y se apretó contra él. Olía ligeramente al perfume que se había puesto en la base del cuello antes de volver él a casa la tarde anterior. Siempre hacía cosas así, iba bien peinada y recién maquillada. Otros hombres se quejaban de la dejadez de sus mujeres, pero Alice estaba más guapa cada día. Era perfecta en todos los sentidos: lista, considerada, afectuosa. Muy distinta a Bella , exigente, temperamental, envanecida y malcriada.

Aunque también era maravillosa, una mujer que le mandaba del éxtasis a la desesperación y de vuelta al éxtasis en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando le había a roto el corazón, pensó que el dolor le mataría. La mirada de adoración de Alice había sido como un bálsamo para sus heridas de juventud.

Alice puso la mano sobre su muslo. Estaba desnuda. Solía dormir así. Dispuesta. Disponible. Jasper aún no se hacía a la idea de la suerte que había tenido. Puede que a veces deseara que ella no se esforzara tanto, pero eso sólo ocurría porque se sentía culpable, sabía que ella aportaba más que él al matrimonio. ¿Qué podría aportar él, sin embargo cuando ella ya lo había previsto todo?

Consciente de que no volvería a dormir, se levantó y el radar de Alice se activó, como siempre.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Voy a correr un rato.— Cubrió el hombro desnudo de Alice con la manta y se puso el chándal. Aún era demasiado temprano para correr. Antes adelantaría un poco de papeleo. Al salir al pasillo vio que Mary había colocado otro póster en la puerta de su habitación, aunque se suponía que debía colgarlos sólo en el interior. Había empezado a hacer preguntas acerca de Bella . La llamaba aquella-cuyo-nombre-no-debe-pronunciarse, como la malvada Voldemort de los libros de Harry Potter. Listilla.

Nunca habían intentado ocultarle la verdad, y Mary conocía desde siempre la relación de parentesco que existía entre Alice y Bella aunque las complejidades secretas de aquella relación estaban más allá de la capacidad de comprensión de una niña de trece años, Jasper suponía que era natural que

sintiera curiosidad, pero su hija se mostraba tan rebelde últimamente que sus preguntas empezaban a ponerle nervioso.

La creía perfectamente capaz de abordar a Bella por la calle y preguntarle las mismas cosas que le preguntaba a él. , tuvo que prohibirle cualquier contacto con la recién llegada,

Ojalá alguien hiciera lo mismo con él.

Cuando llegó al despacho, Jasper ya volvía a sentirse el de siempre.. Le recibió el gran vestíbulo restaurado al estilo modernista, de tres pisos de altura y con anchos ventanales de CWF. Nunca se había hecho del todo a la idea de que, a sus treinta y un años, era un alto directivo de la empresa donde sus padres habían trabajado toda la vida, su madre como archivadora y su padre como pintor Había alcanzado su posición, junto con el respeto de sus empleados, gracias al duro trabajo y la dedicación que ofrecía a la empresa, y jamás daba su cargo por sentado.

Los productos de la fábrica eran de probada seguridad y la reunión marchaba bien cuando su secretaria le apartó del grupo de visitantes que estaba guiando para informarle que la directora del colegio de Mary esperaba al teléfono. Eva no lo llamaba nunca, y Jasper se excuso para atender la llamada en la oficina del área de carga y descarga

— Eva, Jasper al habla. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tengo aquí a Mary. Es necesario que vengas.

— ¿Se ha hecho daño?

— Ella está bien. Pero Chelsea Kiefer tiene una muñeca rota. Mary la empujó dentro de una taquilla.

— Mary jamás empujaría a nadie.— Jasper se apoyó en la esquina del escritorio y contempló el área de carga y descarga por la mampara. Craig Watson, uno de sus vicepresidentes, le sustituía como guía del grupo visitante, pero Craig no estaba al corriente de todas las innovaciones y Jasper tenía que volver.

—Chelsea es la mejor amiga de Mary. Sin duda ha habido un malentendido. Llama a Alice. Ella se ocupará de esto.

— Se ha ido a Memphis. Tienes que venir tú.— Había olvidado que Alice había ido a comprar material. Jasper cambió de posición para ver mejor por la mampara.

— No puedo ir ahora mismo pero uno de nosotros estará allí a las cinco.— Si Alice no había vuelto para entonces, cambiaría su agenda. No era conveniente pero se las arreglaría.

— Esto no puede esperar tanto. Mary está beligerante y la madre de Chelsea está furiosa. Dice que presentará una denuncia a la policía

— ¿Una denuncia?

—Sí, Jasper, una denuncia. Ven aquí inmediatamente.

Mary jamás había visto a su padre tan enfurecido. Sus nudillos blanqueaban de tanto apretar el volante del coche y en la comisura de los labios tenía un persistente tic. Nunca le había pegado, pero ella tampoco había hecho nunca antes algo tan malo, y le pareció que ésta podría ser la primera vez.

No le había dicho ni una palabra desde que salieran del despacho de la directora. En parte prefería que empezara a gritar para terminar cuanto antes, pero en parte deseaba aplazarlo lo máximo posible. En realidad, no había tenido intención de romperle la muñeca a Chelsea

Solo recordarlo le daba dolor de barriga. Chelsea llevaba toda la semana comportándose como una arpía, quizá porque había estado riñendo con su madre, pero eso no justificaba que acusara a Mary de ser niña estirada y rica. Al final, Mary se enfadó tanto que la acusó de estar poniéndose gorda, cosa que era verdad. Chelsea respondió gritando que la odiaba, como la odiaban todos, y entonces Mary la empujó, no para hacerle daño, sólo para zarandearla un poco, pero la puerta de la taquilla estaba abierta y Chelsea se dio contra ella y se rompió la muñeca. Y ahora todo el mundo le echaba la culpa a Mary.

El trozo de pizza que había comido en la cafetería le subió a la garganta. Aún podía oír el sonido que hizo la muñeca de Chelsea al romperse y su pequeño grito ahogado. Mary tragó con fuerza para volver a bajar el trozo de pizza.

Cuando su padre entró finalmente en el despacho de la directora, Mary estaba tan asustada por la madre de Chelsea, que amenazaba con denunciarla a la policía, que hubiese querido esconderse entre sus brazos y llorar, como hacía cuando era pequeña. Pero él ni siquiera la había mirado como tampoco lo hacía ahora.

La señora Whitestone la había expulsado del colegio por el resto de la semana y la había hecho esperar fuera del despacho mientras los adultos hablaban. A la madre de Chelsea siempre le había gustado el padre de Mary. Hasta había intentado flirtear con él, cosa que a Mary le parecía repulsiva pero que resultó ser beneficiosa, porque al final la mujer dejó de gritar. Sin embargo, su padre salió del despacho con cara de querer asesinar a alguien, y Mary no creía que pensara en la madre de Chelsea

Las otras chicas siempre le decían que era afortunada de tener unos padres tan jóvenes, porque podían recordar lo que significa ser adolescente. Su padre, sin embargo, no parecía recordar nada de la adolescencia en esos momentos. La indignación la remordía. Cuando su padre iba al instituto, le habían nombrado el chico más popular. Lo había visto en el anuario. Y su madre nunca se metía en líos. Bien, pues, Mary no era como ellos.

No podía soportar el silencio que reinaba en el coche ni un segundo más y tendió la mano hacia el botón de la radio.

—No lo toques.— Solían escuchar música juntos pero ahora parecia que nunca más querría escuchar música con ella.

—Fue Chelsea quien empezó.

—No quiero hablar del tema.

—Sabía que estarías de su parte.— Jasper la fulminó con la mirada.

—Te sugiero que mantengas la boca cerrada.

Mary lo intentó pero aquello era muy injusto, y le dolía que no hubiera dado uno de sus grandes abrazos de oso y dicho que todo iba salir bien.

— ¡Y todo esto porque no soy tan perfecta como lo fuisteis mamá y tú!

— Esto nada tiene que ver con tu madre ni conmigo. Esto tiene que ver con que llevas meses comportándote como una mocosa malcriada y hoy has llegado a agredir físicamente a alguien. Tienes suerte de que la madre de Chelsea decidiera no denunciarte. Cada acto tiene sus consecuencias, Mary, y créeme, vas a sufrir unas consecuencias muy serias

—Una vez le rompiste la clavícula a un tipo. Tú mismo me lo dijiste.

— Fue jugando al fútbol.

— Eso no lo justifica.

— ¡Ni una palabra más!

Aquella tarde, cuando su madre volvió a casa, hicieron sentar a Mary en la sala de estar. Fue su padre quien habló sobre todo. Le dijo que se sentían muy decepcionados de ella y que su ofensa había sido muy grave. Mary esperaba que añadiera que, a pesar de haber hecho algo tan malo, él la quería como siempre. Pero no lo hizo.

— No podrás utilizar el teléfono durante dos semanas— dijo su madre. —No podrás ver la televisión y tampoco saldrás de casa sin que uno de nosotros te acompañe.

— ¡Esto no es justo! Ni siquiera os cae bien Chelsea. Pensáis que es una mala influencia. ¡Y os encanta Kelli Willman!

Su padre no hizo caso de su estallido.

—También tendrás que estudiar mucho para recuperar las clases que perderás durante tu expulsión.

Como si no pudiera recuperarlas en cuestión de segundos.

—Y tendrás que disculparte ante Chelsea— añadió su madre, Mary se puso de pie de un brinco.

— ¡Primero tiene que disculparse ella! Fue ella quien empezó.

—Esto no es negociable. Le rompiste la muñeca.

— ¡No era mi intención!

Ni caso Volvieron a empezar, sin comprender que Mary ya estaba hecha polvo y no necesitaba oír de nuevo lo mala que era. Sus padres habían olvidado por completo lo que significa ser adolescente, aunque a ellos no les odiaban todos como odiaban a Mary. Sus padres habían sido perfectos. Bueno, Mary no era perfecta. No era como ellos.

Era…

Era como su tía.

La palabra rodó por su cabeza como si fuera una canica grande y reluciente. Su tía. No tenía mucha familia: la yaya Sabrina y la abuela Witlock y su tío Jeremy, que era un solterón mucho mayor que su padre. Solo quedaba una persona. Puede que Isabella Swan fuera solo su tía sólo a medias pero aun así...

Las Sauces del Mar hablaban mucho de ella cuando creían que Mary no las oía, de ella y de cómo todos le besaban el culo cuando iban al instituto. En cierta ocasión oyó decir a Edward que Isabella era también una de las alumnas más inteligentes de su clase, pero las Sauces del Mar, no lo creían, porque sus notas eran siempre pésimas. No obstante, Edward había visto la puntuación de los exámenes de todos y era el único que podía saberlo, aunque se negaba a revelar cuál había sido esa puntuación.

Isabella comprendería muy bien lo que tenía que soportar Mary. Pero su padre le había prohibido que hablase con ella. Le dijo que si la veía por la calle ni siquiera podría decirle hola, porque él sabía cómo era Mary, que no se conformaría con un hola, y nadie tenía ganas de desenterrar viejas historias

Eso sin embargo no era una vieja historia. Era la vida de Mary. Tenía que hablar con alguien capaz de entenderla. Aunque la castigaran el resto de su vida.

espero les este gustando y me lo dejen saber en us comentarios :*


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia es una adaptacion de un libro. La historia no me perteneces y tampoco los personasjes, solo es mia la adaptacion y algunas cosas que cuadre para que fuera mejor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7 <strong>

— _¡No tienes vergüenza! — dijo él con enfado. _

— _¡Tonterías! Lo dices sólo porque conduje tus caballos— replicó ella. _

_**georgette heyer, La Gran SIP **_

— ¿Dónde demonios has estado?

Edward entró en la cocina con Gordón pisándole los talones, en el momento en que Bella dejaba las últimas bolsas sobre la encimera.

—Haciendo sus recados, excelencia.

—Te llevaste mi coche.

— ¿Preferías que fuera andando?

—Prefería que llevaras el tuyo.

—El tuyo me gusta más.

— No lo dudo.— Edward se cernía sobre ella. —Como a mí me gustaba el flamante Camaro rojo que conducías cuando ibas al instituto Aun así, no me largué con él, ¿no es así?

— Apuesto a que lo habrías hecho si hubiese tenido la costumbre de dejar las llaves puestas.

Edward cogió las llaves del coche de la encimera y las guardó en su bolsillo.

— ¿Dónde está mi comida?

— Creía que los escritores famosos almuerzan alcohol.

— Hoy no. Son las dos de la tarde y sólo he tomado un café y dos huevos escalfados. Fríos.

—No hubieran estado fríos si los hubieses comido enseguida, co mo te dije.

—Ahórrame el numerito de la sirvienta descarada

—Muy bien.— Bella estampó una caja de arroz sobre la encimera —Déjame sola y te serviré la comida en cuanto pueda.

Edward le dirigió una mirada gélida.

— ¿Se inician las hostilidades?

—Hostilidad o descaro, esto es lo que hay. Elige lo que prefieras.

—Permíteme recordarte que uno de tus deberes consiste en prepararme la comida, que espero tener servida precisamente a la hora de comer— Le dio la espalda poniendo fin a la discusión pero, en lugar de volver a su despacho, se dirigió al solario, donde se dejó caer cuan largo era en el gran sillón junto a los ventanales.

Bella le observó mientras guardaba los comestibles. Edward tamborileaba con los dedos en el brazo del sillón, y cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas. Después de guardar las cebollas en la despensa, Bella decidió que le preocupaba algo más que su descaro. Recogió una bolsa de compras que se había caído al suelo y dijo:

—Probablemente no lo sepas pero, además de trabajar como extra, y el difunto y poco talentoso Riley Biers se creía compositor de canciones

—No me digas

—Country malo. Riley era un tipo dulce, incluso cuando estaba borracho que, debo reconocer, era casi siempre. Borracho o sobrio, sin embargo, cuando se bloqueaba y no se le ocurrían las letras, empezaba a gritarme

—¿En qué parte de la conversación se supone que debo mostrar interés?— Sonó más presumido que el demonio pero no mostró intención alguna de marcharse. Bella se felicitó de haber adquirido algunos conocimientos de la naturaleza humana.

—Háblame de tu nuevo libro.

— ¿Cual de ellos?

—El que te hace comportarte como un gilipollas, que Dios te bendiga

Edward apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y suspiró

—Podría ser cualquiera de ellos, según el momento.

— ¿Cualquiera?— Quitó el envoltorio de celofán de un paquete doble de Twinkies, cogió uno de ellos y entró en el solario. —Conozco Último apeadero, y me dijiste que escribiste una novela hace tiempo ¿Hay más?

—La continuación de Último apeadero. La terminé en julio. Se titula Reflexiones, si quieres saberlo.

Último apeadero llegaba hasta 1960, así que era lógico que en su continuación los padres de Bella figuraran entre los protagonistas. Teniendo en cuenta lo que Edward sentía por Renee, debería conseguir un ejemplar cuanto antes.

— ¿Cuándo se pondrá a la venta?

— En un par de meses.

— Por el título imagino que mis padres y la Fábrica de Swan representarán un papel importante.

— Sin la fábrica, Parrish habría muerto después de los años sesenta, como tantísimas pequeñas ciudades del Sur. ¿Está ya la comida?

— Casi.— Bella dio un mordisco al Twinkie y flirteó con el peligro sentándose en el borde de una silla plegable, cerca de Edward

— ¿Qué has hecho desde julio?

—He viajado un poco. Investigando para una novela.— Se levantó y se acercó a los ventanales, tapando el sol con el cuerpo —Una saga familiar. Hace años que la tengo en mente.

Bella recordó las hojas arrugadas dispersas por el suelo de su despacho.

— ¿Cómo va?

— Nunca es fácil empezar un libro.

—No lo dudo.

—Éste se basa, más o menos, en mi familia. Es la historia de tres generaciones de una familia británica de clase alta. Corre paralela a la vida de tres generaciones de una familia irlandesa pobre.

— ¿Y todos se encuentran cuando la hija de la familia rica se enamora del hijo del albañil?

— Algo así.

— Es todo un cambio, escribir una novela.

—Que se me conozca como autor de obras de no ficción no significa que es lo único que sé hacer.

— Por supuesto que no. —No la sorprendió que se pusiera a la defensiva. Había tenido un gran éxito con la crónica de Último apeadero pero su primer intento de ficción había fracasado. —No pareces rebosar confianza.

Edward miró el Twinkie que ella tenía en la mano.

— ¿Es eso orgánico?

—Diría que no.— Bella removió con la lengua un trozo metido en un diente.

Edward permaneció inmóvil, y su manera de observar su boca le reveló a Bella que era sensible a su presencia, le gustara o no. En el pasado las mujeres que no sabían excitar a un hombre constituían un misterio para Bella , que encontraba facilísimo seducirles. Luego, un día descubrió que las mujeres inteligentes usaban su cerebro para valerse en el mundo, no su cuerpo. Y vaya si no se sintió estúpida al darse cuenta

A pesar de todo, a veces has de utilizar lo que Dios ha querido darte, y Bella continuó el acto de sexo oral con el Twinkie, nada des carado- sería una vulgaridad demasiado grande para comentarla, sólo unos movimientos lentos y circulares de la lengua para demostrar a ese británica arrogante que no podía intimidarla. No demasiado, al menos

La mirada de Edward permanecía fija en su boca.

— ¿Te gustan los juegos, ¿no es así, Isabella?

—A nosotras las rameras nos gusta divertirnos.

ÉL le dirigió una sonrisa enigmática y se apartó del ventanal. Bella pensó que volvería a su despacho, pero Edward empezó a inspeccionar las compras que ella no había guardado todavía.

—Veo que no leíste mis instrucciones sobre los alimentos orgánicos

—Vaya hablabas en serio. Creí que era una especie de prueba, para averiguar si puedo pensar por mí misma en lugar de seguir ciegamente indicaciones ridículas.

Otra vez la ceja arqueada. Bella terminó su Twinkie y se acercó a la encimera

—Creo haber mencionado productos frescos orgánicos, si es posible. Cereales integrales, pescado, fruta seca, yogur.— Cogió una bolsa de Twizzlers de cereza. —Sigues un régimen abominable.

—Desayuné cereales

—Sin duda tu primera comida decente desde que llegaste a la ciudad —Aunque comiste, sobre todo, el azúcar moreno.

—Necesito energía. Mi jefe es un negrero.

Edward descubrió la bolsa de la tienda de Sue y perdió interés en las compras del supermercado. Por desgracia, el primer libro que sacó de la bolsa era de Georgette Heyer. . Bella se lo quitó de las manos.

— Un buen ejemplo del despilfarro de la servidumbre, que mencionaste antes para justificar tu tacañería.

Edward consultó la factura.

— Ya lo veo.

Abrió uno de sus nuevos libros de investigación. Ella se lo quedó mirando.

—Si necesitas ayuda con ese capítulo que estás escribiendo, el que te hace estar tan animado, llámame. Tengo muchas ideas.

— Supongo que sí.

Era hora de retirarse, pero Bella aún no había aprendido a controlar su tendencia a los excesos.

— Por ejemplo, estoy convencida de que podría escribir una magnífica escena de sexo.

— Lo tendré en cuenta.

— Piensas incluir varias escenas de sexo, ¿verdad? No puedes vender novelas sin ellas.

Edward paseó la mirada de su cuello a sus pechos. Este hombre nunca se perdería en el cuerpo de una mujer.

—Sabes mucho sobre escribir novelas. ¿Me equivoco?

—Pero no ha de ser sexo entre lesbianas. Ya sé que a los hombres os gusta mucho, pero son las mujeres quienes compran más libros en este país, y no es éste el tema que más nos excita.— Recordó a Sue. —Aunque supongo que no te perjudicaría meterle una.

— ¿Meterle una? Interesante elección de términos.

— Siempre he tenido el don de la palabra.— Jugueteó con la mariposa turquesa. —A mí, personalmente, me gustaría que alguien escribiera una escena con una mujer y dos hombres. Mejor tres.

—Creo que fue por eso que inventaron la pornografía.

—Como si no fueran pornográficas esas escenas lesbianas que quieres escribir.

—Yo no quiero...

— Lo entiendo.— Agitó una mano desdeñosa. —Los hombres heterosexuales se sienten amenazados cuando hay otro hombre en la cama. Pero no veo el problema, siempre que la mujer esté en medio de los dos.

— ¿Hablas por experiencia propia?

—Si te lo digo perderá su misterio. — Le dedicó su radiante sonrisa de reina de la belleza. —Y ahora vete para que pueda hacer mí trabajo

Edward no mordió el anzuelo. Se sentó en un taburete delante de la encimera y abrió uno de sus libros. Fantasías impúdicas invadieron el pensamiento de Bella, imágenes de sí misma desnuda en la cama con Edward. Añadió a George Clooney y a Hugh Jackman de propina.

Jugueteó un poco con la fantasía, dejó que la película se desarrollara en su cabeza hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquello no funcionaba. En lugar de prestar atención a su cuerpo desnudo, George y Hugh hablaban de fútbol. Intentó reconducir el argumento, pero eran dos auténticos fanáticos del deporte y, al poco, la habían abandonado para jugar una de Chargers. Eso quería decir que ella y Edward estaban solos y desnudos.

Sus pezones se endurecieron. Por suerte, Edward estaba abstraído en su lectura y no se fijaba en ella.

Sólo había pasado un año desde que la salud de Jacob fallara, y ahí estaba ella, teniendo fantasías sexuales con un hombre que la odiaba. Muy típico. Justo cuando creía haberse vuelto sensata, sus viejos hábitos masoquistas volvían a escena.

"Prométeme, Bella, que no perderás el tiempo llorándome, Has vivido como una monja durante más años de los que quisiera reconocer. Ya es suficiente.» Pero no había sido suficiente. Le recordó postrado en cama durante meses, su cuerpo fuerte consumiéndose, y la invadió el viejo amor cargado de ira. «¿Por qué tuviste que enfermar, viejo chocho? ¿Y, mucho menos, morir? ¿No sabes que te necesito?» El había sido el amor de su vida, y había días en que no se sentía capaz de resistir el dolor.

Edward se levantó y fue a su despacho. Ella preparó apresuradamente la comida, un sándwich de pan integral con pavo y como colmo de los castigos un generoso puñado de brotes de judías orgánicas.

Edward estaba escribiendo, de modo que dejó la bandeja en una esquina del escritorio, sin interrumpirle. Su manual de deberes domésticos establecía que una mujer de la limpieza iba una vez por semana, pero Bella tendría que ocuparse de su entorno personal, es decir, de hacer la cama ducal y limpiar el baño imperial. Puesto que ambos quehaceres le ofrecían una excusa para investigar, subió al primer piso. Gordón, aburrido de la vida literaria, fue tras ella.

Una pintura de color humo había sustituido el diseño floral del empapelado de Renee, y unos modernos candelabros de pared enmarcaban los ventanales del rellano. Cuando alcanzó el primer piso miró a su derecha y vio algunos cambios menores: la pintura y las molduras, una iluminación distinta, una delgada escultura de acero sobre un bloque de cristal esmerilado. A la izquierda, en cambio, todo era diferente. En lugar del pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios separados de de

Renee y Charlie, un arco neoclásico enmarcaba una puerta de doble batiente. No se lo pudo creer. ¡La vieja puerta del desván estaba colocada al final de un pasillo que ya no existía!

Entró apresurada en el dormitorio principal, una suite vasta con arcadas, piezas de arte y mobiliario elegante, que incluía una cama enorme con cuatro postes de metal torneado. La puerta mas cercana conducía a un baño tamaño catedral. La segunda puerta daba a un lujoso vestidor de dos piezas, perfumado con aroma de cedro y equipado con un banco de teca. Miró por todas partes pero, al no encontrar ningún acceso al desván, se dirigió a la otra ala de la casa.

Su viejo dormitorio y el antiguo cuarto de la costura habían sido reconvertidos en un gimnasio privado completamente equipado. Una de las habitaciones de huéspedes contenía un pequeño estudio revestido de libros, mientras que la otra había sido decorada con todo lujo para recibir compañía. Bella metió la cabeza en los armarios mirando detrás de las cómodas, buscó en todos los lugares imaginables La puerta del desván había desaparecido.

Jasper no concilio el sueño hasta la medianoche y se despertó antes de las cinco. Tenía una reunión importante esa mañana y no quería llegar tarde, aunque últimamente le costaba dormir. Debería hacerlo como un bebé. Su vida era maravillosa, tenía una familia que adoraba. Un trabajo que le inspiraba, una casa hermosa, buenos amigos. Era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Alice suspiró suavemente en sueños y se apretó contra él. Olía ligeramente al perfume que se había puesto en la base del cuello antes de volver él a casa la tarde anterior. Siempre hacía cosas así, iba bien peinada y recién maquillada. Otros hombres se quejaban de la dejadez de sus mujeres, pero Alice estaba más guapa cada día. Era perfecta en todos los sentidos: lista, considerada, afectuosa. Muy distinta a Bella , exigente, temperamental, envanecida y malcriada.

Aunque también era maravillosa, una mujer que le mandaba del éxtasis a la desesperación y de vuelta al éxtasis en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando le había a roto el corazón, pensó que el dolor le mataría. La mirada de adoración de Alice había sido como un bálsamo para sus heridas de juventud.

Alice puso la mano sobre su muslo. Estaba desnuda. Solía dormir así. Dispuesta. Disponible. Jasper aún no se hacía a la idea de la suerte que había tenido. Puede que a veces deseara que ella no se esforzara tanto, pero eso sólo ocurría porque se sentía culpable, sabía que ella aportaba más que él al matrimonio. ¿Qué podría aportar él, sin embargo cuando ella ya lo había previsto todo?

Consciente de que no volvería a dormir, se levantó y el radar de Alice se activó, como siempre.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Voy a correr un rato.— Cubrió el hombro desnudo de Alice con la manta y se puso el chándal. Aún era demasiado temprano para correr. Antes adelantaría un poco de papeleo. Al salir al pasillo vio que Mary había colocado otro póster en la puerta de su habitación, aunque se suponía que debía colgarlos sólo en el interior. Había empezado a hacer preguntas acerca de Bella . La llamaba aquella-cuyo-nombre-no-debe-pronunciarse, como la malvada Voldemort de los libros de Harry Potter. Listilla.

Nunca habían intentado ocultarle la verdad, y Mary conocía desde siempre la relación de parentesco que existía entre Alice y Bella aunque las complejidades secretas de aquella relación estaban más allá de la capacidad de comprensión de una niña de trece años, Jasper suponía que era natural que

sintiera curiosidad, pero su hija se mostraba tan rebelde últimamente que sus preguntas empezaban a ponerle nervioso.

La creía perfectamente capaz de abordar a Bella por la calle y preguntarle las mismas cosas que le preguntaba a él. , tuvo que prohibirle cualquier contacto con la recién llegada,

Ojalá alguien hiciera lo mismo con él.

Cuando llegó al despacho, Jasper ya volvía a sentirse el de siempre.. Le recibió el gran vestíbulo restaurado al estilo modernista, de tres pisos de altura y con anchos ventanales de CWF. Nunca se había hecho del todo a la idea de que, a sus treinta y un años, era un alto directivo de la empresa donde sus padres habían trabajado toda la vida, su madre como archivadora y su padre como pintor Había alcanzado su posición, junto con el respeto de sus empleados, gracias al duro trabajo y la dedicación que ofrecía a la empresa, y jamás daba su cargo por sentado.

Los productos de la fábrica eran de probada seguridad y la reunión marchaba bien cuando su secretaria le apartó del grupo de visitantes que estaba guiando para informarle que la directora del colegio de Mary esperaba al teléfono. Eva no lo llamaba nunca, y Jasper se excuso para atender la llamada en la oficina del área de carga y descarga

— Eva, Jasper al habla. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tengo aquí a Mary. Es necesario que vengas.

— ¿Se ha hecho daño?

— Ella está bien. Pero Chelsea Kiefer tiene una muñeca rota. Mary la empujó dentro de una taquilla.

— Mary jamás empujaría a nadie.— Jasper se apoyó en la esquina del escritorio y contempló el área de carga y descarga por la mampara. Craig Watson, uno de sus vicepresidentes, le sustituía como guía del grupo visitante, pero Craig no estaba al corriente de todas las innovaciones y Jasper tenía que volver.

—Chelsea es la mejor amiga de Mary. Sin duda ha habido un malentendido. Llama a Alice. Ella se ocupará de esto.

— Se ha ido a Memphis. Tienes que venir tú.— Había olvidado que Alice había ido a comprar material. Jasper cambió de posición para ver mejor por la mampara.

— No puedo ir ahora mismo pero uno de nosotros estará allí a las cinco.— Si Alice no había vuelto para entonces, cambiaría su agenda. No era conveniente pero se las arreglaría.

— Esto no puede esperar tanto. Mary está beligerante y la madre de Chelsea está furiosa. Dice que presentará una denuncia a la policía

— ¿Una denuncia?

—Sí, Jasper, una denuncia. Ven aquí inmediatamente.

Mary jamás había visto a su padre tan enfurecido. Sus nudillos blanqueaban de tanto apretar el volante del coche y en la comisura de los labios tenía un persistente tic. Nunca le había pegado, pero ella tampoco había hecho nunca antes algo tan malo, y le pareció que ésta podría ser la primera vez.

No le había dicho ni una palabra desde que salieran del despacho de la directora. En parte prefería que empezara a gritar para terminar cuanto antes, pero en parte deseaba aplazarlo lo máximo posible. En realidad, no había tenido intención de romperle la muñeca a Chelsea

Solo recordarlo le daba dolor de barriga. Chelsea llevaba toda la semana comportándose como una arpía, quizá porque había estado riñendo con su madre, pero eso no justificaba que acusara a Mary de ser niña estirada y rica. Al final, Mary se enfadó tanto que la acusó de estar poniéndose gorda, cosa que era verdad. Chelsea respondió gritando que la odiaba, como la odiaban todos, y entonces Mary la empujó, no para hacerle daño, sólo para zarandearla un poco, pero la puerta de la taquilla estaba abierta y Chelsea se dio contra ella y se rompió la muñeca. Y ahora todo el mundo le echaba la culpa a Mary.

El trozo de pizza que había comido en la cafetería le subió a la garganta. Aún podía oír el sonido que hizo la muñeca de Chelsea al romperse y su pequeño grito ahogado. Mary tragó con fuerza para volver a bajar el trozo de pizza.

Cuando su padre entró finalmente en el despacho de la directora, Mary estaba tan asustada por la madre de Chelsea, que amenazaba con denunciarla a la policía, que hubiese querido esconderse entre sus brazos y llorar, como hacía cuando era pequeña. Pero él ni siquiera la había mirado como tampoco lo hacía ahora.

La señora Whitestone la había expulsado del colegio por el resto de la semana y la había hecho esperar fuera del despacho mientras los adultos hablaban. A la madre de Chelsea siempre le había gustado el padre de Mary. Hasta había intentado flirtear con él, cosa que a Mary le parecía repulsiva pero que resultó ser beneficiosa, porque al final la mujer dejó de gritar. Sin embargo, su padre salió del despacho con cara de querer asesinar a alguien, y Mary no creía que pensara en la madre de Chelsea

Las otras chicas siempre le decían que era afortunada de tener unos padres tan jóvenes, porque podían recordar lo que significa ser adolescente. Su padre, sin embargo, no parecía recordar nada de la adolescencia en esos momentos. La indignación la remordía. Cuando su padre iba al instituto, le habían nombrado el chico más popular. Lo había visto en el anuario. Y su madre nunca se metía en líos. Bien, pues, Mary no era como ellos.

No podía soportar el silencio que reinaba en el coche ni un segundo más y tendió la mano hacia el botón de la radio.

—No lo toques.— Solían escuchar música juntos pero ahora parecia que nunca más querría escuchar música con ella.

—Fue Chelsea quien empezó.

—No quiero hablar del tema.

—Sabía que estarías de su parte.— Jasper la fulminó con la mirada.

—Te sugiero que mantengas la boca cerrada.

Mary lo intentó pero aquello era muy injusto, y le dolía que no hubiera dado uno de sus grandes abrazos de oso y dicho que todo iba salir bien.

— ¡Y todo esto porque no soy tan perfecta como lo fuisteis mamá y tú!

— Esto nada tiene que ver con tu madre ni conmigo. Esto tiene que ver con que llevas meses comportándote como una mocosa malcriada y hoy has llegado a agredir físicamente a alguien. Tienes suerte de que la madre de Chelsea decidiera no denunciarte. Cada acto tiene sus consecuencias, Mary, y créeme, vas a sufrir unas consecuencias muy serias

—Una vez le rompiste la clavícula a un tipo. Tú mismo me lo dijiste.

— Fue jugando al fútbol.

— Eso no lo justifica.

— ¡Ni una palabra más!

Aquella tarde, cuando su madre volvió a casa, hicieron sentar a Mary en la sala de estar. Fue su padre quien habló sobre todo. Le dijo que se sentían muy decepcionados de ella y que su ofensa había sido muy grave. Mary esperaba que añadiera que, a pesar de haber hecho algo tan malo, él la quería como siempre. Pero no lo hizo.

— No podrás utilizar el teléfono durante dos semanas— dijo su madre. —No podrás ver la televisión y tampoco saldrás de casa sin que uno de nosotros te acompañe.

— ¡Esto no es justo! Ni siquiera os cae bien Chelsea. Pensáis que es una mala influencia. ¡Y os encanta Kelli Willman!

Su padre no hizo caso de su estallido.

—También tendrás que estudiar mucho para recuperar las clases que perderás durante tu expulsión.

Como si no pudiera recuperarlas en cuestión de segundos.

—Y tendrás que disculparte ante Chelsea— añadió su madre, Mary se puso de pie de un brinco.

— ¡Primero tiene que disculparse ella! Fue ella quien empezó.

—Esto no es negociable. Le rompiste la muñeca.

— ¡No era mi intención!

Ni caso Volvieron a empezar, sin comprender que Mary ya estaba hecha polvo y no necesitaba oír de nuevo lo mala que era. Sus padres habían olvidado por completo lo que significa ser adolescente, aunque a ellos no les odiaban todos como odiaban a Mary. Sus padres habían sido perfectos. Bueno, Mary no era perfecta. No era como ellos.

Era…

Era como su tía.

La palabra rodó por su cabeza como si fuera una canica grande y reluciente. Su tía. No tenía mucha familia: la yaya Sabrina y la abuela Witlock y su tío Jeremy, que era un solterón mucho mayor que su padre. Solo quedaba una persona. Puede que Isabella Swan fuera solo su tía sólo a medias pero aun así...

Las Sauces del Mar hablaban mucho de ella cuando creían que Mary no las oía, de ella y de cómo todos le besaban el culo cuando iban al instituto. En cierta ocasión oyó decir a Edward que Isabella era también una de las alumnas más inteligentes de su clase, pero las Sauces del Mar, no lo creían, porque sus notas eran siempre pésimas. No obstante, Edward había visto la puntuación de los exámenes de todos y era el único que podía saberlo, aunque se negaba a revelar cuál había sido esa puntuación.

Isabella comprendería muy bien lo que tenía que soportar Mary. Pero su padre le había prohibido que hablase con ella. Le dijo que si la veía por la calle ni siquiera podría decirle hola, porque él sabía cómo era Mary, que no se conformaría con un hola, y nadie tenía ganas de desenterrar viejas historias

Eso sin embargo no era una vieja historia. Era la vida de Mary. Tenía que hablar con alguien capaz de entenderla. Aunque la castigaran el resto de su vida.

espero les este gustando y me lo dejen saber en us comentarios :*


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta historia es una adaptacion de un libro. La historia no me perteneces y tampoco los personasjes, solo es mia la adaptacion y algunas cosas que cuadre para que fuera mejor.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8 <strong>

_Ahora me perteneces … en cuerpo y alma _

_**GEORGETTE HAYER , Estas viejas persianas. **_

La voz de Edward acarició la piel de Bella como una gota de agua fría.

— ¿ Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— La cama.

—Pues ve a hacerla a otra parte.

—Ya te has vuelto a olvidar de la sonrisa, ¿eh?— Estiró las piernas y balanceó el peso de su cuerpo sobre la punta de un pie doblando la otra rodilla e inclinándose exageradamente sobre la cama para obligarle a admirar su mobiliario trasero. Era la única arma que le quedaba, y la había utilizado tantas veces como le fue posible a lo largo de los nueve días que llevaba trabajando para Edward. ¿Y qué, si sus tretas sexuales conseguían que ella también pensara en él más de lo que quisiera? Edward no lo sabía. ¿O sí? Esto es lo que pasa con los juegos sexuales.

—Nunca se puede estar del todo seguro de quién pilla a quién.

A «quién». Es un asco vivir con tu viejo profesor de literatura especialmente cuando tu viejo profesor de literatura no es tan viejo y tiene exactamente el tipo de cuerpo que te atrae, alto y esbelto, ancho. de hombros y estrecho de caderas. Y luego estaba su intelecto. Bella había tardado años en reconocer el atractivo de esa parte especial del hombre pero, cuando por fin adquirió el hábito, ya nunca pudo deshacerse de él.

No se dio prisa en arreglar la última almohada. La cena festiva tendría lugar la noche siguiente, y pronto llegaría la furgoneta con las mesas de alquiler. Aunque el comedor de La Novia del Francés era amplio no tenía espacio suficiente para los treinta comensales que Edward había invitado, y Bella había alquilado mesas más pequeñas para distribuir por la planta baja. El editor y el agente literario llegarían en avión desde Nueva York, pero Edward había realizado gran parte de su investigación en Ole Miss, y la mayoría de los invitados vendrían en coche desde Oxford. Aunque no todos.

— ¿A cuánta gente local me dijiste que has invitado?— Edward no le había mostrado la lista oficial de invitados, y ella no podría relajarse hasta estar segura de que no tendría que servir a gente cuya presencia preferiría evitar.

—Ya te lo dije. A dos bibliotecarias que no conoces. Y a Laurent Da Revi y su esposa.

Laurent era el alcalde actual de Parrish. Habían ido juntos al instituto pero dado que él era presidente del club de ajedrez y, además, negro, no se habían movido en los mismos círculos. Bella le recordaba como un muchacho estudioso y entrañable, de modo que no debió de joderle demasiado. Verse obligada a servir a un compañero de clase le resultaba humillante pero, tratándose del alcalde sería llevadero.

— ¿Y su esposa?

Irina, Una mujer encantadora.

—Deja de hacerte el difícil.

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación.— Bella se afanó con la esquina del cubrecamas.

—El nombre de Irina no me suena.

—Creo que es de Jackson.

— ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste desde el principio?

—Lo siento. Acaso te he dado la impresión de querer facilitarte las cosas? Es extraño que no tengas más amigos en Washington…Qué digo, no es nada extraño.

Edward se quitó el reloj.

—La cena de mañana es de negocios.

—Lo sé. De agradecimiento a las personas que te ayudaron con tus Reflexiones ¿no serán más las personas que te ayudaron a investigar aquí, en Parrish que en Oxford?

— Tu tía está muerta, Hank Withers está en el hospital. Shaible ha ido a visitar a su hija en Ohio. ¿Hemos terminado ya con este tema?

Empezó a desabrocharse la camisa y no se dio prisa en hacerlo. Como encargada de la lavandería, Bella ya sabía que el no tenía costumbre de llevar camisetas, como también sabía gustaban los boxers de diseño de tonos cristalinos. Lo cierto es que sabía demasiado.

— Al menos podrías esperar a que termine mi trabajo aquí, antes de empezar a desvestirte.— Lo dijo con irritación, porque no le gustaba la manera en que la presencia de Edward había despertado del como a la furcia que dormía en su interior.

— ¿Te molesta? — El espectáculo erótico prosiguió, un botón desabrochado tras otro, sus ojos fijos en ella.

— Sólo porque he visto el libro que estás leyendo.— La camisa quedó abierta.

— ¿A qué libro te refieres?

—La vida erótica de un caballero Victoriano. Menudo caballero. Un perro merodeador, diría yo. Hay capítulos enteros dedicados a las relaciones entre amos y criadas.

Edward encajó un dedo en la cintura de sus pantalones, con expre sión arrogante y peligrosa.

— ¿No creerás que me hago ilusiones?

— Sé que te haces ilusiones. Has subrayado determinados pasajes.— Edward rió por lo bajo y desapareció dentro del vestidor.

A Bella le encantaba aquel cuarto, la extravagancia de los estantes de cerezo pulido y los accesorios de estaño, la pulcritud de los cajones, los percheros y los compartimentos, el olor a telas de importación y a atmósfera altiva.

—Es parte de mi investigación — dijo Edward desde el vestíbulo — ¿Y quién te manda fisgonear en mi despacho?

— Estaba ordenando.— También buscando el manuscrito Reflexiones, aunque esto no iba a decírselo. Enderezó la pantalla lámpara. —El capítulo sobre la subasta de vírgenes es nauseabundo

—Vaya, vaya. Sí que has estado fisgoneando.

— Necesito estímulos intelectuales. Este trabajo es más aburrido que un cementerio.— Edward no había cerrado la puerta del vestidor de modo que ella se acercó y miró dentro. —No creo que estés investigando nada. Creo que eres un pervertido.

—Un calificativo muy duro. ¿Dónde están los pantalones cortos de gimnasia?

Todavía llevaba los pantalones aunque se había quitado la camisa. Bella se preguntó cómo aquel tórax enclenque, que recordaba de los días del instituto, pudo haberse convertido en un torso tan magnífico. Edward puso los brazos en jarras y ella se dio cuenta de que esperaba una respuesta.

Se humedeció los labios.

—No tengo la menor idea.— Los pantalones cortos estaban en el Estante donde él los había dejado, pero no pensaba hacerle la vida más Fácil. Vio el cinturón dejado sobre el banco de teca, en medio del vestidor.

A Edward le gustaba el orden, y ella tenía la sensación de que le costaba esfuerzo no recoger él mismo las cosas.

—Creía que hacías ejercicio por las mañanas.

—También por las tardes, cuando me apetece.

—Y hoy te apetece porque estás bloqueado. ¿Me equivoco?

— ¿No tiene cacharros que fregar?

—Estás desechando tantas páginas que debería comprarte otra Papelera más para tu despacho.

— ¿ Te importaría darte la vuelta para que pueda quitarme los pantalones?

—Este el único aliciente de mi trabajo. Sí, me importaría.

A un tercero le hubiese costado discernir si la pequeña mueca de Edward significó regodeo o desaprobación, pero Bella prefirió pensar que la encontraba más divertida de lo que él mismo quisiera. Se apoyó el marco de la puerta.

—Dime por qué estás bloqueado. Normalmente, te recomendaría una escena de sexo (quizá recuerdes que les tengo debilidad) pero, después de lo que leí esta mañana en ese libro, no sé si debo alentarte más.

—Es una historia complicada e intento introducir un personaje nuevo. Me plantea algunos problemas, esto es todo.

—Cherche la femme.

—Precisamente.— Recogió el cinturón que había abandonado, por la única razón aparente de ponerla nerviosa. —Marie es una figura central del libro. Es joven y bien educada, pero la ahogan los convencionalismos de la sociedad victoriana.

—Me puedo identificar con... ¡Oye, ése es mi nombre!

Por una vez, pareció pillarle por sorpresa.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Mi verdadero nombre. Isabella MARIE Swan

— No lo sabía.

—Claro que sí. Nadie me llama nunca Marie, pero el nombre figuraba en todos los informes del colegio.

—Sin duda lo olvidé hace tiempo.

— Sin duda no.

Edward deslizó el cinturón entre los dedos.

—Vuelve a tu trabajo. Me estás molestando.

— Más vale que no se trate de una hermosa rubia de gusto impecable.

— Me voy a quitar los pantalones, estés mirando o no.— Dejó el cinturón, se bajó la cremallera y dejó caer los pantalones.

Bella tuvo un atisbo de muslos largos y musculatura firme antes de darse la vuelta. La recorrió un escalofrío y tuvo que recordarse que tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar que en el cuerpo de Edward.

Fue al cuarto de baño y se llevó una toalla húmeda a la cara antes de colgarla. Habían pasado nueve días y todavía no había encontrado el acceso al desván. Había preguntado dos veces a Edward acerca de la puerta, tratando de que pareciera mera curiosidad. En la primera ocasión, sonó el teléfono antes de que él contestase. En la segunda una ardilla puso a Gordon en pie de guerra, y la conversación interrumpió en seco. ¡Una ardilla, por el amor de Dios! Cómo odiaba a ese perro.

La cena de mañana le ofrecía una buena excusa para volver a sacar . el tema. Regresó al dormitorio, hablando alto para que él la oyese desde el vestidor.

— Esta mañana he vuelto a llamar a la florista. Le comuniqué lo que me dijiste de los arreglos, que no los quieres demasiado femeninos para no seguir alimentando esos rumores acerca de tu homosexualidad. Ella es cristiana y lo comprendió perfectamente.

Le pareció que Edward suspiraba y sonrió para sí cuando él salió del vestidor con unos pantalones cortos de cachemira gris y una camiseta marinera colgada del brazo.

— Fascinante— gruñó él, —aunque no recuerdo haber dicho una palabra acerca de las flores.

Bella apartó la mirada de su tórax.

—Si mostraras un poco más de interés en el fútbol, esos rumores morirían de muerte natural. Aparte, claro está, de dejar de hablar como un mariquita— Los labios de Edward se curvaron y eso la irritó, porque su intención era molestarle, no divertirle. Posó una mano en la cadera, los dedos hacia atrás y asumió una expresión de aburrimiento.

—La cena es mañana, y pienso que la vajilla Spode de Renee podría estar todavía en el desván. Subiré esta tarde para comprobarlo,

Contuvo el aliento.

El se puso la camiseta.

—No te molestes. El catering incluye la vajilla,

—Siendo extranjero no podrías saberlo, pero en Misisipí el empleo de vajillas del catering, en lugar de las preciosas herencias familiares, se considera una vulgaridad.

—Las herencias familiares que pudiera haber en el desván desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué les pasó?

—Alice vendió todo lo que había en el desván antes de comprar yo la casa — No hizo ningún esfuerzo por suavizar lo que hasta los más insensibles reconocerían como un golpe bajo para Bella.

— ¿Lo vendió?— Aquí estaba de nuevo. La sensación aterradora de haberlo perdido todo. Se obligó a pensar en la gran sonrisa de Leah para venirse abajo.

—Estaba en su derecho— puntualizó Edward.

—Sí supongo que sí.— Apretó el puño a la espalda y se hincó las uñas en la palma. Aunque puede que se olvidara de las bandejas. Renee tenía sus escondrijos.

Pero Edward ya estaba saliendo de la habitación.

La cadencia regular de la cinta de andar generalmente lo calmaba, Aunque hoy le resultaba demasiado tranquila. Necesitaba salir al aire libre. Hacer algo con las manos. Luchar contra el atractivo sexual de Bella ya era bastante difícil sin tener que resistirse también a su encanto, especialmente cuando él sabía que era calculado. No le gustaba, como tampoco su malicioso sentido del humor, que tanto podía emplear contra sí misma como contra él. O esa inteligencia aguda que insistía en aflorar entre su comportamiento de chica buena. Él ya sabía que existía, por supuesto, pero nunca se había imaginado que también ella lo descubriría.

¿Y de dónde sacaba su entereza, por no hablar de su peculiar y aún así, impresionante competencia? Preparaba comidas a aceptable y mejores de las que él preparaba para sí, y, si bien ignoraba casi todas sus instrucciones, sus platos solían ajustarse a lo que Edward había ideado para contrariarla. Tenía una manera de separar lo sensato de lo insensato y de llevar a cabo sus tareas. No, eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

Se enjugó el sudor de la frente y aumentó la velocidad de la cinta en varios puntos. Hoy Bella había aparecido con otro de sus tops retractilados, éste, de un azul plateado. Y el escote en forma de corazón bajaba lo suficiente para que él pudiera ver esa maldita mariposa turquesa aleteando de un pecho al otro. Debería cumplir su amenaza de obligarla a llevar uniforme pero, por alguna razón nunca se acordaba de ello El viejo resentimiento ardía. Hacerla caer de rodillas no le estaba resultando tan fácil como preveía, aunque todavía no había utilizado el as que llevaba en la manga. Se imaginó aquellos ojos Chocolate empañados de al menos algunas lágrimas de sincero arrepentimiento. Por fin conseguiría volver la última página de ese viejísimo y muy pesaroso capítulo de su vida.

«Ojalá tu mamá pudiera ver a su precioso hijito ahora. Ha vuelto a casa con el rabo entre las piernas.»

Aumentó la velocidad de la cinta y de sus propios pasos, pero no sirvió de nada. Sus manos anhelaban el tacto familiar del ladrillo y la piedra.

Gordón no era del todo inútil. Empezó a ladrar incluso antes de que sonara el timbre de la cochera. Bella dejó a un lado el libro que había birlado de la impresionante biblioteca de Edward. No dejaba de sorprenderla que Cordón volviera a casa con ella cada tarde, en lugar de quedarse con su adorado Edward. Cierto que se las ingeniaba para hacerla tropezar cada día al cruzar el jardín, pero aun así la acompaña y la vida en la cochera parecía un poco menos solitaria.

Bella se levantó a regañadientes del sofá. Incluso cuando todo va bien, las buenas noticias no suelen llamar a la puerta a las diez de la noche. Mientras cruzaba la sala, Gordon siguió ladrando.

Descorrió la cortina de la ventana lateral de la puerta pero no vio nada más ominoso que la silueta de una muchacha joven.

—Cállate, Cordón.

Encendió la luz del porche. Cuando Bella abrió la puerta, Gordon trotó fuera y dio unas vueltas exploratorias alrededor de los tobillos de la joven. Tendría trece o catorce años y era delgada, bisoña y hermosa. La suya era una belleza aún torpe, una hermosura todavía en pañales que, con toda probabilidad, le hacía la vida miserable. La chica se sujetó la melena corta y lacia detrás de las orejas. Su ropa era horrible: un par de pantalones informes y como mínimo, dos tallas más grandes de lo necesario y una cazadora desastrada que le llegaba a las caderas. Su rostro era redondo y delicado, y su boca un tanto grande para la fragilidad de los pómulos. Incluso a la luz débil del porche, Bella vio sus ojos Chocolate Pálidos, casi fantasmales en su contraste con su pelo oscuro.

Gordon se alejó del porche para husmear entre los arbustos. La chica miraba a Bella fijamente, como si fuera un espectro. Ésta esperó a que la recién llegada dijera algo y, al ver que no lo hacía, habló ella misma

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

La muchacha se humedeció los labios.

—Sí señora.— Frotó uno de sus zapatos de suela gruesa contra el otro. Su voz tenía un matiz ronco que la hacía parecer mayor de lo que era.

Tenía un aire inquietante, casi familiar, aunque Bella nunca la había visto. Esperó sintiendo un cosquilleo de preocupación.

La joven tragó saliva.

—Yo soy…pues... más o menos... su sobrina.

— ¿Mi sobrina? No te entiendo.— Pero sí la entendía.

—Soy … Mary Witlock.

Su nombre sonó muy extraño combinado con el apellido de él.

Mary la hija de Jasper.

Una añoranza aguda y agridulce le oprimió el corazón. La hija de Jasper. La hija que pudo haber sido suya. ¿Cómo había podido perder a los únicos hombres buenos que había amado en la vida ? A Jasper, por su estupidez y a Jacob... quizá como castigo por lo que le hizo a Jasper.

Esa muchacha sin embargo, era también la hija de Alice, y eso le heló la sangre. Por eso le resultaba tan familiar. Los ojos Chocolates como los de de Charlie Swan se habían abierto camino hasta la siguiente generación

Mary sacó las manos de los bolsillos de la cazadora.

—Verá, sé que es de muy mala educación y todo eso, presentarme así, quiero decir, pero pensé que quizá no supiera de mi existencia Y sé que no debería estar aquí ni nada, pero sólo quería saludarla.

Había sido un día largo. Edward y su torso desnudo. La cenan mañana. Después había recibido una llamada inquietante de Leah que estaba desolada porque Bella no podría visitarla el Día de la Familia. No necesitaba más complicaciones emocionales, que era precisamente lo que prometía la presencia de esa niña de ojos pálidos

— ¿No es un poco tarde para que estés en la calle?

— Sí, señora. Papá me matará si me descubre.

Bella no se podía imaginar al pacífico Jasper matando a nadie aunque, claro está, ella recordaba al muchacho de dieciocho años que a orillas del lago, a su lado sobre la roja toalla de playa, le decía que una vez casados, abandonarían Parrish y se instalarían en Atlanta

— Quizá debas volver a casa antes de que eso suceda.— Mary bajó la vista a sus zapatos y golpeó uno de sus gruesos tacones contra las tablas astilladas del suelo.

— Esperaba que tal vez podríamos hablar.— Levantó la cabeza con un destello de desafío en la mirada —Porque es mi tía y todo eso

—No creo que tus padres estén muy de acuerdo.

— Ellos no son mis amos.

Bella se fijó en el apretón obstinado de su barbilla, reprimió un suspiro y dio un paso atrás para dejarla pasar. Tarde o temprano alguien tendría que pagar caro por esto, y sin duda Bella se encontraría la primera ante la caja.

- ¿De veras? ¿Puedo entrar?— Cruzó el umbral con tanto ímpetu que casi derribó a Bella .

Cordón subió de nuevo al porche y la siguió al interior de la casa

—Sólo por unos minutos— dijo Bella y cerró la puerta —Tendrás deberes que hacer, supongo.

—No, señora. Es viernes. Y además me han expulsado.

Bella no logró concebir que la hija de Jasper y Alice pudiera hacer algo tan grave que mereciera su expulsión del instituto. Jasper nunca se metía en problemas y Alice era incapaz de entregar siquiera un trabajo con retraso.

—Supongo que tus padres estarán encantados.

—Me odian.

A pesar de su actitud desafiante, la muchacha parecía bastante perdida

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Bueno, quizá no me odien exactamente pero están muy cabreados.

—No me extraña.

— ¡Usted no puede estar de su parte! —Mary apretó sus pequeños puños a cada costado. —Sencillamente, no puede.

Bella la examinó con más atención. Tenía la cara enrojecida y surcos de tensión entre las cejas. Parecía pensar que la había traicionado

La cama vacía le hacía señales, así que optó por la vía de la menor resistencia

—De acuerdo. Estoy de tu parte.

Mary se mordió el labio y sus ojos se colmaron de espe ranza ansiosa.

— ¿De veras?

— ¿Por qué no?

—Sabía que lo estaría.

—Estupendo. Y ahora, ¿qué? … ¿Te apetece una Coca-Cola?

—Sí señora si no es demasiada molestia.— Los buenos modales del Sur debajo del desafío furioso.

Bella se dirigió a la cocina y sacó dos latas de la nevera. También sacó unas galletas de su envoltorio y las metió en uno de los platos Wedgwood de Esme. Consideró la posibilidad de servir la Coca-Cola en vasos pero decidió que la hospitalidad nocturna tiene sus límites

Mary la siguió a la cocina, donde se agachó para rascar la barriga de Gordon. El perro se despatarró y agitó las orejas sobre el linóleo, con dicha bassetiana.

—Tiene un perro muy bonito.— Mary se enderezó cuando Bella puso las latas sobre la mesa. Gordon se levantó también y se frotó contra los tobillos de la chica, la mascota más cariñosa del planeta. Mary dirigió una mirada a la sala de estar. —También tiene unas antigüedades muy bonitas.

—Eran de mi tía Esme.

—Lo sé. Mamá solía traerme aquí a veces. No le gustaban demasiado los niños.

—Cuéntamelo.— Señaló una silla del otro lado de la mesa. Mary se movía con cierta torpeza, como si todavía no se hubiera acostumbrado del todo al reciente estirón de sus largas piernas

— Resulta difícil creer que ella fuese objeto de la pasión de Lincoln Ash.— Bella sonrió.

— ¿Ya lo sabías?

—Todos lo saben.— Mary se acomodó a la mesa A juguetear con la lata de refresco. El reloj Seth Thomas marcaba los segundos en la habitación contigua. La chica se inclinó para rascar a Gordón.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Mary?

— Trece.

Bella se acordó de sus trece años. Fue el año en que le crecieron los pechos, el año en que Jasper Witlock descubrió que en la vida hay algo más que los deportes y Donkey Kong. Empujó el plato de galletas hacia Mary. Ella cogió una pero no se la llevó a la boca.

— ¿Por qué te expulsaron?

—Nunca me habían expulsado antes, si eso está pensando.

— No estoy pensando nada. No te conozco.

— Es un poco complicado.— La galleta se fue desintegrando en un montoncito de migajas mientras Mary contaba su historia, primero lentamente y luego con ímpetu creciente. La traición de Kelli Willma, la amistad de Mary con Chelsea, la discusión, la taquilla, la muñeca rota Mary tenía un modo desconcertante de mezclar la jerga adolescente con términos de adulto. Era la hija de su madre. Llegando al fin de su relato se desinfló y quedó con una expresión tan desafiante como desdichada. Sabía que se había portado mal pero no estaba preparada para asumirlo.

Si Bella hubiera golpeado a alguien contra una taquilla cuando tenía trece años, Renee habría exhalado un anillo de humo y habría dicho que las señoritas bien educadas no empujan a la gente contra las taquillas, ni siquiera a las niñas que se lo merecen. Una pequeña dama se limita a dar la espalda, organizar una fiesta divina y no invitar a la parte ofensora. "Muchas gracias, Renee, Tus consejos resultan realmente útiles"

Éste era un buen momento para descubrir de qué pasta estaba hecha Mary Wirlock.

—Seguro que Chelsea se arrepiente de haberte llamado estirada.— A Mary le gustó el comentario y asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza

—No soy una estirada. Quiero decir, no es mi culpa que seamos ricos

Bella esperó. Mary volvía a morderse el labio, ya no tan satisfecha de sí misma.

—No la habría llamado gorda si ella no me hubiera insultado antes. Pero Chelsea es gorda. ¿Cierto? Su madre la deja comer demasiadas porquerías.

Bella reprimió las ganas de cubrir las galletas con una servilleta, Mary tomó otro sorbo de Coca-Cola y volvió a dejar la lata sobre La mesa sin apartar la mirada de ella.

— Mi madre me llevó en coche a su casa y me obligó a disculparme pero Chelsea ni siquiera me miró. Tenía esa escayola en la mano... — Bella echó un poco más de tierra en la tumba que Mary había cavado para sí

—Supongo que cada uno recibe lo que se merece— Mary no pareció tan segura.

—Creo que no se encontraba demasiado bien ese día. Y ella no tiene tantas… ya sabe... tantas ventajas como yo. No tiene padre ni es rica ni nada de eso.— Se formó una nueva nube de tormenta. —Aun que su madre es su mejor amiga. Su madre sí que lo entiende todo, al contrario que la mia.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Mary levantó la cabeza y a Bella se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Por un instante tuvo la impresión de estar viendo sus propios ojos.

—Por eso he venido. Para que usted me dijera qué debo hacer.

—Cariño yo soy la última persona del mundo a la que acudir para pedir consejo

—Pero es la única que sabe cómo es esto. Quiero decir, somos parecidas ¿no?— De nuevo las palabras salieron a borbotones —Usted también era la chica más rica de la ciudad, y apostaría que todos pensaban que era egocéntrica y estirada. Los padres de los otros chicos trabajaban para su padre, como ahora trabajan para el mío y debían decir cosas desagradables a su espalda. Aunque nadie se metía con usted como se meten conmigo. Yo quiero ser así. No quiero que se metan conmigo. Quiero ser... ya sabe... poderosa.

De modo que era eso. Bella ganó un poco de tiempo tomando un sorbo de Coca-Cola. Mary pensaba que eran parecidas, pero se equivocaba. Esta niña no tenía a una Renee que le dijera que era mejor que todos los demás, ni para hacerle creer que la desconsideración es admisible. A diferencia de Bella, Mary tenía bastantes probabilidades de poder crecer sin tener que aprenderlo todo a palos.

Su sobrina. Bella se había acostumbrado a pensar que Leah era la única familia que tenía, pero esta niña llevaba su sangre en las venas. Dio vueltas a la idea.

—Quieres que te cuente cómo lo hacía, ¿es eso? Come manipulaba a la gente para conseguir lo que quería.

Mary asintió, y una parte de Bella tuvo ganas de aplaudirla «Un hurra para ti, niña. Persigues tu parcela del poder en esta vida Y aunque no lo estés haciendo bien... un hurra para ti.» Se sentó encima de un tobillo.

— ¿Estás segura de querer saberlo?

— OH, sí — respondió Mary, ansiosa —Todas las Sauces del Mar dicen que usted era la chica más popular del instituto.

De modo que Mary conocía la existencia de las Sauces del Mar

—Eran mis mejores amigas, aunque ya no tengo contacto— Hizo una breve pausa para que sus siguientes palabras efecto —Las echo de menos.

—Pero tiene muchos amigos. Amigos importantes que hizo cuando vivía en California y en Houston. Ya no necesita a las Sauces del Mar. Quiero decir, no son importantes ni nada de eso.

Un nudo traidor apretó la garganta de Bella, Su cuerda emocional era más floja cada día.

—Los verdaderos amigos siempre son importantes.

No era ésa la respuesta que Mary deseaba oír, y Bella vio que su mente ágil se preparaba para lanzar una nueva descarga de argumentos. Antes de que lo hiciese, añadió:

— Es tarde y estoy cansada. Seguro que tú también.

Mary pareció derrumbarse. Bella se dijo que su agenda de problemas no admitía más anotaciones. Pero comprendía a esa niña mejor de lo que quería y, en el momento de levantarse de la mesa se ovó decir:

—Tengo un rato libre el domingo. Quizá podamos hablar entonces.

Mary se animó

—Podría escaparme por la tarde. Mis padres tienen un concierto.— Bella recordó los carteles que había visto en el centro. «Los conciertos de Jasper y Alice Witlock ..»

—No creo que escaparse sea una buena idea.

—Mi padre es bastante estricto. Es la única manera de poder vernos.— Bella podía entender que Alice le prohibiera verla. Pero ¿ Jasper? ¿Qué se imaginaba él que le haría a su hija?

—De acuerdo.— Bella se levantó de la mesa. —Hasta el domingo por la tarde, pues.

No podia permitir que la muchacha volviera a casa sola a esas horas y cogió su chaqueta.

—Te acompaño.

—No es necesario.

—Sí lo es.— Abrió la puerta y salieron. Gordón se les adelantó a la carrera por supuesto, prefirió trotar al lado de Mary, en lugar de su propietaria. El pasaje Mockingbird no tenía aceras, de modo que echaron a andar por la calle.

—Mi padre y usted fueron novios, ¿verdad?

—Hace mucho tiempo.

—Y usted y mi madre no se llevaban bien, ¿verdad? Porque ella era ilegítima y todo eso

—Es complicado

—Ya— Mary levantó la cabeza para mirar el cielo. —Cuando me vaya de Parrich, no volveré nunca más.

"Es lo que decimos todos, querida."

Las luces brillaban en las ventanas de la vieja casa colonial francesa, que hubiese estado mejor ubicada en el Vieux Garre. Mary se detuvo antes de que se acercaran demasiado.

No tiene que seguir.

—Mi dormitorio está encima del porche de atrás y es bastante de fácil trepar por la baranda. No hay peligro

—No lo pongo en duda.— Debería obligarla a entrar por la puerta y sufrir su castigo pero no era la madre de Mary y no tenía que hacer lo correcto —Miraré sólo para estar segura.

—Vale, pero no se acerque demasiado. Tenemos focos en el jardín.

Bella percibió el desdén en la voz de Mary y emitió una orden estricta para sí: nada de pullas, por tentadoras que fueran. Apartó de su pensamiento la imagen de las perlas de Renee en el cuello de Alice.

—No me acercaré.

Momentos después vio a Mary trepar el poste de hierro forjado del pequeño porche trasero. Había muchos puntos de apoyo para los pies y pronto la muchacha alcanzó el tejadillo. Un instante antes de abrir la ventana de atrás, se dio la vuelta y saludó con la mano.

Bella aguardaba en las sombras pero, aunque no se la podía ver, devolvió el saludo.

"He traído a tu hija a casa, Jasper. A salvo y de una pieza"

Suspiró y miró a Gordon.

—Vámonos, colega. Ya es hora de ir a la cama. Mañana nos espera un largo día.

espero les este gustando, y me lo dejen saber en sus comentarios :*


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta historia es una adaptacion de un libro. La historia no me perteneces y tampoco los personasjes, solo es mia la adaptacion y algunas cosas que cuadre para que fuera mejor.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 10<p>

Las personas embargadas de fuertes emociones tienen algo extremadamente vulgar.

georgette heyer, El corintio

Bella entró en el salón con una bandeja de canapés y un puñado de servilletas de papel. Las Sauces del Mar irguieron las cabezas, aves de presa al acecho de su víctima. Estaban reunidas aparte, dejando que sus maridos cuidaran de sí mismos. Alice, la vieja réproba convertida en su actual líder, brillaba entre ellas tanto como los diamantes que lucía. Bebió un sorbo de vino de su copa. Ni fingía ignorar la presencia de Bella ni la miraba fijamente, como hacían las demás

Jasper estaba de pie bajo la arcada de la entrada, separado del resto y observando discretamente a Bella. Edward trataba de espolear el ansia justiciera que le impulsaba desde que ella volviera a Parrish, pero no conseguía encontrarla. Verla obligada a coger el abrigo de Jessica había sido más que suficiente para satisfacer su apetito de venganza. Ahora lo único que deseaba era terminar la velada, para olvidar a Bella y todos los estragos que ella había causado.

El rubor ardía en sus mejillas mientras cruzaba el salón pero, en lugar de evitar a las Sauces del Mar, como haría cualquier persona razonable fue directa hacia ellas. Edward percibió la predisposición negativa de ellas deslizándose hacia Bella como una nube radiactiva. Las había herido a todas, y no lo habían olvidado. Viéndola avanzar, Edward deseó que dispusiera de cierta munición para defenderse: los negros ta cones de aguja que la había obligado a quitarse, uno de sus tops retractilados la mariposa turquesa...

Bella tendió la bandeja a Jessica.

— ¿Gambas?

Jessica se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.

— Dame un minuto, ¿quieres? Intento imaginarme qué pensaría Renee si viese a su Bella Swan ahora.

En lugar de borrar la sonrisa burlona de los labios de Jessica con uno de sus comentarios mordaces, como habría hecho la vieja Bella Swan, la Castaña alta con la bandeja de gambas no respondió. Permaneció inmóvil, dejando que la examinaran como si le hubieran salido hongos.

Edward arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Por qué Bella no minimizaba las pérdidas largándose ahora mismo?¿Tanto necesitaba aquel cuadro? No se le ocurría otra razón por la que estuviera dispuesta a canjear su autoestima.

— ¿Son frescas las gambas?— preguntó Lauren con altivez Como anfitrión, Edward debería sentirse ofendido, aunque aquello nada tenía que ver con él ni con las gambas. Le hubiese gustado que Bella lanzara un contraataque, pero no lo hizo.

—Por supuesto.

Lauren tomó una gamba y Jessica, rebosante de dignidad cogió la copa medio vacía de Alice.

—Hay que rellenar la copa de Alice. Trae champán.— Edward había sido el artífice de todo aquello. ¿Cómo podía culparlas por su descarado despliegue de regodeo? Cuando tramaba su plan veía en él la manera perfecta de ajustar cuentas. La venganza de un caballero: directa al grano pero sin que la sangre llegara al río. .Ahora, embargo, su vieja amargura parecía un fotograma granuloso que llevaba demasiado tiempo proyectándose en su cabeza.

Bella pasó las servilletas a la mano que sostenía la y cogió la copa.

La sed de venganza se apagó completamente en la boca de Edward a quien embargó el viejo y destructivo deseo de matar dragones. Se colocó al lado de Bella.

— Yo me ocuparé.

Ella apartó la copa antes que pudiera tocarla.

— No se preocupe, señor Cullen. Estaré encantada de hacerlo.

Puso rumbo al bar, la cabeza alta, la espalda erguida, una reina portando una bandeja de gambas.

— Bueno, bueno.— Jessica frunció el entrecejo, decepcionada; por no haber conseguido reacciones más intensas. —Sigue siendo una malcriada

Lauren estiró el cuello para poder ver a Bella en el bar.

— ¿Habéis visto su cara cuando Jessica le dio la copa de Alice? No se vosotras, pero ésta es la velada más divertida de mi vida

Angela parecía preocupada.

—Quizás no debamos divertirnos tanto.

—Pásatelo bien— replicó Rosalie —Mañana pedirás perdón en la iglesia.

—Nos borró de su vida de un plumazo— recordó Lauren. —En el instante en que pisó la universidad, nosotras dejamos de existir para ella.

—Por no mencionar lo que le hizo a Edward— apostilló Angela.

—Juró que era cierto.— Jessica se dirigió a Edward. —Pero nosotras nuca la creímos.

Edward ya había oído eso en otras ocasiones y no quería volver a oírlo.

—Agua pasada. Dejémoslo correr.

Se lo quedron mirando pero, antes de reaccionar, Bella regresó con la copa de Alice. Ésta la aceptó sin mirarla siquiera, como si su hermana fuera invisible. Edward debería felicitarse. Aquélla era justicia de salon en su versión más refinada.

—He terminado de leer aquel autor chino que me recomendaste. Tenías razón, Disfruté mucho del libro.

Edward sintió una punzada de irritación. Alice sabía mejor que todas como es sentirse proscrita, y esperaba algo más de ella. Su propia hipocresía le asombró. ¿Acaso iba a culpar a Alice de lo que él mismo había puesto en marcha?

Bella se marchó a la cocina, y Edward se permitió relajarse un poco. Quizás tuviera el buen sentido de marcharse. Desde luego, la vieja Bella lo haría. Con espíritu deportivo, accedió a comentar la obra del autor chino.. Su voz sonaba pomposa pero eso no le preocupó. Además que demonios, él no era pomposo, dijera lo que dijese Bella. Sencillamente, le gustaba alentar a la gente a hablar de literatura,

—Es poco probable que lo lea, salvo que haya un hombre desnudo en la tapa— bromeó Rosalie. —Quizás hagan una película.

Todos rieron excepto Alice. Edward siguió su mirada y vio que Bella había vuelto de la cocina e iba directa hacia Jasper.

A Jasper le gustaban las fiestas con buena música y buena comida las fiestas en que los viejos amigos podían mezclarse con gente nueva e interesante, pero esta noche hubiera preferido no asistir. Al mismo tiempo, casi no había podido pensar en otra cosa. Por fin volvería a verla.

No tuvo que ver a Bella para saber que iba hacia el, Lo mismo ocurría en el instituto. Antes de torcer en una esquina, Jasper ya sabía que se la encontraría del otro lado.

«Te querré siempre.»

Apartó de la mente aquel susurro oxidado. No habían sido Romeo y Julieta, precisamente. Más bien Ken y Barbie, como solían llamarles los amigos para tomarles el pelo. Él se acurrucaba a sus pies como un cachorro enamorado, y ella era exactamente lo mismo que ahora una mujer nacida demasiado hermosa y demasiado rica para preocuparse de pequeñeces como la integridad.

— Hola, tú— dijo Bella con voz más ronca de lo que él recordaba. —Tengo algunas brochetas mediocres para hombres con buen apetito, pero ni te acerques a lo otro. Es tofu.

Jasper se volvió lentamente.

Aunque vestía con más sencillez que las otras mujeres, Bella conseguía hacerles sombra sólo con su porte. No obstante, había perdido el frescor de su juventud. Estaba demasiado delgada y la piel en torno a los ojos se veía tensa. Parecía una mujer un tanto usada. No desgastada, pero ya no nueva. Al mismo tiempo, nada podía ocultar su. pedigrí de purasangre.

Ella le ofreció la bandeja que llevaba.

— Mira a quién tenemos aquí— dijo con voz sedosa. —Al Pez Gordo en persona.—No hablaba con sarcasmo sino con afecto más como una madre orgullosa que como una ex novia infiel.

Jasper se sintió extrañamente desinflado y reaccionó con aspereza

—No puedo quejarme. Me encuentro muy a gusto en el despacho de tu padre.

—Seguro que sí.— La sonrisa de Bella se tornó más generosa, matiz que sólo consiguió irritarle.

—Nunca se sabe cuándo la vida nos dará calabazas, ¿verdad, Bella Swan?

—Ya lo puedes decir.

Jasper sintió una punzada, seguida de una marea de emociones confusas. No le gustó la expresión de afecto en los ojos de ella. Hubiera deseado algo más excitante. Incluso una dosis de angustia por todo lo pasado, y algo deseo lujurioso para calmar su ego aunque, considerando su torpeza adolescente, esto no era demasiado probable.

"—He cambiado de opinión. Me duele. Sal.— Pero ya era demasiado tarde. —Dios mío. Lo siento.— Ella se había reído. —No importa. Probemos de nuevo."

Y eso hicieron. Una y otra vez, hasta que por fin les salió bien. Lo hicieron en el Camaro, sobre mantas a orillas del lago, junto a la caldera del sótano de los padres de Jessica. Aun así, no era suficiente. Se habían prometido que, una vez casados, lo harían al menos tres veces por día " Te querré siempre."

—Isabella, quisiera hablar contigo un momento.

Jasper no se había percatado de la presencia de Edward y sintió ganas de protegerla al ver que su sonrisa se desvanecía.

—Lo siento, jefe. No tengo tiempo para charlar. He de servir estos canapé s antes de que se enfríen.

—Olvídate de eso. —Pero ella ya se había alejado.

La pianista atacó una canción de Faith Hill. Edward miró con ceño fruncido la espalda de Bella. Jasper tomó un sorbo de cerveza y meneó la cabeza

— ¿ En qué demonios estabas pensando?

Edward suspiró.

—Me pareció una buena idea, en su momento.

—No lo es.

—Dime algo que no sepa ya.

La sensación de desastre inminente se fue agudizando mientras Edward observaba a Bella moverse por el salón con la bandeja. Ted Willowby no podía quitarle ojo, y el muchacho del bar hacía el ridículo cada vez que ella pasaba por allí para rellenar las copas. Bella ofreció una servilleta a la bibliotecaria en jefe de la universidad y llevó una copa a Charíse Leary. Después se puso la máscara, de fría indiferencia y fue directa hacia las Sauces del Mar.

A Edward el whisky se le removió en el estómago. Ella se quebraría antes que doblegarse un ápice. Tuvo ganas de sacarla a rastras del salón y quitarle su obstinación a besos.

— Aún se cree la dueña del universo— observó Jasper

Pero Bella ya no era la adolescente cáustica que ambos recordaban. Edward quiso decírselo a Jasper pero, consciente de que él mismo apenas empezaba a darse cuenta de ello, se abstuvo

Oyó una exclamación contenida y volvió la cabeza justo a tiempo; de ver a Rosalie volcar su copa de vino tinto encima de la blusa blanca de Bella .

Bella huyó al dormitorio de Edward. No iba a per mitirles que la hicieran llorar. En su vida ya había derramado lágrimas de compasión suficientes para ahogar a una cabra, y lo único que había conseguido era un cero patatero. El vino que empapaba su blusa parecía sangre recién vertida. Se obligó a respirar hondo y acompasadamente, pero no logró deshacer el nudo que le cerraba la garganta. Ya podía llamar las cosas por su nombre. El nudo nacía de la vergüenza. Hay una gran diferencia entre saber que la gente te odia y ver el odio en sus caras.

En el baño encontró pañuelos de papel para sonarse la nariz No iba a huir. Las Sauces del Mar ya podían arrancarle la piel a mordiscos, ella no pensaba irse a ninguna parte. Se sentía como el muñeco contra el que los niños descargan puñetazos. Por muchas veces que la derribaran, ella volvería a ponerse en pie. ¿O no?

No se sentía con ánimos de levantarse mientras se quitaba la blusa y se limpiaba el pecho con la toalla de Edward. El vino había dejado una mancha roja en su sujetador, y eso ya no tenía remedio. Lo cierto es que pocas cosas tenían remedio. Se sentía tan frágil como el castillo azúcar que una vez decorara el pastel de su octavo cumpleaños.

Edward entró en la habitación.

— Sal de aquí— le ordenó ella y entró en el vestidor.

Edward no replicó que aquélla era su habitación. Se detuvo justo pasado el umbral del vestidor, en el mismo lugar que había ocupado ella unas horas antes mientras él se vestía.

—Quiero que vuelvas a la cochera ahora mismo— le dijo, con una consideración que dolió más que las hostilidades del salón.

—No me digas.— Rebuscó entre las camisas de él.

—Es más que suficiente.

—Todavía no me han hecho sangre.— Descolgó una camisa blanca de su percha y se la puso.

—No quiero tu sangre, Isabella.

—Oh ,sí la quieres, hasta la última gota. Y ahora quítate de en medio— Quiso salir pero él la agarró del brazo y la obligó a alzar la vista.

Normalmente, a Bella le gustaba mirarle, pero ahora aquellos ojos arrogantes expresaban una compasión que la indignaba.

—Quítame las manos de encima.

Edward relajó los dedos pero no la soltó, y sus palabras cayeron sobre ella, frías y lijeras como copos de nieve:

— ¿Es que tengo que echarte físicamente?

Bella contuvo el impulso de ocultar la cara en su cuello.

Si Edward quería volverse sensible, era su problema; ella no pensaba seguirle el juego

—Eso mismo señorito.— Se apartó de él. —Tienes que echarme, porque es la única forma de conseguir que me vaya. .

—Esto no es una pelea.

—Díselo a ellas, Mejor aún, dilo a ti mismo.— Trataba, furiosa, de abrocharse la camisa

—Me equivoqué— admitió él, y prosiguió con la misma voz de Padre Amador —Vete a casa. Quedas despedida. Iré a primera hora de la mañana para darte un cheque.

Un cheque suculento, estaba segura.

—Tú y tu peculio de la lástima podéis ir al infierno, vuestra merced. La invitada de honor no se marcha a mitad de la fiesta.

—Había planeado esta fiesta antes de contratarte.

—Pero no habías previsto la diversión. Esperaste mi llegada para eso.

Él no lo negó. Cada vez que Bella le había preguntado por los invitados, Había evitado darle una respuesta concreta.

—Permíteme – le apartó las manos de los botones. —Te estás haciendo un lío.

—Puedo hacerlo sola.

—Desde luego. Como todo — Bella intentó retroceder pero él la retuvo con firmeza. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer la hilera de botones, desabrochando los que estaban mal abrochados y abrochando el resto. —Crees que no necesitas a nadie. Porque eras la tía más dura de la ciudad.

—Créetelo

—Armada y peligrosa. Y que todos sepan lo dura que eres

—Mucho más que las comadrejas como tú— replicó ella

—Sin duda

Edward arqueó una ceja

—Me gusta pensar que poseo cierta sensibilidad femenina

—Apuesto a que llevas braguitas de encaje

—No creo que me entren

Sus manos llegaron a la altura de sus pechos y el dorso de los dedos rozó la suave curva, enviándole pequeñas descargas de excitación por toda la piel. Esta sensación la asustó más que la idea de volver al salón. Edward exudaba la misma fuerza varonil que la había derrotado en el pasado. Pero esta vez no. Pasara lo que pasara.

Se apartó de él y empezó a anudar las puntas de la camisa en la cintura.

—Desde luego, no he visto mujeres por aquí. ¿Cuánto hace no tienes una cita? Con una mujer, quiero decir.

—Estoy pasando una temporada sabática.

— Es lo que dicen todos antes de empezar a vestir santos.

—Ve a casa, Isabella. Ya les has demostrado de qué pasta estás hecha. No necesitas nada más.

— ¿Por qué dejar una fiesta justo cuando se pone interesante?

— Porque esta fiesta en particular te está destrozando el corazón.

—No podrías estar más equivocado, macho. He enterrado a mis padres y a un par de maridos. Esto no me afecta en absoluto.— salió del vestidor y se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio. Esta vez Edward no intentó detenerla.

Edward no había previsto que las cosas podían empeorar, y fue un error. Bella no pensaba retroceder. Con la máscara de desapego cordial bien puesta, siguió sirviendo bebidas y pasando la bandeja con los hors d'oeuvres. Cuando ya no soportó seguir observándola, le quitó la última bandeja de las manos, ganándose una sonrisa melindrosa y un gesto de desaire.

Cuando la había visto en el vestidor, el sujetador blanco manchado de vino, ni siquiera el deseo que le despertaba pudo disimular el desprecio que sentía por sí mismo. Edward se movía por el salón

tratando de concentrarse en sus deberes de anfitrión. Todos los que estaban allí le habían ayudado a escribir Reflexiones, de una manera u otra. Las bibliotecarias, los historiadores... Alice le había hecho la crítica de su manuscrito cuando necesitó una mirada diferente. Sue y Laurent Da Revin le habían facilitado el acceso a la población negra de la ciudad y la comprensión de la forma de pensar de sus miembros más ancianos. Las sauces del Mar le habían ayudado a separar los hechos de las habladurías.

Vio a Alice de pie junto a una de las mesillas dispuestas en el solario Estaba contemplando la oscuridad del otro lado de los ventanales. Detrás de la isla central que dividía la cocina, Bella y el proveedor daban los últimos toques a las bandejas con la cena. Jasper y las Sauces del. Mar habían ido al solario, acompañados de algunos invitados más, pero Alice se había alejado de todos. Parecía pequeña comparada con Bella, aunque no menos indefensa.

—Una fiesta inolvidable— dijo cuando Edward se le acercó.

Él hizo un esfuerzo fútil por distanciarse de la crueldad que había puesto en marcha: Ya la había planeado antes que ella volviera a Parrish.

—Lo sé

A diferencia de la mayoría de las mujeres, a Alice no la incomodaban los silencios en medio de una conversación, pero esa noche su silencio ponía nervioso a Edward, quien finalmente optó por cortarlo:

—Rosalie no debió tirarle el vino encima.

—Tienes razón. Pero me encantó, Edward . Mentiría si dijera que no disfruté de cada gota. — Él lo comprendía, y esto sólo le hizo enfadarse más consigo mismo.

El editor entró en el solario. La buena disposición de una editorial no se debe tomar a la ligera, ni siquiera por uno de sus autores más relevantes y Edward debía acercársele para darle conversación. En cambio, se limitó a observar cómo Bella llevaba una ensaladera al comedor

— Sucedió hace mucho tiempo— comentó. —Éramos todos unos críos. ¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez olvidarlo todo? —Supo que había metido la pata incluso antes de oírla contener la respiración.

— Influye en ti, ¿verdad? Como influye en todos los hombres que se acercan demasiado a su telaraña.

— Claro que no.

La expresión de Alice le dijo que no se lo creía. Ni siquiera él se lo creía. Recordó la oleada de calor que le había invadido mientras abrochaba la camisa que Bella le había cogido del armario.

— Siempre pensé que serías la única persona inmune a ella— dijo Alice.

—Todos tenemos cosas turbias en nuestro pasado. Su presencia aquí me ha hecho ver que llega un momento en que debemos dejarlas atrás y seguir con nuestras vidas.

Alice se llevó la mano al diamante solitario que le colgaba del cuello.

— ¿Crees que yo no he seguido adelante con mi vida?

—Estoy hablando de mí — respondió él con cuidado.

—Mejor para ti, si estás dispuesto a superar las acusaciones de agresión sexual. Yo no he avanzado tanto.

—Alice...

—Convirtió mi vida en una pesadilla, Edward. ¿Sabías que solía vomitar antes de ir al colegio y que luego me atiborraba de porquerías para sentirme mejor? Ella nunca perdía la oportunidad de humillarme. En el instituto, planificaba por qué pasillos pasar para no cruzarme con ella. Sólo tenía que mirarme para que yo empezara a dar traspiés. Si alguna chica daba señales de buscar mi compañía, Bella le decía que sólo las perdedoras andaban con Alice Brandon. Era mala, Edward y esa maldad no desaparece, forma parte del carácter de la persona. Si crees que ella ha cambiado, me das lástima. Y ahora discúlpame no he tenido la oportunidad de charlar con Irina.

-Edward reprimió las ganas de seguirla. El lunes pasaría por la tienda para calmar las aguas. Para entonces habría superado la necesidad que sentía de defender a Bella. Para entonces no se sentiría tentado de señalar que las cosas tampoco pudieron ser fáciles para ella, verse obligada a ir al mismo colegio que la hija ilegítima de su padre y tener a alguien como Renee como modelo. Quizá Bella no hiciera más que luchar de la única manera que sabía.

Más invitados llegaron al solario, atraídos por el olor a comida. Las Sauces del Mar rodearon a Neil, y Edward las oyó preguntar si conocía buenos libros de dietas y si conocía a Reese Witherspoon en persona. Bella se le acercó, pero su Indiferencia no le engañó ni por un instante-.

—Disculpe la interrupción, señor Edward, pero la cena está lista. Sus invitados pueden ir al bufé.

Para enfatizar su actitud servil, llevaba uno de los delantales del proveedor en la cintura. Edward quiso arrancárselo, arrancarle toda la ropa y llevarla de vuelta al dormitorio.

—Ya has hecho bastante. Sírvete un plato y siéntate con nosotros.— Las Sauces del Mar le oyeron. Giraron las cabezas como buitres. Alice irguió la espalda y Jasper se dirigió al bar. Pero las hogueras que ardían en los ojos de Bella le decían que no debía esperar notas de agradecimiento en el futuro próximo.

—Es usted un encanto de jefe, preocupándose por los miembros de la servidumbre, pero ya me he atiborrado de hors d'oeuvres. Sería incapaz de probar un bocado más. Santo Dios, Renee había vuelto de la tumba.

—¿ El señor necesita algo más?— Arrulló Bella, desafiándole con la mirada.. —Estaré encantada de proporcionárselo.— Le estaba despreciando, como había hecho con sus ex maridos, y la cabezonería irlandesa heredada de su padre despertó en Edward.

—Puedes deshacerte de ese maldito delantal y venir a cenar con nosotros.

Los invitados que no eran de Parrish les escuchaban extrañados, pero las Sauces del Mar comprendían, y siseos de desaprobación salieron de sus picos. Mañana todo Parrish estaría al tanto de su traición. Mucho antes incluso. Les cosquilleaban los dedos de las ganas de sacar sus teléfonos

móviles y ser las primeras en informar al mundo que Edward Cullen se había unido a las fuerzas del mal. Bella tuvo el valor de darle palmaditas en el brazo.

—Ya te has vuelto a equivocar de medicamento, corazón. Mañana mismo llamaremos a tu psiquiatra y todo quedará aclarado.— Tendió la mano para coger la copa de vino de Laurent Da Revin, que estaba vacía. —Permítame señor alcalde, así tendrá ambas manos libres para el bufé.

Y se alejó sus garras goteando sangre de Edward Cullen. Brad se le acercó

—El drama vivo de la vida en una pequeña ciudad del Sur. Deberías escribir un libro.

—Excelente idea.

Brad miró hacia el comedor.

— Es tal como la describiste. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había vuelto?

—Las cosas se han complicado.

— Quizá podamos tener una trilogía sobre Parrish.

A Edward no le costó interpretar su expresión esperanzada. Último apeadero había representado el mayor éxito editorial de la carrera de Brad, y Reflexiones prometía ser mejor. Brad prefería un tercer libro sobre Parrish, en lugar de una larga novela sobre tres generación; irlandesas e inglesas.

Brad se resistió cuando Edward quiso conducirle hacia el bufe puesto en el comedor.

—Aún no. Las Sauces del Mar acaban de entrar. Esas mujeres dan miedo.

—Imagínate cómo eran bajo el liderazgo de Bella Swan.

—No tengo que imaginármelo —respondió Brad. —He leído Reflexiones.

Nadie más lo había leído, sin embargo, y Edward se preguntaba como reaccionarían los ciudadanos de Parrish a este segundo libro sobre su ciudad, cuando tantos de sus protagonistas aún seguían allí. Miró también hacia el comedor.

Las Sauces del Mar prefirieron cenar en las mesillas del solario Cuando todos los invitados estuvieron servidos, Edward disimuló su falta de apetito haciendo la ronda por las otras mesas. Al final, regresó al solario y se apostó junto al mostrador con un plato que no tenía ganas de comer y con la vana esperanza de poder, de alguna manera misteriosa, controlar los acontecimientos desde aquella posición elevada

—Se me ha olvidado la servilleta— dijo Lauren. —Tráeme una, Bella Swan .

—Quiero otro de estos deliciosos rollos. Asegúrate que esté a caliente.

—Llévate este plato sucio. Ya he terminado.

En cuanto realizaba un recado, las Sauces del Mar la enviaban por otro. Y ella lo permitía. Ni se deshacía en prisas ni las envió a tomar por saco.

—Tráeme una toallita húmeda. Tengo las manos pegajosas.

—A ver si encuentras el molinillo de la pimienta. Seguro que hay uno.

Ni siquiera Angela pudo resistir la tentación de unírseles, a su manera particular, y Edward la oyó susurrar: "—Jesús puede lavar los pecados de todos, Bella Swan, incluso los tuyos. Entrégate a su piedad"

Edward apartó su plato con la intención de poner fin a aquella tontería, pero Bella detectó su movimiento y le dirigió una mirada que no solo ponía en duda su virilidad sino su propio derecho de existir en este mundo. Con resignación, Edward no se movió y se preparó para lo peor

espero les este gustando, y me lo dejen saber en sus comentarios :*


	11. Chapter 11

****Esta historia es una adaptacion de un libro. La historia no me perteneces y tampoco los personasjes, solo es mia la adaptacion y algunas cosas que cuadre para que fuera mejor.****

CAPITULO 11

—No creo— dijo lord Bromford después de someter el tema a su seria consideración —que uno deba sacrificar sus principios para satisfacer los caprichos de su mujer

Georgette heyer , La Gran Sohpy

Alice dejó probar a Jasper un bocado de su tarta de kiwi antes de pasar a la acción. Cuando Bella empezó a recoger los platos Alice alzó la voz discretamente:

—Ay, Señor, se me ha caído el tenedor debajo de la mesa. Me apartaré, Bella Swan, para que puedas recogerlo.— Se apartó de la silla y dio un pequeño paso a un lado.

Edward comprendió la jugada de inmediato. Alice había elegido algo minimo, insignificante, pero que lo simbolizaba todo, para recuperar el tenedor, Bella tendría que ponerse de rodillas ante Alice.

No sabía si Bella pensaba complacerla ni quiso esperar a averiguarlo. Se apartó del mostrador como un resorte, sólo para ver que el marido de Alice se le adelantaba.

— Permíteme— dijo Jasper.

La boca de Alice se torció y, por primera vez, pareció más vulnerable que Bella. Ésta miró a Jasper una fracción de segundo antes de dar un paso atrás. Lentamente, él se apoyó sobre una rodilla a los pies de su esposa, buscó debajo de la mesa y cogió el tenedor que sin duda, Alice había empujado hasta allí con el pie.

Edward miraba a las dos mujeres alternativamente. Siempre le habían fascinado los arquetipos literarios, pero, si alguien le hubiera preguntado cuál era la valiente Cenicienta y cuál la malvada hermanastra no le habría sido fácil responder.

La velada avanzaba lentamente. Aunque él se sentía desdichado, sus invitados parecían estar divirtiéndose y eran ya las once pasadas , cuando, por fin, empezaron a despedirse, uno tras otro.

Las manos de Alice no estaban del todo firmes cuando se puso el corto camisón de encaje negro. Era uno de los muchos que tenía, de colores distintos. Jasper entró en el dormitorio sin su americana informal. Sin duda la había dejado tirada sobre el sillón, en la planta baja. Aún estaría allí cuando volvieran de la iglesia a la mañana siguiente.

Jasper no esperaba que Alice recogiera sus cosas. Sencillamente, no se daba cuenta de cuántas cosas dejaba tiradas por todas partes.

—Mira esto.— Él le mostró un arrugado póster de un cachas con el torso desnudo, que lucía dos piercings en los pezones mientras una mano femenina asomaba entre sus muslos para cerrarse sobre su entrepierna —Lo encontré pegado en el interior de su puerta cuando entré para ver cómo estaba.

—Ya sabe cuánto odiamos esos pósters. Por eso sigue colgándolos. Si es rebelde ahora, ¿qué pasará cuando tenga dieciséis? —Alice no verbalizó su temor más profundo, que la genética segui ría su curso y Mary terminaría como Bella : egocéntrica, vengativa y sexualmente activa a una edad demasiado temprana, Jasper tiró el póster en la papelera y fue hacia el armario. No hizo ningún comentario sobre el camisón negro de importación, aunque ¿porqué habría de hacerlo ? Alice tenía una vasta colección de prendas de dormir sexy, y él la veía con una de ellas o sin una de ellas casi todas las noches. A veces, ella tenía ganas de tirarlas todas a la basura e ir al mercadillo a comprar unos cómodos pijamas de algodón, Mientras Jasper seguía su rutina de antes de acostarse, Alice se deslizó entre las sábanas y abrió el libro que había dejado en la mesilla de noche, aunque no se esforzó en fingir que leía. La remordía el feo recuerdo de Jasper arrodillado a los pies de Bella.

Había cometido un terrible error de cálculo. Había obligado a su marido a tomar partido y él lo había tomado por la persona equivocada. Sus propios celos la ponían enferma. Jasper se había fijado en Bella Swan toda la noche. Fue discreto en su observación, pero no puedes vivir con un hombre tanto tiempo sin llegar a saber qué está pensando, Esta noche, Alice tenía que hacerle el amor hasta dejarlo tan exhausto que no fuera capaz de recordar a Bella Swan. «Dámelo, amor …" Como una estrella porno de tercera. Pero la sola idea de los giros, gemidos y el revoltijo le provocaban hastío y resentimiento.

Jasper terminó con el baño y se metió desnudo en la cama. Se volvió de costado para mirarla. Bastaría con rozarse contra él para provocarle una erección. Jasper tendió una mano para acariciarle el pelo y luego pasó un dedo por debajo del tirante del camisón y le rozó un pezón «Dámelo, amor mío...» Alice se lo debía todo, pero optó por dejar el libro sobre la mesilla, como excusa para apartarse de él. Y entonces dijo algo absolutamente extraordinario:

— No me encuentro bien. Creo que esta noche dormiré en la habitación de invitados.

Los ojos dorados de Jasper se llenaron de preocupación.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Tengo el estómago un poco revuelto.— Alice apartó las sábanas y bajó las piernas de la cama.

—No quisiera despertarte en mitad de la noche.

Él le frotó la zona lumbar.

—No me importa.

— Ambos dormiremos mejor así.

Se levantó sin darle un beso de buenas noches. Estaba asombrada, de sí misma. Hoy, de todas las noches, cuando más necesitaba mostrarse seductora, ni siquiera era capaz de besarle. Se sentía harta él. Harta de su gallardía, de su comportamiento impecable, de su solicitud sin fin. Harta de sentirse la segundona. Y, por encima de todo, estaba harta de fingir que Jasper le gustaba, cuando no era verdad. Le quería, sí. Le quería con toda el alma. Eso jamás cambiaría. Pero, ahora mismo, no quería verle ni en pintura. Cogió su bata de los pies de la cama.

—Por la mañana, Mary montará una escena para no ir a catequesis

—Lo dejo en tus manos.

Jasper se incorporó sobre un codo y la miró con curiosidad.

— De acuerdo.

Alice se dijo que más le valía no pronunciar ni una palabra más e irse a la habitación de invitados y cerrar la puerta antes de echarlo todo a perder.

—Compraré unos pijamas.

—No uso pijamas— repuso él.

—Para mí.

Él le dedicó una de sus sonrisas sexy patentadas.

—Me gusta lo que llevas ahora.

—Pero a mí no.

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Jasper.

—Estás cansada.

Cansada y hastiada. Y él sabía por qué, aunque no quisiera admitirlo Antes fingiría no conocer la existencia de ese fantasma que se había cernido sobre ellos los últimos catorce años, como fingía ella misma, porque su matrimonio era frágil como la cáscara de un huevo y ninguno de los dos quería arriesgarse a romperlo.

—Cansada, sí.— Logró esbozar una sonrisa temblorosa. —Te haré crepes para desayunar. —Como si una pila de crepés pudiera arreglar lo que fallaba entre ambos. Alice apagó la luz y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¿Te apetece que te frote la espalda?— preguntó Jasper.

—No. No me apetece en absoluto.— Y salió del dormitorio.

Edward entró en la cocina y vio a Bella de pie encima de un taburete, guardando una bandeja en el armario sobre la encimera. Era la una de la madrugada, el proveedor ya se había marchado y ella estaba claramente agotada, aunque aún no había terminado de demostrar que podía aguantar lo que Edward le echara. ¿Qué hombre intentaría quebrar un espíritu como éste?

—Estás muerta de cansancio. Vete a casa.

Bella miró a su perro.

— ¿qué hace aquí Gordon

—He ido a la cochera para dejarle salir y me ha seguido hasta aquí, Se ha comido una de sus correas.

—Me odia.

—Los perros no odian a sus amos. Iría contra el orden natural del universo

—Según tú.— Bajó del taburete y, al cogerlo para devolverlo a su sitio Edward vio las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, negras como hematomas.

—Deja el maldito taburete donde está. Mañana me ocuparé de lo que quede por hacer.

Ella apoyó el taburete en la cadera y le miró con burla indisimulada.

— Mírate. La culpa rezuma de cada uno de tus poros. No te echaras a llorar, ¿verdad? Eso me superaría, la verdad.

—Intentaré contener las lágrimas. Ahora vete a la cama. Por la mañana te extenderé un cheque.

—Ya lo creo que sí. Y me pagarás el doble por las horas extra. Aunque dos veces nada, sigue siendo nada. Dios, eres tan tacaño. Si no gastaras tanto dinero en perfumes caros y en discos de Barbara Streisand. quizá podrías pagarme lo que valgo.

—Querida, ni siquiera yo tengo tanto dinero.

Sus palabras la dejaron helada. Edward tuvo la satisfacción de verla parpadear y luego fruncir el entrecejo mientras buscaba la ofensa encubierta. Aprovechó más su ventaja: —Sé que te sentirás decepcionada, pero esta noche ha sido la última. Estamos en paz. Me he vengado oficialmente de tu mentira adolescente.

Ella alzó la mirada al techo, de vuelta al ruedo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que esta poca culpa basta para que te retires con la cola entre las patas? Y te llamas un hombre.

Seguramente había estado leyendo demasiadas novelas eróticas victorianas, porque de pronto tuvo ganas de tumbarla sobre un sillón y... hacer algo muy malo.

Bella se acomodó en uno de los taburetes delante de la encimera y apoyó un talón descalzo en el travesaño.

—Creo que nunca te lo he dicho.— Ladeó la cabeza en actitud de falsa ensoñación. —La noche que pergeñé aquella mentira sobre ti, lloré auténticas lágrimas.

—No me digas.— Ella se estaba haciendo daño, Edward lo intuía pero no sabía cómo impedírselo. Además, sus días de querer rescatar a damas en peligro habían quedado atrás. —Verás, aquel día tuve un accidente con el Cámaro (las señales de stop siguen sacando la rebelde que hay en mí) y temía que papá me quitara las llaves del coche. Así que no fue sólo el odio que te tenía lo que me hizo mentir.

—Es tarde, Isabella, y estás cansada.

—Esa noche Fue divertidísimo. Nada más decir que habías intentado manosearme, Diddie olvidó por completo el lateral abollado, y papá también. Ni siquiera me hicieron pagar la reparación con mi semanada Aún me río cuando lo recuerdo

No tenía aspecto de reírse. Se la veía exhausta y reventada. Edward

se le acercó.

—Eras una niña, y una niña muy malcriada. Deja de castigarte ya.

Debería haber sabido que la compasión era un error. Bella se levantó del taburete siseando como una serpiente. —Pero si eres la caridad cristiana en persona. Destilas compasión y perdón. No necesito tu lástima, señor Cullen, No necesito... — ¡Ya basta!— Con un rápido movimiento, la levantó en brazos y la sacó de la cocina. La lucha consigo mismo había terminado. Toda la velada les venía conduciendo a esto: ahora la llevaría a su habitación y la depositaría en la cama y le haría el amor hasta que ambos quedaran sin sentido.

—Vaya, vaya...— Bella le miraba con ojos cansados y voz provocadoramente arrastrada. —Esto ya se entiende más grandullón.

Edward se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Qué ocurre, milord? ¿Ya no le parece tan buena idea?— Se burlaba de él con su expresión de coquetería cansina. —¿Acaso temes no poder satisfacer las necesidades de una chica?

El sexo y el descaro eran las únicas armas que le quedaban para desquitarse Edward lo comprendía, corno también que su amabilidad debía de ser como un veneno lento para aquella orgullosa sangre sureña.

Se estaba comportando como un hombre cínico excitado más allá de su capacidad de resistencia. Sin embargo, otrora había tenido un espíritu romántico, y eso le ayudó a encontrar fuerzas para dejarla en el suelo. Después, ya que algún premio se merecía por su contención, le dio un beso largo y profundo.

Ella respondió como una seductora. Le dio la lengua, gimió con cada aliento y restregó las caderas contra las suyas, todo falso, todo des tinado a darle a entender lo que podía hacer con su compasión.

Aun así a Edward la sangre le palpitaba en las ingles y su cuerpo pedía más. Necesitó todo su autodominio para no sucumbir, pero mantuvo los labios suaves y receptivos, y le dio tiempo para descargar su ira. Poco a poco, el frotamiento cesó y Bella retiró la lengua de su boca. Se apretó contra él, relajada y cálida. Edward sorbió sus labios. Sabían a terciopelo.

Bella sintió la delicada succión de la boca de Edward y supo que la había desarmado, y estaba demasiado agotada para seguir luchan do. Él estaba muy excitado y la sorprendió darse cuenta que ella también. Su cuerpo había cobrado vida bajo las capas de cansancio. Edward sabía a salud y vigor, a esa especio de potencia masculina que, ella casi había olvidado que existía. Su beso se hizo mas profundo.

Bella sentía los músculos fibrosos, la fuerza de su cuerpo . Entreabrió los labios y la lengua de él se deslizó en su boca. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Él jugueteaba y la acariciaba. Oyó su propio suspiro cuando Edward dejó de besarla para levantarla de nuevo en brazos. Sin embargo, en lugar de dirigirse a las escaleras, la llevó a través del vestíbulo y la reacomodó entre sus brazos para poder abrir la puerta principal.

—Esto es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida— dijo apretando los dientes —pero cuando hagamos el amor (y créeme cuando te digo que lo haremos) será un acto de placer, no una maldita pelea para ver quién queda de pie al final.

Fuera hacía frío. Bella B apoyó la mejilla en la pechera de Edward, cuyo ritmo de la respiración no varió mientras cruzaba el césped con ella en brazos y Gordon abriéndoles camino.

—Además— prosiguió él —estarás descansada. Y… — la apretó contra sí —más amable.

—Has bebido más de lo que creía.— Bella bostezó y cerró los ojos. —Vamos, reconócelo. Te doy miedo.

—Terror sería una palabra más apropiada.— Ella se apretó más contra su pecho.

—Desde luego soy un mal bicho.

—La peor de mis pesadillas.

La puerta de la cochera se atascaba, y Edward tuvo que dejarla en el suelo para poder abrir. Una vez dentro, volvió a besarla, aunque apenas rozándole los labios, como si no confiara en sí mismo. Fue entonces cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que no era broma que la dejaba. No quería que se fuera pero tampoco se le ocurría cómo decirle que se sentía sola, perdida, y que necesitaba su presencia.

—No tienes idea de lo difícil que me resulta esto— dijo Edward así que no esperes cordialidades cuando venga a verte por la mañana

— ¿Quién ha dicho que estás invitado?

— ¿Quién ha dicho que necesito una invitación?

Esta vez, al marcharse, se llevó el perro consigo. Bella apenas consiguió arrastrarse hasta el dormitorio. Dejó la ropa en el suelo y de algún lugar sacó fuerzas para lavarse los dientes, pero sería demasiado pedirle que hallara energías para analizar sus sentimientos confusos.. Se dejó caer en la cama,

Antes de quedar dormida, les oyó. "... Bella... Bella….Bella…."

Al principio pensó que era un sueño pero, al darse la vuelta, las voces sonaron con más fuerza. "... Bella...Bella…Bella…"

Ben Cheney y sus amiguetes borrachos estaban allí fuera Llamándola como hacían en el instituto.

" Serás una mujer que recordarán", le había dicho Renee. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada y se quedó dormida.

A Alice la despertó el ruido que hacía Jasper al ducharse. Poco después le oyó despertar a Mary para ir a catequesis, y la protesta previsible de la chica.

—Papá me expulsaron ¿Lo recuerdas?

—No de la Iglesia

— ¿Dónde esta mamá?

—No se encuentra bien

—Yo tampoco.

—Vístete.

Alice estaba medio dormida. Percibió el lejano aroma del café, el tintineo de los platos en la cocina, el golpe de un portazo, el motor de un coche que se alejaba... La vida que seguía sin ella. Finalmente, se despertó lo suficiente para levantarse de la cama. Pasó por encima del camisón negro que había sustituido la noche anterior por una vieja camiseta de Jasper y unos pantalones de chándal rosa que había guardado en el armario para llevarlos a la recogida de ropa vieja de la iglesia. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y consiguió lavarse los dientes, aunque no se sintió capaz de una ducha. Se contempló en el espejo: ojeras, semblante pálido, pelo aplastado a un lado de la cabeza.

Su vida se estaba deshilachando como los fondillos del chándal rosa , hilo tras hilo.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Dio un respingo al ver el reflejo de Jasper en el espejo, por encima de su hombro. Llevaba pantalones de faena y la sudadera Old Navy que Mary le había regalado por Navidad.

—Creí que te habías ido.

—Estaba preocupado por ti y pedí a Rosalie que llevara a Mary a la iglesia con ellos. ¿Cómo va eso?

—Bien.— Alice sintió la llamada de la cama de invitados un lugar aislado donde no podría herir a ninguno de los dos. Quería arrastrarse hasta la cama y esconderse bajo las mantas.

—Esta tarde tenemos el concierto. La recepción. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

— Estaré bien.

Jasper cruzó los brazos y se apoyó contra la jamba de la puerta. Ella sabía por qué se había quedado en casa en lugar de ir a la iglesia. Quería compensarla por lo de la cena. Las cosas siempre les resultaban tan fáciles a Bella: su belleza, su encanto, su habilidad de hipnotizar hasta al más decente

de los hombres, incluso a Edward. En cuanto a Jasper... Le bastó una mirada para verse arrollado por un cargamento entero de posibilidades perdidas.

A Alice la ahogaba la furia. Había sacrificado la esencia misma de su ser en un vano intento de competir con el fantasma de una adolescente malcriada. Sentía tanto asco de sí misma que no lo soportaba

Jasper consultó su reloj.

—Mary aún tardará en volver. ¿Por qué no... ?

— ¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea seco?— Las palabras emergieron de su garganta como arrastradas por un géiser prehistórico.

Si le hubiera abofeteado, Jasper no habría parecido más humillado El geiser borboteó y se desinfló bajo el peso de la culpa

— Lo siento. Ay, cariño, Jasper, lo siento mucho no quería decir eso.

Pero no bastaba con una disculpa para remediar las cosas. Los cálidos ojos castaños de Ryan se tornaron glaciares

— Iba a sugerir que te vistieras para ir a la panadería y comprar buñuelos de cereza que tanto te gustan.

La injusticia de su propio arranque la puso enferma, pero la ira que ardía en su interior no quería desaparecer. Toda la vida había creído que no se merecía nada mejor que las migajas y ya estaba harta. Respiró hondo para serenarse

— Lo siento.

—No sólo pienso en el sexo, ¿sabes?

—Ya lo sé. Es que... no me encuentro bien— Se sujetó el vientre tratando de contener la fuerza del geiser. —Espera que me arregle e iré contigo.

—Olvídalo. Tengo que revisar unos documentos.— Jasper dio un paso y se detuvo. Un rayo del sol matinal proyectó sombras en su cara y por un momento, pareció un completo extraño. —Si estás enfadada por lo de anoche, ¿por qué no lo dices claramente, en lugar de montar todo un drama?

El geiser rugió.

—No estoy enfadada.

—Bella se merecía el despecho, pero lo que ocurrió fue mucho más alla. Os comportasteis como unas crías, y no quiero tener nada que ver con eso.

—Imagino que no.— El geiser hervía en su interior, buscando un resquicio por donde erupcionar.

— ¿Cuando vas a olvidar el pasado?

— ¿Como tú?

—Sí, demonios.

— ¡No pudiste apartar los ojos de ella! En toda la noche. Cada vez que te miraba, la estabas observando.

—Alto ahí.— Jasper levantó una mano admonitoria. —Hablaremos de esto cuando puedas ser razonable.

El rechazo desbarató los restos de su autodominio, y el geiser lo arrastró todo a la superficie, incluso el secreto que Alice había guardado bajo llave todos esos años,

— ¡No puedo más!— Jasper quiso alejarse.

— ¡No te atrevas a dejarme así! — Él siguió andando.

Alice corrió tras él, una arpía chillando, histérica, fuera de sí.

— ¡Me quedé embarazada a propósito!

—Cálmate

— ¡Te mentí ¡— Jasper se detuvo junto a las escaleras y se volvió para mirarla. Por primera vez, parecía auténticamente preocupado.

—Alice ya basta

— ¡Me quedé embarazada a propósito, para que te casaras conmigo!

—Lo sé

Ella se tapó la boca, tragó su bilis, intentó respirar y no pudo

— ¿Lo sabes? ¿Lo sabes y nunca dijiste nada?

— ¿Para qué?— Jasper se mesó el pelo. —No tiene sentido hablar de esto.

— ¡Te tendí una trampa!

— No me siento atrapado. Amo a Mary más que a mi propia vida. Ve a tomar un baño. Te sentirás mejor.

Como si el baño pudiera lavar su pecado.

— Jasper...— Pero él ya se alejaba escaleras abajo.

Alice tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared. Su más infame secreto y a él no le importaba.

Anonadada, volvió al cuarto de baño y se dejó caer junto a la bañera. Nunca se había planteado atraparle. Pero, una noche, se oyó decir que tomaba la píldora, que él no tenía por qué preocuparse. Como era Alice Brandon, él la creyó.

Tenía responsabilidades que atender y abrió los grifo de la bañera Esta tarde tenían el concierto, la recepción. Si sólo pudiera ser como Bella Swan..., insensible y egocéntrica, totalmente carente de conciencia. Se echó a llorar. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo hay que pagar por lo viejos pecados? De su mentira había salido Mary, y eso no podía lamentarlo. ¿Por qué, entonces, se detestaba tanto a sí misma Quizá porque Jasper nunca había tomado las rienda.

Bella olió el café. Y el beicon. La encantaba el beicon. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, vio que eran casi las once y fue al cuarto de baño. Veinte minutos más tarde se encaminaba a la planta baja. Llevaba ropa interior limpia, una bata de seda negra marca Victoria´s Secret que tenía desde hacía una eternidad y su más viejo par de botas camperas. Se había lavado el pelo pero no se había entretenido en secarselo. Tampoco en ponerse maquillaje. Después de lo de anoche Edward no se merecía más que un pelo limpio y un poco de loción hidratante

Le dolían los músculos del duro trabajo y la justa indignación del día anterior, aunque prevalecía una sensación alivio. Consciente de ello o no, Edward, por fin, la había perdonado. Ya se había librado de la carga que arrastraba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Él estaba delante de los fuegos de la pequeña cocina. La daba la espalda y su presencia dominaba el reducido espacio. Sólo con verle, Bella deseó arrancarle la ropa y llevarle a rastras al piso de arriba

—Estaba a punto de subir a despertarte.

Ella deseó haberse quedado más tiempo en cama para darle la oportunidad de hacerlo.. Era la misma magia negra de siempre: rendirse al hombre inadecuado. Aunque ya no era tan estúpida como antes, Puede que le hubiese llevado más tiempo, pero al fin había aprendido a distinguir entre deseo y el amor,

—Oí a tus admiradores anoche.

— ¿A Ben y a los muchachos?

—Sin duda celebraban haber ganado el título de idiotas. ¿Un huevo o dos?¿Echó dos en la sartén?

—Dime que hay un paquete de Krispy Kremes escondido en alguna parte.

—Tienes suerte de que las tostadas no sean integrales. —Edward se fijó en la bata de seda y las botas camperas. —Sugerente.

—Eres el único hombre en Parrish con agallas para emplear una palabra como ésa. ¿Dónde está mi perro?

—Fuera No parece propenso a escaparse

—Es demasiado obstinado para eso.— Bella se acercó a la mesa de la cocina con su café y se sentó. —Huele a beicon. ¿Dónde está?

—Te prepararé más. —Edward sirvió los huevos en un plato con sorprendente habilidad, añadió una tostada untada con mantequilla y lo dejo sobre la mesa, delante de ella.

— ¿Qué haces, comiendo beicon? Tus arterias habrán sufrido un shock

—La carne es débil.

—Desde luego, conozco la sensación.— La tostada estaba fría pero él no había escatimado mantequilla, y ella no se quejó. Y los huevos no estaban nada mal. El beicon siseó cuando lo echó en la sartén con destreza. Bella habló entre bocados. —Espero que nadie descubra que estás ofreciendo ayuda y consuelo al enemigo.

—Creo que sobreviviré.

— ¿Me estás preparando el desayuno porque aún no has superado tu sentimiento de culpa o sólo quieres ser agradable para echar mano antes al pastel?

— Imagino que el pastel son esas partes apetecibles de tu cuerpo, las ocultas debajo de la bata.

— A ésas me refiero, sí.

— Probablemente.

— Probablemente ¿qué? ¿La culpa o el pastel?

— ¿Tengo que elegir?

— No importa. —Bella se acabó el primer huevo. —Háblame de tu mujer.

— No.

—Pues entonces, no hay pastel.— Edward no se andaba con rodeos y ella no pensaba hacerlo tampoco. — ¿Cómo murió?

Él hincó el tenedor en el beicon.

— Chocó contra un muro de cemento, si quieres saberlo. Sería muy trágico en cualquier circunstancia pero, además, ella lo hizo a propósito

— Ay.

—Exacto.— Había un mundo de dolor debajo de aquel perfil impasible.

—Sabes de culpas mucho más de lo que pensaba— comentó ella.. —Es curioso, cuánto podemos malinterpretar a las personas.

— No tenía por qué sentirme culpable. Había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarla.

Bella conocía la dinámica de las recriminaciones demasiado bien para creer su réplica, y arqueó una ceja.

Edward apartó la mirada.

— De acuerdo, ella estaba embarazada y tardé un tiempo en asimilarlo. Pero al final prevaleció la cordura y conseguí aceptarlo. Me conocí mejor, en el proceso.

— ¿Por ejemplo?

— Supe que el matrimonio no es para mí. A algunas personas se les da bien, pero no soy una de ellas.

— ¿Quieres decir que nunca has tenido la tentación?

—Entiendo que te resulte difícil entenderlo, pero no. Ni una vez. Por fin mi vida es exactamente como quería que fuera, y nunca me he sentido mejor. Pero basta de hablar de mi pasado, resulta aburrido— Se sirvió otra taza de café y se volvió para mirarla. —Dime si Hubo algo más allá de lo evidente que te impulsara a casarte con un hombre cuarenta años mayor que tú.

—No me creerías.

—Estoy aprendiendo a separar el grano de la paja en lo que dices, así que ponme a prueba.

Ella troceó una esquina de su tostada pero no pudo comerla,

—Le quería

— ¿Por qué no? Era un millonario.

—En circunstancias normales tendrías razón, pero no descubrí que era tan rico hasta después de sucumbir a su magia.

—Tenía setenta años. ¿Cuánta magia pudo haber?

—Te sorprendería. Era un tipo muy apuesto y parecía quince años más joven, una versión tejana de Anthony Hopkins aunque sin esa espantosa prótasis dental.— Se le cerró la garganta. —El hombre más encantador que he conocido nunca. Su encanto era auténtico, le salía de la médula, porque nacía de la bondad. Él fue el amor de mi vida.

—Conmovedor — Su tono fue cáustico pero su sonrisa, comprensiva. A Bella le gustó la combinación. Edward sacó el beicon de la sartén —Si lo entendí bien, sufrió una larga enfermedad.

—Dos años. Estuvo en coma los últimos seis meses,

— ¿Y murió hace cuatro meses?

Bella asintió e intentó sacudirse la tristeza con ironía.

—Y aquí estamos. Una viuda desconsolada y un viudo solitario luchando contra una vida de callada desesperación con un desayuno bien intencionado aunque mal preparado. Bastaría para hacer llorar a Hallmark Por cierto, la semana que viene te haré gachas de maíz. Tengo un antojo.

Edward estaba a punto de llevar el plato de beicon a la mesa pero vol vió a dejarlo, con expresión grave.

—No habrá una semana que viene para nosotros, Bella.

Ella se levantó de la silla.

—Ah no, no lo harás. Todavía no he encontrado el cuadro y no vas a despedirme. Necesito el dinero, así de claro.

Él la miró con su vieja altivez.

— Ese trabajo es humillante. Sólo te lo ofrecí para avergonzarte

—Te estás acercando cada vez más. Unas semanas más y lo comprenderás.

Edward alzó la mirada. Ella volvió a sentarse.

— Por favor, Edward, no seas cabrón.

—Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero ser. Ya no puedes quedarte en la ciudad. Te he extendido un cheque que cubrirá tus gastos por un tiempo. Vuelve a Houston. Allí podrás cuidar de mejor de ti misma que aquí.

Cuidar de sí misma no era el problema, nunca lo había sido. El problema eran las facturas de Leah.

—No pienso irme sin el cuadro.

—Ni siquiera sabes si existe.— Edward se acercó a ella —Y los lujos que podrías permitirte con su venta no valen tanto como tu dignidad

—A ti te es fácil decirlo. No naciste superficial.

— ¡Maldita sea, Bella! Mírate. Te has quedado en los huesos Parece que hace semanas que no duermes bien. Y, como guinda la gente te escupe por la calle y tú no haces nada por impedirlo. Las cosas sólo pueden empeorar. No te equivoques, Alice tiene poder en esta ciudad.

—Alice Brandon no me asusta.

—Seguro que no. Pero Alice Witlock es otra historia. Ella es como Renee, Bella . Métetelo en tu cabezota. Alice tiene todo el poder que antes tenía tu madre.

—Pero le falta el encanto.

—Y luego está el tema de nosotros.— Frunció el entrecejo —Lo de anoche fue más que suficiente para satisfacer mi sed de venganza pero no podría decir que ahora te deseo lo mejor Dicho esto, me resulta especialmente ominoso que estemos a punto de tener una relación sexual. Más que a punto, si me salgo con la mía.

—Quizá no puedas. Todavía no me he decidido.

— Mientes. Echamos tantas chispas que las paredes se están ennegreciendo.

—Chispas de un cortocircuito. Somos las dos personas peor avenidas del mundo.

—Eso lo hace más tentador. ¿Me equivoco?— Su mirada la abrasaba. —Evito a las mujeres derrochonas como el diablo evita el incienso, y no la hay más derrochona que tú.

—Me enorgullezco de ello.

—Te cebas en los hombres que te adoran, y éste no será mi caso.

—Me encanta tu manera de flirtear.

—Es la atracción sexual de los contrarios.

—No dejas de tener razón, aunque me da en la nariz que resultarías una gran decepción en la cama.

La voz de Edward emitió una señal plan

— ¿Por qué, si puedo preguntarlo?

—Ya sabes por qué

—Ilústrame

—Por tus remilgos. Mi cuerpo no es pulcro como el tuyo. Es femenino. Se mancha. Se humedece. Tú eres majadero. No creo que disfrutes demasiado de ello.— Bella trató de entender qué pretendía exactamente, con esas palabras, aparte de darse a sí misma un susto de muerte

—Querida, eres la mismísima reencarnación del diablo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada radiante.

—Lo sé

—Come— Estampó el plato de beicon sobre la mesa, delante de ella —¿No tienes hambre? Perfecto. Subamos arriba.

—Si subimos, me quedo con el trabajo.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu trabajo, y lo sabes.— Gordón aulló al otro lado de la puerta en el instante mismo en que Edward iba a ponerle la mano encima. —Maldito chucho.

—Por fin has visto la luz.

Edward dejo entrar al perro, que se dirigió al recipiente con su agua.

Bella miró el beicon pero había perdido el apetito. Antes de volver a Parrish, el duelo y la ansiedad se habían encargado de apagar su deseo sexual. Luego se había reencontrado con Edward. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien la sacara de su limbo sin complicaciones ? El no mentía cuando le decía que no le deseaba lo mejor.

—Dime que no estás recuperando el juicio— dijo él, mirándola desde las alturas

—La estupidez está grabada en mi ADN.

—Gracias a Dios

Bella supo que iba a tirar adelante. Al mismo tiempo, necesitaba que él supiera que era sólo una diversión para ella.

—Manos a la obra— dijo y se levantó de la mesa, poniendo rumbo a las escaleras. —Y más te vale responder bien porque, si no me aseguraré de que lo sepa la ciudad entera.

—Y tú, querida, más vale que seas algo más que palabras, cosa que , empiezo a poner seriamente en duda.

— ¿De veras? — Se detuvo en seco en el tercer escalón, se desabrochó la bata y la dejó caer al suelo.

Edward observó el sujetador blanco, el tanga negro y las botas camperas.

—Que me aspen— suspiró.

Ella se pasó un dedo por el vientre con gesto seductor.

—Y todavía no has visto lo bueno.

—Te equivocas.— Recorrió la distancia que les separaba con tres grandes zancadas —Aunque reconozco que estoy impaciente por ver el resto.

—Vale, pero me quedo con el trabajo.

—Cierra el pico, ¿quieres?— Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la levantó del escalón, apretándola contra sí.

Las botas camperas chocaron contra las pantorrillas de Edward y Bella le miró desde lo alto. Inclinó la cabeza, los labios de él se entreabrieron y sus bocas se encontraron. Edward la besó con una avidez que debería ser desconocida para un hombre tan refinado

Sin dejar de besarla, la llevó de vuelta al sofá y le desabrochó el sujetador.

—Eres magnífica— Susurró al arrojarlo a un lado.

—Lo sé.

Él rió por lo bajo y le acarició los pechos, y luego volvió a besarla con la misma avidez. Por muy grande que fuera el placer Bella quería más. Quería sentir por todo el cuerpo su boca, sus dientes...

Gordón ladró. Y quería intimidad.

—Deshazte de él — gruñó.

—Es un perro.— Edward le mordisqueaba el labio. —No se lo contará a nadie.

—No me gustan los mirones.

Edward maldijo y fulminó a Gordón con la mirada.

—Quédate aquí.

Agarró a Bella de la muñeca y la llevó al dormitorio del primer piso, mientras el perro les seguía. Cuando Edward cerró la puerta de una patada, Gordón empezó a aullar. A pesar de su anhelo, Bella se echó a reír cuando vio la expresión asesina de Edward.

—No te muevas— gruñó él y salió como una flecha del dormitorio. Sin dejar de sonreír, Bella se sentó en el borde de la cama deshecha y se quitó las botas. Edward debió de encontrar una chuchería para perros o veneno raticida, porque de pronto hubo silencio luego volvió a la habitación. Ella le observó desde la cama.

—Maravillosa— dijo él, contemplándola.

Bella sólo llevaba el tanga y un par de calcetines púrpura con una chica superhéroe a cada lado. Los había comprado para Leah, pero no los quiso porque atravesaba una etapa romántica.

—Soy experta en lencería.

—No tengo nada que objetar.— De pie en medio de la vieja alfombra floreada, Edward empezó a quitarse la ropa. Cuando se quedó sólo en tejanos, ella se levantó y se le acercó.

—Déjame a mí.— Pasó un dedo por el ojal y se puso a juguetear con el cierre

—¿Necesitas ayuda?— graznó él.

—No gracías.— El calor del vientre masculino calentó el dorso de su mano .Recorrió la cremallera con el pulgar. Sintió el bulto voluminoso, duro (otra sorpresa) muy largo. Las manos, los pies, la nariz: debería haberlo adivinado.

Le deseaba tanto como él a ella, pero no soportaba la idea de que todo terminaría muy pronto... ni de darle demasiada importancia.

—Nunca debiste ponerme un suspenso en mi trabajo sobre Charlotte Brontë — El cálido aliento de él le rozó el cuello

—Tal vez podamos discutirlo más tarde.

—Creo que no.— Jugueteó con la lengüeta de la cremallera. —Me esmeré mucho en aquel trabajo.

—Y lo entregaste con una semana de retraso.

Bella bajó la cremallera un par de centímetros y se detuvo para hacer pucheros

—Aún así…..

—De acuerdo. Cambiaré el suspenso por un aprobado.

Ella soltó la lengüeta. Haciendo caso omiso del dulce letargo que la iba embargando, dio un paso atrás y le miró enfurruñada.

—Quiero un notable.

Pero ella no era la única que sabía jugar.

—Esto te lo has de ganar.— Edward señaló sus pies. —Dame uno de esos calcetines.

— ¿Sólo uno?

— Soy un hombre razonable.

— Supongo.— Bella apoyó un pie en el borde de la cama y se inclinó lentamente sobre el muslo. Se quitó el calcetín como si fuera una media de red y lo metió bajo la cintura de los téjanos.

— Muy bien hecho. Y ahora el tanga.

— Quiero un sobresaliente.

— Sólo por tu cuerpo.

Eso fue amable de su parte, ya que ambos sabían que estaba demasiado delgada y que sus muslos no habían visto un gimnasio desde hacía una eternidad. Aun así, unas piernas largas puntúan mucho para los hombres.

— Si me besas primero.

—Será un placer.

Este beso fue más lento que los anteriores, más intenso, un beso de primera. Edward le pasó los dedos entre los cabellos. Los tejanos de él le rascaban la piel. Ella sintió que se rendía incluso antes de que él metiera los dedos bajo el tanga y tirara de él, al tiempo que se arrodillaba.

Bella echó la cabeza atrás cuando Edward hundió la cara entre sus muslos. Inspiró su esencia, como sólo lo hacen los hombres buenos. Los malos también, aunque no tenía por qué preocuparse siendo ella la única pecadora en la habitación. Edward le separó los muslos y le cubrió las nalgas con una mano.

La devoró.

Sus piernas se paralizaron, pero él la sostenía con su ancha mano justo en la posición apropiada, abierta y accesible.

Su orgasmo la pilló de sorpresa. Se le escapó un grito ahogado

Edward la acompañó en la arremetida y luego la tendió en la cama como si fuera una muñeca. Se hizo un lío con los téjanos, y su inusual torpeza provocó una sonrisa a Bella .

Descubrió que él estaba preparado cuando le vio sacar del bolsillo un preservativo previsor aunque innecesario.

Desnudo al fin, la tendió de espaldas y la acarició con los labios los pezones hasta el vientre, y más abajo. ¿Quién iba a imaginar una generosidad tan terrenal de un hombre tan quisquilloso? Bella hundió los dedos entre su cabello espeso y Edward jugó con ella y la llevó a las puertas de un nuevo orgasmo, sin dejar que las cruzara.

Ella se volvió de costado para devolverle el favor.

Embriagados de sus sensaciones, se exploraron, tocándose y saboreándose intercambiando palabras indecentes y gemidos profundos, cada vez más excitados. Ella intentó cerrar los muslos para atormen tarle pero él no se lo permitió,

—Ni se te ocurra.

Cogió uno de sus tobillos, el que aún llevaba calcetín, y lo apretó contra la cama. Luego agarró la otra pierna por la rodilla, la abrió y la penetró con fuerza, sin brutalidad era demasiado corpulento para necesitarla pero sin demasiados miramientos tampoco. Como si pu diera leerle el pensamiento.

Ella le rodeó con las piernas y sus cuerpos se enlazaron al ritmo de unos viejos amantes. La espalda de Edward temblaba bajo las manos de ella. Él arqueó las caderas, rodeó sus nalgas con la mano y encontró un nuevo punto donde dale placer.

Bella arqueó el cuerpo y gritó. Sus miradas se encontraron, prodigioso, En un instante prodigioso, les recorrió a ambos una descarga de reconocimiento, algo muy profundo, muy esencial. Pero la vorágine los arrastró antes de que pudieran darle nombre.

**espero les este gustando, y me lo dejen sabe con sus comentarios  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta historia es una adaptacion de un libro. La historia no me perteneces y tampoco los personasjes, solo es mia la adaptacion y algunas cosas que cuadre para que fuera mejor.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12<p>

¡Juro que mataría a Vidal! Es un irresponsable seduciendo a muchachas honestas...

georgette heyer, El cachorro del diablo

Bella se volvió de costado y susurró:

—He terminado contigo. Puedes irte.

La respiración de Edward seguía agitada y ella temió haberlo forzado al límite de sus fuerzas, pero lo que acababa de ocurrir la había emocionado más de lo que deseaba reconocer. El sexo sin más pretensiones estaba permitido para sentirse bien, pero no estaba permitido tomárselo en serio, y eso es lo que podría suceder si Bella bajaba la guardia.

Supo que Edward la estaba observando mientras cruzaba desnuda la habitación. Recordó su amenaza de despedirla.

—Esto no ha sido más que el precalentamiento, querida— dijo él con su acento de familia real. —Yo, desde luego, no he terminado contigo.

—Ni tú ni ningún otro hombre. Pero tengo cosas que hacer y por desgracia, no formas parte de ellas.

—No me digas.

Con sólo verle recostado en la almohada, el pecho húmedo de sudor, el pelo cobrizo más revuelto que de costumbre, Bella deseó zambullirse en la cama y sucumbir de nuevo a su magia. No obstante necesitaba apuntalar sus barricadas, de modo que cogió los tejanos de suelo y se los tiró a la cama.

— Has estado fabuloso. Inspirado, diría yo. Ve a casa a recuperar fuerzas Te veré por la mañana.

La languidez abandonó a Edward, que dobló una pierna debajo de la sábana que le cubría apenas hasta las caderas.

—Creí que eso ya había quedado claro.

—No me obligues a luchar por mi empleo con más sexo. Estarías gastando oropeles.

—Tú sí que estás cubierta de ellos.

Tenía razón pero, antes de que pudiera demostrar su argumento, ella intentó refugiarse en el cuarto de baño. Edward la alcanzó en la puerta y la llevó a rastras a la cama.

—No tan deprisa. Durante mis recientes investigaciones tropecé con una perversión interesante.

— ¿Qué clase de perversión?

Él deslizó la mano entre sus piernas, y su manera de mover los dedos la ihizo olvidar que aún no había rehecho sus defensas.

—Creo que tocarías el cielo— dijo él.

Bella le mordisqueó el hombro y repuso:

—Tal vez, si fueras con mucho tiento...

—O no.

Y esto fue lo último que dijeron durante largo rato.

Mucho más tarde, cuando Bella salió de su segundo baño de la mañana, en su cama sólo había un basset desconcertado. El rato pasado en la bañera la había calmado, y se sentó pesadamente en el borde del colchón. Gordón se le acercó y apoyó la cabeza en su muslo. Una larga y flácida oreja cayó sobre su rodilla.

Bella agachó la cabeza y luchó por contener las lágrimas. A lo largo de toda la mañana había intentado evitar pensar en jacob, pero los fantasmas no se pueden mantener alejados para siempre. Acababa de romper otro de los vínculos que la unían a él. Eso pasa cuando se es testigo de la muerte lenta de un ser amado. No se produce un cor te claro, un momento de dolor insoportable, sino una serie interminables de pérdidas. Frotó la cabeza de Cordón. Se rodeó las rodillas con las manos.

Estar con Edward había sido demasiado bueno. Sin embargo, no podía culparse por ello, no después de tanto tiempo sin haber estado con un hombre. Pero tenía que asegurarse de que sus viejas

carencias afectivas no reaparecieran a traición. Nunca había dependido de un hombre para ser feliz y, desde luego, no iba a depender ahora de alguien tan desapegado emocionalmente como Edward Cullen.

Las campanadas del reloj sonaron en la planta baja y Bella se acordó de que era domingo. Edward iría al concierto, y ella había dicho a Mary que podía ir a verla por la tarde. No se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a una adolescente angustiada, pero tampoco podía llamarla para decirle que no fuera. Se sonó la nariz, se puso los tejanos se retocó el maquillaje y bajó a la cocina para recoger el desorden del desayuno.

El cheque de despedida de Edward estaba encima del mostrador. Bella lo recogió. Dos mil dólares. Edward debía de sentirse muy culpable. Lo rompió en pedazos. Pensó en Leah. Por enésima vez consideró la posibilidad de llevarse a su hijastra a casa y, por enésima vez, la descartó. Leah disfrutaba de sus salidas de compras y comidas en los restaurantes pero, transcurridas unas horas lejos de Brookdale, se inquietaba y quería volver.

Bella estaba abstraída cuando llegó Mary, ataviada con uno de esos conjuntos demasiado holgados y demasiado cutres que debían de poner frenéticos a sus padres. La muchacha se agachó para prestar a Gordon la atención que exigía. Al incorporarse, parecía incómoda y nerviosa.

—Se supone que tenía que ir al concierto con ellos, pero discutí con papá.

—Muy conveniente.

— ¿Le apetece... eh... hacer galletas o algo?— Se ruborizó al pensar un poco tarde, que su tía de la gran ciudad sería demasiado mundana para eso.

Bella reprimió un suspiro. No era capaz de controlar sus propias inseguridades, y menos las de esa chica.

— No tengo harina— respondió.

—No importa. Es aburrido hacer galletas.

— ¿Te parece?— Bella pudo haberle dicho que le encantaba hacer galletas, casi tanto como comérselas, pero no quería abonar el terreno afectivo entre ambas.

— ¿Podría enseñarme cómo se maquilla los ojos? Le queda muy bien.

Bella observó sus informes pantalones de pana y su camiseta desteñida.

— Tal vez desentonaría con tu conjuntito a la moda.

— No me visto así siempre.

— ¿No?

Mary se examinó la uña del pulgar.

—Es mejor así.

—Mejor, ¿para quién?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

Bella no se sentía con fuerzas para ahondar en el tema. El maquillaje de ojos no encerraba peligro. Y sería mejor que Mary aprendiera los trucos del maquillaje de ella que de su madre o, Dios nos libre, de Rosalie, aunque a Rosalie se le daba bien el uso del lápiz delineador de labio. Iba a conducir a Mary al primer piso cuando se acordó de la cama revuelta

—Bajaré los estuches. La luz es mejor aquí.

—Vale. Y luego tengo una lista.

— ¿De qué?— preguntó Bella con recelo

—De algunas preguntas que quiero hacerle.

La sangre empezó a hervirle a Bella, Abandonó el plan del maquillaje y se dirigió a la cocina siguiendo una línea quebrada.

—Necesito un café.

—Yo tomo café.

—Seguro que sí.

— ¡Es verdad!

—Muy bien.— Que se preocupase Jasper por la adicción a la cafeína. Preparó la cafetera, la encendió y se volvió hacia Mary, que se había sentado a la mesa y estaba sacando un trozo de papel y un lápiz del bolsillo, lista para tomar notas.

—En primer lugar, ¿qué cree que es mejor? ¿Ser inteligente o ser popular? Yo creo que popular.

—Una cosa no tiene que ir en detrimento de la otra.

—En Parrish sí.

—Ni siquiera en Parrish.

—Usted era inteligente— dijo Mary, —pero sacaba notas malísimas y eso la hizo popular.

—Odio decepcionarte, pero sacaba notas malísimas porque estaba hecha un lío. Además, habría sido popular aunque sacara buenas notas.

— ¿Cómo?— Mary dejó a un lado sus anotaciones. —Esto es lo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Usted era rica, como yo. ¿No la odiaban por ello los demás chicos?

Bella estaba harta de permitir que el mundo viera sus heridas y no tenía ganas de abordar ese tema. No obstante, Mary se merecía una respuesta.

—Nací con un falso sentido de la superioridad— respondió lentamente —y logré manipular a todos para que también se lo creyeran. Fue genial a corto plazo, pero te habrás dado cuenta de que no me ha servido de nada a la larga— No era la respuesta que la chica deseaba oír.

— ¿Cómo les manipulaba, exactamente?

Bella echó una mirada de ansiedad a la cafetera, pero el café no estaba hecho todavía. Necesitaba una dosis de cafeína ya, así que sacó una Coca-Cola de la nevera.

— ¿Quieres una?

— No, gracias. Prefiero el café.

— Claro que sí.— Abrió la lata. Mary esperaba con los oídos bien abiertos, Bella trató de decir algo que tuviera sentido para una niña de trece años y, de paso, para sí misma . —No se trata de ser popular, Mary. Se trata de ser fuerte.

—No me siento fuerte— respondió la muchacha afligida. "Bienvenida al club, pequeña"

— Nadie se siente fuerte a los trece. Pero es una edad estupenda para empezar a acumular poder. Del bueno.— El semblante de Mary se iluminó.

—Eso es lo que quiero. Quiero ser poderosa.

—Pero ya, y eso no va a ocurrir.

—Usted era poderosa cuando tenía trece años.— Bella reprimió una risa amarga.

—Mi poder era ilusorio. Todos los trucos que empleé para conseguirlo me estallaron en la cara cuando fui mayor. Lo que se necesita es un poder duradero. Y no lo conseguirás menospreciándote

—No sé a qué se refiere.

— En tu caso, me refiero a fingir ser pobre escondiéndote en tu ropa barata, a remolonear con tus deberes del colegio y a las compañías inadecuadas.— Mary pareció indignada.

—Sólo porque Chelsea no tenga dinero...

—Esto nada tiene que ver con el dinero. Tiene que ver con la inteligencia y, por lo que me has contado Chelsea no tiene demasiada. Tú en cambio, tienes más de lo habitual, pero no pareces aprovecharla.

—No pienso ir con idiotas como Gwen Lu y Jenny Berry, si se refiere a eso

Bella recordó a Alice tratando de pasar inadvertida por los pasillos del instituto.

— ¿ Porque no te gustan o porque crees que los demás se reirán de ti si te gustan?

Mary vaciló antes de contestar.

—Porque no me gustan.

— ¿Quieres poder verdadero o no? — Al formular la pregunta, Bella pensó que ni ella tenía la respuesta.

—Oh, sí — respondió Mary con un suspiro de anhelo. Luego su expresión se ensombreció. —Me va a decir que tengo que estudiar, ¿verdad? Y ser buena con Gwen y Jenny.

—Algo que da poder es respetar a los demás y tratar de compren der como ven ellos el mundo. — Bella deseó que eso fuera cierto. —También te hace más considerada. A la gente la atrae la amabilidad. Eso no significa que dejas de defenderte, sólo que no lo haces pisotenado a los demás, excepto cuando hay que pisotearles, en cuyo caso lo haces de forma directa, sin comentarios mordaces y maliciosos acerca de su obesidad.

Mary se había encorvado en la silla, la viva imagen de la desdicha. Bella hizo girar la lata de Coca-Cola entre las manos. Sin darse cuenta esperaba oír el tintineo de su alianza de boda, pero se había obligado a quitársela el mes pasado. Mary alzó los ojos para mirarla, pronto se convertiría en una auténtica belleza, y Bella deseó de todo corazón que esto no sucediera antes de tiempo. La belleza a una edad temprana se interpone en el camino de la personalidad.

Respiró hondo e intentó pensar cómo decir lo que Mary necesitaba oír

Puede que haya llegado el momento de trazarte un plan de vida. realmente ambicioso. Sin cortapisas. Aunque se trate de llegar a ser presidenta de Estados Unidos. Es probable que este plan varíe mientras te haces mayor, pero eso sería aún mejor, porque, mientras te preparas para alcanzar un objetivo, estarás aprendiendo cosas que te ayudarán a llegar a otras metas. Éste es el verdadero poder, no perder en tiempo siendo mala porque te preocupa lo que los demás podrían estar diciendo a tus espaldas. A Bella la asombró la oleada de furia que la recorrió.

¿Por qué no pudo Renee decirle algo así cuando ella tenía trece años? Su madre había sido incapaz de pensar más allá de su estrecha visión personal del mundo.

Se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y sacó lo que, hasta este momento, ni siquiera sabía que conocía.

—La gente siempre intentará quitarte el poder. Si las cosas te van bien, dirán que es porque eres rica y tus padres son unos peces gordos. También la gente que te aprecia intentará quitarte el poder, aunque éstos lo harán de otro modo. Si fracasas en lo que sea, intentarán alentarte diciendo que nadie es perfecto y que no deberías ser tan exigente contigo misma. Te dirán, por ejemplo, que no debes preocuparte por haber suspendido un examen de matemáticas, porque las mates son difíciles para las chicas. O que no debes indignarte tanto por la injusticia que reina en el mundo, porque no podrás remediarla. Y por muy buenas que sean sus intenciones, de esa manera estarán pidiéndote menos de lo que puedes ser.— Sintió una opresión en el pecho y trató de librarse con otra respiración profunda. —Una manera de afianzar tu poder es aprendiendo cuándo hay que dar un paso adelante, cuando reconocer que estabas equivocada y cuándo plantear batalla

— ¿Cómo se sabe eso?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

— Ése es el secreto de la vida.

— ¿Y usted? ¿Lo ha descubierto?

Sólo una criatura de trece años podría hacer esta preunta

—Todavía no. Pero estoy en ello.

Mary asintió muy seria y plantó un codo sobre la mesa.

— Ahora hablemos del sexo.

Bella reprimió una sonrisa, esta niña sí que iba al grano, pero no tenía intención de dejarse arrastrar a ese campo aunque agradeció el cambio de tema.

— El café está listo.— Se levantó ágilmente de la mesa.

— ¿Cómo se sabe cuándo una está preparada para tener una relación sexual?

Bella recordó las sábanas revueltas en su dormitan

— Si no es un tema urgente, y sinceramente espero que no ¿por qué no lo aplazamos para más adelante?

— Vale.— La sonrisa de satisfacción de Mary le hizo sospechar que le acababa de arrancar la promesa de otra visita. —¿Me enseña ahora cómo maquillarme?

—Vamos allá.

El dolor de cabeza de Bella empezó a remitir mientras experimentaba con el contenido de su estuche de cosmética. Hablaron de cómo evitar que se corra el rímel, de cómo conseguir poder y de cómo fijar objetivos. A veces Bella se sentía como una hipócrita, aunque no siempre y mientras dibujaba el contorno de los ojos de Mary se preguntó si había adquirido una mínima sabiduría que transmitir a la nueva generación

Mary dijo que sus padres volverían a eso de las cuatro, y poco antes de las tres y media se despidió, muy a pesar suyo.

—No tienes que acompañarme— dijo cuando Bella salió de la casa con ella, dejando atrás a un Gordón desdichado. —No soy una niña.

—Tampoco vas a trepar por la baranda si yo no estoy allí para asegurarme que llegas arriba.

—Ni que fuera una montaña.

—El sarcasmo obra en contra de tu poder personal.

—Usted es sarcástica.

—Por eso lo sé.

Mary se rió y Bella le sonrió.

—Somos todos obras inacabadas, pequeña. Y créeme cuando te digo que he tenido que trabajar más duro que la mayoría.

—reo que ha hecho un buen trabajo.

Bella no debió sentirse tan bien por haberse ganado la aprobación de una niña de trece años, pero lo cierto es que se sintió muy bien

Una vez cerca de la casa de los Witlock, se escondió en el bosquecillo colindante para vigilar a Mary mientras trepaba por la baranda. Antes de llegar arriba, la chica empezó a hacer payasadas, inclinándose hacia atrás y agitando los brazos y las piernas con la intención de dar un susto de muerte a Bella. Y no lo hacía nada mal. Bella decidió aguarle la fiesta dándole la espalda.

Una rama se quebró. Algo se movió en el bosquecillo delante de Bella y Jasper emergió de entre los árboles.

Pareció tan sorprendido de verla como ella de verle a él, e igual de disgustado. Llevaba una americana marinera, una camisa de vestir azul claro y una corbata discreta, conjunto que Bella no podía imaginar que nadie llevara para dar un paseo por el bosque, con la posible excepción de Colín.

— ¿Bella Swan ? ¿Qué...?

Volvió la cabeza bruscamente cuando vio de reojo a Mary haciaendo sus acrobacias sobre el poste del balcón.

— ¡Mary!— Corrió hacia la casa. — ¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo

Mary se agarró al poste. Incluso desde el otro lado del jardín Bella pudo ver su expresión de desconcierto. De repente la invadió el recuerdo de la sensación que provoca la desaprobación de un padre, Mary bajó centímetro a centímetro, moviéndose con la mayor lentitud posible, que no era suficiente para que entretanto se enfriara la cólera de su padre, que la agarró del brazo y la zarandeó en el instante mismo en que puso los pies en el suelo. Bella corrió hacia ellos instintivamente pero, cuando les alcanzó, él ya había soltado a la muchacha

— ¿Qué haces fuera de casa? ¿Dónde has estado? Tu madre y yo te hemos estado buscando por todas partes.

— Salí a dar un paseo— respondió Mary, obstinada —Se supone que no teníais que volver aún.

— Nos fuimos pronto de la recepción. Te dijimos que no salieras de casa.

— ¡Me estaba ahogando!— gritó ella con toda la afectación de una estrella de culebrón.

Jasper se volvió hacia Bella con expresión dura.

— No sé qué pretendes, pero no quiero verte cerca de mi hija nunca más.

Sus palabras no debieron dolerle tanto, pero éste era Jasper, habían visto Scooby-Doo juntos.

— ¡Bella no ha hecho nada! —exclamó Mary . Me la encontré por el camino. Fue un accidente. Ni siquiera hablamos, Ni siquiera la conozco.

Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien había intentado protegerla, y Bella se emocionó. Dirigió una sonrisa forzada a Mary.

— Me temo que se acabó.

— ¡No! Es...

— ¿Jasper? — Alice apareció corriendo por el otro lado de la casa. Iba bien vestida, como su marido, aunque el viento la había despeinado y su expresión era tensa. —Jasper, qué...— Se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos fueron de su hija a Bella y de ésta a su marido.

— Entra en casa ahora mismo— ordenó él a Mary.

Cometiendo el error flagrante que sólo un adolescente joven puede cometer Mary se puso terca.

—No he hecho nada malo.

La cólera tiñó de rojo el rostro de Jasper, y Bella dio rápidamente un paso adelante.

—Mary …

— ¿Me has oído?

Mary se revolvió contra sus padres, los puños cerrados, los ojos anegados en lágrimas

—Sabía que esto iba a pasar. ¡Estáis robándome el poder! ¡Como Bella fijo que haríais!

"Madre mía..." Bella hizo una mueca. Alice tenía la cara cenicienta y Jasper estaba furioso, pero Mary no había terminado. —No voy a permitíroslo! No voy a permitir que nadie me quite mi poder

Jasper dio un puñetazo al aire.

—Entra en casa ahora mismo.

Mary dirigió a Bella una mirada de súplica, pero ésta no podía hacer nada que no empeorara aún más la situación.

La chica se alejó con pasos furiosos. En el instante siguiente Bella oyó la puerta principal cerrarse de un portazo. Ojalá ella también pudiera ir a su habitación. Se preparó para recibir el ataque de Alice pero ésta sólo observaba a Jasper, quien miraba a Bella como si la odiara.

—Es solo una niña— dijo. —¿ Cómo has podido hacerlo? Ya sabes que no queremos que te acerques a ella.

Mary ya tenía demasiados problemas para que Bella la traicionara

—Es mi sobrina. Sentí curiosidad.

Alice salió de su estupefacción.

—No te atrevas a acercarte nunca más. ¿Me has oído? No lo permitiré.

Bella no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Jasper.

— ¿Qué crees que le puedo hacer, exactamente?

— No queremos tener que averiguarlo— repuso él en tono pomposo.

—No puedes protegerla de la vida.

— Podemos protegerla de ti.

Bella no pudo soportar su soberbia y se enfureció

—Demasiado tarde. Ya le he dicho todo lo que sé. Como fumar un canuto. Cómo robar dinero del monedero de papá. Como follar en el asiento trasero de un Cámaro.— Fue un golpe bajo y se avergonzó de sí misma. O pronto iba a avergonzar —Iros al diablo, los dos.

Alice observó anonadada mientras Bella se alejaba dando largas zancadas, moviéndose con su familiar elegancia estilizada La invadió el pánico. ¿Y si Bella se lo quitaba todo? ¿A su marido y también a su hija?

— Si no nos hubiésemos marchado pronto de la recepción…— Jasper no terminó la frase. —Apostaría a que esto ha sido obra de Mary. Hace semanas que tiene curiosidad por conocer a Bella.

Iba a defender a su vieja amante. Dolida, Alice se apartó de él y entró en la casa.

Arriba, tuvieron la escena previsible con Mary, que, de pie en un rincón de su habitación abrazada a un cojín de Laura Ashley manchado de tinta, echó la culpa de todo a Alice.

—Necesitaba a alguien con quien poder hablar de verdad. Bella me escucha. Ella sí que me comprende.

—Soy tu madre, Mary. Yo te comprendo. Y puedes hablar conmigo siempre que quieras.

— ¡No es verdad! Tú sólo quieres que haga las cosas a tu manera.— Alice se preguntó quién era ese demonio que habitaba el cuerpo de su preciosa hija.

—Eso no es cierto.

— ¡Papá al menos me escucha, a veces!

Jasper intervino.

— No se trata de tu madre. Se trata de ti. Y hoy has renunciado a algo muy valioso. Has renunciado a nuestra confianza.

Mary apretó el cojín debajo del mentón.

— ¿Por qué no reflexionas sobre esto?— preguntó Jasper al tiempo que cogía a Alice del brazo. —Y en el tiempo que tardarás en recuperarla.

Sacó a Alice de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ellos Oyeron el chirrido del colchón y los sollozos de Mary. Era la niña de los ojos de papá, y Jasper dudó por un momento.

—Déjala— dijo Alice. —Necesita tiempo para pensar.

Bajaron juntos a la salea. Alice se sentía enferma. Jasper se quitó la americana informal y se aflojó la corbata.

—Tarde o temprano recuperaremos a nuestra hija— Pero no parecía muy convenido

De la habitación de Mary brotó un rugido de música rap. Alice empezó a recoger las secciones del periódico dominical que Jasper había dejado dispersas por todas partes

— ¿Cuando me convertí en su enemiga? No tengo ni idea. Una mañana me desperté y ahí estaba.

—No se trata de ti. Se trata de ella

—No lo parece

Jasper se desabrochó el cuello de la camisa y se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero burdeos que Alice había comprado en una subasta estatal.

—Debí adivinar que encontraría el modo de conocer a Bella Swan— continuó ella —Ya me dio bastantes pistas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hacía muchas preguntas. La prohibí ponerse en contacto con ella, pero Mary es tan condenadamente terca… Fue como darle la luz verde.

—No me dijiste nada de eso

—No eres precisamente razonable cuando se trata de Bella Swan.

— ¿Y tu sí?— Jasper se levantó del sillón —No empieces con eso.

— ¿Por qué no? Esconderlo debajo la alfombra no ha dado resultado.

—Te estás pasando de la raya

—No me importa. Estoy harta de esta historia

Jasper apretó los labios

— ¿Sabes de qué estoy harto yo? De caminar a tu alrededor como si estuviera pisando huevos, de tener miedo de decir algo inadecuado y herir tus delicados sentimientos.

—Entonces deja de hacerlo

Un músculo se contrajo en la mandíbula de Jasper. Buscó el mando a distancia.

—Necesitas controlarte— dijo

Alice le arrebató el mando de un manotazo, haciéndolo resbalar por la alfombra. Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron de par en par. Winnie arremetió contra él.

— ¡Debes ser honesto! ¡Sí tanto deseas a Bella Swan ve por ella.

Jasper la miró asombrado.

— ¿Es esto lo que piensas de mí?

— Estoy cansada de fingir.

— Te he sido fiel durante catorce años.

— Espera que busque una medalla.

— ¡Me casé contigo, maldita sea! Sabía que quedaste embarazada a propósito pero no te lo eché en cara ni una vez.

—Eres demasiado decente para eso. La embustera fui yo

— Tú lo has dicho.

—Porque tú nunca has tenido agallas para hacerlo

— No vas a cargarme con esa responsabilidad. Es tu culpa la que te hace tener reacciones tan exageradas. Es tu problema Alice no el mío.

La furia de ella se tornó desesperación. Se dejo caer en el borde del sofá.

—Vi cómo la mirabas anoche.

— Viste el producto de tu imaginación. Estás paranoica.

Una extraña sensación de paz se apoderó de Alice. Dejó caer las manos en el regazo y juntó los dedos.

— Estoy celosa. Tan celosa que no puedo ver con claridad pero no soy una paranoica. Después de tantos años, todavía no lo has superado

— Eso es una tontería. Por el amor de Dios, me casé contigo

—No lo habrías hecho si no me hubiera quedado embarazada.— Él vaciló un instante antes de responder:

—Claro que sí.

El dolor llegó hondo.

—Claro que sí— reiteró Jasper, como si la repetición de las palabras pudiera tornarlas verdaderas.

Alice suspiró profundamente y con un temblor.

—Ya no sé quién soy. Puede que nunca lo haya sabido. Lo único que sé es que estoy agotada de intentar ser merecedora de ti.

—Eso es una estupidez.

—Creo que no.— Alice se puso de pie y contempló las antigüedades que había coleccionado.

Amaba esta sala, esta casa. Amaba verse rodeada de objetos que hablaban del pasado.

—Me mudaré al apartamento sobre la tienda por un tiempo— Su voz parecía venir de lejos

No había planeado eso, ni siquiera había pensado en ello hasta el instante de pronunciarlo. La idea, sin embargo, la atraía como un bosquecillo umbroso.

La voz de Jasper se tornó grave, como ella nunca había oído antes

—No irás a ninguna parte.

—Necesitamos tiempo— adujo Alice.

—Lo que tú necesitas no es tiempo sino un psicólogo.

—Sé que estás enfadado.

—La palabra «enfado» no se acerca siquiera a lo que siento ahora mismo. ¿Qué esperas que le diga a Mary? ¿Que su madre se largó y la dejó abandonoda?

—Dile lo que quieras.

—Lo dejas todo en mis manos. ¿Es eso?

—Sí — susurró ella. —Sí, eso. Por una vez, lo dejo todo en tus manos— Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¡ no te vayas de casa, Alice! Hablo en serio. Si te vas, no te gustarán las consecuencias.

Ella fingió no haberle oído.

ojala les este gustando, espero sus comentarios


	13. Chapter 13

******Esta historia es una adaptacion de un libro. La historia no me perteneces y tampoco los personasjes, solo es mia la adaptacion y algunas cosas que cuadre para que fuera mejor.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13 <strong>

_... tuvo tiempo de sobra para observar al amante de su hermana. _

_**georgette heyer, El cachorro del deiablo **_

Edward abrió la puerta. Era Jasper, hecho que nada tendría de inusual si no fueran las diez de la mañana de un lunes y él no tuviera un aspecto horrible.

— Estás horrible.

— Gracias.

Edward no había hablado con Jasper desde el sábado por la noche. El lapso había sido deliberado, puesto que se imaginaba bastante bien que dirección tomaría su próxima conversación. Jasper era el mejor amigo de Edward. Su vieja relación de profesor y estudiante había transcurrido hacía tanto tiempo que ninguno de los dos pensaba ya en ella. Jugaban juntos en una liga de baloncesto, a veces salían a correr los fines de semana, y Jasper le ayudaba a entrenar el equipo de fútbol masculino.

— ¿Se ha quemado la fábrica?— preguntó Edward. —No se me ocurre otra razón por la que abandonarías tus hábitos

— A la fábrica no le pasa nada. Tenemos que hablar.

Edward deseaba evitar esta conversación en particular. Bella había llegado puntual por la mañana, pasando por alto el hecho de su despido, como era previsible, y luego había desaparecido cuando él se atrincheró en su despacho para perderse en la pantalla del ordenador. No conseguía dejar de pensar en ella. Hacer el amor el día anterior había superado sus fantasías más atrevidas, y eso no dejaba de sorprenderle, teniendo en cuenta sus lecturas de los últimos tiempos. Bella se había mostrado obscena, espontánea, fascinante e imprevisible.

Terminado el acto sexual, no pretendió enzarzarse en un examen poscoito de la relación entre ambos, cosa que a Edward le habría aliviado. En cambio, fue él quien experimentó la malsana tentación de obligarla a revelar sus secretos. Aunque sabía quién había sido ella, no acababa de comprender en quién se había convertido, y este misterio le fascinaba. Quizá fuera por ello que tantos hombres caían bajo su hechizo. Bella emitía un desafío sutil e irresistible que les atraía hacia su muerte.

Pero la imagen de Bella como devoradora de hombres a sangre fría no acababa de convencerle.

Jasper vio a Gordón.

— ¿De dónde ha salido este perro?

—Apareció un día.— Edward se abandonó a lo inevitable. —¿Te ape tece un café?

— ¿Por qué no? Es una buena oportunidad para agrandar el agujero que tengo el estómago.

—Deberías tomar café orgánico bajo en ácidos.

— ¿Y renunciar a mi maravilloso dolor de estómago? No, gracias.

Gordon les siguió a la cocina y luego se dirigió al solario, donde se estiró sobre la alfombra. Jasper sacó uno de los taburetes de la encimera para volver a ponerlo en su sitio y empezar a vadear la cocina.

Oye, Edward, te merecías un desquite, eso nadie lo discute, pero la situación con Bella Swan está fuera de control. Ahora hay otras personas perjudicadas y debes deshacerte de ella.

El lejano sonido de agua en el piso de arriba hizo patente la necesidad de deshacerse de Jasper, y Edward sólo llenó el tazón a medias antes de ofrecérselo

—Alice está nerviosa, ¿no es así?

—Alice está mucho más que nerviosa. Bella ha estado viéndose con Mary— Esas sí que eran noticias. Aunque nada de lo que hiciera Bella podría soprenderle. —Ayer, mientras estábamos en el concierto, Mary salió a escondidas de casa para reunirse con ella. Lo más probable es que Bella la alentara. No sé cómo ocurrió. Mary no quiere hablar del asunto.

Edward maldijo a Bella para sus adentros. ¿Es que siempre te nía que causar problemas?

—Supongo que es normal que sientan curiosidad por conocerse

—No puedo creerme que haya implicado a Mary en todo esto

— ¿Qué daño crees que le puede hacer?

—Ya sabes de lo que es capaz.

—Bella Swan ya no tiene dieciocho años.

—Seamos realistas— repuso Jasper con enfado. —Ha pasado por tres matrimonios, el último de los cuales le otorgó el certificado oficial de buscadora de oro. Ahora está sin blanca. También está desesperada o el sábado por la noche habría mandado a todos al infierno y se habría ido con aires pomposos. Llámame sobreprotector, pero no quiero que una mujer así se acerque a mi hija.

Edward detestaba verse metido en problemas ajenos pero no le ocurría cómo evadirse de éste.

—Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, en lo que a Bella Swan se refiere.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos.

—Te ha camelado. ¿Es eso?

—Nadie me ha camelado.

—Entonces despídela.

—Ya lo he hecho.

— ¿La has despedido?— Jasper pareció sorprendido y acto seguido, aliviado. —La primera buena noticia que tengo en todo el fin de semana. Lo siento, amigo, te había subestimado. ¿Sabes si se ha ido ya de la ciudad?

—Pues eso...

—Debí haber confiado en ti. Pero... ahora mismo mismo estoy un poco nervioso— Miró el tazón de café. —Lo cierto es que Alice se ha ido de casa.

— ¿Qué?

—Se ha ido. Se mudó al apartamento que hay encima de la tienda.— Edward se quedó estupefacto. El matrimonio de Jasper y Alice era el mejor de cuantos conocía. Si ellos no podían hacerlo funcionar nadie podía.

— Seguro que es una situación transitoria. Tú y Alice sois auténticos.

—Parece que no. Es como si estuviera poseída. Ya sabes que es una mujer razonable, pero últimamente... Cree que sigo colgado de Bell. Después de todos estos años. Y empezó a decir cosas como que Ya no sabe quien es, tonterías salidas de un reality show. Es como si ya no conociera a mi propia mujer

Edward se acordó de cómo Jasper no podía apartar los ojos de Bella el sábado por la noche. Facilitando la permanencia de Bella en Parrish, había herido sin querer a las dos personas cuya amistad más valoraba en el mundo.

—He intentado razonar con Alice pero no me escucha. Ni siquiera habló con Mary antes de marcharse. Dejó esa pequeña tarea en mis manos.

— ¿Cómo se lo tomó Mary ?— preguntó Colín, pero en realidad no quería saberlo.

—Oh, muy bien. Le dije que su madre estaba muy estresada por todo lo que tiene que hacer en la tienda, y que había decidido instalarse allí por unos días, para ocuparse de todo sin distracciones. Mary se lo creyó, pero es una chica inteligente y no tardará en ver la realidad.

—Estoy seguro de que Alice entrará en razones antes que eso ocurra.

Ese momento llegará mucho antes si Bella se va de la ciudad. Nunca me ha parecido bien utilizar mi posición para ejercer influencia pero si me entero que alguien más la ha contratado...

— Hola Jasper— Bella entró alegremente en la cocina con un frasco de líquido desatascador en la mano.

Edward deseó estrangularla. «No has podido quedarte arriba hasta que Jasper se fuera. Oh, no. Para tu mente retorcida, eso equivaldría a una muestra de cobardía y ¿cómo dejar pasar un solo día sin hacer la vida difícil al mayor número de personas posible?

—La ducha ya funciona de maravilla, Edward Añade a mi sueldo los sesenta dólares que te habría costado el fontanero.

El café salpicó del tazón cuando Jasper lo dejó sobre la encimera con un golpe.

— ¡Me has dicho que la habías despedido!

—Y lo hice. Por desgracia, Bella todavía no ha aprendido a escuhar lo que le dicen.

—Eso se interpondria en el camino de mi vida egocéntrica.— Bella se dirigió al fregadero, donde se agachó para guardar el desatascador

Edward se obligó a apartar la vista de sus nalgas, esta mañana enfun dados en unos ceñidos pantalones púrpura.

—Éste es exactamente el tipo de comentario que impulsa a la gente a ponerse en la cola de los que te odian, Bella Swan. Aunque ya lo sabes de sobra.

— ¿Te parece?

Edward prefirió no seguirle el juego.

— Jasper ha venido para decirme que Alice se ha ido de casa. Por tu culpa.

Ella se enderezó y sonrió.

— No me digas. Esto sí que me alegra el día.

El gesto de Jasper se endureció.

— Ése es un comentario rastrero, incluso viniendo de ti— Edward no iba a permitirle salirse con la suya gastando bromas.

— Bella no habla en serio— observó Jasper. —Lo dice deliberadamente, para contrariarte.

—Pues sí que hablo en serio— interpuso ella. —Tú y Alice me tocasteis las narices ayer, con el asunto de Mary.

—Te pasaste de la raya —dijo Jasper.

— En mi humilde opinión, los dos deberíais ser más suaves con ella.— Edward intervino antes que la sangre llegara al río.

—Estoy convencido de que a Jasperno le interesan tus opiniones sobre la crianza de Sus hijos.

—Él se lo pierde. Sé mucho más que él sobre adolescentes tozudas.— Edward le dirigió una mirada que suplicaba paz.

— Ya vuelves a provocarle.

Jasper les observaba alternativamente.

— ¿Qué está pasando con vosotros dos?

— Nada.

Por desgracia, lo dijeron los dos a la vez, quedando automáticamente como embusteros. Bella fue la primera en recobrar el temple y afrontó la situación a su manera particular.

— Relájate, Jasper. Edward ha hecho lo imposible por deshacerse de mí, pero le estoy chantajeando con unos hechos desagradable que descubrí en su pasado, que pueden o no implicar la muerte ritual de animalitos de compañía, de modo que si mi cadáver aparece en alguna zanja, dile a la policía que dirijan sus investigaciones hacia él. Aparte de avisar a todo el mundo que cuide bien de sus gatos.

Asombroso. A veces su descaro le sorprendía hasta a él. No obstante, Jasper había perdido su sentido del humor.

—Nunca te ha importado el daño que haces a los demás, siempre que puedas salirte con la tuya.

Bella disfrutaba espoleando pero no le apetecía hacer verdadero daño, y el buen humor desapareció de sus ojos.

—No me gusta ser la portadora de malas noticias— dijo con voz tranquila amable casi, —pero tu matrimonio ya tenía problemas, o tu esposa no habría salido corriendo en cuanto me vio aparecer.

—No sabes nada de mi matrimonio.

—Sé que Alice se ha ido de casa. —Le miró con compasión. —Y tu crees que lo único que has de hacer para que vuelva es perderme de vista. Pero dudo que funcione así. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo al gunos recados que hacer.

Un minuto después salía por la puerta.

Cuando Edward consiguió deshacerse de Jasper, la casa se le caía encima ¿Cómo un hombre que amaba tanto su intimidad había permitido que las cosas desbarrasen tanto? Nada de lo que había escrito esa mañana valía la pena, de modo que agarró su chaqueta y salió por la puerta trasera.

Ya lo había meditado bastante. Había llegado el momento de pasar a la acción.

Todo lo que se encontraban en el comedor la estaban mirando, o al menos eso parecía. Mary asió la bandeja de plástico con manos sudorosas y miró alrededor para ver con quién sentarse.

Tenía que pasar la hora de la comida en la biblioteca, pero se había prometido que éste era el día de reclamar su poder, por mucho que eso la asustara y por mucho que sus padres la odiaran. Sin embargo, se sentía demasiado joven para reclamar su poder. Debería esperar hasta estar en noveno o décimo

Hasta el momento, se había sentido bastante contenta de su primer día de vuelta a clase. Nadie habló demasiado de su expulsión, y Jake Higgins le dijo que estaba muy guai. Jake tenía acné y levantaba dos palmos del suelo, pero aun así... Antes de acostarse la noche anterior se había pintado las uñas de negro y había tomado prestada aquella camiseta negra que su madre no usaba nunca, porque decía que era demasiado ceñida. Por la mañana, se puso unos viejos téjanos negros que le venían demasiado estrechos y cortos pero que, con calcetines también negros, no llamarían la atención de nadie, y encontró una gargantilla de cuentas marrones que ella misma había hecho cuando estaba en séptimo. No era el mejor look gótico que había visto para ello necesitaría un cinturón guapo con tachones plateados o una falda megra con medias en blanco y negro, pero la hacía sentir fuerte y en cierto sentido, intrépida.

Winifred había pasado la noche en la tienda para poder empezar el inventario a primerísima hora de la mañana, y su padre estaba de un humor de perros, así que Mary esperó hasta llegar al colegio para ir a los lavabos y maquillarse los ojos con un color realmente oscuro. El maquillaje resaltaba el azul claro de sus ojos, dándoles un aspecto fantasmal y misterioso, muy enrollado.

Sus padres no podían enfadarse con ella más de lo que ya estaban, y esa noche pretendía cortarse el pelo a capas irregulares y hasta pintarse unos mechones rojos, si encontraba un rotulador adecuado. Fue estupendo deshacerse de sus viejas ropas informes

Una niña de séptimo le dio un empujón y su burrito de judias casi se le cayó de la bandeja. No podía seguir allí de pie. Chelsea estaba sentada en la mesa de siempre, echándole miradas asesinas. Con ella estaba Vicki Lenson, quien Mary lo sabía a ciencia cierta había accedido a practicar sexo oral para ser popular entre los chicos. La sola idea de tener sexo oral repugnaba a Mary. Ella nunca haría eso, jamás, siquiera después de casarse.

Kelli Willman y las chicas con las que Mary solía reunirse estaban sentadas a una de las mesas de primera fila. Había una silla vacía entre ellas pero Mary no tuvo fuerzas para ocuparla. La idea de comer sola la hizo sudar las axilas. Sólo los perdedores natos comen solo

Alguien rió en la mesa de Gwen Lu. Todas las subnormales estaban allí. Gwen y Jenny Berry. Sachi Patel y Gillian Grangec ¿Qué sería peor? ¿Sentarse sola o sentarse con las subnormales? Cualquiera que tuviera verdadero poder admitiría que Gwen Lu y Gillian Granger eran las chicas más interesantes de octavo, y simpáticas también Pero, si se sentaba hoy con ellas, no podría darles la espalda mañana. Eso la haría tan mala como Kelli.

La embargó el pánico. No quería que todos pensaran que era una subnormal pero tampoco podía seguir allí, como una atontada. Sus pies, se pusieron en movimiento. No supo hacia dónde se dirigía exactamente hasta que se encontró junto a la mesa de Gwen. La lengua se le pegó al paladar.

—¿Puedo sentarme con vosotras ?

Vale Gwen apartó un poco su bandeja para dejarle espacio, sin dar demasiada importancia al asunto.

Mary se sentó y desenvolvió su burrito. Gwen y Sachi estaban ha blando de sus proyectos de clase de ciencias. Al final, Gwen preguntó a Mary de qué iba el proyecto.

—De las vacas y de por qué todo el mundo debería ser vegetariano. Mary abrió una bolsa de patatas fritas.

—Gillian está pensando volverse vegetariana— dijo Gwen. —Yo nunca podría serlo. Me gusta demasiado la carne.

—Yo creo que sería guai— dijo Jenny. —Me gustan los animales. Pero cuando se lo dije a mi madre, se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Dice que necesito las proteínas.

El tema las llevó a una interesante discusión sobre cómo los padres nunca quieren que hagas algo realmente excepcional. Mary afirmó que creía que todos deberían hacer algún sacrificio por el bien del planeta, y que sabía que Gwen ya se lo estaba planteando, porque no había terminado su perrito caliente.

A Mary la sorprendió lo bien que se lo pasó durante la comida nadie le preguntó acerca de su expulsión y le supo mal cuando sonó el timbre de vuelta a clase. Después de devolver las bandejas y tirar los desperdicios, Gwen y Gillian se dirigieron a la clase de gimnasia. A Mary le tocaba lengua, y fue hacia su taquilla para buscar su libreta. Acababa de cerrar cuando vio que Kelli y Heather Burke venían hacia ella. Quiso bajar la cabeza y fingir que no las había visto, como solía hacer desde principios de curso, pero cambió de opinión y fue a su encuentro.

Kelli se sorprendió tanto que dejó de masticar el chicle, y las mejillas de Heather empezaron a arder, como si previese problemas. Mary apretó los libros contra el pecho y empezó a hablar deprisa, antes de acobardarse.

—Kelli quiero que sepas que me hiciste daño cuando dijiste todo aquello sobre mí a mis espaldas, ya sabes, que soy una zorra rica. Creo que los amigos de verdad son sinceros cuando tienen problemas, así que supongo que no éramos tan buenas amigas como yo pensaba. Y lo siento si iba de estirada. Ya no soy una estirada.

Kelli se encorvó de hombros, como si sólo supiera hablar a espaldas de la gente y no de frente. Mary sintió lástima de ella, porque Kelli no sabía como reclamar su poder.

—No es culpa mía— dijo Kelli al final, con una actitud auténticamente inmadura. —No le caías bien a nadie.

Mary sintió que la cólera despertaba de nuevo en su inteior pero supo que renunciaría a su poder si perdía los estribos.

—Fui una inmadura— respondió, pillando a Kelli por sorpresa porque no estaba acostumbrada a tanta honestidad.

Heather habló por primera vez.

—Me parece que también nosotras lo fuimos.

Kelli no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar al suelo, y Mary se alejó No sabía si Kelli y ella podrían volver a ser amigas alguna vez ni siquiera sabía si lo deseaba pero, cuando entró en la clase de lengua, contestó a todas las preguntas.

Bella no daba crédito a sus oídos.

— ¿Un empleo? ¿Me estás ofreciendo un empleo?

— Estoy desesperada, y a ti al menos te gusta leer. Sue dejó una pila de libros sobre el mostrador, cerca de la caja registradora. Meredith se despidió sin aviso previo. Bastó una llamada de una vieja amante para que volviera corriendo a Jackson.

En la cena de Edward había quedado patente que Merediyh era más que una empleada, y la aparente soltura de Sue no engañó a Bella Swan.

— Lo siento. No por tu ofrecimiento, que me alegra mucho, pero un corazón partido no hace gracia.

Sue encogió sus hombros delicados.

—Lo superaré. No hacíamos buena pareja, las dos lo sabíamos Pero nos sentíamos solas, y la verdad es que en Parrish no hay mucho dónde elegir para las chicas a quienes les gustan las chicas.

Bella Swan tenía que decirlo.

— ¿Te das cuenta que contratándome podrías perjudicar tu negocio?. Sue sonrió por primera vez desde que ella entrara en la librería

— ¿Me tomas el pelo? Después de lo que vi el sábado por la noche la gente hará cola sólo para poder entrar a torturarte.

Por desgracia, es probable que tuviera razón. Aun así, Si aceptó el trabajo.

Durante el camino de vuelta al pasaje Mockingbird, se dijo que eso simplificaba las cosas. No era bueno para ella pasar tanto tiempo cerca de Edward.

Encendió la radio y empezó a tararear con Lucinda Williams una canción de mujer enamorada, pero sin conseguir zafarse de sus pensamientos. Tenía que dejar de dramatizar tanto y empezar a poner las cosas en perspectiva. El día anterior no había sido más que una juerga. Hacía tanto tiempo que no vivía una, que el deseo se había acumulado hasta no dejarla pensar en otra cosa. Pero ahora que había experimentado satisfacción con creces, no necesitaría otra durante bastante tiempo.

Subió el volumen de la radio. En lugar de pensar en juergas, debería estar planeando cómo subir al desván. Sue quería que empezara al cabo de dos días, y eso significaba que necesitaba cumplir su objetivo enseguida. El estómago le dio un vuelco al pensarlo.

Una vez en la casa, encontró la puerta del despacho de Edward ce rrada auqnue se oía el teclado. Desde luego, la vida de un escritor sería mucho más glamurosa si no tuviera que escribir de verdad. El tazón de café de Jasper estaba en el fregadero. A Bella no le había gustado ver su expresión de dolor y, con razón o sin ella, culpaba a Alice de ello. ¿Cuan despiadada tiene que ser una mujer para abandonar a su marido sólo porque ha reaparecido una vieja novia?

Un movimiento fuera de la casa la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Miro por los ventanales del solario y vio a un obrero cavando en el extremo del jardín. Que ella supiera, no tenía que venir nadie...

Abrió loss ojos desmesuradamente. Corrió hacia la puerta, cruzó el jardín como un rayo y se detuvo en seco junto al hombre. El apoyó una muñeca en el asa de la pala y la miró con su habitual altivez. Bella levantó una mano:

—Por Dios, no digas nada hasta que mi corazón se recupere.

—Quizás debas meter la cabeza entre las rodillas.

—Solo bromeaba cuando dije que tenías un problema con las drogas. Si hubiera sospechado por un momento...

—Avísame cuando hayas terminado de desvariar. ¿De acuerdo?

Llevaba los Levis más desgastados que ella había visto en su vida la rodilla derecha deshilachada, el fondillo agujereado, una camiseta tan cutre como los téjanos, guantes de trabajo raídos y unas botas medio rotas y cubiertas de barro, una de ellas con el cordón roto y sujeto con un nudo. Una mancha cubría un lado de su portentosa nariz. Nunca le había visto más irresistible. Bella frunció el entrecejo

—Hasta tu pelo está sucio.

—Nada que una visita a mi estilista no pueda arreglar en un periquete. —Volvió a clavar la pala en el suelo.

—No estoy bromeando, Edward Si los de Armani te vieran así, te pondrían en la lista negra.

—Qué horror.

Quería arrastrarle entre las pacanas, abrazarlo y hacerle el amor hasta caer rendidos los dos. Y eso que no necesitaría otra juerga durante mucho tiempo.

Manchas oscuras de sudor teñían su camiseta, y los músculos de los brazos se contraían al clavar la pala. Arrojó una palada de tierra a la carretilla que estaba a su lado. Estaba cavando una especie de trinchera. O tal vez una tumba poco profunda...

Él sabía que ella sentía curiosidad, pero siguió cavando un rato más antes de darle una explicación.

—He decidido construir un múrete de piedra. De baja altura para definir los límites de la propiedad. La temperatura ya está bastante templada para hacerlo.

— ¿ Es por esto que tu ordenador ha estado tan parado últimamente?

— Hace tiempo que pensaba hacerlo— dijo él, un poco a la defensiva. Señaló hacia el oeste, donde el terreno descendía hacia un riachuelo. —Construiré una terraza allí abajo. Quiero que todo se adapte al paisaje. Después prolongaré el múrete hacia los lados de la propiedad

—Será mucho trabajo.

—Lo haré a mi ritmo.

Aunque el frente de La Novia del Francés se ceñía a un diseño paisajístico exquisito, nadie había prestado nunca demasiada atención a la parte de atrás. Edward sacó más tierra. Hay algo muy especial en un hombre que maneja una pala, y el sudor de su cuello puede saber tan bien como salsa de chocolate. No era justo. Bella tendría que controlarse para no comérselo a cucharadas. ¿Por dónde empezar sin embargo?

—Tengo que subir al desván. Oí que algo se movía allí arriba mientras estaba en tu cuarto de baño.

—Yo no he oído nada.

— Lo habrías oído si hubieras estado allí. Edward se interrumpió y apoyó ambas manos en la pala para observarla

—Has intentado llegar al desván desde que empezaste a trabajar para mí

—Soy el ama de llaves. Es mi trabajo.

—No eres tan buena ama de llaves.

Había llegado el momento.

—Muy bien. Si quieres nidos de ardillas por encima de tu cabeza, no es mi problema. — Sacudió el pelo y se dio la vuelta. Desgraciadamente no fue lo bastante rápida, porque él ya había tirado la pala y se plantó delante de ella.

—Mi nuevo libro me ha absorbido más de lo que creía, o me habría dado cuenta antes. Crees que el cuadro está en el desván,

Bella tragó saliva.

—Todas esas historias que te has inventado... ardillas, vajillas viejas, Sólo eran excusas.

Ella intentó escabullirse pero todas las salidas estaban cerradas. Así pues decidió plantarle cara.

—Llámalo como quieras.

— ¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste, sencillamente?

Bella trató de idear una manera amable de decirle que no con fiaba en él no reclamara el cuadro como propio. Era un hombre inteligente. Ya se daría cuenta.

Edward arrugó la nariz. Ladeó la cabeza y esperó. Justo en ese mo mento ella tuvo una de aquellas revelaciones cegadoras que te hacen ver lo equivocada que estabas. Quiso salvar la situación.

—Se me ocurrió que podrías... Bueno, la casa es tuya y... — Se humedeció los labios.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que él cayó en la cuenta, y entonces la cólera se apoderó de sus facciones sucias y aun así elegantes.

— ¿Creíste que te quitaría el cuadro?

No era una suposición tan descabellada. Él tenía que verlo.

—La casa es tuya. Y yo no tengo dinero para contratar a un abogado que me explique mis derechos.

—Creíste que te quitaría tu maldito cuadro.— Ya no era una pregunta sino una fría y dura acusación.

—Éramos enemigos— le recordó ella.

Pero había ofendido su honor, y él no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Se inclinó y agarró la pala.

—Lo siento— dijo ella mientras él atacaba el suelo con fuerza suficiente para partir una columna vertebral. —De veras. Fue un error de cálculo de mi parte.

—La conversación ha terminado.

—Un grave error de cálculo. Vamos, Edward. Necesito tu ayuda. Muéstrame cómo subir al desván.

Otra palada de tierra voló hacia la carretilla.

— ¿Y si tu cuadro está allí? ¿No temes que te lo robe?

Ahora estaba rencoroso, y Bella sabía cómo enfrentarse al rencor:

—Verás, éste es el problema de tener tan mal carácter. A veces meto la pata.

Su comentario derritió un poco el hielo de la ofendida dignidad británica.

—No tienes tan mal carácter. Pero eres una idiota.— Habló con acento americano para hacerse entender mejor.

— ¿Quieres decir que me enseñarás el desván?

—No hay nada allí arriba. Alice se lo llevó todo antes de entrar yo en la casa. Puede que haya guardado cosas. No estoy seguro

—Quizá no sepas dónde buscar. Por ejemplo... hay un armario secreto. —Bella no lo veía convencido del todo, pero detectaba los primeros signos de curiosidad. Adelantó el labio inferiór componiendo una adorable expresión condolida. —De veras, lamento haber ofendido tu honor.

No le engañaba, aunque él no quiso echárselo en cara. Bella contuvo el aliento.

—De acuerdo— cedió Edward a regañadientes. —Espera que me limpie y lo intentaremos. Pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí

Bella quiso pedirle que no se limpiara, que de esa guisa desaliñada le resultaba perfectamente aceptable más que aceptable pero se calló.

Media hora más tarde, el obrero sudado había cambiado los tejanos por unos pantalones Dolce & Gabbana. La condujo por el pasillo hacia el estudio del primer piso.

— Tuvimos que cambiar de sitio la puerta del desván cuando se hizo la reforma. Yo no quería perder espacio de pared y el arquitecto ideó un truco.— Se acercó a las estanterías de libros empotradas

Bella ya se había fijado en que la unidad central sobresalía un

Poco respecto a las laterales, pero supuso que el diseño obedecía a la necesidad de tender tuberías. Cuando Edward apretó el borde de un estante, bloque entero se desplazó varios centímetros hacia delante y luego hacía un lado. Apareció una escalera estrecha que conducía al desván.

—Nunca la habría encontrado.

—Prepárate para una decepción.

Le siguió escaleras arriba y se detuvo en el último escalón.

El desván estaba vacío. La última vez que ella había subido allí, las polvorientas reliquias de su familia abarrotaban el espacio, pero ahora los pasos de Edward resonaban sobre el suelo de madera desnuda y reverberaban en las paredes con molduras de un verde descolorido.

Las curiosidades de tres generaciones de Swan habían sido eliminadas. Las cajas con los adornos navideños habían desaparecido, junto con el baúl de viaje de su abuela y los palos de golf del

abuelo. La fea vajilla nupcial de Renee y las bolsas de plástico con cremallera, que contenían sus viejos vestidos de noche, ya no estaban allí. Un clavo sobresalía de los viejos paneles pero la pagaya de la fraternidad de Charlie ya no colgaba de él, y no se veía por ninguna parte la canasta con la preciosa colección de peluches de Bella. Alice Brandon se había deshecho de todas las piezas que componían la historia familiar de Bella.

Motas de polvo flotaban en las haces de luz que entraban por las pequeñas ventanas ,y las tablas del suelo crujían bajo los pies de Edward, que se dirigió hacia el centro del desván, aquel lugar donde un tambor de Rubbermaid solía contener los viejos trajes de danza de Bella.

—Aquí no hay nada.

La daba la espalda, de modo que era imperativo recuperar la voz.

– Sí ya lo veo.

Cuando él se dio la vuelta, Bella consiguió dominarse.

—Sin embargo, esta vieja casa guarda algunos secretos.

El desván estaba lleno de recodos y escondrijos formados por las buhardillas y chimeneas. Bella se dirigió a un rincón justo a la izquierda de la chimenea central, donde ella y Jessica habían construido tiendas con dos sillas rotas y una vieja manta.

Renee le había enseñado cómo abrir el armario, a la vez que se aseguró que Bella no sentiría la tentación de hacerlo sola. «Ves, preciosa, aquí dentro no hay nada excepto escarabajos enormes y arañas peludas"

Bella se arrodilló delante de un panel de moldura que medía unos sesenta centímetros de ancho y tanteó la base.

—Mi abuelo vivía con el terror de que se reimplantaran la ley seca. Solía decir que la existencia de este escondrijo le permitía dormir tranquilo por las noches.— Encontró el resorte oculto y lo soltó. Hay otro arriba, por encima del saliente.

Los caros pantalones de Edward le rozaron el hombro cuando él se acercó.

— Ya lo tengo.

Los paneles se habían combado con los años y Bella tuvo que empujar con fuerza para moverlos. Edward se adelantó y los levantó

El armario era demasiado pequeño para contener un de los grandes cuadros enmarcados de Ash ella ya lo sabía, Aunque el autor pudo dejarle a Esme una obra más pequeña. O un lienzo grande enrollado. Bella llevaba semanas soñando con este momento pero, ahora que había llegado, no se atrevía a mirar.

— Hazlo tú.

Edward miró en el interior del armario.

. Parece vacío aunque no se ve bien.— Se puso de costado y se agachó para tantear el suelo —Aquí hay algo.

A Bella se le secó la boca y le sudaron las manos

Edward sacó una vieja botella de licor cubierta de polvo.

— Dios santo, es whisky escocés Macallan de cincuenta años.— El ánimo de Bella se desplomó.

—Para ti. A ver si hay algo más.

—Cuidado— exclamó él cuando ella le quitó botella de las manos y la dejó en el suelo.

Edward volvió a meter la mano el armario. —Esto no es whisky...

Bella profirió un pequeño grito cuando él sacó un tubo grueso de aproximadamente un metro de longitud, envuelto en viejo papel marrón y atado con una cuerda.

Edward se enderezó.

—No parece ser...

—Oh, Dios mío...— Bella se lo arrebató y corrió hacia una ventana.

— Bella, no pesa lo bastante para ser un lienzo.

— ¡Sabía que estaría aquí! ¡Lo sabía!

La cuerda se rompió con facilidad y el papel quebradizo se deshizo entre sus dedos cuando quiso retirarlo. Debajo del envoltorio, sin embargo, no había más que un voluminoso rollo de papel. Nada de lienzo. Un mero papel.

Bella tuvo que apoyarse contra el marco de la ventana.

—Déjame ver— dijo Edward.

—No es la pintura.

El le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro y desenrolló el papel. Cuando al fin habló, su voz denotaba aún más reverencia que la que le inspirara el whisky

—Estos son los planos originales de la fábrica de ventanas. Son de los años veinte. Es todo un hallazgo. Para el puede que lo fuera. Bella volvió apresurada al armario se agachó y metió la mano dentro. Tenía que estar allí. No quedaba otro lugar donde buscar. Tanteó las tablas del suelo y los rincones. Sólo había telarañas.

Se sentó sobre los talones. Oyó el crujido del papel cuando Edward dejó los planos a un lado. Fue a arrodillarse junto a ella, seguido del aroma de su colonia y su compasión. Le remetió un mechón de cabe llo detrás de la oreja y le acarició el pómulo con el pulgar.

—Bella , no necesitas el cuadro. Eres perfectamente capaz de mantenerte a ti misma. Quizá no con todo lujo pero

—Tengo que... encontrarlo.

—De acuerdo, pues. Buscaremos juntos en la cochera y la estación.

—Tal vez yo descubra algo que pasaste por alto.

—Tal vez.— Tenía tantas ganas de apoyarse en él que se apartó bruscamente. . —Más vale que vuelva al trabajo.

—Te doy el resto del día libre.

—Esa insoportable compasión otra vez.— Bella se puso de pie.— Hay demasiado que hacer. Y no necesito que me mimen.

Él sólo intentaba ser amable y ella lo ofendía, pero no se sentía capaz de ofrecer nuevas disculpas. De camino hacia las escaleras, se sentía la más desgraciada de las mujeres.

Edward pasó el resto de la tarde en su despacho. Cada vez que Bella pasaba por delante de la puerta, oía el sonido amortiguado del teclado. A última hora metió en el horno una de las misteriosas fiambreras del congelador, puso el temporizador y le dejó una nota diciéndole que le vería por la mañana. Se sentía demasiado frágil para arriesgar que Edward fuera a la cochera más tarde, de modo que añadió una posdata: «Tengo la regla y me propongo automedicarme en serio no molestes!»

Cuando salió de La Novia del Francés todavía no le había anunciado que dejaba su empleo para trabajar con Sue, todavía no le había agradecido su amabilidad en el desván ni le había dicho nada de lo que debía decirle.

Había empezado a lloviznar de nuevo y Gordón corrió delante de ella. Bella le abrió la puerta de la casa pero ella no entró En cambio, se dirigió al estudio. Mientras giraba la llave en la cerradura, trató de de convencerse de que lo ocurrido no significaba el final de su búsqueda. Edward había dicho que la ayudaría. Quizás una mirada nueva pudiera ver lo que sus ojos no habían detectado.

Encendió la bombilla del techo y examinó el taller; la escalera manchada de pintura, las viejas latas y los pinceles. Incluso a través del plástico sucio que protegía el conjunto, podía discernir gruesas pinceladas de rojo bermellón, salpicaduras de verde chillón, remolinos de azúl eléctrico y grandes brochazos de amarillo canario. Sobre la moqueta raída que cubría el suelo había tachuelas y colillas, la tapa de un bote de pintura y otros objetos, ya irreconocibles, que había quedado encapsulados como escarabajos fosilizados en ámbar.

Había pintura por todas partes, pero el cuadro no estaba allí Y el hombre que vivía en La Novia del Francés no abandonaba sus pensamientos. Bella luchó por dominar la desesperación

* * *

><p>espero les este gustando, y me lo dejen saber en sus comentarios :*<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Esta historia es una adaptacion de un libro. La historia no me perteneces y tampoco los personasjes, solo es mia la adaptacion y algunas cosas que cuadre para que fuera mejor.**

Capitulo14

— ¿Cuándo vas a poner fin a esta locura?

GEORGETTE HEYER, Estas viejas persianas

El apartamento encima de Tesoros del Ayer era exiguo y deslustrado, lleno de muebles que o bien no habían sido vendidos o todavía no se habían puesto a la venta. El área habitable lucía una pared de Ladrillos vistos, dos ventanas altas que daban a la calle principal y un sofá-cama. Una mampara de plástico separaba la ducha, en la esquina, del resto del anticuado baño, mientras que la pequeña cocina disponía de una vieja nevera, un nuevo horno microondas y una estufa de gas de los años setenta. . El apartamento no podía ser más diferente de la casa de Alice, pero aunque no se sentía precisamente feliz allí, tampoco del todo desdichada.

Llevó una taza de té sin teína a la mesilla de café francesa que había sacado del escaparate para tener un lugar donde comer, y contempló la calle fría por la ventana. Eran casi las once de la noche, y los comercios habían cerrado hacía rato. El rótulo de neón rojo de la tintorería Corner parpadeaba en la suave llovizna que volvía a caer, y los faros de un coche se reflejaron en el escaparate de la librería de Sue. Alice tenía treinta y un años y era la primera vez que vivía sola. No es que llevara demasiado tiempo en soledad. Ésta sería la segunda noche.

— ¡Este es un mal rollo!— había exclamado Mary al entrar como un vendaval en la tienda después del colegio . —Anoche papá me obligó a hacerlo todo. Tuve que limpiar la cocina después de cenar pizza y luego encima, sacar a basura. Él ni siquiera me ayudó. Se encerró en su despacho ¿Cuando vuelves a casa?

Alice quedó tan sorprendida del conjunto negro de Mary y de su maquillaje de ojos que no pudo responder enseguida ¡Su niña! como había deseado ver el fin de la era de ropas informes del Ejército de Salvación, Alice no estaba preparada para esto. ¿Qué vendría después? ¿Tatuajes y piercings en la lengua?

Tomó un sorbo de café. Ni siquiera las Sauces del Mar sabían que se había ido de casa, aunque Donna Grimley, la mujer que Alice contratara como nueva ayudante, empezaba a sospechar algo.

El semáforo de la esquina se puso rojo y la silueta alargada de un hombre cruzó la calzada. Era alto y de espaldas anchas, y llevaba el cuello de la chaqueta levantado para protegerse de la llovizna. Era Jasper, y el pulso de Alice se aceleró, como lo hacía cuando era adolescente.

Sintió un deseo sexual que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, y se levantó de la mesa para acercarse más a la ventana

Jasper aminoró el paso al llegar a la acera. Descubrió que Alice le observaba desde arriba y le devolvió la mirada. Ella apoyó la mejilla contra el cristal sucio de la ventana y apretó la taza de te contra el pecho.

Jasper hizo un gesto brusco con la mano. «Abre la puerta, joder y déjame entrar.»

El aliento de Alice dibujaba círculos opacos sobre el cristal Hubo un tiempo en que hubiera trazado las iniciales de él dentro del círculo. Ahora sólo negó con la cabeza.

La ira de Jasper crecía por momentos, la ira de un marido maltratado y cargado con una mujer histérica y desagradecida. Hizo un nuevo gesto enfurecido con la mano.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. En casa había una llave de respuesto de la tienda. Jasper no se había dado cuenta o no pensó que podría necesitarla. La lluvia brillaba en su cabello y su cuerpo se puso rígido. Se alejó con pasos airados, devorando la acera mojada con sus zancadas

Mucho después de perderle de vista Alice seguía junto a la ventana, apretando su taza de té y aguardando la llegada de las lágrimas

No llegaron.

Bella durmió hasta tarde la mañana siguiente. Ben y sus compinches habían vuelto la noche anterior dos noches seguidas y la habían mantenido despierta con sus gritos.

"Bella... Bella…..Bella…"

Se vistió apresuradamente y, cuando llegó a La Novia del Francés, encontró una nota de Edward, la informaba de que iba a Memphis por trabajo y no volvería hasta última hora de la tarde. Al final ponía: «He reservado una mesa para esta noche en el Parrish Inn. Te recogeré a las siete"

Hablando de insensateces... Edward tenía el deseo de muerte subido. ¿Por qué si no, iba a hacer algo tan estúpido? Una cosa era que Bella trabajara para él a la gente le gustaba la idea y otra, muy distinta dejarse ver juntos en público. Ella pronto se iría de Parrish pero el había echado raíces en la ciudad. Y, por muy famoso que fuera, seguía siendo un forastero. Si la gente descubriera que ya no se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible a Bella, perdería el respeto que tanto le había costado ganar.

Se levantó tiró la nota a la basura, que es donde tenía que estar, y luego miró a Gordon que acababa de tomar su desayuno.

—He hecho un trabajo de primera, ¿verdad? Este asunto me va a estallar en la cara.

Gordon interrumpió su estirón poscomida para dedicarle una de esas miradas «ya te lo dije».

Bella agarro una esponja y atacó la encimera. Edward no aceptaría actuar a escondidas, como cualquier persona sensata. Desde su posición en lo alto del gran caballo de la moralidad, consideraría la noción de verla sólo por el sexo como sórdida. Pero ¿quién dice que lo sórdido es siempre malo? A veces lo sórdido es, sencillamente, lo más práctico Trabajó frenéticamente el día entero. Hizo las compras, limpió la nevera, y ordenó los armarios. Cuando entró en el despacho de Edward para revisar el correo del día, deseó haberle dicho ya que había acepta do un empleo en la librería.

También deseó haber encontrado el manuscrito de Reflexiones Cuando le había preguntado si podía leerlo, le contestó que no tenía ninguna copia actualizada. Ella repuso que cualquier copia serviría, pero él siguió dándole largas hasta que Bella tuvo que decirle sin rodeos que atacar a Renee cuando estaba muerta no era, a su entender, juego limpio. Edward no le hizo caso, y sus investigaciones desde entonces no habían dado con el manuscrito, ni siquiera con un archivo de ordenador. Vio una copia impresa de los primeros capítulos de su nuevo libro encima del escritorio. Las correcciones en rojo que manchaban sus páginas le recordaron su último curso del instituto, cuando esa misma escritura censora cubría los márgenes de todos los trabajos que había redactado para él.

Volvió a la cocina y empezó a preparar comida para congelar, como habían hecho todas las solteras soñadoras de Parrish. Al final no pudo reprimirse más y lo llamó al móvil.

— Isabella MARIE Swan al habla— dijo cuando él contestó

— Yo no sabía que te llamas así.

— Cuéntaselo a tu psiquiatra.— Se acomodó junto a Gordon en el sofá del solario. — ¿Dónde estás?

—Camino de casa. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien. ¿Por qué preguntas?

— ¿ Y tu período ?

— Eh... Terminó.

Él, sin embargo, ya había percibido su vacilación y era más listo que la mayoría de los hombres.

— Me mentiste. No tenías el período. Esto no va conmigo— Su voz sonaba deliciosamente pomposa y decididamente ofendida.

—Lo siento —respondió Bella. —Anoche estaba muy cansada y no quise herir tu ego rechazándote. Los hombres podéis ser tan sensibles... Y no olvides que tengo un largo historial de buscar la salida fácil.

— ¿Por qué será que esta llamada me resulta cada vez más preocupante?

Resultaba muy difícil ganarle un pulso a Mister Yogui

—En realidad, tengo noticias que comunicarte. Pero son buenas así que no te preocupes. Hasta puede que aparques en el arcén para dar un salto de alegría.— Acarició el lomo de Gordón. Ella no se sentía con ganas de dar saltos de alegría. —A partir de mañana ya no trabajaré para ti.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Sue me ha contratado. No paga mucho pero tú tampoco, así que no se trata de dinero. Y no he olvidado el cheque de dos mil dólares que me firmaste y que, dicho sea de paso, rompí en pedazos

Aguardó el estallido. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

— ¡Esto es totalmente inadmisible!

— ¿Por qué? Me despediste. ¿Lo recuerdas?

— Hubo una renegociación.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero.

—No me digas que consideras negociación lo que hicimos el domingo en la cama.

—Deja de ser tan terca. Trabajando en la librería, estarás a merced de cualquiera que entre en la tienda. No podrás protegerte de las maldades que tus viejos enemigos tramen contra ti. Sue debería saberlo.

—Calla papí, me estás asustando.

—Puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras. Mientras trabajes en La Novia del Francés, estás protegida. En la librería, serás un blanco fácil.

—He conocido a hombres insensatos en mis tiempos, pero tú acabas de ascender a la cabeza de la lista. Querías deshacerte de mí. ¿Lo has olvidado?

Como era de prever, él no le hizo caso.

— ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo ?

—No hubo tiempo. Sue me ofreció el empleo ayer por la mañana.— El tono ominoso que le llegó a través del teléfono le dijo que acababa de cometer un error estratégico.

—¿Lo sabías desde ayer y sólo se te ocurre mencionarlo ahora?

—Hubo algunas distracciones. A propósito, gracias por ser tan comprensivo en el desván. Debí agradecértelo ayer, pero habrás notado que me cuesta expresar mi gratitud.

—No te cuesta en absoluto expresar tu gratitud. Y me encantaría que dejarás de intentar controlar cada conversación que te incomoda sacando a relucir tus imaginarios defectos de carácter.

Edward era hombre peligroso y Bella se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

— ¿No crees que ya es hora de dar el salto de alegría?

—Uno de los dos tiene que velar por tus intereses. Llama a Sue inmediatamente y dile que has cambiado de opinión.

—Ni hablar

—Tenemos un acuerdo. No permitiré que te retractes.

—Alto ahí. El único acuerdo que hemos tenido jamás es que tú intentarías hacerme tan infeliz como pudieras y yo trataría, de sacar el mejor partido de una situación intolerable, como siempre han hecho la valerosas mujeres del Sur.

—Hablaremos de eso durante la cena— espetó Edward, quien, evidentemente, había llegado al final de su corta paciencia.

— En cuanto a eso...

Él interrumpió la comunicación antes de que Bella pudiera decir nada más.

Edward estaba de un humor de perros mientras se vestía para llevar a Bella a cenar fuera. A su manera típicamente irreflexiva ella sólo había conseguido complicarse más la vida.

Aceptando el empleo en la librería, quedaba a tiro de todos aquellos que todavía le guardaban rencor. Se puso el reloj. La noche anterior habían vuelto a aparecer aquellos ruidosos admiradores.

Él estaba leyendo en el estudio del segundo piso y no les oyó enseguida. Cuando bajó, ellos ya se habían ido, privándole de la satisfacción de echarles.

Inspeccionó el dormitorio con la mirada. Bella le había dejado ropa limpia, sábanas nuevas y un surtido de sus frascos de aseo favoritos. Había empezado a acostumbrarse a que alguien cuidara de su bienestar, aunque era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo él mismo. Aún así, ella cuidaba de los pequeños detalles, como la reluciente manzana roja que descansaba sobre una servilleta de lino blanco en la mesilla de noche. Una manzana. ¡Mujer imposible! Edward frunció el entrecejo y se abrochó los gemelos.

De camino hacia la cochera, se recriminó no haberle aclarado que había sido contratada de nuevo, aunque dudaba que esto cambiara las cosas. A Bella le gustaba fastidiarlo todo. No había podido quitársela de la cabeza en todo el día... Su imagen mientras hacían el amor, la dulzura que había sustituido su habitual mordacidad, sus ojos Chocolate, entrecerrados y absolutamente seductores. Después se había acurrucado entre sus brazos y le divirtió con su descaro. Él nunca había sido una persona animosa pero, cuando estaba con Bella al menos intuía la posibilidad de experimentar esa animosidad, Demasiado tarde deseó haber pensado en llevarle flores, un gesto galante intrínsecamente sureño, hermoso, complejo y tan ambiguo como ello.

Se acercó al porche de la cochera. La sola idea de volver a verla aligeraba el ánimo tenebroso que le había pesado durante todo el día. Entonces vio la nota enganchada en la puerta.

Otro período.

Bella mordisqueaba un trozo de boniato mientras miraba por las ventanas de La Caseta del Lago. Más allá del embarcadero, el agua oscura y misteriosa aguardaba el retorno de las motos acuáticas y los bañistas. Cuando iban al instituto, solían reunirse en punta Allister, donde tomaban cerveza a escondidas, contaban chistes verdes y ligaban. Se preguntó si Edward habría ligado alguna vez sobre una manta tendida en la playa, entre olores de cerveza y crema de bronceado. Le costaba imaginárselo.

Empujó a un lado la mitad sin comer de su bocadillo de lomo, una especialidad de la casa, con su tamal, el pan de maíz y el eneldo frito picante. Había escasos comensales esa noche de media semana pero, aun así Bella había elegido una mesa en la esquina más lejana del comedor. Y aún así, había tenido que echar a Jeffie Stevens.

Había ido allí conducida por la nostalgia y el anhelo del bocadillo de lomo de su niñez. La decoración rústica de barco ribereño se guía tal y como la recordaba: lámparas de pantalla verde con brazos de latón paredes de tablas de madera, cenefas color jengibre, sillas de madera con cojines de vinilo para protegerlas de los bañadores mojados que se suponían prohibidos en el comedor, una regla convenientemente olvidado de mayo a octubre, cuando La Caseta del Lago recibía su mayor clientela. En los viejos tiempos, guardamalletas de terciopelo verde pendían sobre las amplias ventanas que daban al agua. Ahora las guardamalletas eran rojas y rematadas con borlas doradas, y el suelo de madera lucía una capa reciente de pintura gris. En la esquina había una máquina de discos, junto a una diminuta pista de baile convenientemente situada cerca de la puerta que conducía al bar.

Bella alargó la mano para coger su Coca-Cola, y casi la tiró al suelo cuando vio a Jasper acercarse al bar. Era su día de suerte. Había escogido ese lugar para que no la vieran en público con Edward, y ahora aparecía Jasper. Puede que no la viera. Sin embargo, un largo espejo cubría la pared detrás de la barra, y, en el momento en que el camarero le sirvió una cerveza, Jasper levantó la cabeza.

Bella se volvió hacia la ventana y fingió no haberle visto, pero él ya se dirigía hacia ella. Llevaba un traje gris, una camisa blanca y una corbata con el nudo flojo. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ellos. Bella bajó la vista a su plato y dijo con los labios apretados:

—Sabes que no debes hacer esto. Vete.

Jasper apartó con el pide la silla colocada frente a ella y se dejó caer en el asiento, con el botellín de cerveza en la mano.

—No me da la gana

El adolescente que ella recordaba jamás se habría sentado sin haber sido invitado, pero aquel chico era mucho más amable que este empresario de mirada acerada. Ojalá estuviera allí su perro.

—Hablo en serio Jasper. Todos dirán que te seduje para venir aquí y, francamente, estoy un poco harta de que me hagan responsable de las desgracias de toda la humanidad.

Jasper no llevaba el pelo revuelto intencionadamente, como Edward. Tenía el aspecto de habérselo mesado demasiadas veces, y las líneas de su cara estaban más pronunciadas que hacía cuatro noches. Su chaqueta se abrió cuando estiró las piernas y señaló el plato de Bella con la botella.

— ¿Vas a comer el resto del bocadillo?

—Sí

Pero él ya se había puesto delante el plato de Bella . Cuando le vio coger la mitad que había dejado intacta, el pasado la asaltó tan deprecia que se sintió mareada. ¿Cuántas comidas suyas se había terminado Jasper cuando iban al instituto? Bella no comía, picoteaba, la interesaba más el flirteo y la diversión que la comida, y Jasper tenía el apetito pantagruélico de los chicos adolescentes. De pronto deseó que todo volviera a ser como antes: las oportunidades desperdiciadas, la confianza perdida, la bendita arrogancia que la hacía sentir invulnerable. Quería volver a tener a su madre. A las Sauces del Mar. Y, por encima de todo, quería tener la vida que habría tenido si se hubiera quedado con su primer amante, aunque no le amara demasiado tiempo.

El chico de las grandes perspectivas engulló el bocadillo y tomó un trago de cerveza

— ¿Pensaste algunas vez en Parrish después de marcharte?

—Intentaba no hacerlo

— ¿Recuerdas que planeábamos irnos de aquí? ¿Vivir en la gran ciudad y cumplir nuestros sueños?

—Tú ibas a cumplir tus sueños. Yo me dedicaría a ir de compras.

A Edward le habría gustado el comentario, pero Jasper apenas pareció entenderla. Nunca habían tenido el mismo sentido del humor, ni siquiera cuando eran jóvenes. El de Jasper había sido siempre más literal, como el de Alice. Jasper rascó la etiqueta de la cerveza con la uña.

— ¿Pensabas alguna vez en mí?

Bella acusó el cansancio de un día largo y suspiró.

—Vete a casa Jasper. Mejor aún, me voy yo

Dejó caer la servilleta sobre la mesa y quiso ponerse de pie, pero Jasper la asió de la muñeca.

— ¿Pensabas en mí?— repitió fieramente

Bella no estaba de ánimos para afrontar el tema. Al dejarse caer de nuevo en la silla, liberó su mano de un tirón.

—Pensaba en ti continuamente — replicó —Cuando Sam Uley me daba bofetadas, pensaba en ti. Cuando me la pegaba con otras mujeres, pensaba en ti. Y la noche en que Riley y yo entramos tambaleándonos en una capilla de Las Vegas, los dos tan borrachos que apenas podíamos pronunciar los votos, también pensé en ti. Un día ( y eso ocurrió después de mi divorcio, que lo sepas, porque a diferencia de mis fracasados maridos, yo no les era infiel), un día me desperté en un motel sórdido, junto a un hombre que juraría no haber visto en mi vida y, oye, entonces sí que pensé en ti, querido.

Una mezcla de emociones cruzó la cara de Jasper: turbación, compasión y un asomo de satisfacción, por descubrir que ella había sido castigada por lo que le había hecho. Su reacción tan humana apagó la ira de Bella que le dirigió una sonrisa melancólica.

—Antes de que te animes demasiado, más vale que te diga que dejé de pensar en ti cuando conocí a Jacob Black. Amé a ese hombre con toda mi alma.

La satisfacción se borró de la cara de Jasper y Bella supo lo que vendría a continuación. Levantó la mano para impedirlo.

—No te molestes en compadecerme. Jacob y yo fuimos más felices en el corto tiempo que duró nuestro matrimonio que la mayoría de las parejas en toda una vida. Tuve mucha suerte.

Jasper la sorprendió con su obtusa reacción.

—Alice y yo hemos sido muy felices.

—No pretendía hacer comparaciones

—Todos los matrimonios tienen problemas de vez en cuando

Ella y Jacob no. Él había muerto demasiado pronto para ello.

— ¿Qué puedo servirle, señor Witlock? – Los ojos de la camarera brillaban de curiosidad cuando se acercó a la mesa ¿Algo más, señorita?

—Tomaré otra cerveza— dijo Jasper, —y a ella tráele un trozo de tarta de chocolate.

—Sólo la cuenta, por favor — dijo Bella.

—Que sean dos trozos de tarta— insistió él

—Por supuesto.

—No quiero tarta— dijo Bella cuando la camarera se alejó —Quiero irme a casa. Y ya que eres todo un santo, parece que no se te ha ocurrido que Alice se enterará de nuestro pequeño encuentro y me imagino que no le gustará y que ésta no es la mejor manera de arreglar vuestras diferencias.

—No tengo por qué sentirme culpable.

La respuesta fue estudiada, y Bella le observó con atención

—Quieres que Alice se entere, ¿eh?

—Pásame las patatas, si no piensas terminarlas.

—No me gusta que me utilicen.

—Me lo debes.

—No después del domingo— repuso ella.

Jasper estudió la mancha que su cerveza había dejado sobre la mesa

—Estás hablando de Mary.

— Tan listo como siempre.

—No voy a disculparme por estar preocupado.

—Entonces eres idiota. Tú y Alice lograsteis convertirme en la fruta prohibida, y puedes apostar a que Mary encontrará la forma de volver a verme.

En lugar de una réplica enfadada, Jasper resiguió con el dedo la mancha circular de la cerveza.

—Probablemente tengas razón.

La camarera volvió con la cerveza, dos trozos de tarta y la cuenta de Bella. Cuando se fue, Bella removió con la pajita los cubitos de hielo de su Coca-Cola.

—Es una chica estupenda, Jasper. Ahora mismo, se está haciendo las preguntas que la mayoría no se hace hasta que es mayor-

—No me ha preguntado nada.

Bella arqueó una ceja.

—Tenemos una buena relación— añadió él, a la defensiva Siempre hemos hablado de todo.

—Antes de entrar Mary en la adolescencia.

—Eso no tiene por qué cambiar las cosas.

—Hablas como si tuvieras noventa años. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas como era ser adolescente? Yo no soy su madre pero tengo fama, y eso me convierte en una confidente irresistible.

— ¿Qué preguntas te hace?

—Eso es información reservada. Tendrás que confiar en mí.

Jasper la contempló largamente. Bella esperaba que dijera que ella era la última persona en la que confiaría, pero no lo hizo,

—Edward tiene razón. Has cambiado.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Jasper volvió a juguetear con la botella de cerveza.

— ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez qué habría pasado si hubiéramos seguido juntos.

—Mi impulso de autodestrucción era demasiado fuerte. Si no te hubiera dejado por Sam Uley, lo habría hecho por otro.

—Supongo que no podías evitarlo.

—Espera un momento. ¿No irás a agitar una rama de olivo tan fácilmente?

—Tu padre era un hijo de puta insensible. Si te hubiera dado un poco de amor no habrías adoptado con los hombres tu estrategia de tierra quemada

—Las niñas y sus papás

Jasper hizo una mueca

—No pasará lo mismo con Mary, Jasper. Ella sabe que la quieres. Lo superará. Déjale un pequeño margen para que cometa sus errores.

Él cambió de tema.

—No vayas a por Edward, Bella. Él sufre, como todos nosotros, y todavía, tiene muchas heridas del suicidio de su mujer.

.Preocúpate por ti mismo.— Bella empujó su trozo de tarta sobre la mesa. Y no vuelvas a utilizarme como moneda de cambio en tus problemas con Alice.

— ¿Es lo que crees que estoy haciendo?

—Sí

Jasper se inclinó en la silla y la miró a los ojos

— ¿Y si te dijera que todavía me acuerdo de ti?

—Te creería pero no le daría importancia. No queda ni una chispa entre nosostros.

—Aún eres una mujer hermosa.

— Y tú un hombre guapísimo. Ken y Barbie, ya mayorcitos. Ofrecemos una buena estampa pero no tenemos mucho que decirnos

El comentario le hizo sonreír, y ella creyó intuir que caía una barrera entre ambos. Antes de que la sensación se desvaneciera, cogió su bolso y empujó la cuenta hacia Jasper.

—Gracias por la cena. Y suerte cuando expliques esto a Alice.

Cuando Jasper llegó a su casa, le pareció abandonada. Su mujer no le esperaba con una copa de vino y una sonrisa. Del dormitorio de su hija no llegaba el rugido de la música rock. Tiró la chaqueta sobre respaldo de una silla en la cocina, encima del jersey que había dejado en el mismo lugar el día anterior. El Sports Illusírttratéd estaba abierto sobre la mesa de la cocina.

La encimera estaba cubierta de porspectos publicitarios, mezclados con facturas e informes de su corredor de bolsa, que Jasper todavía no había tenido tiempo de ordenar. Siempre se había considerado un hombre bien organizado pero esta mañana, a la hora de vestirse, no podía encontrar su cinturón negro de vestir ni su cortaúñas. Intentó imaginar la reacción de Alice cuando supiera que había estado con Bella . Tal vez así recobrara la sensatez y decidiera volver a casa.

La puerta principal resonó con un portazo.

— ¡Papá!

Mary parecía, fuera de sí. Jasper dejó caer el periódico. Esta noche Mary había cenado con Alice en el Inn y, al acudir al vestíbulo Jasper imaginó mil catástrofes.

La muchacha se había detenido con los ojos llenos de angustia y el pecho agitado. Parecía muy joven y desamparada. Jasper la atrajo hacia sí.

— Cariño, ¿qué te pasa?

. Papá...— Mary temblaba entre sus brazos. —Papá, mamá nos ha abandonado.

Alice aferraba el volante del coche. No había podido ocultarselo a Mary por más tiempo. Quizás ella y Jasper debieron decírselo juntos, aunque así parecería algo muy grave y Alice no quería asustar a la chica. Además, dudaba mucho que Jasper accediera a hablar con Mary en su presencia. Estaba demasiado enfadado para eso.

Cuando había hablado por teléfono pocas horas antes, él se había mostrado sarcástico y hostil, interpretando el papel del esposo sufrido que tenía que sobrellevar la carga de una esposa chiflada. Y puede que tuviera razón ¿Qué mujer en sus cabales abandonaría a su marido porque no la quiere lo suficiente? A pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de no haberle dejado subir la noche anterior.

Irónicamente, ella y Mary se divirtieron durante la cena, una vez Alice superó la conmoción que le produjo el nuevo peinado de su hija. No sólo se había teñido unos mechones rojos, también se lo había cortado de forma irregular por un lado. Pero la niña parecía sentirse a gusto de esa guisa, y Alice hasta logró dedicarle un cumplido. Tampoco hizo ningún comentario sobre el maquillaje de ojos de Mary ni su atuendo negro, excesivamente ceñido al cuerpo. Tras cierta vacilación inicial Mary empezó a parlotear sobre cómo las chicas dejan esca par su poder, tema que había asomado su fea cabeza por primera vez después de aquel encuentro clandestino con Bella .

—…como cuando una chica hace tonterías en clase, sólo para hacer reír a un compañero que le gusta. O como cuando las chicas permiten que los profesores no les hagan caso, incluso las profesoras. La señora Kirpatrick pregunta a los chicos mucho más que a las chicas, porque ellos siempre están inquietos y ella quiere mantenerles a raya. Hoy levanté la mano mil veces pero no quiso preguntarme. Al final, me levanté de la silla y empecé a agitar los brazos, hasta que tuvo que darse por enterada.

—Recuerdo que a mí tampoco me hacían caso.

—Porque eras muy callada.

Alice asintió.

—Edward no. En algunos aspectos era el peor profesor; en otros, el mejor-Adoptó un falso acento británico : «Jasper, no levantes el trasero del asiento hasta que te lo diga. ¡Alice, habla más alto!» Me aterrorizaba

Mary rió y, durante unos minutos, todo pareció normal. Entonces les sirvieron la tarta de fresas que había pedido Mary, y Alice supo que ya no podía aplazar más la conversación.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte, antes de que lo oigas de otra persona y te hagas una idea equivocada.— Se obligó a sonreír un poco, como si el anuncio que estaba a punto de hacer no fuera más desagradable que una cita con el dentista. —He decidido que necesito estar sola un tiempo. No es nada importante y, por supuesto nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Pero me quedaré un poco más en la tienda.

Mary no lo comprendió al principio.

— ¡Eso no tiene sentido! No es justo. Pasas mas tiempo en la tienda ahora que antes de contratar a Donna.

Alice lo intentó de nuevo, midiendo sus palabras

—No sólo tiene que ver con el trabajo. Necesito aclararme algunas ideas. Papá y yo nos casamos muy jóvenes, y la gente cambia con los años. Tengo que reflexionar sobre ciertas cosas. Será por unas semanas. Un mes, tal vez. No es nada grave, pero tú también te estás haciendo mayor y sería injusto no decírtelo.

La petulancia dio lugar a un comienzo de entendimiento y luego al horror en la cara de su hija. En cuestión de segundos Mary llegó a la conclusión del desastre definitivo.

— Papá y tú vais a divorciaros, ¿verdad?

— ¡No! No, cariño, nada de eso.— Alice esperaba poder disimular sus propias dudas. —Papá y yo no vamos a divorciarnos. Sólo necesito alejarme un tiempo, para aclararme las ideas

Una niña vulnerable ocupó el lugar de la adolescente hosca y Mary se echó a llorar.

—Os vais a divorciar.

Entonces Alice supo que no debía haber elegido el comedor del Inn para darle aquella noticia, aunque creía que un lugar público quitaría hierro al asunto. De nuevo se había equivocado.

—Es por mi culpa, ¿verdad?— A Mary le goteaba la nariz —Porque he sido insoportable.

—No, cariño. No. Esto no tiene que ver contigo.— No mencionó que su comportamiento había empeorado las cosas.

La acompañó a los lavabos de señoras, donde la abrazó, le limpió el maquillaje corrido de los ojos e hizo todo lo posible por convencerla y convencerse a sí misma de que aquello solo era transitorio.

Alice temblaba todavía cuando subió las escaleras y entró en el sórdido apartamento que se había convertido en lugar de residencia de la mujer más rica de Parrish, estado de Misisipí. Se quitó la ropa, se puso una camiseta y sus nuevos pantalones de pijama a cuadros blancos y azules, y se sentó para ocuparse del papeleo de la tienda, pero no pudo concentrarse. Cogió el recetario Southern Living y empezó a pasar

Las páginas sólo para caer en la cuenta de que no tenía para quién cocinar. Sonó el teléfono. Sabía que era Jasper. Mary ya debía haberle contado su conversación y estaría furioso. Si no contestaba, y no tenía ganas de hacerlo sólo empeoraría las cosas.

— ¿Sí?

—Alice estamos aquí.— No era Jasper sino Rosalie. —Baja ahora mismo y ábrenos la puerta.

Le hubiera gustado que pasaran unos días más antes de que las Sauces del Mar se enteraran de todo.

—Un momento.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, consideró la posibilidad de decirles que sólo estaba en el apartamento para adelantar el inventario. No serviría de nada

Parecían vestidas para una fiesta improvisada. Jessica llevaba leotardos negros y una camisa de trabajo masculina; Rosalie, un chándal amarillo con chaqueta a juego; Lauren, unos téjanos. Angela debía de haber ido a la iglesia por la tarde, porque lucía un traje de color rosa y blanco. Invadieron el pequeño apartamento, impregnándolo de sus perfumes intensos y sus ganas de inmiscuirse.

—Hemos traído provisiones.— Rosalie sacó una botella de vodka y una coctelera de plata de su bolso tropical. —Demos gracias al Señor por las infecciones de vejiga de Angela. Así sabemos dónde encontrar zumo de arándano en todo momento.

—Ya no me molestan tanto.— Angela sacó de una bolsa una botella de zumo y un par de latas de Coca-Cola, ya que ella no tomaba alcohol.

—No tendrías tantas infecciones si hicieras pis después de hacer el amor con Erick.— Lauren se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a abrir los armarios buscando vasos.

—Sí que hago pis— replicó Angela — Pero no sirve de nada.

Lauren agitó una copa delante de ella.

— ¿Inmediatamente después? ¿O dejas pasar un rato?

—Depende

—Yo hago pis— interpuso Rosalie —y, aun así, a veces tengo infecciones

Intentar detener a las Sauces del Mar cuando ya estaban en movimiento era como intentar frenar una avalancha. Alice se hundió en los cojines deformados del sofá y las dejó hacer. Jessica sacó un bote de cacao Puffs de de una mochila Radio Shack.

— Es el único chocolate que encontré en casa. Los niños se termianaron mi Hershey's.

La última vez que hubo una emergencia y las Sauces del Mar acudieron con vodka, zumo de arándano y chocolate, Jessica había acabado divorciándose. Alice cruzó las piernas.

— ¿De qué va todo esto?

—La culpa es de Covner, entre otros.— Jessica vertió cacao en el bol que le tendió Lauren.

Covner era una entrometida notoria, a la vez que la esposa del dueño de la tintorería Covner, situada en la acera de enfrente de Tesoros del Ayer.

Rosalie fue a la cocina.

— Ni una palabra más hasta que haya preparado los cócteles

Las Sauces del Mar estaban acostumbradas a trabajar juntas y no tardaron mucho en acomodarse en el sofá, copas en mano, después de acercar la mesilla de café francesa para tener donde apoyar un plato de galletas y algunos Skittles que Lauren rescató del fondo de su bolso.

—Podéis reíros si queréis— dijo Angela —pero éste es un asunto serio y vamos a empezar con una oración.— Cogió las manos de Alice y Jessica — Señor Jesucristo, hemos venido con espíritu solidario para ayudar a Alice y Jasper en sus momentos de tríbulación. Te rogamos les concedas la capacidad del perdón, para que puedan resolver sus problemas, sean cuales sean. Recuérdales lo mucho que se quieren. Y no permitas, Señor Jesucristo, que nadie separe a los que Tú quisiste unir. Oramos en Tu nombre. Amén.

— Amén — secundaron las demás.

Alice tomó un sorbo de vodka con zumo de arándano apenas unas gotas de zumo y miró a Rosalie, que se incorporó en su asiento

—Muy bien, vamos al grano. —Arrugó la frente y posó una mano en la rodilla de Alice.

—Cariño, Covner me llamó esta tarde y dijo que las luces de este apartamento han estado encendidas estas dos últimas noches y que cree que tú duermes aquí. — Se fijó en el pijama de Alice. —Le contesté que estaba muy equivocada, pero al parecer tenía tazón.

—Covner debería ocuparse de sus asuntos — replicó Alice

—Tiene bastante con ocuparse de los ajenos.— Jessica cogió un puñado de Cocoa Puffs y se acurrucó encima del sofá.

—Emmet llamó a Jasper al trabajo esta mañana— continuó Rosalie. —Me dijo que parecía una piltrafa.

—Bien— repuso Alice, sorprendiéndose a. sí misma casi tanto como sorprendió a las demás.

Lauren cerró ambas manos alrededor de su copa y las miró.

—Ya sabéis que soy muy intuitiva. Os dije que me parecía que tenían problemas.

A lo largo de los años, la intuición de Lauren se había demostrado menos fiable que los pronósticos del tiempo, y Alice deseó que hubiera encontrado otro momento para empezar a acertar.

—Estamos pasando por algunos baches— dijo Alice con prudencia —No es nada grave, no quiero hablar de ello y estamos malgastando un buen vodka.

—Rosalie miró a las demás y Alice sintió una punzada de inquietud al observar la comunicación silenciosa entre ellas. Angela cogió la copa Jessica y le robó un sorbo. Jessica se volvió hacia Alice.

—Cariño, creemos que podría ser algo más que unos baches. Por eso hemos venido.

—¿Qué os hace pensar así?— preguntó Alice lentamente.

Covner me ha llamado dos veces hoy; la segunda, no hace mucho más de una hora. — Rosalie esbozó un gesto de impotencia con la mano —Ay, mierda, voy a llorar.

Angela le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo sin apartar los ojos de Alice.

—La hija de Covner la llamó desde La Caseta del Lago.— Llevó la ma no a su cruz, la viva imagen de la Virgen de los Dolores. —Jasper estaba allí. En La Caseta del Lago. — Tomó un lento y profundo respiro —Cenando con Bella Swan.

Empezaron a hablar todas a la vez.

Me enfadé tanto con él que podría escupirle...

—Teníamos que ser las primeras en advertirte...

—Sabes que Jasper jamás miraría a otra mujer. Si no se tratara de Bella Swan nadie daría importancia al asunto.

—La odio. No puedo evitarlo. No va a salirse con la suya.

La primera reacción de Alice fue culparse a sí misma. Esto no habría pasado si no se hubiera ido de casa, si hubiera dejado que Jasper subiera al apartamento la noche anterior, si se hubiera mostrado más conciliadora por teléfono... Los ácidos ardían en su estómago. Al me nos ya no vivía en un limbo.

— Jasper ya es mayorcito— se oyó decir. —Es lo bastante fuerte para rechazarla, si quiere.

—Pero ¿qué pasará si no quiere? — farfulló Jessica. —¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

No preguntaban «qué vas a hacer» sino «qué vamos a hacer». Fuera por el vodka o por el miedo que sentía, el corazón de Alice rebosó de amor por esas mujeres.

Empezaron a analizar y razonar. ¿Qué había hecho Jasper, exactamente? ¿Desde cuándo tenían problemas? ¿Quién se creía que era Bella Swan? Alice apuró su copa, les dijo que las quería mucho y se negó a contestar sus preguntas.

—Somos tus mejores amigas— protestó Rosalie al tiempo que volvía a llenarse la copa. —Si no puedes hablar con nosotras ¿ con quién vas a hablar?

—Evidentemente, no con el bastardo con quien me casé.

La novedad de oír llamar bastardo al chico dorado de Parrish, estado de Misisipí, hizo que Lauren resoplara y el vodka resaliese por la nariz. Todas se echaron a reír, hasta la propia Alice Poco a poco se calmaron. Lauren comió una galleta y luego bebió un sorbo de su copa. Angela terminó la bebida de Jessica. Rosalie volvió a llenar la coctelera. Jessica se rascó su laca de uñas. La amistad de las Sauces del Mar arropó a Alice como una manta caliente.

Jessica se puso los zapatos de nuevo, la mirada ya sin alegría

—Jasper es un hombre muy especial, y la triste verdad es que si no quieres cuidado, Bella Swan te lo quitará en tus mismas narices

— Jessica tiene razón— sentenció Rosalie. —No puedes permitir que ella te lo quite. Debes luchar por él

—Yo también soy especial— se oyó decir Alice a si misma. —Y creo que ha llegado el momento de que Jasper Witlock luche por mí.

Se la quedaron mirando en silencio, pero Alice estaba reclamando su poder y no pestañeó siquiera.

—De hecho, creo que debió hacerlo hace mucho tiempo

espero les este gustando, me lo dejan saber en sus comentarios :*


	15. Chapter 15

**Esta historia es una adaptacion de un libro. La historia no me perteneces y tampoco los personasjes, solo es mia la adaptacion y algunas cosas que cuadre para que fuera mejor.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15<p>

No podrás mantenerme siempre lejos, hermosa mía. Te deseo. ¿No vendrás a mí?

georgette heyer, El cachorro del diablo

Bella entró en la cochera, encendió la luz y profirió un grito.

—.Bienvenida a casa, querida…— Edward estaba repantigado en el rincón más oscuro de la sala, una mano apoyada en el brazo del sillón orejero, un vaso lleno de whisky en la otra.

Llevaba desabrochado el cuello de su camisa de vestir y Gordón yacía a sus pies, con una oreja caída sobre la punta de un zapato Gucci negro y reluciente.

— ¡No vuelvas a darme un susto así!

—Ya te advertí que debías cerrar con llave.

Bella dejó caer su bolso en una silla y se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba encima de un jersey y una falda tejana corta.

—Al menos, podrías haber encendido la luz.

—Estaba melancólico.

—Pues ya es suficiente.

Edward cruzó los tobillos, estropeando el cómodo apoyo de Gordón.

—Vamos, debes de estar acostumbrada a encontrar hombres enfadados a tu puerta. Teníamos una cita.

—Tú tenías una cita. A mí no me preguntaste.

—Creo recordar que te dejé una nota, y también hablamos del tema por teléfono.

—Una conversación de sordos.

—No pienso esconderme.— Dejó el vaso con un golpe seco y se levantó del sillón . —Porque de esto se trata. ¿Me equivoco?

—Eres tú quien tiene que vivir en esta ciudad.

De pie, Edward se inclinó hacia ella.

—Una extraña manera de protegerme, la tuya.

—Por mucho que los buenos ciudadanos de Parrish se explayen sobre tu fama y renombre, sigues siendo un forastero y pueden retirarte la alfombra de bienvenida en cualquier momento.

— Es mi problema.

—Suenas como tus ancestros Victorianos.

—No necesito que nadie me proteja— añadió él mientras avanzaba con pasos lentos hacia ell. —Y, sobre todo, no necesito que me proteja una mujer cuyo único propósito en la vida es vender un cuadro no puede encontrar.

— Sí que estamos solidarios esta noche.

—Lo creas o no, puedes vivir una vida decente sin diamantes ni abrigos de piel.

—Gracias, señor Gucci.— Se alejó de él.

Edward posó la mano sobre el respaldo del sillón orejero

—Disfruto de los lujos que me puedo permitir pero no los necesito, y desde luego no vendería mi alma para conseguirlas.

—Una nueva muestra de tu superioridad moral.

—Bella Swan...— El tono grave de su voz sugirió que ya no era momento de hacerse la graciosa.

—No soy totalmente idiota— dijo ella. —Nunca he pretendido vivir con el dinero del cuadro. Pienso volver a Houston y obtener una licencia de agente inmobiliario.— Había sido una buena ( seguía siéndolo) pero Bella tuvo que esforzarse para poner una nota de entusiasmo en su voz: —Tengo muchos contactos allí y quiero vender inmuebles de alto standing. Aunque resulta muy difícil empezar sin un coche impresionante y ropa decente.

— ¿Quieres ser agente inmobiliaria? ¿Tú?

— ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

—Nada. Es un trabajo perfectamente respetable. Pero no te veo haciéndolo.

—Seré una vendedora magnífica.

—Hasta que algún cliente exigente te toque las narices

— Puedo ser amable.

Edward cruzó los brazos.

—Ya, eres la personificación de la amabilidad.

—Te agradezco el voto de confianza.

—Solo intento señalar lo que tú prefieres no ver, aunque creo que ya hemos comentado tus dificultades a la hora de afrontar la realidad. Véase tu insensata idea de trabajar en una librería.

—Ya no estoy hablando de eso.

—Volvamos, pues, a tu plan de vender mini mansiones.— Edward se estaba enfadando y ella vio con inquietud que volvía a apartarse del sillón. —Lo que necesitas es un plan de trabajo realista, que no se base en el hallazgo de un cuadro que, con toda probabilidad, fue destruido hace tiempo.

— ¡Ya sé! Iré a una escuela de mecánica.

—Es el colmo.— Sin más advertencia que un tic en su aristocrática nariz, Edward la empujó contra la pared. Tenía un aspecto feroz cuando la abrazó y gruñó: —Por Dios que nunca he deseado agredir a ninguna mujer pero o hacemos el amor o voy a pegarte.

Sus plabras la hicieron sonreír, por fin.

—Elijo la primera opción.

Edward profirió una maldición confusa y le atrapó los labios en un beso. Al mismo tiempo, deslizó las manos por debajo de la falda tejana…. Y ella no hizo nada por impedirlo.

En cuestión de segundos le quitó las medias y las bragas. La agarró por los muslos y la levantó. Un jarrón chino se hizo añicos contra el suelo, cerca de la cabeza de Gordon, que huyó asustado a la cocina. Bella le rodeó las caderas con las piernas. Él forcejeó con su ropa y al cabo de unos segundos la penetró.

Estaba preparada para recibirle.

Empezó a embestirla con fuerza, hasta que de pronto gimió y empezó a retirarse.

—No llevo preservativo.

Bella se apretó contra él y no le permitió apartarse.

—No es necesario— susurró.

—Gracias a Dios.

La empujó contra la pared, hincando los dedos en sus nalgas. Ella empezó a besarle y se entregó a la fricción húmeda y caliente, a los sonidos y olores, a su ardor, a su solicitud...

Se estaba enamorando de él.

Lo sabía desde hacía días pero no había querido reconocerlo, y ahora no podía, no cuando las pestañas de Edward rozaban su mejilla y cuando la encantaba tanto sentirle dentro. Chupó su labio inferior.

Él gimió, empujó con más fuerza, y ella se abandonó a la conmoción.

Cuando terminó Bella se dejó transportar al dormitorio, donde se desnudaron del todo y volvieron a hacer el amor, esta vez más lentamente y con tanta ternura que ella se sintió desarmada. Estaba perdiendo la batalla de no dejas caer las barreras que les separaban.

Cuando por fin estuvieron saciados, tomaron un baño juntos. Ella se recogió el pelo. Él se sentó a su lado, las rodillas dobladas, un codo apoyado en el borde de la bañera.

— ¿Qué quieres decir que el preservativo no es necesario? —Acarició la curva de uno de sus pechos con una mano enjabonada.

La luz rosada de las viejas velas rojas de Navidad de Esme hacía del cuarto de baño un lugar de otra época. Si sólo fuera verdad… No quería responder a su pregunta, pero Edward tenía derecho a saber.

—Tuve un embarazo ectópico a los veintidós años, junto con algunos problemas añadidos. Te alegrará saber que no puedo tener hijos.

Edward apretó los labios contra su cuello.

—Te vienen todas mal dadas ¿ verdad?

Aquellas aguas removidas eran turbias y Bella no pudo contestar.

Edward le acarició el otro pecho para darle tiempo a recuperarse. Luego le remetió un mechon de cabello mojado detrás de la oreja

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía?

Bella dibujó una espiral en el agua jabonosa que le cubría la rodilla.

—Jacob enfermó hace dos años y medio

— ¿No habías tenido sexo en casi tres años?

—No con otra persona

Edward rió por lo bajo. Una de las velas chisporroteó. Cambió la posición de una pierna a una postura más cómoda y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Enamorarse no era precisamente un acontecimiento sin precedentes, ya que le había sucedido en muchas ocasiones. Era su debilidad de toda la vida, aunque creía haber superado ya el problema de no sentirse viva si no estaba enamorada. Al menos, ahora era más lista y sabía exactamente qué tenía que hacer al respecto.

—Necesitamos música— dijo él —Bach diría yo.— En cambio, empezó a cantar Ella es tan dulce con una voz de barítono inesperadamente dulce, que hizo sonreír a Bella a pesar de su melancolía. Cuando terminó, Edward le acarició el hombro —Prométeme que le dirás a Sue— reí —que has cambiado de opinión, mi amor. Prométeme que te quedarás en La Novia del Francés.

Los hombres la habían llamado muchas cosas a lo largo de los años: dulzura, encanto, niña, arpía, pero nunca mi amor.

—Mis días en La Novia del Francés han terminado, alteza.

— ¿Por qué, si puede saberse?

Bella sonrió a su pesar.

—Ya sabes, las mujeres mantenidas y todo eso.

—No eres una mantenida. Trabajas para mí.

—Las mujeres que duermen con sus jefes y todo eso.

—Has decidido mostrarte imposible, ya veo. Por fortuna, estoy de un humor excepcionalmente bueno.

—Con sticia, después de lo que te he hecho esta noche.

El comentario acertó en distraerle unos minutos, pero no lo suficiente porque Edward pronto volvió al tema que les ocupaba.

—Analicemos con cierta lógica esta química asombrosa que nos une.

—De acuerdo, pero pediré a mi abogado que redacte un acuerdo prematrimonial blindado que me asegure La Novia del Francés después de nuestro divorcio.

Edward sonrió.

—No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.

—Deberías estar temblando de miedo. Con excepción de un periodo afortunadamente breve, que coincide con la peor etapa de mi al coholismo siempre he tenido tendencia a casarme con mis amantes.

—No obstante, ahora eres una mujer más sabia y madura.

No tan sabia, y tengo un gran antojo de ti.

—Deja de jugar conmigo. No me asusto tan fácilmente. Admito que lo ocurrido es bastante asombroso. Parecemos uno de esos raros caprichos de la naturaleza...

Qué sabría él de caprichos de la naturaleza. No tenía la compulsión neurótica de enamorarse de todo ser que llevase pantalones.

—Y creo haber encontrado una solución bastante buena para nuestro dilema

— ¿No querrás que redacte un trabajo de fin de curso?

—No, salvo que propongas un tema francamente erótico.— Halló con el pulgar un músculo tenso en la nuca de Bella y empezó a masajearlo suavemente —Lo que más necesitamos es tiempo, tiempo para que esta relación nuestra siga su curso.

—Edward, no te gustan las mujeres derrochonas, ¿recuerdas?

—Me gustas bastante.

—Sosiégate, corazón.

—Eres una mujer verdaderamente extraordinaria.

—Y ni siquiera estoy en mi mejor momento. — Sus defensas eran tan fuertes como deberían y había llegado la hora de tomar medidas drásticas. Buscó el tapón de la bañera con los dedo del pie. —Recuerda que no te he causado más que problemas desde que llegué Y perdóname si hiero tus sentimientos, pero ya no tengo ganas enrollarme siempre con los hombres inadecuados. O cualquier hombre, pensándolo bien.

— Tonterías. Soy el hombre más adecuado. Nadie puede serte menos peligroso que yo.

El cuerpo de obrero desnudo que se apretaba contra ella no parecía poco peligroso.

— ¿Cómo has llegado a esta conclusión?

— Nos entendemos perfectamente. Yo soy sarcástico y desagradable. Tú eres terca y manipuladora.

—Que Dios nos bendiga.— Bella encontró la anilla del tapón e intentó tirar de ella.

—Exacto. Ninguno de los dos se hace ilusiones con respecto al otro, de modo que no corremos demasiado riesgo de que la situación se nos descontrole. ¿No te parece?

El tapón salió.

— Me he casado tres veces. «Descontrol» es mi segundo nombre

—Ése es tu problema. Te casas a la primera. Conmigo estarás a salvo.— Algo le dolió en su interior. No el hecho de que Edward no quisiera casarse con ella, ya nunca pasaría por eso otra vez, sino el saber era incapaz de mantener las relaciones de amor fáciles y poco complicadas que tan bien se les daban a otras mujeres. Había llegado el momento de sincerarse, pero no lo conseguiría con el cuerpo de Edward tan cerca, de modo que se puso en pie antes de hablar.

— Hacer el amor contigo ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo pero, por mucho que intente racionalizarlo, no deja suponer un retroceso para mí.

La mano que le acariciaba la pierna se detuvo a la altura de la pan torrilla, y Edward habló con altivez:

—No soy ningún tipo que has pescado en un bar.

Bella salió de la bañera y se envolvió en una toalla

—Quizá te cueste creerlo, pero sí sé cómo cuidar de mí misma, y una relación contigo no es lo más apropiado

—Es un poco tarde para pensar así.

—Has sido una tentación irresistible, nada más.

Edward pareció más enfadado que complacido.

—Lo peor es que hemos estropeado una buena amistad— añadió ella —Empiezo a lamentarlo.

—Tonterías no hemos estropeado nada.— El agua resbaló por su firme cuerpo al ponerse de pie, y el reflejo de las velas en los músculos fibrosos la hizo desear volver a meterse en el agua con él. —Podemos se amigos y amantes a la vez. De hecho, sería preferible.

—No en el mundo de Bella Swan.— Puso más distancia entre ambos cuando él salió de la bañera. —Conmigo es todo o nada, alteza, y el hecho de encontrarme aquí sin mis braguitas cuatro meses después la muerte de mi marido significa que he vuelto a las andadas.— Su voz se quebró. —Es mucho más deprimente de lo que puedas imaginar.

—Estuvo en coma mucho tiempo antes de morir. Y, de lo que me has contado de él, no creo que fuera el tipo de hombre que esperaría que pasaras el resto de tu vida llorándole.

—No le entiendes. Esto no es bueno para mí.

—Lo era hace media hora.

Edward no quería comprender. Había llegado el momento de disparar su arsenal completo.

—Yo no distingo entre el sexo y la ilusión de estar enamorada.

La cautela que asomó a los ojos de él le dijo que, por fin, había dado en el blanco

—Bella, no creerás en serio...

— ¿Que me estoy enamorando de ti? ¿Por qué no? He tenido mucha práctica. Y si esto no es suficiente para que huyas despavorido, lo es para que yo me ponga un par de Nikes.— Tomó aliento para poder decirlo todo —Por eso te dejo.

La preocupación de Colín se trocó en indignación.

—Y una mierda. No soy uno de tus muñecos, Isabella. No puedes darme la patada sólo porque tienes un berrinche.

— ¿Has oído lo que te he dicho?

—Cada palabra. Meras tonterías. Estás demasiado acostumbrada a que los hombres hagan volteretas para complacerte. Bien pues este hombre no da volteretas.

—Seguro que tu cerebro entrará en funcionamiento de un momento a otro.

Edward se envolvió las caderas con una toalla raída, estropeando una vista magnífica.

— No es necesario tanto melodrama.

—A ver si logro ser más clara. He tenido suficientes relaciones dolorosas para el resto de mi vida. No pienso tener otra. Nunca más

—De acuerdo. Sólo placer.

— O estás sordo como una tapia o eres el hombre más estúpido del mundo.

—No seas tan tozuda.

Bella se envolvió en su toalla y se dirigió al dormitorio

— Si quieres ser un idiota, tú mismo. Pero irás solo a la cámara de gas. Esta relación ha terminado.

La voz de Edward le llegó por encima del hombro, grave y muy decidida:

—Eso, querida, es lo que tú crees.

espero les este gustando, y me lo dejen saber en sus comentarios :*


	16. Chapter 16

**Esta historia es una adaptacion de un libro. La historia no me perteneces y tampoco los personasjes, solo es mia la adaptacion y algunas cosas que cuadre para que fuera mejor.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 16<p>

—Ha jugado a su antojo con mis sentimientos, señora. Debería reírme de mí mismo por haberme dejado engañar tanto. Desde luego, no podría esperar otra cosa de un miem bro de su familia.

georgette heyer, El cachorro del diablo

Jasper esperó hasta que la ayudante de Alice se fue a comer y luego se acercó a Tesoros del Ayer. La campanilla de la puerta sonó cuando franqueó el umbral. Alice estaba sola delante del mostrador, disponiendo una colección de muñecas antiguas en un carrito de mimbre. Alzó los ojos con una sonrisa de bienvenida que se borró al instante. Esto enfureció tanto a Jasper, que giró el rótulo de la puerta con "cerrado" hacia fuera, echó la llave y dirigió a Alice una mirada de extrema acritud.

Fue recompensado con la primera señal de inseguridad por parte de ella: un pequeño, casi imperceptible, paso hacia atrás. Bien. Estaba harto de ser el único en tener los nervios de punta.

—Estoy esperando una entrega— dijo ella

—Mala suerte.

—No es un buen momento, Jasper. Si quieres hablar, tendremos que hacerlo más tarde.

—Oh sí que quiero hablar. Y no será más tarde,

—Su mal humor se debía al exceso de cafeína y la falta de sueño. Debería estar se ntado a su escritorio, comiéndose un sandwich de la cafetería mientras adelantaba un montón de informes y una comunicación que debía haber terminado tres días antes. Pero era incapaz de concentrarse

Había pasado casi cuarenta y ocho horas desde que viera a Bella en La Caseta del Lago y Alice no le había dicho ni una palabra.

aunque ya habían hablado dos veces por teléfono. Jasper sabía que ya estaba enterada de la noticia. Emmet le había llamado para informales que las Sauces del Mar habían celebrado una reunión de urgencia el martes por la noche. Demasiado tarde se le ocurrió que se podría haber detenido en Gemima para echar leña al fuego, pero había pasado de largo sin recordar siquiera que Bella había empezado a trabajar allí. Lo cierto es que apenas había pensado en Bella desde el martes. Le consumía el resentimiento contra Alice.

Su pelo le pareció más largo de lo que recordaba, cosa que no tenía sentido, puesto que sólo hacía cuatro días que ella se había ido de casa. Una pequeña horquilla enjoyada, apenas del tamaño de una uña sujetaba el flequillo a un lado. No parecía mucho mayor que Mary aunque sí mucho menos inocente.

Jasper nunca había prestado demasiada atención a la ropa de Alice. Su estilo era elegante y conservador y, a primera vista su vestido de color marfil obedecía al mismo patrón. Sin duda se lo había puesto en ocasiones anteriores. ¿Por qué, entonces él nunca se había, fijado en la manera poco discreta en que le marcaba el cuerpo¿ Alice siempre se quejaba de tener las piernas demasiado cortas pero incluso sin ese par de zapatos abiertos en la puntera y de tacones ridículamente altos, su longitud era más que suficiente para él La justa para que le rodease las caderas.

Una ola de deseo lujurioso recorrió su cuerpo, no el deseo habitual que un marido siente por su mujer sino algo más sórdido, que evocaba moteles baratos y votos matrimoniales rotos. «¡No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea sexo!» Jasper se había indignado cuando Alice le espetó esas palabras, aunque ahora mismo le costaría encontrar argumentos para rebatirlas.

—Jasper, de veras que no tengo tiempo para hablar.

—Y de veras que me importa un comino.

El recelo de Alice aumentó.

— Si hay algo específico...

— ¿Qué te parece el hecho de que mi esposa se ha ido de cama, mi hija oscila entre pegárseme como una lapa y negarse a salir de su habitación, y que yo he sido un completo inútil en la fábrica en lo que va de semana? ¿Te parece bastante específico?

— Lo siento.— Su compasión podría haber estado dirigida a un extraño

Jasper sintió un nudo en el estómago. Había tenido la certeza de que la noticia de su cena con Bella la conmocionaría lo suficiente pa ra que Alice se diera cuenta de que no podía seguir así, de que había llegado el momento de luchar por su matrimonio, en lugar de huir. El momento de pelear por su marido. Como mínimo, Jasper había pretendido asustarla para volver a sentarse a la mesa de negociaciones. No se le había ocurrido que a Alice podría no importarle,

Se vio abrumado por una oleada de emociones desagradables: ira, temor, culpa y algo más visceral, algo que tenía que ver con la anticuada noción de la mujer como propiedad. Jasper se centró en la ira, la emoción que mejor podía justificar.

—No sientes nada. Si lo sintieras, le pondrías remedio,

Ella tuvo la audacia de reírse, una risa sinuosa y quebradiza,

—Oh si señor, ahora mismo me ocupo de ello, señor,

—Dios odio cuando te pones sarcástica.

—Solo porque no estás acostumbrado a ello,

— ¿Que esperas que haga?

—Ser honesto.

Jasper sintió que perdía los estribos y rechinó los dientes,

— ¿Qué diablos significa eso? Dime qué quieres que haga,

Alice bajó los ojos y, por un momento, Jasper pensó que estaba avergonzada. Cuando volvió a alzarlos, sin embargo, no parecía avergonzada en absoluto. Parecía dura y resuelta.

—Quiero tu corazón, Jasper.

La serena dignidad con que lo dijo denotaba inteligencia, decencia, cualidades que a él le hicieron sentir culpable, algo que no se me recía y Jasper optó por devolver el golpe:

Pues menuda forma has elegido para conseguirlo.

—Alice ni pestañeó. Dio dos pasos hacia él. Se la veía joven, inocente, muy hermosa

—Quiero tu corazón y quiero tu perdón.

Esas palabras debían apaciguarle pero sólo consiguieron aumentar su ira

—Esas son gilipolleces.

Alice suspiró con cansancio, como si fuera él quien se mostrara poco razonable

—Vuelve al trabajo— le aconsejó. —Estás demasiado enfadado para hablar

La sensación de ser maltratado lo carcomía desde hacía días. Incluso más que eso. Había hecho planes para su vida, y ninguno incluía ser esposo y pudre a los veinte años. Ella le había robado sus sueños, había robado el futuro, y él se había tragado el resentimiento. No de un bocado sería demasiado para digerir sino a pequeños mordiscos, tan pequeños y espaciados que nunca acabó de rebañar el plato

— Si quieres mi perdón— se oyó decir Jasper —tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo.

Alice irguió la cabeza. Jasper pensó que más valía dejarlo así, pero sabía que había dado demasiadas cosas por sentada que había dado por sentada la presencia de Alice, y que ella tenía razón, sí que le había ocultado algo, aunque ya no le preocupaba ser justo.

—Odio lo que me hiciste. Siempre lo he detestado. ¿Me oyes?

Alice palideció tanto como Mary la otra noche, sus ojos se abrieron otro tanto y su expresión denotó la misma agitación. Mala suerte. Jasper se había tragado el resentimiento durante catorce años ¿ Y de qué le había servido? Alice se había ido de casa, estropeándolo todo

—Jasper...

— ¡Cállate!— exclamó él. —Me has pedido que sea honesto. — ¡Aquí tienes mi honestidad! ¡Tú me robaste mi jodida vida — Levantó un brazo y dio un manotazo involuntario a una colección de objetos de cristal. Alice contuvo el aliento al ver las piezas tambalearse y caer al suelo, exactamente igual que su matrimonio, pero aquello no detuvo a Jasper. Siguió adelante y dijo cosas que apenas se había permitido pensar. —Me quitaste todas las opciones cuando decidiste quedarte embarazada. No te importaba lo que yo quería. Lo único que te importaba era lo que querías. Odio lo que me hiciste, maldita sea. Y no demonios, no te perdono. Nunca te perdonaré.

Un denso silencio cayó entre ambos. La cara de Alice estaba cenicienta; sus labios, temblorosos. Jasper sintió que le faltaba el aire. Había vidrios rotos por todas partes, copas de agua y de vino jarras hechas añicos. Los trozos cubrían el suelo como desechos centelleantes de una vida de arcoiris quebrada.

Jasper esperaba que se desmoronara, deseaba que Alice se desmoronara como se había desmoronado él. En cambio, ella le miró a los ojos y, a través del temblor de su voz, se escuchó toda una vida de trsisteza acompañada de una dureza que él jamás había intuido;

—De acuerdo— murmuró. —De acuerdo, pues.

Jasper se dio cuenta de lo que ella acababa de decir. Esto no era lo que él quería. No quería una vida rota. Quería recuperar su matrimonio, a su esposa la mujer que solía mirarle como si fuera el dios de

la luna y las estrellas. Todo lo que había dicho era cierto, pero ¿dónde estaba el alivio que se supone debía sentir por haberse quitado un peso de encima? ¿Dónde estaba la vieja amargura? Necesitaba recuperarla. Necesitaba rumiar su ira justiciera para disculpar los vidrios rotos, el matrimonio hecho añicos.

Pero se había retrasado catorce años en decirle cómo se sentía, y amargura había perdido sabor.

Alice se inflaba y desinflaba bajo su suave vestido. Ella le había dado todo lo que él deseaba, todo lo que había soñado y, en lugar de proteger todo eso como un tesoro, ahora se lo echaba en cara.

—Lo siento mucho— susurró ella, con expresión llena de compasión y discernimiento, también de dolor, aunque no era la agonía aguda que le afligía a él. —Lo siento muchísimo.

En ese momento Jasper supo que lo había estropeado todo y que ya no podría enmendarlo. Su resentimiento oculto había constituido el fundamento de su matrimonio, había sido el responsable del anhelo de Alice por complacerle y de su sutil y punitivo desapego emocional.

Ahora de aquel resentimiento sólo quedaban los rescoldos, y él quería decirle que la amaba. Aunque Alice jamás le creería después de todo lo que le había dicho

Los ojos le escocían. Tenía que salir de allí. Se dirigió a la puerta y forcejeó con la llave.

Ella no intentó retenerle.

Cuando Bella salió de la trastienda de la librería vio a un niño pequeño mirar el desplegable de los bosques Nightingale, que ella había colgado hacía pocas horas como parte de una campaña promocional del último libro de la serie «Daphne la Conejita». El niño tendría unos cinco años, llevaba téjanos y una camiseta a rayas, y tenía las facciones algo anchas que delatan el síndrome de Down.

Era el primer niño que se había aventurado en la mal iluminada y difícil de localizar sección infantil en toda la mañana.

—Sé que debería dedicarle la misma atención que a las demás secciones — dijo Sue cuando Bella le preguntó al respecto por la mañana, al abrir la tienda. —Pero no me interesa la venta de libros infantiles. Además, casi no deja beneficio.

— No es de extrañar. No es la parte más llamativa de la librería. —Sue se picó.

—Muy bien. Si te crees tan lista, serás la nueva directora del departamento de libros infantiles.

—No tenemos un departamento de libros infantiles

—Y que no te distraiga del resto de tus deberes.

Bella sonrió a su menuda jefa.

—Es mi tercer día de trabajo y ya he sido ascendida a directora.

Sabía que triunfaría.

Sue se alejó con un resoplido.

Bella tuvo que contenerse de coger el teléfono para comunicar la noticia a Edward. Ya no podía hacer cosas así. Aunque el hecho de haberle dejado no impedía que él la llamara a ella. Por lo general, utilizaba Gordón como excusa; había insistido en la custodia compartida del perro. A veces llamaba para preguntarle algo. ¿Recordaba Bella haber renovado su suscripción del Atlantic Monthy? ¿ Había llevado a la tintorería su chaqueta de tweedt ¿ No podía encontrarla. Ella le echaba de menos con desesperación y a veces deseaba que la invitara a cenar, pero Edward se tomaba su tiempo, un lobo hambriento al acecho, esperando un momento de debilidad para saltar sobre su presa. Puede que su estrategia funcionara, porque esta mañana Bella había tenido que resistir la tentación de prepararle el desayuno antes de ir a la librería.

No podía permitirse la tristeza, de manera que dedicó su atención al pequeño cliente. Estaba sola en la tienda, y Sue hubiese esperdo que atendiera a la persona mayor que acompañaba al pequeño, pero ella no lo hizo. Vio que el chavalín seguía mirando el llamativo desplegable

— ¿Te gustan los libros de Daphne?

El niño le dedicó una ancha sonrisa.

— jGusta Benny!— Señaló la figura de cartón de un tejón de aspecto travieso, que llevaba gafas y una bufanda de aviador es —Benny es mi amigo. ¡Leer libro!

Bella sonrió. ¿Cómo resistirse a tanto entusiasmo? El niño cogió uno de los primeros libros de la serie que ella acababa de poner en un expositor.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Tom.

—Ven Tom.

Se sentó en el suelo y pensó que necesitaban comprar sillas pequeñas o, cuanto menos, algunos almohadones. Dio unas palmaditas al suelo a su lado y Tom se sentó junto a ella.

—La caída de Daphne, de Molly Somerville.— Quizá por influencia de Edward, pensó que los niños deberían aprender a reconocer los título y los autores desde el principio.

«Daphne la Conejita estaba admirando sus uñas pintadas de violeta brillante cuando Benny el Tejón pasó por su lado como un rayo en su bici de montaña roja y le hizo perder el equilibrio...»

—Me gusta esta parte.— Tom se le subió al regazo y, cuando iban por la tercera página, ya se había enrollado un mechón de pelo entre los dedos.

«… Benny pedaleaba cada vez más rápido cuando vio un gran charco de agua en medio del camino.»

Oyó la campanilla de la puerta y deseó que fuera Sue, para que atendiera a los demás clientes, porque Bella no podía moverse.

Tom alargó la mano y volvió la página.

—Esta parte es muy buena.

«Benny rió y fingió que el charco era el océano. ¡El océano! ¡Splasssss! »

—¡Splass!— repitió el niño.

Cuando llegaron al final del capítulo, Tom le dedicó otra ancha sonrisa

—Usted sabe leer muy bien.

—Y tú sabes escuchar muy bien.

Percibió un movimiento a la derecha y volvió la cabeza para descubrir que Jessica les estaba observando desde la sección de biografías. Bella dejó a Tom suavemente en el suelo y se puso de pie.

Jessica llevaba pantalones y zapatos con suela de caucho, o sea, o bien iba de camino al hospital o acababa de terminar su guardia,

— ¡Mamí!— Tom corrió hacia ella. —¡Me gustan Benny y Daphne!

—Ya lo sé, cariño. — Aunque Jessica habló a su hijo, sus ojos no se apartaron de Bella.

—Quiero libro. Porfa, mami.

—Ya tienes este libro.

— Éste no. — Tom corrió hasta el expositor cogió el último libro de la serie y volvió junto a su madre. —¿ Cómo se llama éste?

— «Victoria Petigrís y el fastidio de su hermano pequeño

— Éste no lo tengo.

— ¿Cuánto vale?— preguntó Jessica.

Bella estaba tan desconcertada que tardó un momento en encontrar el precio. Jessica acarició la cabeza del niño.

— Si compramos un libro nuevo, no podrás comprar un juguete la próxima vez que vayamos al súper.

—Vale.

—Muy bien. Llévalo a la caja. Iré en un minuto.

Tom se alejó corriendo, las zapatillas de deporte resonando sobre la moqueta.

Siguió un incómodo silencio. Jessica jugueteaba con el asa de su bolso.

—Charlie es mi hijo pequeño. Me hicieron una amniocentesis durante el embarazo, y sabíamos que tenía el síndrome de Down

—Debió de ser muy duro.

—Tuvimos algunos problemas. Nunca nos ha sobrado el dinero. Mi ex, Andy Perkins (no lo conoces), es de Túpelo. Da igual el hecho es que me dio un ultimátum. O abortaba o me dejaba.

— ¿Y le dijiste que tuviera cuidado con la puerta al salir?

Jessica esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

— Me lo pensé mucho antes de decírselo. Y no ha sido fácil

—Ya lo imagino. Tom es adorable. Y también inteligente. Sabía cuándo tenía que volver la página.

—Fue la decisión correcta.— Jessica pasó un dedo por el canto de un estante. — No sabías que era mío, ¿verdad?

— No.

— Gracias por leerle el libro.

—Encantada.

Jessica se pasó el bolso a la otra mano; parecía incómoda

—Tengo que irme.

Pero no se movió, y Bella ya no pudo soportarlo

—Dilo, Jessica. Lo que sea que estés pensando, suéltalo

—Sólo quería decirte que has hecho daño a muchas personas y sigues haciendo. No te acerques a Jasper.

Bella quiso defenderse pero Jessica ya se estaba alejando. Devolvió La, caída, de Daphne a su sitio y miró el desplegable con los animales de cartón. Deseó poder vivir en los bosques Nightmgale. Aunque fuera por un tiempo.

El resto de la tarde pasó tan deprisa que no tuvo ocasión de reorganizar el departamento infantil. Decidió hacerlo después de cerrar la tienda. Por desgracia, esto suponía tener que llamar a Edward.

— ¿Puedes quedarte con Gordón hasta las nueve? Trabajaré hasta tarde

— ¿Haciendo qué? La tienda cierra a las seis.

—Ahora soy miembro de la dirección. Sue me ha puesto a cargo de la sección infantil.

—¿No quería encargarse ella?

—Al parecer no.

— ¿Sabes algo de literatura infantil?

—Montones.

—O sea, nada.

—Por suerte, aprendo rápido.

—Buenas noticias, colega.— La voz de Edward se apagó cuando apartó la boca del auricular para hablar con un amigo imaginario. —Mami vendrá tarde esta noche. Estaremos solos, así que podemos emborracharnos y ver películas porno.

Bella resopló.

—Eres un pesado. — En el momento de colgar, Bella se recriminó haberse enzarzado en esgrimas verbales con Edward. El comportamiento típico de una adicta.

En la esquina de enfrente vio a Alice cerrando su tienda. A lo largo de los últimos días, Bella había tenido ocasión de verla entrar y salir de la tienda. Una vez la observó cambiando el escaparate, tenía buen ojo para el diseño, había que reconocérselo.

Ayer Mary había pasado por la librería para ver a Bella, aunque se mostró esquiva y poco comunicativa, incluso cuando ella le preguntó qué tal su nuevo estilo de ropa. Bella sabía que estaba afectada por la separación de sus padres. A la hora de comer del mismo día, había visto entrar a Jasper en Tesoros del Ayer. Por el bien de Mary, esperaba que pudieran resolver sus problemas pero ahora, al ver que se encendían las luces del apartamento sobre la tienda, sospechó que no resultaría tan fácil.

La llamada de Bella distrajo el trabajo de Edward. Tocó el piano un rato y, mientras recorría las teclas con los dedos inventó para sí un juego que consistía en quitarle a Bella todo su misterio. ¿Acaso no era cierto que ya había visto hasta el último rincón secret de su cuerpo? La había tocado y la había saboreado. Conocía sus sonidos, el tacto de su piel. A ella le encantaba estar encima de él, aunque sus orgasmos eran más explosivos cuando estaba debajo. Le gustaba que Edward le volviera la cabeza, hacia un lado y la sostuviera inmóvil mientras le comía el cuello a besos. Sus pezones eran sensibles como pétalos de flor, y la excitaba que la sujetaran por las muñecas.

Pero a cada misterio descubierto correspondían mil más, en espera de ser descifrados. Y aún les quedaban muchas cosas por explorar. Nunca la había poseído en la cama de él ni en la ducha. Quería hacerle el amor sobre una mesa, las piernas abiertas y los talones apoyados en el borde. Quería tumbarla sobre el brazo de un sillón con las nalgas expuestas. Ah, sí, esto último lo deseaba, sin lugar a dudas

Se apartó del piano. Esta noche necesitaba algo más tangible que Chopin para entretenerse. Necesitaba volver a hacer el amor con Bella.

El vestíbulo había quedado a oscuras. Encendió la araña sólo para volver a apagarla. El domingo, cuando Bella le dijo que se estaba enamorando de él, le había sorprendido, pero ahora que había tenido tiempo de pensárselo, la idea ya no le parecía tan aterradora. No era más que otro de los

habituales ataques de dramatismo excesivo de Bella . Su cortedad de miras al intentar poner fin a la relación le causaba frustración, pero el sufrimiento de ella no le dejaba indiferente.

Sólo habían pasado cuatro meses desde que perdiera a su marido. Jacob Black , no obstante, había pasado en coma el último medio año de vida y había estado enfermo muchos meses antes. No se podía decir que Bella fuera desleal a su memoria. Edward comprendía sus temores también él se sentía inquieto pero, si ella considerara la situación razonablemente, vería que era necesario llegar hasta el fin

No le gustaba la sensación de vacío que se respiraba en la casa sin ella. Él tenía serias dificultades a la hora de escribir. En los viejos tiempos habría comentado el problema con Alice, pero ella ya tenía sus propios problemas. Además, Alice solía mostrarse demasiado precavida. En cambio, Bella tenía la asombrosa habilidad de ir directa al grano y quizá podría ofrecerle una opinión al respecto

Por la mañana había llamado a Sue con la excusa de encargar un nuevo libro, pero en realidad era para ver cómo le iba con Bella.

—Esta chica es una mina, Edward— había dicho Sue. —Le encanta vender libros. No te creerías cuánto ha leído

—Oh, sí que lo creía. Ya se había fijado en la diversidad de temas que abarcaban los libros que le hurtaba de las estanterías.

— ¿Entonces trabaja bien?

—Mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. No hay habitante de esta ciudad que no haya encontrado un pretexto para pasar por la tienda este último par de días. Como no quieren parecer cotillas, acaban comprando algo. Yo procuro atender a las mujeres (porque le ponen las cosas difíciles) y a ella le dejo los hombres. Es capaz de venderles prácticamente cualquier cosa, incluso a los que no saben leer dos líneas seguidas.

—Me alegra oírlo— había gruñido Edward—

Se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse la cena. Bella le había dejado el congelador bien provisto, y cogió una fiambrera. Ella, por descontado, estaría tan inmersa en la reorganización de la sección infantil que se olvidaría de cenar. O, en caso de acordarse, comería alguna chuchería y lo consideraría suficiente. Sus hábitos alimenticios eran abominables y no se preocupaba por su salud. Sin embargo, aunque no era la mejor cocinera de la ciudad distaba mucho de ser la peor, y le resultaría muy fácil cuidar mejor de sí misma.

Metió la fiambrera en el microondas y cerró la puertecilla de un golpe, ciego al hecho de que se estaba comportando como un hombre que se disponía a matar dragones y rescatar princesas en apuros.

¡Con que la relación estaba terminada! ¿De veras creía que le sería tan fácil deshacerse de él?

Sonó el teléfono y Edward descolgó apresurado, con la esperanza de que fuera Bella, deseoso de decirle qué opinaba de las mujeres apocadas…

Pero no era ella...

Alguien aporreó la puerta. La tienda había cerrado hacía dos horas y Bella frunció el entrecejo al colocar el último estante en su sitio. Resituando algunas estanterías, había hecho la sección infantil más accesible al público. Por desgracia, para conseguirlo había tenido que robar un poco de espacio a la adorada sección de poesía y esto significaría una pequeña discusión por la mañana.

Se limpió las manos y fue hacia la puerta. Su corto vestido de punto rojo coral tenía una mancha de suciedad. Esperaba poder quitarla. Su escaso guardarropa apenas resultaba suficiente para trabajar en la librería.

— ¡Ya voy!— gritó, porque quien fuera no dejaba de golpear la puerta. Atravesó la sección de biografías y vio a un hombre que esperaba al otro lado del cristal. Un hombre corpulento, de espaldas anchas, ropa de Versace y una expresión tormentosa en la cara. Su pulsó se aceleró como si tuviera quince años. Forcejeó con la llave y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Alteza?

Edward entró en la librería dejando atrás un leve olor a azufre

— ¿Quién es Leah?

Bella tragó saliva.

—Mi gata.

— Fascinante. Tu gata quiere saber por qué hace dos días que no la llamas.

Bella tuvo ganas de darse de bofetadas. Había dejado el teléfono de Edward como segunda opción, por si fallaba el móvil y se había olvidado de cambiarlo. Sólo tenían que llamar allí en caso de emergencia, pero Leah era capaz de ser muy cabezota.

— ¿No la habrás asustado? Edward, te juro que si le has dicho una sola palabra alarmante...

Él dejó una fiambrera envuelta en papel de aluminio sobre el mostrador.

— ¿Por qué iba a asustarla cuando reservaba todas mis energías para asustarte a ti?

— Esto no es asunto tuyo.

— Te llamó mama.

— Mamá. Aquí se habla americano, amiguito.

No pudo distraerle, sin embargo. Edward se apoyó contra el mostrador, cruzó los brazos y empezó a dar golpecitos en el suelo con un mocasín exquisitamente lustrado.

— No parecía la voz de una niña. Sonaba como una, mujer mayor

—Leah es mi hijastra. Y ahora tengo trabajo que hacer. Ciao

—Me dijo que tenía cuarenta y un años.

—Los números la confunden. No los tiene.

La mirada de Edward era más firme que los latidos del corazón de Bella

—Ella es la causa de aquellas susurrantes llamadas que solías hacer. ¿Cierto?

—No seas ridículo. Hablaba con mi amante.

—Me dijo que vive en un lugar llamado Brookdale. Después de colgar hice una pequeña investigación en Internet. Tu talento para la ocultación no deja de asombrarme.

—Oye, hace semanas que no te oculto nada. Te estás volviendo ciego

Edward arqueó una ceja altanera. Ella cogió la fiambrera y levantó una esquina del papel de aluminio. Lasaña. Edward había incluido un tenedor. Casi no había comido en todo el día y el solo aroma debería haber bastado para hacerle la boca agua, pero había perdido el apetito.

—No es ningún misterio. Leah es la hija de Jacob. Nació con una discapacidad mental. Tiene cincuenta y un años, si quieres saberlo, no cuarenta y uno, y lleva años viviendo en Brookdale. Es feliz allí. Sólo me tiene a mí. Fin de la historia,

—Brookdale es una institución privada muy cara.

Bella llevó la cena que no quería hacia uno de los rincones de lectura donde había una mesa y dos sillas. Al sentarse, dijo.

—No está permitido comer y beber en la tienda, pero en tu caso haremos una excepción.— Y le tendió el tenedor.

Edward se le acercó.

—Por fin las cosas empiezan a tener sentido

—De acuerdo, comeré. Pero sólo porque estoy famélica. —Bella se obligó a clavar el tenedor en la lasaña.

—Ya sé que amabas a ese hombre, pero ¿qué padre no haría provisiones para una hija minusválida?

Nunca traicionaría a Emmett revelando su propia frustración a causa de la imprevisión de él.

—sus finanzas eran complicadas.— Probó un segundo bocado, a pesar de sí misma.

—Me sale bien la lasaña, si me permites decirlo.— Trago Edward y luego continuo. —Esto explica por qué has estado tan obsesionada con encontrar el cuadro. Es la pieza que faltaba del puzzle. Nunca te interesaron los diamantes. Debí imaginármelo. En serio, Creo que es la mejor lasaña que he hecho nunca.

Edward apoyó la mano en una estantería.

—Necesitas el dinero para que Leah pueda seguir en Brookdale. Resulta que al final no eres la mala de la película. No era la diosa rubia viperina que sólo se preocupa por sí misma. Eres la heroina pobre y desinteresada, dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo para ayudar a los menos afortunados.

— Oye, ¿no te apetece un poco de esto?

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ya no podía evitar más el terna. Clavó el tenedor en la comida

— No tenía por qué.

— ¿No cuenta el hecho de ser amantes?

Bella se levantó de la silla como un resorte.

— En pretérito, por favor. Y hago lo que tengo que hacer para cuidar de mí misma.

— ¿Levantando un muro tan alto que nadie pueda ver que hay detrás? ¿Es ésta tu idea de cuidar de ti misma?

— Oye, no soy yo quien se pasa sus ratos libres apilando piedras en el jardín de atrás de La Novia del Francés. Si quieres analizar tu simbolismo...

— A veces un muro no es más que un muro, Bella. En tu caso, sin embargo, la erección de barreras es una ocupación preocupante. No vives la vida, sólo finges vivirla.

Tengo trabajo que hacer.— Se dirigió al mostrador y Edward la siguió.

— Has creado esta personalidad alternativa, una mujer tan dura que no le importa la opinión de los demás. Tan dura que se enorgullece de proclamar sus defectos a los cuatro vientos, sólo que estos defectos (no te lo pierdas, ésta es tu auténtica genialidad), estas taras que exhibes a la vista pública, nada tienen que ver con tu verdadera personalidad

Bella se esmeraba en ordenar un montón de puntos de lectura

—No es verdad.

— ¿Por qué, entonces, no me dijiste la auténtica razón por la que buscabas el cuadro? ¿Por qué me dejaste en la ignorancia?

— ¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué iba a ganar diciéndotelo? ¿Acaso debo desnudar mi alma sólo porque aparece otro hombre en hombre que va a perturbar mi paz de espíritu? Gracias pero no. Y ahora vete.

Edward la miró de un modo que la hizo sentir como si acabara de suspender otro de sus exámenes. Pero ella vivía su vida como mejor podía, y si a él esto no le gustaba, pues que se fastidiase.

Edward se le acercó y, al mirarla a los ojos, la ternura reemplazó su habitual expresión de altivez.

—Eres...— le dijo con dulzura —la más asombrosa de las mujeres.

Bella deseaba fundirse entre sus brazos, como la ex reina de belleza necesitada de afecto que era. En cambio, mantuvo la espalda erguida y los brazos a los costados.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Él suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta. Con la mano en el pomo, se volvió y la miró imperiosamente.

—No hemos terminado, querida. A pesar de lo que pienses.

Ella esperó que desapareciera para correr a la puerta y cerrar con llave. Tenía una opresión en el pecho pero se negaba a llorar de nuevo por un hombre. Agarró la fiambrera y empezó a pasearse por la tienda comiéndose algún que otro bocado, echando de menos a Leah, echando de menos a Gordón, echando de menos al hombre a quien querría cerrar su corazón. Cuando por fin volvió al trabajo ya no sentía el placer de antes, y a las diez empezó a apagar las luces. Al acercarse al escaparate algo llamó su atención en la acera de enfrente. Al principió pensó que era una ilusión, un extraño reflejo de las farolas pero, al mirar con más atención, contuvo el aliento.

De la ventana del apartamento sobre Tesoros del Ayer salía una delgada columna de humo.

espero les este gustando, y me lo dejen saber en sus comentarios :*


	17. Chapter 17

**Esta historia es una adaptacion de un libro. La historia no me perteneces y tampoco los personasjes, solo es mia la adaptacion y algunas cosas que cuadre para que fuera mejor.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 17<p>

—No es extraño que creciéramos como perros rabiosos

georgette heyer, Estas viejas persinas

Bella observaba el humo que escapaba por la ventana. Las luces estaban encendidas. Alice estaba allí.

Corrió al teléfono y marcó el número de emergencias. Después de dar la información a la operadora, colgó y reflexionó por un momento. Luego agarró la grapadora del mostrador y cruzó la calle corriendo

El humo seguía saliendo.

— ¡Alice!— gritó hacia la ventana de arriba. —Alice ¿puedes oírme?

No hubo respuesta. Miró a través del escaparate pero no pudo ver humo en la planta baja. Sacudió el pomo de la puerta y, al ver que no se abría, dio un paso atrás y lanzó la grapadora contra el cristal que se rompió en mil fragmentos.

Percibió el leve olor a humo cuando entró en la rienda.

— ¡Alice!— Se abrió camino hacia la trastienda. —¡Alice ¿estas arriba?

El olor a humo se intensificó. Vio una estrecha escalera de madera que conducía al primer piso. Tenía las palabras "trampa mortal" escritas en cada peldaño.

— ¡Alice!

Oyó un golpe sordo y luego una maldición muy poco propia de Alice.

— ¡Llama a los bomberos!

— ¡Ya he llamado! ¡Baja de ahí!

—¡No!

Aguzó el oído para ver si oía sirenas, aunque no había pasado el tiempo suficiente. Con cierta vacilación, empezó a subir por la escalera.

El pequeño recibidor conducía a tres habitaciones y el humo salía de la del medio. Fue hacia ella.

— ¿Alice?

— ¡Aquí!

Era habitación alargada y de techo alto al estilo antiguo, una combinación de sala comedor con cocina. El humo salía espeso de la parte cercana de la cocina. Alice estaba golpeando el armario adyacente con una toalla húmeda. Aunque Bella no vio llamas, la situación no estaba bajo control y más valía que Alice saliera de allí.

—Estaba friendo pollo y... — Miró por encima del hombro y empezó a toser . —¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—¿ Quieres que me vaya?

—Me da igual lo que hagas.

—Debería dejar que te quemes.

—Entonces vete

—No me tientes.

Alice soltó un grito cuando una pila de servilletas de papel prendieron fuego en la encimera y empezó a descargar la toalla sobre ellas. Bella agarró una alfombrilla del suelo y empezó a golpear una pequeña llama que lamía el calendario de la pared. Oyó el aullido de una sirena. Sus ojos le escocían y resultaba difícil respirar por momentos.

—Esto es ridículo. Ya vienen los bomberos. Vámonos de aquí mientras podamos.

—No antes de que lleguen. No puedo permitir que el fuego se propague a la tienda

Abajo habían antigüedades únicas, y Bella casi la comprendía… Casi. Dio una palmada a la puerta del armario.

—Di: «Porfa, Bella Quédate y ayuda a esta gilipollas.»

— ¡Esa servilleta!

Bella se dio la vuelta a tiempo de ver caer al suelo una servilleta envueltas en llamas. La apagó con la alfombrilla y tosió.

—Enciérrame.

El humo se hacía más espeso, las sirenas se acercaban, y Bella decidió que Alice ya había tentado bastante su suerte. Soltó la alfombrilla, dio un rápido paso hacia delante y la inmovilizó con una llave en el cuello.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— chilló Alice.

— Pongo fin a las negociaciones.

— ¡Suéltame!

— Cierra el pico. Los bomberos ya casi están aquí— Bella la arrastró hacia la puerta.

— ¡No pienso irme a ninguna parte!— Aunque Bella era más alta, Alice debía de ir al gimnasio, porque era fuerte como un buey y empezaba a escapársele. Recurrió a un buen truco que le había enseñado Riley y pudo arrastrarla hasta el recibidor.

— ¡Au! Me haces daño. Me estás torciendo el brazo.

Bella empezó a conducirla escaleras abajo.

— Sé buena y no te lo romperé.

— ¡Suéltame!

— No malgastes el aliento.

Casi habían llegado abajo cuando Bella relajó la presión y Alice trató de correr escaleras arriba, pero el humo que había aspirado afectaba sus reflejos y logró agarrarla de nuevo del cuello

—¡Deja de hacer idioteces!

— ¡Quítame las manos de encima!

Bella no sabía cuánto tiempo más habría podido reternerla si los bomberos no se hubieran detenido delante de la tienda en ese mismo instante. Alice también lo vio y, por fin, dejó de forcejear. A través del cristal roto de la puerta, Bella vio aparecer varios cohes , y se dio cuenta de que empezaba a reunirse una pequeña multitud

También supo que acababa de presentársele una oportunidad de oro. Desde luego, era la clase de oportunidad que una persona más honorable declinaría aprovechar. Edward, por ejemplo, ni se lo plantearía Jasper tampoco y, por supuesto, Alice aún menos. Pero el incendio no parecía tan grave, y ninguno de esos tres estirados poseía el don particular de Bella Swan para disfrutar del momento.

Los bomberos saltaron del camión y echaron a correr hacia la puerta rota. Entonces Bella metió el pie y le hizo una trabanqueta Alice y, como era una persona considerada por naturaleza se aseguró de sostenerla para que no cayera encima de los vidrios rotos

— ¡Ya la tengo!— gritó al par de bomberos que acababan de entrar En la tienda. —Creí que no podría bajarla por las escaleras, pesa una tonelada pero el buen Dios nos ha ayudado a ambas.

—Qué te te has creído...

Bella cerró la boca de Alice con una mano.

No intentes hablar, cariño. Empezarás a toser otra vez. Señaló a los bomberos la ubicación de la escalera .

—Ella está bien. Ya la saco de aquí.

Uno de los bomberos quiso acercarse para ayudarla, y Bella liberó la boca de Alice el tiempo suficiente para que ésta empezara a farfullar.

— ¡Mirad¡ Respira bien. Daos prisa, el piso de arriba está en llamas.

El bombero volvió con sus compañeros y, en el momento de pasar todos a la carrera, Bella arrastró a Alice hasta la acera, una tarea nada fácil, ya que ésta forcejeaba como una posesa.

—Ahora ya estás a salvo, cariño— anunció Bella con voz suficientemente alta para que la oyeran los mirones y curiosos. —Ha bría muerto antes que dejarte arder allí arriba. Pero no soy ninguna heroína de modo que no vuelvas a darme las gracias.

Los paamédicos llegaron y se ocuparon de Alice; menos mal, porque ya empezaba a morder. Bella se retiró apresuradamente. Dulane Cowié, que ofrecía mucho mejor aspecto con su uniforme de policía que hurgándose la nariz en el aula de recuperación del cuarto trimestre se le acercó presuroso.

— ¿Bella Swan? ¿Has sacado a Alice tú sola?

—Es asombroso de lo que eres capaz cuando la vida de otra persona depende de ti — respondió ella con modestia.

Alice había empezado a discutir con los paramédicos, y una mujer en la que Bella Swan reconoció una versión más vieja y regordeta de Laverne Renke agitó un brazo más allá de la barrera policial

—Oye Bella Swan. ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro ?

—Hola Laverne. Vi el humo al salir de la librería y vine a ver si podía ayudar en algo. Alice ha estado muy valiente combatiendo el fuego. Me alegro de haber estado cerca para echarle una mano.

—Desde luego— respondió Láveme. —Parecía inconsciente cuando la sacabas.

Alice la oyó y asomó la cabeza entre los paramédicos para fulminar a Bella con la mirada.

— Probablemente sólo aspiró demasiado humo— se apresuró a contestar ésta.

Dulane miró el primer piso.

—Tuvo suerte de que estuvieras aquí.

— Cualquiera en mi lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

Los paramédicos seguían reteniendo a Alice y de la ventana del apartamento empezaba a salir menos humo. Bella se quedó observando con el resto de la multitud. Al poco, un bombero salió de la tienda para hablar con Alice. Bella decidió que había llegado el momento de desaparecer pero, justo cuando empezó a abrirse camino hacia su coche, un BMW de color tostado frenó en seco detrás de los coches de bomberos y Jasper se apeó, descalzo, en tejanos y una camiseta gris.

Corrió hacia Alice y la abrazó con fuerza. Ya que se encontraban apenas tres metros de distancia, Bella pudo oír lo que decían

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó él.

—Sí, yo... iba a freír pollo... Charise está enferma y Me distrajo el teléfono. El aceite se calentó demasiado. Ha sido una estupidez

—Lo siento mucho.— La emoción en su voz hizo sospechar a Bella que no estaba hablando sólo del fuego sino de otra cosa. Había visto a muchos hombres enamorados, y Jasper se ajustaba perfectamente a la descripción.

Perdió el hilo de la conversación unos momentos, mientras trataba de convencer a un paramédico que no había sufrido ningún daño. Cuando por fin se deshizo de él, vio que Ryan apartaba un mechón de pelo de la mejilla ennegrecida de Alice y le escrutaba la cara

— Lo que dije ayer... No hablaba en serio.

Alice respondió con un tembloroso asentimiento de la cabeza. Un bombero joven, a quien Bella no conocía, se acercó a la pareja.

—El humo ha causado muchos daños, señora Witlock aunque pudo ser peor.— Miró a Jasper y señaló a Bella con un dedo. —Menos mal que apareció esa señora. Ella sacó a la señora Witlock del apartamento. Su esposa pudo haber sufrido heridas graves.

Alice se había olvidado de Bella, pero el elogio del bombero la hizo recordar y frunció el entrecejo con enfado. Jasper se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

— ¿Bella?

Alice abría la boca para increparla cuando Jasper la estrechó de nuevo contra sí.

—Dios mío... ¿Seguro que estás bien?— Parecía respirar con dificultad. —Ahora tienes que volver a casa. Se acabó, Alice. No tienes alternativa.

No lo dijo en tono triunfalista ni parecía desdeñoso en absoluto, pero Bella vio que Alice se apartaba de él. Con expresión de gran pesar, dio un paso atrás y con sus dedos ennegrecidos se remetió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Todavía no. No hasta que ambos estemos seguros.

—Yo estoy seguro— dijo Jasper con voz cargada de emoción. —Nunca he estado más seguro de nada.

—Me alegro por ti.— Alice le acarició la mejilla con ternura. —Yo necesito un poco más de tiempo.

Incluso desde su posición, Bella percibía el amor que Alice sentía por su marido, pero Jasper no estaba tan receptivo. En lugar de relajarse y concederle el tiempo que necesitaba, como haría cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente, él siguió presionándola.

—Tienes que volver a casa ahora. No tienes otro sitio donde ir.

Alice se puso tensa y Bella pensó que hasta el mejor hombre puede comportarse como un completo idiota.

—Me alojaré en el Inn— dijo Alice.

—Laurent hospeda la convención de las cámaras de comercio, ¿recuerdad todas las habitaciones están ocupadas.

—Lo habia olvidado — Alice empezaba a sentirse arrinconada. —Ya…ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—Habrá tiempo para eso. Entretanto, quiero que vuelvas a casa.

—Jasper, por favor...

—Es lo único razonable. No hay nada que arreglar insistió él. Ya no.

—Aún estamos tocados— prosiguió ella con más serenidad.

—Y tenemos que arreglarlo.

Jasper sin embargo, no se daba por vencido.

—Sólo por esta noche, entonces.

Alice parecía un animal caído en una trampa, y el mismo instinto que había impulsado a Bella a ponerle la trabanqueta, ahora le sugirió un curso de acción totalmente distinto, algo que no sería tan divertido, ni mucho menos. Así que, a su pesar, se acercó y dijo

— Podrías... Podrías... ya sabes...— Empezó a toser y se dio unas palmaditas en el pecho. —El humo — Se excusó. «No digas nada. Ni una palabra más. Vete de aquí», le ordenó su cabeza

Sus expresiones de impaciencia la hicieron sentir como una niña que se inmiscuía en los asuntos importantes de los adultos. Se llevó una mano al cuello.

—Podrías... eh... venir a casa, Alice. Sólo por esta noche… Mañana también, tal vez, si es necesario pero... no más... ¡Lo que sea maldita sea!

— ¿A tu casa?— Jasper se rió. — Ésta sí que es buena. No malgastes el aliento. Alice no se irá contigo.

"Cuanto más grandes, más tontos..."

—De acuerdo— dijo Alice lentamente y con expresión inescrutable. —Sí, gracias. Iré.

Se diría que alguien acababa de golpear a Jasper en la cabeza con una maza.

— ¿Has perdido el juicio? ¡Ésta es Bella Swan!

— Sé bien quién es.— Y añadió con gesto inexpresivo —al fin y al cabo, me ha salvado la vida.

Bella intentó mantener una expresión de humildad

—No ha sido nada.

—Créeme, sé de qué hablo— dijo Alice entre dientes.

Jasper las miraba a ambas como si hubieran perdido la cabeza

— No entiendo nada.

— Puedes venir en cuanto hayas terminado aquí— dijo Bella a Alice. —Ahora voy a casa a esconder los cuchillos.

Una hora más tarde, después de que Jasper comprobara que Mary seguía durmiendo y se tomara un whisky sin hielo, llamó a Edward para contarle lo ocurrido.

— ¿Seguro que las dos están a salvo?— preguntó éste por tercera vez.

— Del fuego sí. Quién sabe qué pasará esta noche. ¿Por qué no te acercas y lo compruebas? Ahora mismo estoy tan enfandado con Alice que preferiría mantenerme alejado.

—Olvídalo. Haría cualquier cosa por ti pero, mientras sepa que están A salvo no pienso acercarme a esa casa. Será mejor que se aclaren ellas solas.

—Bella no quiere aclarar nada. Únicamente actuó por despecho quiere impedir que Alice vuelva a casa.

Edward lo dudaba sinceramente. No obstante, quién podía saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Bella Swan?

— ¿Dices que ha salvado a Alice?

—Eso me dijeron. Dios sabe que le estoy agradecido pero... ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella? Todo esto es un lío. Tenía la vida cogida por las pelotas y ahora es la vida la que me tiene a mí.

—Lo veras todo mejor por la mañana, seguro,

—Ya me gustaría creerte.

Después de colgar, Edward tuvo que repetirse varias veces que Bella estaba bien para no ir corriendo a la cochera. Su presencia la haría sentir como si tuviera que librar dos batallas a la vez, en lugar de una Miró por la ventana y vio el Benz de Alice aparcado junto a la casa. Se dio la vuelta

y se enfrentó a la visión de su cama sin hacer. Desearía que Bella estuviera allí, desnuda, las piernas entre las sábanas, los brazos tendidos hacia él.

Ahora que había descubierto la existencia de Leah, todas las piezas que no encajaban habían encontrado su sitio. Bella era una mujer de principios firmes y carácter de ley, el tipo de mujer que, en tiempos pasados, inspiraba a los hombres comunes a escalar castillos y a los príncipes a ir de puerta en puerta con un zapato de cristal en el bolsillo

¿Quién iba a imaginarse que un realista acérrimo como él caería bajo el hechizo de Isabella Swan? Había caído, sin embargo, y ahora necesitaba pensar exactamente qué iba a hacer al respecto.

Bella estaba bastante segura de que Alice no pasaría por su casa para hacerse una maleta, de modo que dispuso un cepillo de dientes y una muda de ropa en el dormitorio pequeño. Esta noche no se con fuerzas para enfrentarse a su enemiga nata y, después de tomar un baño rápido, se metió en la cama.

Por desgracia, no pudo evitar a Alice a la mañana siguiente. Poco después de las ocho, la oyó bajar las escaleras. Bella cerró el grifo de la cocina y le habló sin darse la vuelta.

— Tengo Fruity Pebbles y Doritos. Elige lo que quieras

— Un buen surtido.

Bella la miró por encima del hombro y soltó un bufido. Ya sabía que Alice no luciría demasiado con la vieja camiseta de Matrix y sus propios pantalones del chándal gris, pero no se había imaginado que le vendrían tan grandes.

— Bonito conjunto.

Como siempre, Alice demostró ser mejor persona y no mordió el anzuelo.

—No está mal— respondió secamente. Gordón salió de debajo de la mesa para olisquear a la desconocida, le mostró los dientes y luego se dirigió a la sala de estar. —Te agradezco que me hayas dejado dormir aquí.

— Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Después de salvarte la vida y todo eso.

Su comentario disparó a Alice.

—Pudiste hacerme daño cuando me hiciste la zancadilla

— Donde no hay riesgo, no hay recompensa.

—El riesgo fue mío.

—Precisamente por eso resultó irresistible.

— ¿Siempre tienes que acaparar la atención de todos?

— Digamos que sé aprovechar las oportunidades.

— También las ajenas, por lo visto.

— ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que no tienes sentido del humor?

— No todo es una broma.

— ¿Hay bromas para ti? ¿O tienes siempre ese aspecto de estar chupando ciruelas?

— Limones. La expresión es «chupar limones».

—Tú deberías saberlo.— Gordon empezó a ladrar en la sala de estar. — ¡Calla!

Entonces Bella se dio cuenta de que ladraba porque llamaban a la puerta. Con un siseo de exasperación, salió a abrir. Era Mary, ataviada con pantalones y un jersey de su talla. Hasta con el cabello revuelto resultaba muy guapa.

—¿Estabais gritando?

—Hola, pequeña— logró balbucir Bella. Alice salió presurosa de la cocina. La adolescente y le dio un gran abrazo. Alice cerró los ojos y la estrechó contra sí

Cuando al fin la soltó, Mary parecía avergonzada. Se arrodilló para saludar a Gordon.

—Hola tío ¿Me has echado de menos?

Gordon se tendió de espaldas para que la muchacha le rascara la barriga, mientras lo acariciaban, el perro lanzó una mirada hostil a Alice. Mary se fijó en el atuendo de su madre y arrugó la nariz.

—Menuda pinta.

—No es mío. Te has levantado demasiado pronto para ser sábado.

—Creo que tuve una premonición de que algo iba mal.— Dio a Gordon un último repaso y se incorporó. —Papá me ha contado lo que pasó. Dijo que podía venir aquí.

— ¿Quieres una tostada con canela?— ofreció Bella camino a la cocina

—Vale

—Me ofreciste Doritos— saltó Alice.

—Diablos, se me olvidaron las tostadas.

Una llamita de esperanza se encendió en los ojos de Mary.

— ¿Ahora sois amigas?

Bella se ocupó de los huevos y dejó que Alice contestara a la pregunta.

—Amigas no.

Mary arrugó la frente.

— ¿Todavía os odiáis?

—Yo no odio a nadie— respondió la madre Teresa de calcuta, sirviéndose una taza de café, Bella disimuló un nuevo bufido rompiendo otro huevo

—Si yo tuviera una hermana, no la odiaría. — Mary se sentó en el suelo junto a la puerta, para que Gordón pudiera treparse a su regazo,

—No somos hermanas normales— respondió Alice sentándose a la mesa.

—Hermanastras. Tenéis el mismo padre.

—Pero no crecimos juntas.

—Si yo descubriera que tengo una hermanastra me sentiría feliz, aunque no hubiéramos crecido juntas. Odio ser hija única.

—Lo has dicho al menos cien veces.

Mary dedicó a su madre una mirada ceñuda y repuso:

—No entiendo por qué la odias tanto.

—Mary este no es asunto tuyo.

La tregua temporal entre madre e hija llegó a su fin y en la cocina reinó el silencio, interrumpido sólo por los gruñidos suaves y satisfechos de un basset al que le rascan las orejas. Bella dio unos golpecitos a la batidora de mano contra el canto del viejo bol de Esme. Mary pretendía culpabilizar a su madre y erigir a Bella en parte perjudicada. Había llegado el momento de poner las cosas en su sitio. Se consoló a sí misma pensando que se lo debía a Alice después de la jugarreta que le hiciera anoche. Vale. A Alice le debía más que eso

—La verdad es, cariñín, que yo le hice la vida imposible a tu madre.

Mary dejó las orejas de Gordón para mirar a Bella

— ¿Qué le hiciste?

— Todo lo que pude.— Bella se concentró en el pan de molde para no tener que mirar a ninguna de ellas. —Tu madre era una muchacha tímida, y yo me serví de eso para hacerla quedar mal delante de los otros chicos. Cada vez que alguien quería ser su amigo, traba la manera de disuadirle. Me reía de ella a sus espaldas y cuando encontré su diario personal, lo leí en voz alta delante de todos

— No te creo— respondió Mary, demasiado leal para perder tan pronto la fe en su nueva tía. —Ni siquiera Kelli Willman haría algo así

—Créetelo.

Bella arrojó un trozo de mantequilla en la sartén. Se había olvidado de encender el fuego, y la mantequilla se quedó allí sin derretirse. Cogió un trapo para secarse las manos y se volvió para mirar a ambas. Alice estaba sentada con el tazón de café en las manos y expresión inescrutable.

—En el último curso le hice lo peor que he hecho a nadie en mi vida. — Miró a Mary porque no quería mirar a Alice. —Tu madre participó en una obra de teatro del instituto...

Alice se levantó de la silla.

—No tenemos por qué hablar de eso.

—La vergüenza es mía, no tuya— replicó la anfitriona.

Alice tuvo el mérito de volver a sentarse. Quizá se diera cuenta, como Bella, de que había llegado el momento de ventilar los viejos fantasmas.

—Tenía pintura por todo el cuerpo— prosigui —y yo sabía que tendría que ducharse cuando terminara la obra. Esperé hasta que se metió en la ducha y luego entré en el vestuario y le escondí la ropa También escondí las toallas, cualquier cosa que pudiera usar para cubrirse.

Esperaba que Alice protestaría de nuevo, pero ella siguió con la taza entre las manos y la mirada abstraída.

—Esto no es tan malo como leer su diario en público— dijo Mary.

—No he terminado.

Mary acomodó la cabeza de Gordón más arriba en su regazo mientras Alice mantenía una expresión pétrea.

—Yo estaba con unos chicos— continuó Bella — y les desafié a que entraran en los vestuarios de las chicas. Lo hice parecer como algo muy divertido. Ellos no sabían que tu madre estaba allí y me si guieron— Jugueteó con el trapo de cocina. —Tu padre era uno de esos chicos.

El cuello de Mary se contrajo cuando tragó saliva.

— ¿Y la vio?

Ella asintió.

—Sí y ella estaba muy enamorada de él. Por eso fue tan malo lo que hice. A ella le gustaba muchísimo, y se sintió humillada.

— ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan malo?

Bella miró a Alice.

—Tal vez prefieras explicárselo tú.

— ¿Cómo podría explicarle algo que yo misma nunca he podido entender?— dijo Alice con gesto recio.

—Claro que lo entiendes.

—No había razón para ello— replicó Alice. —Tú lo tenías todo, Eras la hija legítima y tenías una verdadera familia.

—Y también eras popular— añadió Mary. — ¿De qué podrías tener celos?

Alice lo sabía pero no pensaba decirlo.

—Mi padre amaba a tu madre, pero a mí no me quería— dijo Bella —la verdad es que apenas me soportaba. Yo me reía ruidosamente, mis notas eran malísimas y a él le exigía demasiado,

—No te creo— dijo Mary. —Los padres quieren a sus hijos, incluso cuando meten la pata.

—No todos los padres son como el tuyo. El mío no me pegaba. Sencillamente, no le gustaba estar conmigo. En cambio, le encantaba estar con tu madre. Por eso la odiaba.— Bella se volvió hacia la cocina y encendió el fuego, consciente de lo mucho que dolía aún el pasado.

—Cada vez que les veía juntos, él estaba feliz de un modo que nunca lo estaba conmigo. No podía castigarle por ello, de modo que la castigué a ella.

Mary tragó saliva e intentó salvar la situación.

—Los adolescentes hacen tonterías. No sé por qué tiene que seguir siendo un problema.

— Tienes razón— respondió Bella . —No debería serlo.

Alice tampoco ayudó esta vez, se limitó a beber otro sorbo de café y no dijo nada. Bella dedicó su atención a la tostada francesa. Finalmente, Mary apartó a Gordon y se puso de pie, con una arruga de preocupación en la frente.

— ¿Quitaste a mamá su novio, o sea papá, cuando ibais al instituto?

— De eso nada.

—Él fue tu novio durante mucho tiempo, ¿no es cierto?

—Hasta que fuimos a la universidad. Entonces le dejé por otro tipo que no era ni la mitad de bueno que tu padre. Aunque debes reconocer que aquello estuvo bien porque, si no le hubiera engañado padre y tu madre no habrían sido novios y tú no habrías nacido

—Tuvieron que casarse. Mamá se quedó embarazada.

Bella echó una mirada a Alice, quien tenía una de esas expresiones distantes que a veces exhibía en el instituto.

—Yo nunca sería tan estúpida como para quedarme embarazada sin estar casada— dijo Mary.

—Será porque no tendrás relaciones sexuales antes de los treinta— sentencio Bella.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa asomó a los labios de Alice, aunque Mary no lo consideró divertido.

— ¿Piensas quitárselo ahora?

— ¡No!— exclamó Alice y su tazón se sacudió. —No Mary, no lo va a hacer.

La chica se acercó a su madre, relajándose casi imperceptiblemente.

Bella echó el pan en la sartén.

—Cariño, no podría quitárselo aunque me lo propusiera. Él la quiere a ella, no a mí.

Todavía confusa, Mary miró a su madre.

— No entiendo por qué permitiste que te hiciera tantas cosas malas. ¿Por qué no te defendiste?

—Era una cobarde— respondió Alice, que parecía incongruentemente majestuosa con su atuendo de talla holgada.

Mary asintió con toda la sabiduría de la historia:

—No reclamaste tu poder.

—No sabía que lo tenía, hija. Debiste ver a tu tía. Era tan bella, tan segura de sí misma. Su cabello era perfecto, su ropa, perfecta, su maquillaje siempre a punto. Y tenía esa risa fabulosa que hacía que todo el mundo quisiera reírse con ella. El aburrimiento desaparecía cuando se acercaba Bella, Con ella en la habitación, no se podía mirar a otra persona

—Aún es así— dijo Mary. —La gente se fija en ella.

—Oye estoy aquí, por si lo habéis olvidado — terció la aludida. — y nadie se fija en mí fuera de Parrish.

—Lo dudo— dijo Alice. —Pero estás tan acostumbrada que ya no te das cuenta.

Mary puso cara seria.

—Deberías disculparte, Bella. Y tú, mamá, deberías perdonarla porque ya no es como entonces.

—No es fácil— dijo Bella, para que Alice no tuviera que aparecer como la mala. —Lo siento pero ha habido demasiados años de enemistad

La expresión de Alice ocultaba un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Es verdad que Charlie Swan me quería más a mí.

— ¡Mamá! Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

—Pero cierto— replicó Alice. —Aunque yo estaba celosa, porque Bella Swan tenía a Renee.

—Y tú a la yaya Sabrina— repuso su hija.

—Créeme, no se podían comparar. Renee era como una estrella del cine… Hermosa e impresionante y con una risa maravillosa. Ella y Bella Swan eran más como amigas que como madre e hija. Cuando Bella Swan no estaba con tu padre ni con las Sauces del Mar, estaba con Renee. Todo el mundo sabía que no se podían celebrar reuniones el Sábado por la mañana, porque ellas veían Josie y las gatitas. Cuando salían juntas se contaban secretos en voz baja y, si pasabas por delante de La Novia del Francés, las veías sentadas en el porche, tomando té dulce y cuchicheando. Lo único que hacíamos la yaya Sabrina y yo era crisparnos los nervios.

—La abuela es más agradable ahora.

—Los años han suavizado su carácter. Cuando yo era joven, sólo tenía espacio para una persona en su vida, y esa persona era mi padre.

Bella hizo una mueca al oírla llamar a Charlie de eso modo. Al mismo tiempo, reconoció que Alice estaba en su derecho

— ¿Qué vais a hacer, entonces?— preguntó Mary — ¿Seguiréis odiándose? ¿O creéis que podríais ser amigas, ahora que habéis hablado de vuestros problemas?

—No es probable —dijo Bella. —Al menos, no hasta que alguien haya devuelto las perlas de alguien.

Mary miró a su madre en busca de una explicación,

— Tengo las perlas de Renee— dijo Alice. —Debieron ser de Bella pero no lo fueron, y no pienso devolverlas.

—Eso sí que es malo— observó Bella.

— ¿Tan malo como lo que pasó en los vestuarios?— replicó su hermanastra.

—No, no tanto— terció Mary, y miró a Bella; parecía una diminuta secretaria de Estado tratando de negociar un tratado de paz entre dos naciones en guerra. —Creo que mamá debería quedarse con las perlas como compensación de lo que le hiciste, aunque le queden ridículas.

— No me quedan ridiculas— repuso Alice — y por eso las llevo cada día.

—Deberías estar contenta de que mamá se las quede. También a ti te quedarían ridículas.

—No se trata de esto— dijo Bella. —La cuestión es…. Oh da igual. Ya sé a dónde nos conduce esto, Mary. Ahórrate los esfuerzos. Tu madre y yo nunca nos comportaremos como hermanas por mucho que lo intentes. Lo mejor a que podemos aspirar es a una relación cordial.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pero, Bella, ¿no has pensando nunca que... —Mary tocó el hombro de su madre mamá y yo somos las dos únicas personas en el mundo que tenemos tu misma sangre?

Bella sintió el familiar nudo en la garganta e hizo lo que pudo para eludirlo.

—Así es la vida, pequeña.

— ¿Puedo llevar a Gordón a ver a papá?— preguntó Mary de repente.

—Dejarnos solas no dará resultado— replicó Bella

—Sólo quiero que Gordon conozca a papá..

— ¿Y qué hay de tu tostada?

— La llevaré conmigo.— Cogió una tostada del plato, llamó a Gordon y mo mentos después salían por la puerta.

Alice se levantó y se acercó a la cafetera.

—Sabía que estabas celosa de mí, pero al parecer nunca supe cuánto

—No tendrías que mostrarte tan contenta por ello.

—La vida no concede muchos momentos de perfección. Lo estoy saboreando.— Alice sonrió, se sirvió una tostada francesa y de pronto la miró con con severidad. —Se supone que llevaría canela.

—Me he distraído humillándome delante de tu hija.

Alice le vertió un poco de jarabe dulce y, de pie delante de la encimera empezó a comer, aunque ya no parecía tan segura de sí misma.

Cuando terminó, dijo:

—Me gustaría pasar unas noches aquí, si no tienes inconveniente.

—Tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a él.

—Tarde. ¿Qué hay entre tú y Edward?

—Estoy jugando con él.

Alice soltó una risita y se dispuso a marchar.

—Estas loca por él.

—Eso lo dices tú.

Alice se dirigió a la sala de estar y cogió su bolso Antes de salir, añadió

—Será muy divertido ver cómo te rechaza.

— ¿Ah, sí? Ya lo veremos.

Alice rió de nuevo y la puerta se cerró tras ella con un golpe decidido

Bella se lanzó hacia el jarabe de arce.

—Me alegra haber dejado atrás la vieja enemistad— suspiró.

espero les este gustando y me o dejen saber en sus comentarios:*


	18. Chapter 18

**Esta historia es una adaptacion de un libro. La historia no me perteneces y tampoco los personasjes, solo es mia la adaptacion y algunas cosas que cuadre para que fuera mejor.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 18<p>

Siempre ha sido una salvaje-lloriqueó Madam

georgette heyer

Bella no quitó ojo a las idas y venidas en Tesoros del Ayer en todo el día. A pesar del rótulo de CERRADO que habían puesto en la puerta tapiada con tablas, la tienda era un hervidero de actividad, Jasper y Mary aparecieron en torno a las nueve y media de la mañana. Más tarde empezaron a llegar las Sauces del Mar. Poco antes del mediodía apareció un camión, y Jasper, que llevaba téjanos y una camisa de trabajo, estuvo un rato en la acera hablando con los operarios antes de dejarles entrar en la tienda. Más tarde Mary salió y volvió con una pizza. La familia de Alice cerraba filas. Tal vez todo estuviera en paz en el País de los Witlock De ser así, significaría que Alice no volvería a la cochera por la noche. No es que Bella esperara su llegada con impaciencia. A pesar de ello, en su confrontación de la mañana hubo algo que no le había disgustado del todo.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos una mujer delgada y de mandíbula cuadrada que se acercó a la caja.

— ¿Te acuerdas de mí, Bella Swan? Soy Pansye Tims, la hermana mayor de Corinne.

— Claro, Pansye, por supuesto. ¿Cómo te va?`

—Me estoy recuperando de una sinusitis.— La mujer se acercó más. —Todo el mundo habla de lo de anoche. Imagínate qué le habría pasado a Alice si tú no hubieras estado allí para sacarla de la tienda. Ella es tan especial... Parrish no sería lo mismo sin Alice. Sólo quiero que sepas que te estamos todos muy agradecidos.

Bella cambió de postura, incómoda. Pansye era, cuanto menos la vigésima persona en entrar en la librería para darle las gracias.

—Lo cierto es, Pansye, que han exagerado un poco la historia. En realidad , no saqué a Alice de la tienda. Yo sólo...

—Oh, vamos. Eres toda una heroína.

Sue apareció junto a la caja como un espíritu malévolo.

—Así es, Bella Swan. Incluso he oído que el alcalde piensa concederte la medalla Cívica.

Bella fulminó con la mirada a su jefa, que sabía la verdad. Al llegar por la mañana, le había contado exactamente cómo había ocurrido. Sue sin embargo, se había limitado a reír. Cuando Pansye se marchó, Bella se encaró con Sue en el pasillo de los libros de autoayuda.

—Esto sólo tenía que ser una broma. Lo hice para divertirme y para fastidiar a Alice. Ahora ella evita contar la verdad deliberadamente porque sabe que es lo que quiero que haga.

Sue rió por lo bajo.

—Te aseguro, Bella, que contratarte ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida, y no lo digo sólo porque eres divertida. Has atraído más clientes de lo que hubiera soñado nunca.

—Basándome en un engaño.

—Lo que sea, pero funciona.— La mermada sección de poesía llamó la atención de Sue —¿Dónde están todos los libros de Langston Hughes? Él está...

—Muerto— concluyó Bella. —Necesitaba su espacio para el departamento infantil.

—Pero Nikki Giovanni no está muerta.— Sue señaló un estante —Y no sé qué voy a decirle si viene aquí.

Dudo que Parrish, estado de Misisipí, ocupe el primer lugar en la lista de destinos de la buena de Nikki. Y no es necesario exhibir tres ejemplares de todo lo que ha escrito.

Sue no dejó de quejarse hasta última hora de la tarde, cuando descubrió que Bella había vendido el nuevo título de «Daphne la Conejita » junto con media docena de libros más.

—De acuerdo— admitió a regañadientes. —Te dejo hacer. Pero, si se te ocurre tocar siquiera Gwendolyn Brooks, la muerta serás tú.

Cuando faltaba poco para cerrar, Bella se dio cuenta de que esperaba una llamada de Edward. Ya debía de haberse enterado del incendio. ¿No estaba ni un poquito preocupado? Parece que no.

—Esta noche cenamos en La Caseta del Lago— dijo Sue . Te invito.

— De acuerdo. Pero, para que no haya malos entendidos, nunca me enrollo en la primera cita.

—No te des tanta importancia. Sólo estoy buscando una amiga

—Podrías darme una oportunidad, al menos.

—Algunas cosas no pueden ser.

Para cuando llegaron a La Caseta del Lago y pidieron la cena, la conversación entre ambas se había tornado más seria. Hablaron de sus libros favoritos, de sus viejos sueños y de sus nuevas esperanzas. Bella no satisfizo la curiosidad de Sue sobre Edward, pero le contó por encima lo ocurrido por la mañana con Alice.

Cuando terminó, Sue la miró con comprensión.

— Te sabe mal que no vuelva a tu casa.

— No exactamente.

— Sí exactamente.

Era cierrto y Bella lo supo más tarde, cuando llegó a su casa y aparcó en el camino de entrada vacío. De alguna forma, había deseado que su encuentro con Alice fuera la base de una nueva especie de… lo que fuera

Gordon no la tiró al suelo en su desesperación por salir y eso significaba que Edward lo había traído a casa hacía poco. Bella resistió la tentación de buscar una excusa para llamar a su puerta y discutir

con él. La encantaba discutir con él, la libertad con que lo hacía. No temía que la golpeara ni que la zarandeara por la habitación. No temía provocarle un ataque cardíaco fatal. Cuando estaban juntos se sentía viva aunque siempre había sucedido así. Sólo se sentía viva cuando podía ver su reflejo en los ojos de un hombre.

Pero eso se había acabado. Ahora era más inteligente, aunque la sabiduría no lograra ahuyentar la soledad.

De repente le pesaron todos los males de su existencia. Estaba harta de mantener la cabeza erguida cuando, en realidad lo único que quería era esconderla bajo las mantas; harta de fingir que no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás; harta de esa necesidad que la impulsaba a enamorarse una y otra vez. Y sólo conocía un remedio para ese mal

El alcohol.

Se dirigió a la cocina, con la esperanza de obtener resultados de un tazón de chocolate.

Jasper renegó entre dientes cuando vio el Volvo de Bella aparcado en el camino de entrada de la cochera. Alice no estaba allí. Y él le llevaba tulipanes blancos. Tenía que admitir que las diez de la noche era un poco tarde para ofrecérselos, pero Mary había cenado con la gente del Club Español en Casa Pepe, y él acabó haciendo de chófer muchachas que volvían a sus casas.

Miró el parachoques del Volvo e intentó relajar los músculos de la espalda que se negaban a obedecerle. Había albergado la esperanza de que Alice le hubiera perdonado la fea escena que le hiciera el miércoles en la tienda, pero había sido un autoengaño. El hecho de no haberse mostrado declaradamente hostil mientras la ayudaba a limpiar la tienda de los desperfectos causados por el incendio no significaba que ella hubiera olvidado ni perdonado. Cada vez que intentó abordarla a solas le había esquivado y, cuando la invitó a volver a casa, le rechazó de plano.

Se deshacía en sonrisas cuando hablaba con los demás, se reía cuando Mary se probaba unos sombreros viejos, charlaba animadamente con los obreros que limpiaban el primer piso y bromeaba con las Sauces del Mar A él únicamente le sonrió una vez, y Jasper sintió que se le secaba la boca. Hasta hoy nunca había prestado demasiada atención a las sonrisas de Alice. Ahora sabía que las esbozaba lentamente y que acababan inundado toda su cara.

Ella no le había dado las gracias por ayudar a limpiar la tienda ni se había preocupado por él una sola vez. La Alice de siempre le habría dicho que no tenía que molestarse. Naturalmente, Jasper habría insistido y entonces ella hubiese quedado absolutamente pendiente de él dejando su propio trabajo para llevarle café, preguntándole si le apetecía algo de comer y, en general, consiguiendo irritarle como un demonio. La nueva Alice, sin embargo, no era tan dulce ni mucho menos.

Se mostraba cabezota, segura de sí misma y tan seductora que Jasper casi no podía pensar en otra cosa que en hacerle el amor.

Se dio cuenta de que ése era el primer día en que había pasado más de unos minutos en la tienda. Aunque conocía la pasión de Alice por las antigüedades, siempre había considerado la tienda un capricho de mujer rica. Hoy, sin embargo, al observar a Alice manipular los artículos y hablar con Mary de ellos, comprendió lo buena que era en su trabajo y se sintió avergonzado.

Dejó los tulipanes encima del asiento y salió del coche. No se podía imaginar nada más extraño que preguntar a Bella por Alice, pero rechazaba de plano la alternativa de llamar a Mary. Por enésima

vez se preguntó que debió de pasar entre Alice y Bella por la mañana. Mary lo sabía pero, cuando intentó sonsacarle detalles, la muchacha se cerró en banda.

Cambió de opinión acerca de los tulipanes y los sacó del coche. Tal vez, si los dejaba para Alice, conseguiría ablandarle el corazón. Era necesario que empezara a cortejar a su propia mujer y, para su sorpresa, la idea no le disgustaba. Siempre le habían gustado los desafíos aunque nunca se había imaginado que Alice podría suponerle uno

Bella abrió la puerta. Llevaba una camiseta de hombre que le cubría las caderas y dejaba sus piernas desnudas. Aquellas piernas tan largas, el cabello rubio revuelto y la expresión de hacer pucheros eran como el anuncio de una reina de la belleza dispuesta a todo. Seguía siendo la mujer más provocadora que había conocido jamás aunque lo único que sintió en esos momentos fue arrepentimiento de los catorce años que había malgastado pensando en ella, en lugar prestar más atención a su mujer.

Bella le quitó los tulipanes de la mano.

— Pour moi? Qué detalle.

— Son para Alice y ni se te ocurra decirle que los he traído para ti. Hablo en serio, de trucos ni jueguecitos. Ya has perjudicado bastante mi matrimonio.

—Alguien vuelve a cargar las culpas a espaldas ajenas.

Lo cogió por la muñeca y tiró de él hacia el interior mirándole como si fuera un enorme paquete de golosinas.

—Tú, mi buen hombre, eres exactamente lo que me recetó el médico. Necesito distraerme.

—Busca tus distracciones en otra parte.— Jasper se dio la vuelta para irse, pero ella le rodeó y pegó la espalda a la puerta, cerrándole paso.

—Por favor, Jasper.— No pronunció las palabras, las ronroneó y los pelillos de los antebrazos de Jasper se erizaron. —He estado batallando con el demonio del ron. Quédate un ratito.

— ¿Estás borracha?

—Escucha, Bella lo único que quiero es ver a Alice.

—Y lo único que yo quiero es olvidar cuánto necesito un trago.

—Tómate uno.

—Por desgracia, uno nunca es suficiente y, antes de darme cuenta, estoy bailando encima de la barra en ropa interior.

—Aquí no hay barra, así que no te preocupes.

Bella le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Jasper intentó apartarse pero ella le retuvo con fuerza.

— ¿Y si te enseño mi ropa interior sin estar bebida?

Jasper percibió su aroma. La tomó por los hombros y le dijo, con voz no del todo firme:

— ¿Qué pretendes?

—Sólo que me consuelen un poco. Ha sido una mierda de mes. Una mierda de año.— Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Jasper y deslizó un pie desnudo por la cara interior de su pantorrilla. —¿Recuerdas cómo era, Jasper? Nosotros dos. ¿Recuerdas que nunca nos cansábamos de estar juntos ?

El pecho de Jasper estaba rígido

—Fue hace mucho tiempo.

Bella le miró con los mismos ojos chocolate que su mujer.

—No me apartes de ti. Por favor.

Jasper había soñado con este momento, con Bella echándosele encima, suplicándole que la tomara.

—No diré nada si tú no lo haces— susurró ella. —Sólo esta noche. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Jasper estaba excitado. ¿Cómo no estarlo, con la manera que ella se frotaba contra él? Tenía una erección, pero no la tentación. Ni por un solo instante.

La apartó de sí con firmeza.

—Amo a mi mujer. Eso es lo que tiene de malo.

—Qué hombre tan noble.

—La nobleza nada tiene que ver con esto. Ella lo es todo para mí. Jamás la traicionaría.

—Entonces vete de aquí, vete al infierno.

Jasper la compadeció y tuvo el impulso de decirle que ya era mayorcita para esos juegos. Sin embargo, él no era la persona indicada para dar consejos y, con un breve asentimiento de la cabeza, se marchó.

El viento de marzo le alborotó el pelo mientras bajaba los escalones de la entrada. Cuando llegó al último respiró hondo, levantó la cabeza y miró el cielo a través de las ramas de los árboles. Quizas fuera su imaginación, pero no podía recordar la última vez que había visto unas estrellas tan brillantes y perfectas. Sonrió.

Dentro de la cochera, Bella se lanzó hacia la bolsa de Oreo que había dejado medio vacía encima del sofá. Mientras masticaba con furia, Gordón bajó las escaleras, seguido de Edward y Alice.

— ¿Ha sido realmente necesario?— preguntó Edward, resoplando de disgusto.

— Que te lo diga ella.— Bella señaló a su hermanastra con un movimiento brusco de la cabeza y se metió otro Oreo en la boca.

Alice miraba la puerta con expresión absorta.

—Le has trastornado.

—Por no hablar de lo que me has hecho a mí.— Edward le plantó un dedo acusador delante de la cara. —Eres una lunática. Alguien debería encerrarte. Maldita sea, yo mismo voy a encerrarte.

Bella no le hizo caso y dirigió su furia contra Alice

— ¡Se acabó!— exclamó entre Oreos — La aventurita mortificante de esta noche vale como un sello de «pagado» sobre todas las deudas que todavía pudiera tener contigo. Ese hombre te quiere, Yo le importo un comino y, por lo que a mí respecta, estamos igualados. Si no lo ves así, me da absolutamente igual. ¿Te enteras?

Alice asintió, distraída.

Había aparecido escasamente diez minutos antes, con Edward pisándole los talones. Dijo a Bella que la ventana de su habitación estaba encallada y necesitaba la ayuda de Edward. Bella no la creyó ni por un momento. Alice venía con Edward sólo para causarle problemas. Resultó que ellos dos habían disfrutado de una íntima pizza en La Novia del Francés. Maravilloso

—No tienes ni pizca de vergüenza — dijo Alice, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta. —Te has echado encima de él.

—Me enrosqué a su alrededor como una serpiente. Y créeme, se dio cuenta.

— Ya...

Bella esperaba que Alice agarrara el bolso y saliera en busca de Jasper. En cambio, ella cogió los tulipanes blancos y flotó hacia las escaleras, con una sonrisa soñadora en la cara.

Bella meneó la cabeza.

—Se hace la estrecha, la muy descarada.

—Ven a la cocina— respondió Edward —Te prepararé una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Esta noche no hay chocolate suficiente en el mundo para satisfacerme Le siguió de todas formas.

— ¿Tanto necesitas un trago?

Ella editó la respuesta mientras Edward abría la nevera.

—No. Sólo me siento cansada. Y frustrada.

—La nobleza es un asco.— Olisqueó con recelo la leche antes de verterla en un cazo y luego sacó una vieja lata de cacao del armario de la cocina. — ¿Fuiste realmente alcohólica o ésta es otra de tus exageraciones?

—Dígamos que me daba prisa en beber un poquito más de la cuenta. El día que pedí mi primera soda, fue el día que empecé a tener mejor opinión de mí misma.

— ¿Cuando fue eso?

—Justo antes de conocer a Jacob. Hasta entonces, la bebida era mi medio de afrontar las crisis.

—Y ahora lo es el azúcar.

—Y las grasas, No te olvides de las grasas.

Edward reguló el fuego y se volvió para examinarla. El ocioso repaso de sus ojos color verde le puso carne de gallina.

— ¿Llevas algo más debajo de tu camiseta?

—Por supuesto.

El arqueó una ceja inquisitiva.

Bella se dijo que no debería hacerse la listilla, pero había nacido para ser traviesa, El "corsé de Esme."

Debería saber que no se juega con los maestros. Edward esbozó una leve sonrisa y la inspección visual prosiguió, más lenta que nunca. Leves ondas recorrieron el cuerpo de Bella, mientras él se regocijaba. Se dio la vuelta deliberadamente para colocar los tazones y el azucarero . No le había dicho toda la verdad acerca de su indumentaria Debajo de la camiseta llevaba también unas delgadas braguitas de color azul y precaria goma elástica.

Edward repartió su atención entre el cazo de leche y las piernas de Bella Con el silencio, aumentó la tensión en la cocina, una quietud que unicamente parecía molestarla a ella. ¿Por qué no se marchaba Edward? Ni siquiera la presencia de Alice en el piso de arriba conseguía hacerla sentir segura y, cuando él sirvió el chocolate ella estaba a punto de saltar de los nervios. Casi lo hizo cuando Edward al fin, habló.

—Todo el mundo comenta cómo salvaste la vida de Alice anoche

—Lo que hice fue hacerle una zancadilla cuando llegamos a la puerta y luego arrastrarla a la calle, para que todos pensara que la había salvado.

Él sonrió y levantó su tazón en señal de brindis.

— Bien hecho.

—Veo que has pasado demasiado tiempo en mi poco recomendable compañía.

—Resulta interesante que Alice no me comentara nada

—Porque es perversa. Está acumulando municiones para usarlas en mi contra.

—Puede que sí.— Sacó su móvil del bolsillo. Bella frunció el entrecejo mientras le observaba marcar un número. Edward esperó. Se oyó el pitido ahogado de un contestador automático.

—Jasper, soy Edward. Alice pasará la noche en casa de Bella, aunque dejó su coche en mi casa. Te llamaré mañana.

Cuando colgó, Bella saltó:

—Vas a contarle que le tendí una trampa, ¿no es cieno?

—Sería tentador, pero creo que se lo dejaré a Alice— Examinó de nuevo sus largas piernas.

—Ya basta.

— ¿Tu decisión es definitiva, pues?

—Definitiva.— Bella percibió una extraña vacilación en su propia voz.

Edward dio un paso hacia ella.

—Sobra decir que no intentaré presionarte para que cambies de opinión.— Dio otro paso.

—Las reglas británicas del juego limpio, ya sabes.

—Edward...

—Claro que ahora soy americano.— Deslizó las manos por los brazos de ella, dejando una estela de sensaciones a su paso. —Y nosotros los yanquis somos gente bastante agresiva.

— Oh, Edw...

No tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada más, porque él ya la estaba besando

Y ella le dejaba hacer, le devolvía los besos, le tomaba la lengua y le ofrecía la suya. Edward utilizó la rodilla para separarle los muslos, y cerró la mano sobre sus pechos debajo de la camiseta.

—Dios, Bella— murmuró en sus labios. — Estas Tan buena

El calor de su mano atravesó las braguitas y penetró en su piel. La asaltó un deseo tan intenso que la dejó sin fuerzas. Sin ninguna fuerza.

Aquello no podía ser.

—No — Lo apartó de sí . —No pienso permitir que me conviertas en una especie de desafío sexual. Hablo en serio, Edward. No soy un obstáculo que tienes que vencer sólo para demostrar que puedes hacerlo.

La mirada de él se enturbió y los labios, tan tiernos hacía escasos segundos se endurecieron.

— ¿Es esto lo que piensas de mí?

Bella se frotó un brazo, se tocó el cabello y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No. Eres un hombre agresivo pero no un depredador. No tienes intención de hacerme daño.

—Exacto. ¿Por qué molestarme cuando tú misma te lo haces a la perfección? Sólo espero que estés de mejor humor cuando nos veamos por la mañana.

— ¿Por la mañana?

—Prometí ayudarte a buscar en la cochera y la estación. No lo habrás olvidado, supongo. ¿Digamos que a las diez?

Pasar una mañana con él era la peor idea, pero necesitaba su ayuda. Y cuales fueren sus intenciones, no le permitiría volver a asaltarlas con besos.

—De acuerdo— asintió. —A las diez.

A Mary no le gustaba demasiado ir a la iglesia. A veces los sermones eran buenos el pastor Mayfair se enrollaba bien y la catequesis no había estado tan mal hoy, pero no estaba precisamente colada por la Biblia, que contenía demasiados pasajes deprimentes y, en su opinión debería estar calificada como literatura violenta. Aunque esa mañana no le había importado que rebanaran la cabeza de Juan Bautista porque, justo antes de que empezara el servicio religioso, su madre se había sentado a su lado en el banco.

Mary deseó encontrar un pretexto para intercambiar asientos y su madre quedase en el medio, al lado de papá. En todo caso sus padres se miraron y sonrieron, aunque Mary no supo si eran sonrisas auténticas o sonrisas amables «porque la niña está delante Durante el sermón tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de su madre y cerrar los ojos, como hacía de pequeña.

Hasta llevaba una blusa y falda ñoñas de Bloomingdale´s para hacer feliz a su madre. Todavía no había decidido qué atuendo llevaría al el colegio esta semana, aunque barajaba la idea de abandonar el estilo gótico. Bella le había dicho que era un estilo genial para las chicas de octavo, aunque de una manera que la hizo sentir como si estuviera copiando a las demás en lugar de ser ella misma

La noche antes había ido a la cena del Club Español con Gwen y Jenny, pero sus padres estaban tan inmersos en sus propios problemas que ni siquiera le habían preguntado qué tal se lo había pasado. Mary se alegraba de que dejaran de meter las narices en sus asuntos, aunque tampoco estaría mal que mostraran un poquito de interés. Su madre, especialmente. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que su madre podría no ser tan perfecta como ella pensaba. Y lo que había sufrido en el instituto era mucho peor de lo que padecía Mary.

Después del oficio, sus padres se entretuvieron charlando con amigos un rato, aunque entre ellos no hablaron mucho. Cuando por fin se encaminaron hacia el aparcamiento, Mary se rezagó a propósito

— Gracias por los tulipanes— oyó decir a su madre

¿Papá había regalado flores a mamá?

— Pensé en ti en cuanto los vi — respondió él.

Dale caña, papi.

— ¿De veras ? ¿Por qué ?

Ay. Seguro que él diría una tontería.

—Porque son hermosos. Como tú.

Menudo paleto.

Pero su madre no se mostró tan crítica, antes bien, pareció ruborizarse. Su padre aprovechó la oportunidad y pasó a la ofensiva

— ¿Te apetece cenar conmigo en el Inn esta noche? ¿A eso de las siete? Si no tienes otros planes.

A Mary se le olvidó respirar.

Su madre se tomó un momento antes de responden

— El Inn suena bien.

¡Sí!

—Solo nosotros dos, si te parece. Mary tiene que terminar un trabajo

¡ Dentro de dos semanas!

—Ah Vale. Muy bien.

—Si prefieres que esté ella... Tal vez pueda hacer sus deberes a primera hora de la tarde.

Mary rezó por que su madre no fuera idiota.

—No está bien

¡Así se habla, mamá!

Su padre abrió la puerta del Benz y su madre subió al coche. Mary preferiría que volviera a casa con ellos, pero su padre no intentó siquiera convencerla. Se limitó a sonreír, cerró la portezuela y se despidió con la mano

Durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa Mary reflexionó en lo sucedido y, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más preocupada se sentía. Finalmente, bajó el volumen de la radio.

—Pregúntale por la tienda.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Cuando la veas esta noche, pregúntale por la tienda. Le gusta hablar de ella. No de cuánto dinero gana. Pregúntale cómo decide qué poner en el escaparate y cómo sabe qué hay que comprar. Cosas por el estilo. Que el tema le interesa.

—De acuerdo— respondió su padre.

—Y lleve la ropa que lleve, no le preguntes si es nueva. Siempre lo haces. Ella se pone algo que ya ha llevado un millón de veces, y tú vas y preguntas si es nuevo.

—Yo no hago eso.

—Lo haces siempre

— ¿Alguna cosa más? — repuso Jasper en tono levemente sarcástico.

—Le gusta hablar de libros. Y vuelve a decirle que es hermosa. Eso sí que le gustó. Puedes añadir que tiene unos dientes preciosos.

—Eso se dice de los caballos, no de las mujeres.

—A mí me gustaría que un chico me dijera que mis dientes son preciosos

— Le haré un cumplido al respecto. ¿Has terminado?

—Tampoco le preguntes por Bella. Aún no han solucionado todos sus problemas.

—No lo haré, créeme.

Mary sabía que su padre tenía curiosidad por saber qué había ocurrido la mañana anterior. Pensó en decirle que ya sabía todo lo que había pasado en el instituto, pero el tema le resultaba muy embarazoso

Estaban a punto de enfilar el pasaje Mockingbirdc cuando el Lexus de Edward pasó en dirección contraria. Mary saludó con la mano

—Mira, Bella va a alguna parte con Edward.

—Que Dios se apiade de su alma

espero les este gustando y me lo dejen aber en mis comentarios :* 


	19. Chapter 19

**Esta historia es una adaptacion de un libro. La historia no me perteneces y tampoco los personasjes, solo es mia la adaptacion y algunas cosas que cuadre para que fuera mejor.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 19<p>

— ¡ Richard, me entran ganas de abofetearte! –exclamó ella.

Georgette Heyer- El corintio

Bella parecía salida de un anuncio de Pepsi bajo en calorías, uno de esos anuncios que ruedan en alguna gasolinera perdida en el desierto. Caminando hacia el coche de Edward enfundada en sus téjanos de tubo, su breve top y su sombrero vaquero de paja, contoneaba las caderas a cada paso, un explosivo ejemplar de genética femenina, muy alta, muy delgada, muy patilarga. Su cabello lacio ondeaba sobre sus hombros. Sus brazos oscilaban trazando arcos elegantes y de su mano colgaba una chaqueta tejana. Edward¿ empezó a sudar ya al arrancar el coche.

—Estas muy callado esta mañana.

—No tengo nada que decir.

Aparcó con una maniobra un tanto brusca, bajó y cruzó el asfalto resquebrajando hasta la misma puerta de la estación, donde dado que Bella tenía llave tuvo que esperar, volviendo a ser testigo de sus movimientos. El contoneo despreocupado y ondulante, la elegancia de sus largas piernas, su agilidad al avanzar. El top, de material elástico, se encogió levemente cuando subió los peldaños. El

cinturón de los téjanos bajó, dejando entrever su ombligo. Cuando por fin abrió la puerta, Edward había sido zarandeado por un torbellino de deseo.

— ¡Déjame a mí— graznó.

— ¡jolines! ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

Ya que todas las respuestas que le vinieron a la cabeza fueron salaces Edward optó por no responder. En cambio, le entregó un par guantes de trabajo y señaló la parte de atrás de la estación

—Vamos a ser sistemáticos, empezaremos por atrás.

—Lo que tú digas.

Cuando Bella llegó a Parrish parecía agotada. Ahora ya no. Su porte había recobrado el brillo; su cabello, el espesor. Edward quería pensar que habían sido sus encuentros sexuales lo que la había revitalizado, llenándola de un elixir mágico que devolvía el primor. Pero casi podía oírla mofarse de esa idea. «Las mentir que llegáis a creer los hombres.»

— ¿Piensa pasarse ahí el resto del día, alteza, o puede ayudarme a mover esta caja?

— ¡Maldita sea, Bella , intento concentrarme!

— ¿En qué? Llevas cinco minutos mirando esa pared o la derribas o vienes a echarme una mano, joder.

—Dices demasiadas palabrotas.

— «Joder» no es una palabrota. Es una figura retórica.

Edward se había mostrado huraño toda la mañana pero dados sus conocimientos de arquitectura y construcción, Bella no podía mandarlo a paseo. Le necesitaba para encontrar lo que ella no podía y si terminaban con las manos vacías, necesitaría su sarcasmos para consolarla.

—Este lugar no está tan mal como parece. Edward empujó la caja a un lado. Necesita un tejado nuevo y el agua ha causado desperfectos, pero la estructura está básicamente intacta. Esme tenía razón.

—Alguien debería restaurarlo.

— A mí no me mires. No tengo dinero ni para arreglar el golpe que me dieron en el parachoques.

— ¿Por qué no lo hablas con Alice? El consejo de planificación urbana debería, cuanto menos, considerarlo.

—Soy la última persona a la que haría caso el consejo de planificación urbana.

—Desde luego, la restauración supondría un gasto elevado.

— Es una ruina.— En el instante mismo de pronunciar estas palabras, Bella vio la imagen de una librería infantil, provista de un furgón de cola en miniatura, trenes eléctricos, luces de señalización un gran baúl lleno de disfraces. Suspiró.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Ojalá a Sue le interesara más la venta de libros infantiles. ¿No te parece que este lugar podría ser una fantástica librería infantil? Pero ella nunca podría restaurarlo, aunque quisiera.

—Está muy bien situado. No obstante, tiene demasiada superficie para una librería

—No si incluye una cafetería.— Bella no supo de dónde le vino la idea, y Edward la observó con las cejas enarcadas. Ella se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la parte posterior del edificio. Algunas cosas resultaban muy poco prácticas, siquiera para soñar con ellas.

Edward tanteó las paredes, registró las áreas de almacenamiento y aprovechó todas las oportunidades para mostrarle a Bella los dientes. Al final, anunció que iba a subir al desván.

— ¿Hay un desván?

—Pues, ¿qué pensabas que había por encima del techo?— repuso Edward con el tono cáustico que ella recordaba del instituto. «¿Le importaría abrir el libro, señorita Swan, o cree poder asimilar el texto por ósmosis?

Le siguió a la oficina de billetes, donde Edward se subió a un viejo escritorio y quitó la trampilla del techo. Viéndole izarse a través de la abertura sin esfuerzo aparente, Bella sintió una oleada de deseo. Primero desapareció el tórax, luego, el resto de su cuerpo, todo en un único movimiento fluido. Quería volver a sentir su fuerza sobre ella, dentro e ella. Se alejó de allí, Edward reapareció cinco minutos más tarde, más sucio y más taciturno.

—Nada. Larguémonos de aquí.

—Bella hubiese preferido encontrar a Alice en la cochera, pa ra utilizarla como escudo protector mientras registraban las habitaciones, pero el único en recibirles en la puerta fue Gordón. Edward siguió metiéndose con ella a cada momento y, cuando le llegó el turno al estudio del pintor, Bella perdió la paciencia.

— ¡Olvídalo! Ya buscaré yo sola.

—Claro. Como has obtenido tan buenos resultados hasta ahora...— Ella rechinó los dientes y esperó. Él apartó un caballete, miró detrás de una tela y vio el par de botas desgastadas y cubiertas de salpicaduras de pintura que ella había descubierto en una exploración anterior. —Ash no las habría dejado aquí si no pensaba volver— dijo Bella.

—Quién sabe.

Mientras colocaba las botas en su lugar origina, bajo la mesa de trabajo, Bella pensó en Esme y en la amargura que invade a las mujeres que definen su vida únicamente por su relación con un hombre. Al final, ya no quedó ningún lugar que explorar. Salieron de la casa.

—Lo siento.

Ella había contado con su sarcasmo para digerir el mal trago y tuvo que esforzarse para no echarse a llorar.

—Asi es la vida, supongo.

—Dame un par de días— dijo él con voz más suave —Ya pensaré en algo.

— Es mi problema, no el tuyo.

—Aun así.

Bella no podía seguir allí. Le dejó, de pie en medio del sendero, y volvió a la casa. En el momento de cerrar la puerta, se dijo que el hallazgo del cuadro había sido siempre bastante improbable. Nunca debió permitirse la esperanza.

Apenas habían transcurrido cinco minutos cuando apareció Alice, cargada de bolsas del supermercado. Gordón gruñó y mostró los dientes cuando ella pasó por su lado.

— ¿Es peligroso este perro?

Bella consiguió reunir fuerzas para responden

— De momento, tú y yo somos las únicas que le caen mal

— ¿Por qué te quedas con un bicho así?

— Es un ejercicio de humildad.

Alice fulminó con la mirada a Cordón, que seguía gruñendo

— Cállate, ahora mismo.

El perro retrocedió la distancia justa para bloquearle la entrada a la cocina, y Alice tuvo que pasar por encima de él.

—He comprado algunas cosas— dijo. —Mary vendrá a comer. Espero que no te importe.

— No podría sentirme más contenta.

La ironía no hizo mella en Alice, que empezó a canturrear mientras sacaba las compras de las bolsas. Bella examinó el contenido. Un montón de verduras y ni una caja de chocolatinas mentoladas. Vació el cubo de la basura y cambió la bolsa.

—Pareces preocupada— dijo Alice.

—Se me ha roto una uña.

—Es por el cuadro, ¿verdad? Edward me dijo que te ayudaría a buscarlo Supongo que no habéis encontrado nada.

—Aparte de telarañas...

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—No lo sé— Hablar de nuevo con los miembros del club de canasta de Esme, supongo. Intentar averiguar si tenía otras confidentes.

—Que yo sepa, no. Era tan criticona que la mayoría de la gente la evitaba. Me cuesta creer que alguien como Lincoln Ash se enamorara de una víbora como ésa.

—No creo que fuera así siempre. Mi padre decía que de joven era divertida.

—Nuestro padre. Me gustaría oírtelo decir, Bella, aunque solo fuera una vez.

—Por qué no consultas el parte meteorológico. Que yo sepa, aún no se ha helado el infierno.

— ¿No resulta agotador ser una arpía?

—Dímelo tú.

—Prefiro consultar a las expertas.

Siguieron así durante un rato, intercambiando pullas y entreteniéndose en general. Resultó una distracción agradable después de la desolación que había sentido Bella por la mañana. Tantos años de vida respetable de buena ciudadana hacían que Alice fuera más torpe en sus arremetidas, hecho que ella compensaba con su celo de nueva conversa. Al final, no obstante, cerró la boca y se concentró en la preparación de una ensalada.

Bella subió al primer piso para asearse y telefonear a Leah . Después se quedó mirando La Novia del Francés por la ventana. Edward le había dicho que pasaría la tarde escribiendo, pero ahora estaba en el jardin trabajando en la construcción del murete.

Cuando bajó de nuevo oyó el ronroneo de una feliz aprendiz de cocinera.

—Orzo.— Alice miraba alegremente el contenido de la ensaladera de Esme. Huevos duros, tomates, piñones y un aguacate —A Mary le encanta esta ensalada.

Bella decidió distraerse buscando una nueva pelea.

—No te haría daño agradecerme lo que hice anoche. Si no me hubiera esmerado tanto, todavía pensarías que tu marido está loco por mi

Alice, sin embargo, eligió otro terreno para devolverle el golpe

— Duermes con Edward, ¿verdad?

— ¿Esperas que comparta esa clase de información con mi peor enemiga?

—Ya supe que había algo entre vosotros la noche de la cena. Pues te has encontrado con la horma de tu zapato. Edward es un hombre con la cabeza bien puesta.

—En estos momentos la mía está más segura que la suya

— Lo dudo.— Alice apuñaló un tomate. —Por mucho que intentes manipularle, nunca se casará contigo.

—No quiero casarme con él.

—Si ese hombre agitara un diamante delante de tus ojos, le arrancarias el brazo con tal de cogerlo.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras.

Se había puesto seria, y eso le quitaba gracia a su juego. Alice dejó el tomate, se limpió las manos con una servilleta de papel y se apoyó contra la encimera.

— Hablas en serio, ¿verdad?

Bella asintió, pero si esperaba que Alice abandonara el terreno, estaba muy equivocada, porque los ojos de ésta destellaron con auténtico enfado.

—Lo que quieres es añadir otra muesca a tu revólver. No te preocupa que le hagas daño. Sólo te interesa incluirle en tu colección y él está tan obnubilado que no lo ve venir.

—Ya lo creo que lo ve. Le di plantón la noche del martes pero niega a aceptarlo.

Esto desconcertó a Alice.

—No te creo. ¿Por qué ibas a darle plantón? Edward es un hombre rico y exitoso, brillante. Es el propietario de La Novia del Frances Y es el hombre más sexy de Parrish, con excepción de Jasper. Edward tiene más carácter que todos tus ex maridos juntos.

—Más que dos de ellos, al menos. ¿Cuándo has dicho que llegaría Mary?

—No trates de convencerme de que Edward no te atrae He visto cómo os comportáis cuando estáis juntos.

— Déjalo correr, ¿vale?

—Ay, ay. ¿He dado con un punto sensible?

Bella sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Esto dio a Alice algo en que pensar, y se dio la vuelta para seguir con la ensalada. Bella bebió un sorbo de café frío. Pasó un minuto, luego otro. Al final, Alice dejó el cuchillo y dijo:

—Me quedé embarazada de Mary a propósito.

Bella casi se atragantó con el café.

—Esto sí que nunca deberías contárselo a tu peor enemiga.

—Probablemente no.— Alice rompió la cascara de un huevo duro contra el borde de la ensaladera. —He pasado catorce años intentando compensarle por ello. Creí que Jasper no lo sabía pero me equivocaba. Nunca me dijo nada. Dejó que el resentimiento le reconcomiera.

Un trozo de cáscara cayó al suelo pero Alice no se dio cuenta.

—Menuda pareja hemos sido. El sufría en silencio y yo alimentaba mi culpa compensándole en exceso. Después te culpaba a ti de todo lo que no marchaba bien en nuestro matrimonio. Entre las dos Bella, ¿quién es la mayor pecadora?

—Ni idea. No se me dan bien los juicios morales.

—Parece que has hecho unos cuantos acerca de ti misma

—Sí pero en mi caso es fácil.

Alice quitó un trozo de cáscara de la ensaladera con expresión distinta.

—Como diría Mary, renuncié a mi poder,

—Pues recuperarlo se te da de perlas.

Alice sonrió.

—Jasper me ha invitado a cenar esta noche.

—Que un chico te invite a un bistec no significa que tengas que acostarte con él.

—Intentaré recordarlo.

Gordon empezó a ladrar con la llegada de Mary. En esta ocasión, la chica llevaba téjanos y una camiseta de Ole Miss.

—Papá está muy cabreado con Bella, otra vez. No quería dejarme venir ¿Qué has preparado?

—Mira lo que he puesto en la ensalada— dijo Alice antes de que Bella pudiera responder.

Mary acarició a Gordon, que la adoraba tendido a sus pies, y se acercó para examinar la ensalada.

— ¡Orzo! Qué guai. Y aguacate. No pongas pollo, ¿vale?— Cogió

un trozo de tomate con los mismos dedos con que acababa de acariciar al perro, casi provocándole una apoplejía a Alice. Bella enjuagó el tazón de café.

—Os dejaré a lo vuestro.

—No te vayas— pidió Mary.

— Tengo cosas que hacer.

Pretendía concederles un rato a solas, pero Alice dijo en tono criticón:

—Ya ves que tu tía es muy poco considerada, Mary. He preparado un bonito almuerzo, pero ¿crees que le importa? No, en absoluto

Bella intentó disimular lo bien que le sentó que no la excluyeran.

—De acuerdo, aunque pienso cambiar los platos en el último momento, así que no intentes envenenar el mío.

—Estáis muy raras— dijo Mary.

Diez minutos más tarde estaban sentadas a la mesa de cerezo del comedor, con la ensalada, unos bollos y los vasos de cristal prensado de Esme llenos de té frío.

— ¿Has decidido qué te pondrás para la cita de esta noche?— Preguntó Mary a su madre.

—No es una cita. Tu padre y yo iremos a cenar, eso es todo

—Creo que deberías pedirle prestado algo a Bella

— ¡No voy a reunirme con tu padre vistiendo ropa de Bella

—Sólo una blusa, o algo. Él no se dará cuenta. Su ropa es más sexy que la tuya.

— Buena idea— dijo Bella — Te cambio un modelito provocador que compré el invierno pasado en Target por ese jersey de chemira de Neiman que llevabas la semana pasada.

— Sólo se está metiendo contigo, mamá.

Bella disimuló una sonrisa.

—Si sigues estropeándome la diversión te echaré de aquí, niña

Mary se inclinó hacia ella.

—La recogerá a las siete. Maquíllala tú, Bella

— Me maquillaré yo misma— protestó Alice.

— Bella pinta los ojos mejor.

— Es verdad. Y el pelo también. ¿Qué te parece si te igualo un poco tu nuevo corte?

—Vale.

La conversación derivó hacia otros temas y, casi sin darse cuenta, Bella se encontró hablándoles de Leah, sin mencionar el asunto de los problemas económicos que le causaba su hijastra.

Mary arrugó la nariz.

—Qué cosa, ¿no? Tener una hijastra tan mayor.

Alice sonrió y tocó la mano de su hija.

—El amor es extraño, Mary. Nunca sabes cuándo va a llegar ni con qué fuerza te va a golpear.

En esto, al menos, Bella y su malvada hermanastra estaban de acuerdo.

Edward estaba sentado en el bar del vestíbulo del hotel Peabody Memphis tratando de ahogar en alcohol su sentimiento de culpa. A los sureños les gustaba decir que el delta del Misisipí empezaba en el vestíbulo del hotel Peabody, aunque este lugar era más conocido por sus patos. Durante más de setenta y cinco años, un pequeño grupo de patos silvestres marchaba por una alfombra roja cada mañana a las siete al son de King Cotton March de Sousa, para pasar el resto del día chapoteando en la fuente de mármol travertino del hotel. Ahora, sin embargo era por la tarde. Los patos se habían retirado para la noche, y la tenue iluminación proyectaba una luz sepia al grandioso vestíbulo estilo renacimiento italiano, con sus suelos de mármol, su techo de vidrieras y su. elegante mobiliario del Viejo Mundo. Conducir más de cien kilómetros con el único propósito de emborracharse no era Muy habitural en él, aunque el Peabody siempre le había encantado. Después de pasar una tarde frustrante apilando piedras en lugar de escribir, le pareció un destino tan válido como cualquier otro, se hizo una maleta para la noche y se marchó de La Novia del Francés.

— ¿Edward?

Estaba tan concentrado en odiarse a sí mismo que no vio acercarse a la atractiva Rubia. Jane Volturi era una de esas mujeres de enérgicas de bajo mantenimiento, de cuya compañía él debería disfrutar más que nadie. Era inteligente, sofisticada y demasiado entregada a su profesión como para plantear exigencias emocionales. La mujer ideal para Edward Cullen... ¿Por qué, entonces, no se había acordado de ella en los cinco meses transcurridos desde la última vez que la viera?

Se levantó para saludarla.

—Hola, Jane. ¿Cómo estás?

—No podría estar mejor. ¿Cómo te va con el nuevo libro?

Ésta es una de las dos preguntas que más se hacen a los escritores y, si la invitaba a sentarse con él, no tardaría mucho en formular la otra «Edward, siempre he tenido la curiosidad de saber de dónde sacáis las ideas vosotros los escritores.» «Las robamos. De los extraterrestres. Hay un viejo almacén en las afueras de Tulsa...»

No se sentía con fuerzas para mantener una conversación de este tipo, de modo que siguió charlando con ella de pie, hasta que la mujer pilló la indirecta y se marchó. Al tiempo que el pianista del bar atacaba temas de Gershwin, Edward terminó su tercer whisky y pidió el cuarto. Antes de que Bella viniera a llamar a su puerta, se enorgullecía de su capacidad de confinar sus inclinaciones románticas en la hoja escrita. Pero ¿cómo podía un hombre distanciarse de una mujer como ella?

No podía permitir que se fuera de Parrish. Todavía no. No hasta que tuvieran la oportunidad de analizar este desastre de relación que habían entablado. Necesitaban tiempo, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a concedérselo. En cambio, estaba decidida a huir a la primera oportunidad. Y eso sería un error.

Recordó su expresión de tristeza al inspeccionar la vieja estación y fantasear con convertirla en librería para niños. Bella pertenecía a Parrish. Formaba parte de esa ciudad. Parte de él.

El sentimiento de culpa caló más hondo. El pianista abandonó a Gershwin por Hoagy Carmichael. Edward apuró su copa, aunque el alcohol no le dispensaba la absolución que tanto anhelaba

Hoy había encontrado el cuadro que buscaba Bella, pero no se lo había dicho.

Jasper jamás se había mostrado tan atento. Hizo docenas de preguntas acerca de la tienda y parecía sinceramente interesado en las respuestas de Alice. Le alabó su peinado, su porte, sus joyas, hasta sus dientes, por el amor de Dios. Ni una palabra sobre la ropa. Detalle que a ella le pareció muy interesante, ya que llevaba la blusa encaje negro elástico de Bella Swan y una falda azul noche, que en un momento de locura había acortado hasta medio muslo, Vestir como una fulana no dejaba de ser una novedad, aunque Alice no repetiría La experiencia, pero le gustó que Jasper pareciera un poquito disgustado con su escote pronunciado y su falda corta.

Teniendo en cuenta las atenciones recibidas, Alice debía sentirse muy satisfecha de la velada, pero no era así. Entre ambos seguía interponiéndose esa especie de elefante, la bestia nacida del engaño de ella y del resentimiento de él. Jasper fingía no ver el animal, actuaba como si nunca hubiera pronunciado las palabras iracundas, tanto tiempo re primidas, que le había espetado la semana anterior en la tienda. Alice que estaba harta de interpretar siempre el papel de excavadora emocional no quiso sacar el tema.

— ¿Están buenos tus ostrones?— preguntó Jasper.

—Deliciosos

Despues de lo que él había dicho a Bella la noche pasada, Alice esperaba de su marido pasión y emoción, pero Jasper se dedicaba a charlar con el camarero, a saludar a Bob Vorhees, sentado en el otro extremo del comedor, a comentar la calidad del vino y a hablar de cualquier tema intrascendente. Peor aún, no parecía experimentar esas pequeñas descargas de electricidad sexual que asolaban a Alice en los momentos menos esperados: al oír la voz de Jasper por teléfono, al verle de improviso al volante de su coche o esta mañana, en la iglesia, cuan-sus brazos se rozaron durante la doxología. ¿Y cómo interpretar aquella arremetida de deseo ardoroso y paralizante que la embargó la noche anterior cuando Jasper rechazó los avances de Bella Swan? "¡No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea sexo!"

Terminaron de cenar y pidieron café. Algún día le contaría que Bella le había tendido una trampa, pero aún no.

Jasper pagó la cuenta y el elefante les siguió hasta el coche. Alice sabía que las pautas de su matrimonio estaban demasiado arraigadas para poder cambiarlas fácilmente, y que no debió albergar tantas espe ranzas de su encuentro de esta noche. Ella sería siempre la perseguidora Jasper, el perseguido. Ella, la adoradora; él, el objeto de adoración. Sin embargo, había perdido las ganas de seguir interpretando ese papel.

Jasper tomo una curva demasiado rápido y ella advirtió que se dirigían al Sur de la ciudad, en lugar de al pasaje Mockingbird.

—Me gustaría volver a la cochera.

El respondió cerrando los seguros automáticos de las puertas. Alice no se habría sorprendido más si la hubiera abofeteado.

—¿Qué pretendes ?

Jasper no respondió. Su gesto era simbólico. Ella no iba a saltar de un vehículo en marcha. Quiso preguntarle qué esperaba conseguir con esos efectos especiales, pero la línea firme de su mandíbula la decidió a esperar

Cuando alcanzaron la autopista, los faros de un coche iluminaron de refilón el rostro de Jasper, provocando una nueva descarga de deseo en Alice.

—Quiero volver— mintió.

Él no respondió. El conciliador y cortés Jasper Witlock no le hacía caso, como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Iban en dirección al lago, aunque sólo estaban en marzo y todavía no había empezado la temporada turística. Alice enlazó las manos en el regazo y esperó. Le resultaba muy extraño mostrarse tan pasiva

Jasper dejó atrás el desvío que conducía a la cabaña de Angela y Erick y pasó por delante del acceso a la playa de las Piceas, donde solían ir todos a bañarse y merendar. Las tiendas que vendían cebo estaban todavía cerradas para el invierno. Jasper tampoco se dirigió al embarcadero ni a La Caseta del Lago. Transcurrieron varios minutos. Se estaban acercando al lado sur del lago, el menos poblado. Alice raras veces había llegado tan lejos, pero él parecía conocer el camino de memoria.

No se fijó en el sendero estrecho y sin señalizar hasta que Jasper lo enfiló con el coche. No adivinaba dónde se encontraban.

¡En punta Allister! El lugar donde solían ir las Sauces del Mar con sus novios en los tiempos del instituto, para beber cerveza y hacer el amor.

— Oh, Dios mío— murmuró Alice.

Ella había ido una vez con el coche, poco después de obtener el carnet de conducir, sólo para ver cómo era aquel lugar, aunque nunca había estado allí con un chico. Le costaba respirar.

El sendero terminaba en un pequeño promontorio, protegido por los árboles y abierto al lago. Hacía tiempo, el condado había pavimentado el camino con grava, de la que ya no quedaba mucha. Jasper apagó el motor. Alice tragó saliva y miró al frente. La luz de la luna gotraba sobre el centro del lago como leche derramada.

—He cerrado las puertas— le recordó él.

Alice se humedeció los labios resecos y le miró.

—Se lo diré a mi madre.

—Claro que no— replicó él, acomodándose en el asiento y observándola con gesto presumido y ojos entornados. —Te preguntaría qué hacías en estos páramos. ¿Cómo le explicarías que dejaste que Jasper Witlock te metiera mano?

— ¿Eso es lo que voy a hacer?

—Pues está por verse, ¿no te parece?— Deslizó un dedo debajo del pronunciado escote de la blusa de encaje negro. —No vuelvas a ponerte la ropa de Bella Swan.

— ¿La reconoces?

—No soy del todo ciego. Esperaba que llevases la blusa de seda azul la que hace juego con tus ojos. O aquel jersey de hilo rosa que transparenta el sujetador. O tal vez el vestido amarillo que llevabas la última vez que fuimos a Memphis; realza tus piernas de una forma muy bonita.

El hecho de que Jasper supiera todo eso de su ropa la dejó atónita, por no hablar del detalle de sus piernas con el vestido amarillo. El le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso profundo.

Alice sintió que se derretía. Hacía pocas semanas había pensado que nunca volvería a sentir deseo. Ahora quiso arrancarse la ropa y abalanzarse sobre él. Siempre la perseguidora. Nunca la perseguida.

— ¿No?— Jasper pasó el índice desde su cuello hasta la blusa de encaje —¿De veras crees que podrás detenerme?

La falda corta se le había subido bastante y ella no hizo nada por bajársela

—Podría gritar, si quisiera.

Entonces debo asegurarme de que no quieras.— Metió el dedo por debajo de la blusa, enganchó un tirante del sujetador y tiró hacia abajo desnudando un pecho. Su cabello rozó la mejilla de Alice cuando se inclinó e hincó los dientes en un punto justo por encima del pezón.

Ella soltó un gritito de dolor. Jasper chupó con fuerza el punto que acababa de morder y sopló suavemente sobre él.

—Dime una cosa Alice Brandon, ¿cómo vas a explicarle esto a tu madre?

Ella se iba a morir allí mismo, disuelta en un charco de lujuria. Sus muslos se separaban, los pechos le dolían, sus braguitas estaban húmedas…

—Si no paras...

—Oh, no pienso parar.

Empezó a besarla otra vez. No como una pareja casada sino con besos torpes y profundos, con lengua y saliva. Las braguitas desaparecieron. Sus braguitas. Jasper sudaba debajo de su jersey. Las ventanillas del coche estaban empañadas. Él asió uno de sus tobillos, le apoyó el pie en el salpicadero y la penetró con un dedo. Alice gimió. El bajó la cabeza y la devoró. La llevó conmocionada hasta el orgasmo.

Para ser un adolescente calenturiento, Jasper conocía bien el cuerpo femenino. La llevó a un segundo orgasmo convulso utilizando la palma de su mano. Cuando Alice se recuperó, bajó el pie del salpicadero y le miró. Tenía la respiración pesada. Y ni siquiera se había desabrochado los pantalones.

Ella no intentó ayudarle. En cambio, se bajó la falda para cubrirse los muslos. Era una arpía. Una torturadora.

Los seguros de las puertas subieron y la voz de Jasper sanó áspera

—Bajemos a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Después de lo que acababa de hacer por ella y de lo que ella no había hecho por él debía mostrarse considerada. Pero no.

— Hace mucho frío.

—Ponte mi chaqueta. Créeme, yo no la necesito.

—Supongo que no.

Jasper se inclinó por delante de ella y sacó una linterna de la guantera.

—Cómo sois, vosotros los pequeños exploradores— dijo Alice con tono calculadamente aburrido.

Jasper bajó del coche. Ella no llevaba medias ni bragas. Se calzó los zapatos y esperó como la buena niña del Sur que no éra a que él le abriera la puerta. Cuando Jasper lo hizo, miró directamente su entrepierna abultada. Pobre chico.

Jasper le envolvió los hombros con su chaqueta y la tomó del brazo. Alice llevaba tacones y el suelo estaba mullido, así que tuvo que caminar de puntillas. Él la condujo hacia la espesura de los árboles. Alice percibió el olor a pino y humedad del lago.

Jasper encendió la linterna e iluminó los troncos.

— Está por aquí, en alguna parte.

El aire frío le acariciaba las nalgas desnudas debajo de la falda. De seguir así, se ganaría el mote de Alice la Fulana,

—Espera aquí.

Jasper se alejó, linterna en mano, inspeccionando los troncos de los árboles como si fuera un guarda bosques pervertido. Finalmente en contró lo que buscaba.

—Por aquí

Se había detenido delante de un gran roble. Alice se acercó, tacones altos, falda corta, trasero desnudo..., una furcia integral.

Jasper bajó la mano que sostenía la linterna, iluminando uno de sus mocasines

—No veo nada— dijo ella.

El levantó la mano y arrojó luz sobre el tronco que tenía delante. Entonces ella lo vio, el contorno borroso de un corazón grabado en la corteza .El tiempo había desdibujado y ennegrecido las letras que, no obstante se podían leer:

Te Querré Siempre

JW

BS

Tendió la mano y resiguió la J con el índice.

—Oímos decir que estos robles vivirían mil años— Dijo Jasper —y nos los creímos. Bella Swan dijo que, mientras nuestras iniciales estu vieran grabadas en este árbol, nos amaríamos siempre.

— "Siempre" es mucho tiempo.

—No tanto.— Jasper sonrió y sacó una navaja del bolsillo. Con la linterna en una mano y la navaja en la otra, arrancó el pedazo de corteza donde estaban grabadas la B y cinceló una A en su lugar. Luego convirtió la S en una W. Las letras mal dibujadas del nombre recién grabado destacaron sobre la madera vieja. Qué tonto, pensó Alice a ella ya no le importaban las iniciales que un par de adolescentes habían grabado en el tronco de un árbol hacía dieciséis años, pero a él sí . Y eso era bonito.

Jasper volvió a guardarse la navaja en el bolsillo y acarició la mejilla de Alice.

—No lamento las cosas desagradables que te dije la semana pasa-da. Ya no son ciertas, ni una de ellas, aunque hubo un tiempo en que lo fueron y me alegro de haberlas pronunciado.

—Debiste decirlas hace catorce años.

— Tenía miedo. Parecías siempre tan frágil.

— No tan frágil que no pudiera arreglármelas para atraparte. Carecía de autoestima.

— Éramos unos niños.

—Yo tenía muchas carencias y estaba desesperada. No es bonito recordarlo.

—Yo recuerdo que eras la muchacha más dulce que había conocido jamás.

Ella apoyó el rostro en la mano de Jasper y le dio un beso en la palma.

— Ninguna mujer debería idolatrar al hombre con el que se casa

Su comentario le hizo sonreír.

—Desde luego ya no tenemos ese problema.— Y entonces tomó las manos de ella y le dijo la cosa más inesperada —Alice Brandon ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Me pondría de rodillas, pero no quiero que luego te enfades por haberme ensuciado mis pantalones de vestir

Alice rió.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo en matrimonio?

— Sí, señora. Por deseo propio.

Flores de felicidad abrieron sus pétalos en el alma de Alice y una sonrisa iluminó sus facciones.

— ¿Tengo que contestarte ahora?

— Te lo agradecería.

— Sólo haces esto para que llegue hasta el final. ¿No es cierto?

— En parte. Me has encendido, mi amor.

Alice rió de nuevo, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y la linterna cayó al suelo cuando empezó a besarle. Él metió las manos debajo de su falda y le rodeó las nalgas

— Te quiero, princesa. Lo eres todo para mí. Por favor dime que me crees.

— Convénceme.

— ¿Puedo convencerte estando desnudos o debo escribir un poema o algo así?

— De momento podemos estar desnudos, pero un poema no estaría mal para más adelante.

Jasper rió, la soltó y se dirigió al coche, de donde sacó una manta. Cuando volvió a su lado le dijo:

—Ya habrás hecho esto antes,

—No de esta manera. Nunca de esta manera,

En ese instante, de pie sobre la hojarasca y la pinaza húmedas y aspirando el olor del lago, Alice sintió la fuerza del amor que Jasper sentía por ella. El elefante había desaparecido. Los fantasmas se habían ido a otra parte. Les unía un amor con el que podían contar. Un amor que no flaquearía por una comida no tan perfecta ni palidecería bajo los efectos del malhumor. Un amor que hasta podría sobrevivir a una buena discusión.

Alice buscó la cremallera de la falda pero se detuvo.

—A veces no tengo ganas de hacer el amor. A veces preferiría estar sola, tomar un baño y leer una revista.

—De acuerdo.— Jasper arrugó la nariz. —Pero dime, por favor, que esta no es una de esas veces

Alice sonrió y dejó caer la falda

**espero les este gustando y me lo dejen saber en sus comentarios :¨*  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Esta historia es una adaptacion de un libro. La historia no me perteneces y tampoco los personasjes, solo es mia la adaptacion y algunas cosas que cuadre para que fuera mejor.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 20<p>

— ¿Y si me caso con vos, mi señor? ¿Me dejareis seguir mi camino? ¿No vendréis a mi lado si yo no lo deseo? ¿No os enfadaréis conmigo ni seréis mi tiran o? —Te lo juro dijo él.

Ella se le acercó con la mirada llena de ternura maliciosa

— ¡Oh, mi amor, te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces a ti mismo!

georgette heyer, El cachorro del diablo.

Alice esperó a que llegaran a la ciudad antes de decir

— Esto no te va a gustar.

—Cariño, esta noche no puedes decirme nada que no me guste

—Todavía no puedo ir a casa contigo.

Jasper pisó el freno.

—Vale. Has encontrado la única cosa que no quería oír

—Ya sé que parece una locura, pero necesito quedarme más de tiempo con Bella Swan.

— «Locura» es decir poco. — Jasper se detuvo junto a la acera, apagó el motor y pasó el brazo por el respaldo del asiento de Alice le quitó un trocito de hoja que se le había quedado pegado en la sien. Jasper le besó los dedos pero su expresión no era de alegría —Bella Swan es veneno, Alice.

Ella le acarició el mentón con el dorso de la mano.

—Ha cambiado.

— Eso es lo que dice todo el mundo, pero yo puedo asegurarte que estáis equivocados.

Alice apoyó la cabeza en el brazo de él.

-Pasamos todo el tiempo discutiendo, y en dos días le he dicho más barbaridades que a nadie en toda mi vida. Pero no se quedará aquí mucho tiempo, y puede que ésta sea mi única oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con ella.

Jasper le masajeó la nuca con un dedo.

—Cariño, a ella no le preocupa tu felicidad.

—Eso no es del todo cierto.

—Lo es créeme.— Retiró el brazo y empezó a tamborilear en el volante. —No pensaba mencionar este tema pero... anoche intentó seducirme

Alice sonrió.

—Lo sé Yo estaba allí.

— ¿Qué?

Edward y yo estábamos en las escaleras. Lo oímos todo. Bella te tendió una trampa.

— ¿Tú y Edward estabais allí escuchando cómo se me tiraba encima?

No pudimos aguantarnos. Y el resultado nos importaba demasiado.

—No me lo puedo creer.— Jasper golpeó el volante con la palma de la mano —¿Me tendió una trampa?

—Desde luego, es una diablesa.

—No me gusta la admiración que percibo en tu voz.

—Es agresiva pero no tiene malas intenciones... No como en el pasado. Y se lleva de maravilla con Mary. Me gustaría conocerla mejor.

—No tienes que quedarte en su casa para eso. Podéis ir a comer, por el amor de Dios. O de compras.

—No sería lo mismo. Tenemos que estar a solas, Bella Swan y yo, lo resolvemos o nos hundimos.— Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios —Tengo que hacerlo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? — refunfuñó él.

—No estoy segura.

— ¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¿De nuestro matrimonio?

—Ahora mismo, diría que va viento en popa.— Le mordisqueó el labio inferior. —¿Te importaría mucho si nos citamos por unos días?

— ¿Citarnos?

—Por unos días

— ¿Quieres tener citas conmigo?

—Por pocos días.

—Claro que me importaría, demonios.

—Entonces tendremos que discutir, pero, por mucho que me atraiga la perspectiva , ¿podemos esperar hasta mañana?

— ¿Quienes discutir conmigo?

—Oh, sí

Jasper meneó la cabeza.

— Sé que algún día lograré comprender este lío pero ahora estoy demasiado agotado para satisfacer tu insaciable lujuria.

—Ve acostumbrándote.

Jasper rió, puso el motor en marcha y la llevó de vuelta a la cochera de Bella, donde la acompañó hasta la puerta y le dio un beso buenas noches como un perfecto caballero sureño. Con unas braguitas azules metidas en el bolsillo.

Bella no volvió a ver a Edward hasta la mañana del miércoles Al salir para la librería, le vio empujando una carretilla cargada de piedras hacia la hilera de árboles que se extendían detrás de La Novia del Francés. Gordón se alejó al trote para reunirse con él y ella frunció el entrecejo. En lugar de acarrear piedras, debería estar escribiendo

A la hora de comer, cogió su bolsa de doritos y su Coca-Cola y cruzó la calle en dirección a Tesoros del Ayer. La tienda había vuelto a abrir al público el día anterior y, desde entonces, la llegada de clientes era incesante, incluido un autocar lleno de jubilados, que también habían visitado la librería horas antes. Bella todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a la idea de Parrish como destino turístio

Saludó a Donna, la ayudante de Alice, y se dirigió a la trastienda donde encontró a la propia Alice sentada a su escritorio con mirada soñadora y soñolienta. Bella acercó una silla, apoyó los pies en el borde del escritorio y abrió la bolsa de doritos.

—Te oí llegar a medianoche. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu casa?

— No he terminado de torturarte.— Alice bostezó y sonrió —Jasper y yo tuvimos una pelea descomunal anoche.

— Ah, bueno, eso explica tu expresión de felicidad.

—Nosotros no solíamos pelearnos.— Sonrió al inclinarse sobre el escritorio para coger unos doritos. —Las peleas son maravillosas

—Cada uno a lo suyo. Aunque sois un par de cursis, y no puedo imaginarme vuestras peleas como un peligro.

—Nos gritamos— repuso Alice, a la defensiva — Al menos él gritó. Se obstina en que vuelva a casa. Intenta ser comprensivo pero se siente cada vez más frustrado.

—No será por falta de sexo, eso seguro.

Alice rió corno una niña.

Jamás imaginé que pudiera haber tanta pasión entre Jasper y yo.

—Tú si que eres rara, no yo.

Veinte minutos más tarde, cuando Bella Swan volvió al trabajo, Sue le entregó un sobre

—Esto llegó mientras la duquesa estaba fuera.

Bella lo abrió y encontró un billete aéreo de ida y vuelta a Houston. Miró la fecha. El billete era para el día siguiente, su día libre. El vuelo salía por la mañana y regresaba por la noche. Sacó una segunda hoja que resultó el comprobante de un coche alquilado a su nombre.

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró al otro lado de la calle, a Tesoros del Ayer. Tal vez habia sido idea de Alice tener ese detalle, aunque estaba demasiada preocupada para pensar en ello. Bella apretó el billete contra el pecho. Edward.

Menos de veinticuatro horas más tarde Bella se encontraba en la entrada del pabellón del segundo piso de Brookdale, observando a Leah que estaba inclinada sobre un puzzle. Su cabello cano le caía liso, por debajo de las orejas, pero una cinta decorada con mariquitas impedía que le cubriera la cara rechoncha. Llevaba el jersey rosa que Bella le había regalado hacía varios meses, encima de una camiseta lavanda. Por un momento, Bella se la quedó mirando luego la llamó suavemente.

—Hola, cariño

Leah enderezó el cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza lentamente, los ojos llenos de esperanzas

— ¿Mi Bella?

Al instante siguíente estaban abrazadas con fuerza y Leah no dejaba de repetir el nombre de su madrastra. No pudo dejar de hablar durante media hora.

—Creí que nunca vendrías... Ya me dijiste que no estabas enfadada pero…. Entonces di el bollo sobrante a Henry... El doctor Bent me puso un empaste... Aunque Shirley sabe que sólo se puede fumar en el patio.

Mientras charlaba no dejó de sostener la mano de Bella, y siguió sosteniéndola mientras salieron a dar un paseo por los jardines. Quiso comer en Taco Bell y luegon fueron de compras, expedición que consumió lo que quedaba del sueldo de Bella. Ésta no quiso recordar que sólo le quedaban seis semanas para la siguiente cuota de la residencia.

Al final, Leah se sosegó y dijo que quería volver a Brookdale.

—Meesie se preocupa cuando tardo demasiado. — Meesie Baker era su enfermera preferida.

Más tarde, cuando pudieron hablar a solas, Meesíe le dijo a Bella:

— Creo que vuestra separación te pesa más a ti que a ella. Leah te echa de menos pero le va muy bien aquí.

Bella le acarició el cabello a Leah en el momento de despedirse.

—Te llamaré el domingo. Y pensaré en ti todos los días

—Sé que lo harás, mi Bella. Porque me quieres mucho

—Lo has pillado, genio — respondió ella, haciéndola reír. Durante el vuelo de vuelta, Bella miraba y luchaba contra el nudo que le cerraba la garganta. ¿Cuántas personas tenían la inmensa suerte de contar con el amor incondicional de alguien?

Mientras conducía en la oscuridad de la noche, trató de pensar en corno agradecer el gesto de Edward. Al final, optó por la solución más cobarde y le escribió una nota. Los tres primeros borradores delataban demasiado sus sentimientos y terminaron en la papelera, pero la versión que metió finalmente en su buzón camino del trabajo el viernes por la mañana cumplía su objetivo sin sentimentalismos.

Querido Edward:

Ayer pude ver a Leah. Te doy las gracias por ello. Estar con ella lo es todo para mí, y retiro casi todo lo malo que te he dicho hasta ahora.

Con agradecimiento,

BELLA SWAN

(Ruego no corrijas mi ortografía ni la puntuación.)

Edward estrujó la nota en el puño y la tiró al suelo, junto a la carretilla. No era su gratitud lo que quería, maldita sea, era su compañía, su sonrisa. Quería su cuerpo, claro, pero también sus opiniones estrafalarias

Su sentido del humor irreverente, sus miradas de soslayo cuando creía que él no lo advertiría.

Dejó la pala. Desde el domingo estaba tenso e irritable, incapaz de escribir, de dormir. La culpa no era ningún misterio. La culpabilidad no era una compañera agradable, y había llegado el momento de hacer algo al respecto.

El teléfono sonó a las tres de la tarde del sábado, una hora antes de que cerraran la librería.

—Libros Gemima—c ontestó Sugar Beth.

—Si quieres volver a ver tu perro con vida, ven a Rowan Oak a las cinco. Sola.

— ¿Rowan Oak?

—Si avisas a la policía el perro acabará como... comida para perros.

— ¿Te dije que hemos terminado!

Pero él ya había colgado.

No lo haría No le permitiría manipularla. Pero, poco después de cerrar la tienda se encontró en la autopista, camino del legendario hogar de William Faulkner, en Oxford. Edward había hecho posible que se reuniera con Leah, y ella se lo debía. No obstante, ojalá no le pusiera las cosas tan difíciles.

La casa y sus inmediaciones cerraban al público a las cuatro de la tarde pero obviamente, alguien tenía contactos importantes, porque un Lexus burdeos estaba estacionado en el vacío aparcamiento y la puerta estaba abierta. Como hija del nordeste de Misisipí, Bella ya había estado muchas veces en Rowan Oak: con la pandilla de las girl-scouts con los grupos juveniles de la iglesia, con las Sauces del Mar y en el último curso del instituto, con la clase del señor Edward, a bordo de un autocar amarillo. Faulkner había comprado la decrépita plantación estilo renacimiento helénico a principios de los años treinta. En esa época, la casa no tenía electricidad ni agua corriente, y se rumoreaba que la esposa de Faulkner se pasaba los días llorando en el pórtico mientras su marido se afanaba en hacer habitable su hogar. Hasta su muerte en 1962, Faulkner había vivido allí, donde se emborraba, asustaba a sus hijos con las historias de un fantasma inventando por el mismo y escribía las novelas que, finalmente, le valieron el Nobel de literatura. A principios de los años setenta, su hija vendió la casa y el terreno a la Universidad de Misisipí y, desde entonces gente de todo el mundo acudía a visitar el punto de referencia literario más importante del estado.

Bella caminó hacia la casa de madera de dos planta a lo largo de la imponente avenida de cedros, plantados en el siglo XI . Mucho antes de alcanzar el final del viejo camino enladrillado, vio a Edward apoyado contra una de las columnas cuadradas de la residencia. Con Gordon tendido a sus pies.

—Pat Conroy llamaba a Oxford "el Vaticano de las letra del Sur"— dijo él al bajar del porche.

—No lo sabía, aunque sus libros me encantan.— Bella rascó la cabeza de Gordón. —Veo que mi perro sigue con vida.

—Si no soy compasivo, no soy nada.

Edward llevaba un jersey blanco y unos inmaculados pantalones grises. El trabajo al aire libre le había bronceado, y a Bella la impresionó de nuevo el contraste entre su masculinidad y su elegancia. Ese hombre era un mar de contradicciones, altivo y cínico, pero también tierno y mucho más sentimental de lo que quería demostar. El suicidio de su mujer debió de afectarle mucho.

— ¿De qué va esto? — preguntó Bella.

— Tengo algo para ti.

— Ya me has dado más que suficiente. Ese billete de avión…

— Faulkner ha sido siempre mi autor americano preferido— repuso él, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

— No me sorprende. Compartes su fascinación por el mismo panorama literario.

—No comparto, sin embargo, su facilidad de palabra. Ese hombre era un genio.

—Supongo que sí.

—Ni se te ocurra faltarle el respeto a William Faulknet

— Mientras no tenga que leer uno de sus libros, seré absolutamente respetuosa.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Faulkner es...

— Es un hombre, y tengo poca paciencia con los escritores fallecidos de raza blanca. Incluso con los vivos, siendo tú y el señor Conroy notables excepciones. Ahora bien, Jane Austen, Harper Lee Walker, ellas sí que escriben sobre cosas que interesan a las mujeres— Bella siguió parloteando por los codos. —Margaret Micthell Ya no está de moda pero menudo éxito tuvo en su momento. Luego tenemos a Mary Stewart, Daphne du Maurier, LaVyrle Spencer, Georgette Heyer, Helen Fielding... aunque únicamente la primera Bridget Jones. No, Faulkner no se incluye entre mis favoritos.

—Tu lista resulta demasiado romántica para mi gusto.

—Intenta pasar seis meses junto a la cama de un moribundo y luego dime que las historias de amor con final feliz no son una bendición de Dios..

Edward le dio un beso furtivo en la frente, y la ternura de su gesto casi la desarmó.

—Entremos en la casa.

Al entar, Bella inspeccionó el vestíbulo, desde donde partía la escalera que conducía al primer piso.

— ¿Podrías facilitarme también la entrada en la casa de George Clooney?

—En otra ocasión.

Deambularon por los pasillos, mirando las habitaciones desde la puerta sin entrar en ninguna. Bella no pudo resistir la tentación de señalar los libros de literatura barata expuestos en la mesilla de noche del autor, pero a Edward le fascinaba más su despacho. Mientras admiraba la vieja máquina de escribir Underwood, reflexionó en cómo habría influido en la escritura de Faulkner los procesadores de texto actuales. Bella se abstuvo de comentar que Microsoft no influía en absoluto en la escritura de Edward y que la única obra realizada en La Novia del Francés estos días estaba hecha de piedra.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron por los alrededores. Empezaba a caer el crepúsculo, pero Bella aún distinguía las forsitias y los ciruelos silvestres que florecían en la fronda de Bailey, detrás de la casa. Pronto ya echarían flores los cornejos. Gordon correteaba al lado de Edward deteniéndose de vez en cuando para investigar un arbusto u olisquear una mata de hierba. En el camino de vuelta a la casa, Edward tomó a Bella de la mano.

—Te he echado de menos esta semana.

Ella sintió la dureza de los callos en su mano y deseó seguir sosteniéndola pero qué sentido tenía atormentarse más.

—Lo que echas de menos es el sexo.

Edward se detuvo y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo, mirándola con tanta ternura que el corazón de ella se detuvo.

—Quiero más que sexo de ti, Bella Swan.

Ella tenía una respuesta picante preparada, pero dudó en el momento de disparar.

—Pues... ya sabes que no limpio ventanas.

—Por favor, amor mío, déjalo ya.— Edward lo dijo con dulzura, y el término afectuoso, que habría sonado pomposo en boca de cualquier otro hombre, la cubrió como un manto de flores de cerezo.

Bella espantó a un mosquito imaginario como excusa para rezagarse.

— ¿Qué más quieres?

—Quiero que nos concedas un poco de tiempo— dijo él — ¿ Es demasiado pedir?

—Tiempo para qué. Ya he fracasado tres veces, Edwrad. Cuatro, si contamos a Jasper.—Pretendía sonar socarrona pero tuvo la impresión de que sólo sonó triste. —Yo me alimento de hombres. Les seduzco con mis artes amatorias y les arranco la cabeza con los dientes mientras duermen.

— ¿Es así como te veía Emmett?

— El fue la excepción que confirma la regla.

— A mí no me preocupa demasiado mi decapitación a destiempo y no veo por qué debe preocuparte a ti.

—De acuerdo, por fin comprendo por qué insistes tanto en el tema. Quieres que me enamore tan desesperadamente de ti que sea incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Entonces, cuando me haya convertido en un guiñapo que mendiga unos mendrugos de afecto, te reirás en mi cara y me dejarás. Éste ha sido tu plan desde el principio. ¿Me equivoco?

— La venganza definitiva por lo que te hice en el instituto.

Edward suspiró.

— Bella Swan, las novelas románticas...

—Pues esto no sucederá, tío, porque he cursado estudios exhaustivos en la escuela de golpes duros. He superado mi necesidad obsesiva de edificar mi vida en torno al musculitos de turno.

—Aunque tu descripción merezca mis respetos, creo que tu problema es el miedo.

Algo se quebró dentro de ella.

— ¡Por supuesto que tengo miedo! Las relaciones de pareja me hacen daño.— Él fue a contestar, pero el dolor de ella ya duraba demasiado y no quiso escucharle. — ¿Sabes qué quiero yo? Paz. Un buen Empleo y un lugar decente donde vivir. Quiero leer libros, escuchar música y tener tiempo para entablar amistades duraderas con otras mujeres. Quiero despertarme cada mañana sabiendo que tengo la posibilidad razonable de ser feliz. Y escucha lo más triste de todo: hasta que me topé contigo, casi lo había conseguido.

Las facciones de Edward se habían endurecido. Bella supo que le había herido, aunque era preferible este dolor breve y agudo a la aflicción constante que nunca ceja.

—Estoy harta de esta situación— se obligó a continuar. —Te dije que no quería verte más, pero no me hiciste caso. Bien, ha llegado el momento de que prestes atención: estoy harta de que me acoses. Capta el mensaje y déjame en paz.

El palideció y sus ojos se vaciaron de toda expresión.

—Mis disculpas. No tenía intención de acosarte.— Cogió un grueso sobre acolchado que estaba detrás de una columna y se lo ofreció con un gesto brusco. —Sé que lo estuviste buscando, ahora tienes tu ejemplar personal.

Bella le observó mientras se alejaba, altivo y orgulloso, cruzando el césped de Faulkner con sus largas zancadas.

—Gordon Ven aquí — gritó Bella

Pero su perro había encontrado un nuevo amo y no le hizo caso. Oyó el sonido del motor alejándose. Al final, miró el sobre que sostenía y sacó de su interior lo que Edward le había traído. Un ejemplar de Reflexiones.

Edward estaba ya a cuarenta kilómetros de Oxford cuando oyó la sirena. Miró el velocímetro y descubrió que iba a ciento veinte por hora. Genial Aminoró y se detuvo en el andén. Gordon se incorporó en el asiento. Un final perfecto para un día miserable.

Acosador. ¿Así le veía ella?

Mientras mostraba su carnet, pensó en los acontecimientos de la tarde, tan diferentes a lo que él había planeado. Le había parecido una buena idea sacar a Bella Swan de Parrish; y Rowan Oak, una elección apropiada. Intentó impresionarla con una visita privada, imaginándose que la combinación de un entorno romántico y su encanto personal la seduciría lo suficiente para que pudiera hablarle de Reflexiones, para que pudiera explicarse. Olvidó que el encanto personal no era lo que más que más le caracterizaba, y Bella, sin duda, estaba inmunizada contra los entornos románticos ya antes de cumplir los veintiuno. Desde luego, su intención no era tirarle el libro a la cara. Quería abordar el tema con delicadeza, explicarle cómo se sentía cuando lo escribía y señalar que lo había terminado meses antes de la vuelta de Bella a Parrish. Y, sobre todo, quería prevenirla. Luego, le hablaría del cuadro.

— Usted es el escritor— dijo el policía mirando el carnet de Edward. —El autor de ese libro sobre Parrish.

Edward asintió pero no quiso entablar conversación. No le parecía honorable intentar zafarse de una multa que se merecía. El agente sin embargo, tenía una esposa apasionada por los libros y un basset en casa, y le dejó marchar con una simple advertencia.

Edward llegó a las afueras de la ciudad pero, en lugar de dirigirse a La Novia del Francés, empezó a conducir sin rumbo por las calles. La fiereza de Bella le había asustado esta tarde. Ella no jugaba. Hablaba muy en serio. Y él se había enamorado de ella.

Le pareció que lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, la idea ya le era familiar, como si formara parte de él desde siempre. Dado su eterno gusto por lo irónico, la situación debería divertirle, pero no tenía ganas de reír. Había calculado mal, había jugado mal y se había comportado mal. En el proceso, había perdido algo de valor incalculable.

Bella quería estar a solas para leer Reflexiones, así que declinó la invitación de Alice de acompañarla a la iglesia el domingo por la mañana. En cuanto Alice se alejó con el coche, se puso

unos tejanos, cogió una manta vieja y se dirigió al lago. Le hubiera gustado la compañía de Gordón, pero el perro no había vuelto. Empezaba a parecerle que nunca volvería.

Extendió la manta en un lugar soleado, no lejos del embarcadero desierto, y examinó la cubierta del libro. Rezaba: «Copia sin corregir Prohibida su venta.» Esto significaba que Edward le había dado uno de los ejemplares impresos para los críticos y libreros, antes de que la versión definitiva saliera al mercado dentro de un mes. Pasó la palma de la mano por la tapa y se preparó para leer lo que estaba segura pondría acerca de su madre. Puede que Renee fuera despótica pero también Había sido una fuerza impulsora del progreso y, si Edward no lo reconocía, jamás lo perdonaría.

La campana de una iglesia sonó a lo lejos, y Bella empezó a leer

(«Vine a Parrish dos veces, la primera, para escribir una gran novela y, más de una década después, porque necesitaba volver a casa. »)

El autor era un personaje más. Esto la sorprendió. No pasaba lo mismo con Ültimo apeadero. Leyó de un tirón el capítulo inicial, que hablaba de sus primeros días en Parrish. En el segundo capítulo utilizaba su encuentro con Esme («Tu pelo es demasiado largo, jovencito, incluso para ser extranjero») para situar la historia en los años sesenta cuando empezó el desmoronamiento económico de la ciudad. Su relato de la casi bancarrota de la fábrica de ventanas se leía como una novela de intriga, viéndose la tensión realzada por anécdotas divertidas de la localidad, como el concurso de la Gran Ensalada de Patatas en la iglesia del Cristo Redentor. Entrando en la década de los setenta Edward cifraba el coste humano de la política racial de la ciudad en la familia de Laurent Da Revin. Y hablaba de Renee y Charlie, como Bella ya imaginaba. No la molestó demasiado el retrato que esbozaba de su padre, pero sus mejillas ardieron de rabia cuando vio que su madre hermosa y altiva quedaba retratada como una mujer que se pa seaba por la ciudad dejando atrás una estela de ceniza de tabaco y con descendencia. Aunque Edward no olvidaba mencionar sus éxitos, era una descripción devastadora.

Cuando le quedaban unas cien páginas por leer, cerró el libro y bajó hasta la orilla del agua. Suponía que la historia terminaba en 1982, con la apertura de la nueva fábrica, pero aún quedaban tres capítulos y la inquietud había formado un nudo en su estómago. Tal vez Renee no fuera el único personaje que debiera preocuparle.

Volvió a la manta, abrió el libro y empezó a leer el siguiente capítulo

(«En 1986 yo tenía veintidós años y Parrish era mi nirvana particular. Las gentes de la ciudad aceptaban mis rarezas, mis grandísimos defectos como profesor, mi acento extraño y mis pretensiones engreídas Estaba escribiendo una novela Y Misisipi ama a los escritores más que a nadie. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía aceptado. Era feliz, completa y arrebatadoramente feliz… hasta que mi Edén del Sur fue destruido por una joven llamada Valentine.

A sus dieciocho años era la criatura más hermosa que nadie hubiera visto jamás. Verla contonearse por la acera camino de la entrada del instituto Parrish, era observar la sensualidad en movimiento... »)

Bella terminó la página, leyó la siguiente y siguió leyendo mientras su respiración se tornaba entrecortada y los colores le subían a la cara. Valentine era ella. Edward había cambiado su nombre, había cambiado los nombres de todos los que eran adolescentes en aquella época, aunque nadie se equivocaría con respecto a sus verdaderas identidades.

(«Valentine era una vampiresa adolescente que chupaba la sangre de sus desafortunadas víctimas para acompañar los Chicken McNuggets que tornaba después del instituto. Sin embargo no se tornó realmente peligrosa hasta que decidió no conformarse con el plasma de los muchachos adolescentes y salió en busca de presas decir, de mí. »)

El sol rozó la superficie del lago y la atmósfera se enfrió. Cuando terminó la lectura, Bella estaba temblando. Dejó el libre a un lado y se hizo un ovillo. La parte de la historia dedicada a ella ocupaba menos de un capítulo, pero se sentía como si las palabras le hubiesen sido grabadas en la piel, como los tatuajes de tinta que los chicos se hacían en las muñecas con un bolígrafo cuando se aburrían en clase. Todo estaba allí: su egoísmo, sus manipulaciones, su mentira. Todo expuesto a los ojos del mundo, para que lo viera y lo juzgara. La vergüenza ardía en su interior. También la ira. Él lo sabía desde el principió. Mientras se reían, se besaban y hacían el amor, él sabía lo que había escrito acerca de ella, y que ella lo leería algún día, y sin embargo no la había prevenido.

Se quedó junto al lago hasta que anocheció, envuelta en la manta

Y las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Cuando volvió, la cochera le pareció vacía y opresiva. Alice le había dejado una nota sobra la mesa pero ella pasó de largo. No había comido en todo el día, y ahora la sola idea de comer le provocaba náuseas. Subió arriba, se lavó la cara y se tendió en la cama, pero el techo que Esme había contemplado durante cuatro décadas la oprimió como la tapa de un féretro. La vida de su tía había sido una endecha de desgracia y aflicción, vivida hasta el fin en el nombre del amor

Bella no podía respirar. Se levantó y bajó a la planta baja, pero también allí la amargura de Esme lo impregnaba todo. Los muebles deslustrados, el empapelado descolorido, las cortinas amarillentas… todo manchado de la ira de una mujer que había hecho del amor perdido la obsesión de su vida. Empezó a dolerle la cabeza. Ese no era un hogar, era un mausoleo; y el estudio del pintor, su corazón. Agarró la llave y salió a la noche. Forcejeó con la cerradura del estudio en la oscuridad. Cuando consiguió abrirla, le dio al interruptor que encendía la bombilla desnuda que colgaba del techo. Mientras observaba el patético monumento que su tía había erigido al amor perdido, trató de trató de imaginarse las explicaciones de Edward, sus justificaciones. «Escribí el libro mucho antes de que volvieras. ¿De qué habría servido advertirtelo?» ¿De qué habría servido, realmente?

Se adentró en el caótico corazón del espíritu tenebroso de su tía y empezó a arrancar los plásticos mugrientos. Ella no viviría su vida de la misma manera. Nunca más. No sería prisionera de sus propias carencias. Prendería fuego a todo esto, haría que esa energía demencial de cuadros y pérdidas se consumiera entre las llamas.

Los colores se arremolinaron delante de sus ojos. Su corazón latís desbocado. Las manchas y salpicaduras frenéticas giraban a su alrededor Y entonces lo vio.

El cuadro de Lincoln Ash.

espero les este gustando y me lo dejen saber en sus comentarios :*


	21. Chapter 21

**Esta historia es una adaptacion de un libro. La historia no me perteneces y tampoco los personasjes, solo es mia la adaptacion y algunas cosas que cuadre para que fuera mejor.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 22<p>

— ¡Ay, Señor, ojalá supiera dónde ha ido y qué significa todo esto!

georgette heyer, El Corintio

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Alice y Jasper ya habían instalado a Bella en La Novia del Francés, haciendo ellos todo el trabajo mientras Bella deambulaba por la casa y hacía más llamadas infructuosas al móvil de Edward. Cada llamada sin respuesta incrementaba su ansiedad. Edward era un hombre duro. ¿Qué pasaría si ella había desperdiciado la única oportunidad que él estaba dispuesto a darle? Quizás el momento de su partida significara una especie de exorcismo permanente para él, un acto simbólico que la arrancaba de su corazón para siempre.

De pie en su viejo puesto, junto a la puerta del armario de Edward observaba a Alice trajinar. A la vista de su ropa deslucida, colgada entre los trajes caros y las elegantes chaquetas informales que Edward había dejado, le entraron ganas de llorar.

—Lo llevaré todo de vuelta a la cochera en cuanto os marchéis— dijo.

— No lo harás— repuso Alice. —Te sentirás mejor aquí. Te ayudará a comprender dónde tienes que vivir tu vida.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Simplemente, lo sé.

Bella le dio la espalda. Gordón la siguió a la planta baja donde Jasper se tomaba un descanso en el sofá del solario, bebiendo cerveza y viendo el final de un torneo de golf.

— Quiero recuperar a mi mujer— le dijo, y apagó el televisor

—Sé que estás trastornada y que éste no es el mejor momento para ti, pe ro recuperarla esta noche.

—Las has tenido durante catorce años. ¿No puedo quedármela unos días más?

—No La necesito ya.

—Piensas que soy una egoísta, ¿verdad? Por quedármela.

Jasper sonrió y dejó la cerveza encima de la mesa.

Ella se acercó a los ventanales. Mirando los montones de piedras aún sin colocar, rezó para que Edward volviera un día para terminar el murete ¿ Por qué tuvo que marcharse de ese modo? Debió concederle más tiempo y pensaba decírselo en cuanto consiguiera comunicar con él.

— ¿Por qué no contesta al teléfono?

—Porque no quiere hablar contigo.

— Me gustabas más cuando eras amable.

—No le has dejado demasiadas alternativas.

Gordon se frotó contra sus tobillos. Ella se agachó y le acarició, buscando consuelo en su calor perruno.

—¿Te acuerdas de «te querré siempre»?

—Éramos unos críos— dijo Jasper. —Lo que sentimos fue verdadero en su momento Ken y Barbie funcionan mejor en el país de la fantasía que en la vida real.

Jasper estiró las piernas.

—Creo que nunca te di las gracias por abandonarme.

— No se merecen.

—Ahora resulta fácil ver lo poco que congeniábamos— dijo él. —Yo soy demasiado aburrido para ti, y tu melodramatismo me volvería loco

—Edward adora el melodrama. Se gana la vida con él.

Jasper le dedicó una dulce sonrisa estilo Ken. Ella se sentó en la otomana.

—Debí ser más flexible con él.

—Lástima que no se te ocurriera hace unos días.

—Soy la reina del melodrama— respondió Bella desolada. —Solo aprendo a palos.

Alice entró en el solario.

—Jasper, creo que...

—No— Se levantó del sofá, su buen humor desvanecido. —Ya no. Hablo en serio, Alice. Será Bella o seré yo. ¿Cuál es tu prioridad? Decídete.

— No te atrevas a coaccionarme.

— Quieres que todo se haga a tu manera. Bien, pues, estoy aquí para decirte que las cosas no funcionan así.

— Déjate de gilipolleces.

—Si alguien es gilipollas...

—Oh, basta ya— intervino Bella. —Esperad a. estar solos para empezar el precalentamiento. Se levantó de la otomana y se detuvo en seco —¡Mary!

Los dos la miraron con extrañeza.

—Edward dijo que esta noche llamaría a Mary. ¡Daos prisa¡— Y salió corriendo de La Novia del Francés, con Jasper, Alice y Gordón pisándole los talones.

Entró como un vendaval en la casa de los Witlock, justo en el momento en que Mary bajaba las escaleras. Había cambiado el estilo gótico por unos pantalones recortados de cintura demasiado baja y un top transparente, que no alcanzaba a cubrirle las costillas. El día anterior cuando Bella la interrogó al respecto, había respondido con mirada calculadora que estaba explorando su sexualidad. Incluso en su estado de invalidez emocional, Bella supo que la estaba poniendo a prueba y no había respondido al desafío.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a Edward?— gritó Mary, quitándose la cinta del pelo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¡Se ha ido!

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Él me lo ha dicho.

Bella se envaró.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Hace unos minutos, por teléfono.

Bella se dejó caer sobre el último escalón y hundió la cara entre las manos.

— Ya has hablado con él.

— Estaba totalmente desolado— continuó Mary con tono acusador. —Le has dejado plantado, ¿no es así?

Bella no consiguió responder.

Una cosa era que Edward se marchara. Otra, muy distinta, que cor tara todas las vías de comunicación. Bella no tenía intención de tolerarlo. A primera hora de la mañana del lunes llamó a su editor y preguntó por las relaciones públicas de Edward. Cuando la mujer respondió Bella asumió su mejor acento norteño:

—Marie Gordón al habla. Del programa de entrevistas de Oprah.

— ¿Gordon? No me suena el nombre.

—Soy nueva. Esto es muy precipitado pero a Oprah le gustaría contar con la presencia del señor Cullen para su programa de esta semana. Para que esto sea posible, necesitaría hablar con él hoy mismo. Stephen King quiere el espacio, y ya sabe que se puede poner muy pesado

—Creo que el señor Cullen no está disponible.

—Claro que está disponible. ¡Se trata de Oprah!

—Me sentiría más cómoda si hablara con mi contacto habitual.

—Por desgracia sufrió un accidente de coche esta mañana. Nada serio. Pero estará inmovilizada por un tiempo.

—Qué raro Hablé con él hace menos de diez minutos.

—Debió ser mientras esperaba la ambulancia.

La mujer colgó

Alice cedió a la presión de Jasper y volvió a su casa el sábado por la tarde eso no significaba que dejaría a Bella a su aire, y decidió celebrar la merienda de reconciliación y perdón en La Novia del Francés

—Así resultará más simbólica— dijo.

Llegó la tarde del lunes. Mientras Alice aclaraba en el fregadero los platos manchados de chocolate, pensó que debería estar contenta de cómo habían salido las cosas. Bella estaba tensa como un muelle y al principio hubo cierto nerviosismo, pero las Sauces del Mar habían venido dispuestas a perdonar. La absolución de Angela estaba garantizada de antemano y a Jessica ya la había ablandado el afecto que Bella había mostrado por Tom. Lauren sucumbió cuando Bella mostró entusiasmo por las fotos de su niño de tres años, aunque el resentimiento de Rosalie era profundo, y no cedió hasta que Bella la rodeó con los brazos y le dijo: «Perdóname o mátame.»

En cuanto a Edward... Dijeron que era muy propio de Bella llevar a un hombre a esos extremos, pero no la recriminaron y la tensión de ella se fue relajando. Para cuando desapareció el último pastel de chocolate de dos pisos preparado por Alice, Bella ya volvía a pertenecer a las Sauces del Mar. Y volvía a ser la lider

Alice cogió el último plato y lo metió bajo el chorro de agua. Las otras cinco estaban sentadas en el solario, riendo y compartiendo recuerdos de cosas que ella no había vivido. No tenía por que sentirse abandonada ella misma había insistido en fregar los platos, pero tenía la impresión de haber vuelto a los dieciséis años.

Agarró el trapo de secar con disgusto. Sabía cuánto había echado de menos Bella a las Sauces del Mar y debería estar contenta de haber sido ella quien volviera a reunirlas. Aunque también eran sus amigas, y a Alice le gustaba creer que era su líder. Hasta ahora, era ella, quien tenía la última palabra sobre las fechas de las próximas reuniones y sobre quién llevaría qué a las tertulias. Era ella quien calmaba los ánimos y escuchaba las confidencias de las demás. Y se le daba bien ese papel. A partir de ahora, sin embargo, todo sería distinta Salvo que Bella se fuera de Parrish.

Esta posibilidad la serenó un poco. Ella no quería que Bella se fuera. Ahora ya eran hermanas y no pensaba renunciar a ello ni siquiera para aferrarse a su posición como líder de las Sauces del Mar Cuando volvió a reunirse con ellas en el solario se sentía un poco mejor, aunque la conversación prosiguió sin incluirla.

— ¿Y recuerdas cuando caminamos a ciegas por el salón de Lauren y rompimos la lámpara de su madre?

— ¿Y cuando el padre de Angela nos pilló fumando?

— ¿Y aquella noche que fuimos a la Punta y luego el coche de Jasper no arrancaba?

— ¿Os acordáis de cómo...?

— ¡No, no me acuerdo!— estalló Alice, sorprendiéndose a si misma. —Yo no era una Sauce del Mar por entonces. Y en el fondo tampoco lo soy ahora. Y os agradecería que mostrarais un poco de consideración por mí y no pasarais el resto de la velada hablando de cosas que desconozco.

Un silencio denso cayó sobre el grupo. Rosalie se quitó una pelusa de los pantalones. Lauren empezó a hacer girar su anillo de bodas. Sólo Bella parecía divertida, y arqueó sus elegantes cejas para observarlas a todas con fingida sorpresa.

— ¿Queréis decir que nunca la habéis iniciado?

—Nunca se nos ocurrió— respondió Jessica.

Rosalie recogió las piernas sobre el sofá.

—Eras tú quien se ocupaba de las iniciaciones.

—Es cierto, lo era.— Bella dirigió su atención a Alice, que en absoluto se sintió reconfortada por la astucia de aquellos ojos Chocolates.

—Alice, sal de la habitación mientras votamos.

—¿Votar?

Bella la miró con altivez.

—Quieres ser una Sauce del Mar en toda regla o no?

Alice le devolvió la altivez punto por punto.

— ¿No os parece que ya somos mayorcitas para estas chiquilladas?

—No

Al final, Alice dejó de protestar, en parte porque no le servía de nada y en parte porque Bella volvía a dar muestras de su viejo espíritu. Además, quería ser una Sauce del Mar en toda regla.

La llevaron en volandas a la sala de estar, donde tuvo que esperar.

Y esperar

Pasaron varios minutos. Al final, se hartó y volvió enfadada al solario

— ¿Os importaría decirme qué demonios os lleva tanto tiempo?

Rosalie señaló a Angela, que estaba tendida en el suelo.

—Oh votamos hace rato, pero Angela quería enseñarnos sus nuevos ejercicios abdominales y se nos ha olvidado llamarte.

Esto encendió a Alice.

— ¿Qué os habéis creído? Sólo porque la señorita diosa vuelve a caerle bien a todo el mundo, no voy a permitir que nadie me pisotee.

Bella resopló.

—Nos ha salido susceptible.

—Siempre lo ha sido— admitió Rosalie.

Jessica miró a Alice con aire de suficiencia.

—Mas vale que cuides tu lenguaje cuando hablas con nosotras. To davía nos has superado la ceremonia de iniciación, y podemos retirar la invitación en cualquier momento.

Alice cruzó los brazos y empezó a tamborilear el suelo con el pie.

— ¿Qué clase de ceremonia es?

Esto bastó para desatar un largo debate, porque nadie recordaba la ceremonia con exactitud aunque todas estuvieron de acuerdo en una cosa: necesitaban una fotografía de George Michael.

— ¿Para qué?— preguntó Alice agotando la paciencia.

Jessica se tiró de un tirante del sujetador.

— Debes jurarle amor eterno.

— Pero bueno...

— Tienes que hacerlo— insistió Rosalie. —Es parte del ritual de las Sauces.

— Pero no tenemos ninguna foto— puntualizó Lauren. —Angela metió la mano en su bolso y sacó una Biblia.

—Tengo una idea.

— ¡No vamos a utilizar una imagen de Jesús!— exclamó Rosalie

Angela pareció decepcionada pero cedió grácilmente a la presión del grupo. La discusión prosiguió aunque sin conducir a nada, Al final, Jessica se ofreció a investigar los CD de Edward.

— ¡Mirad! Tiene el último álbum de los U2. Alice podría jurar por Bono.

Lauren inspeccionó el CD.

— No sería lo mismo.

Bella dio el CD a Alice con una sonrisa de picardía

— Besa la foto de Bono y jura amarle por el resto de tu vida

Alice vaciló un momento.

—Vale, pero sólo por su dedicación a las buenas causas— precisó.

Por desgracia, la cosa no terminó ahí. Según parece, tenían un saludo secreto que nadie recordaba. También solían sentarse en. pasando de mano en mano un collar perdido hacía años.

— Hay una cosa crucial— dijo Rosalie. —Tienes que decirnos qué chico te gusta más.

—Jolines, tendré que pensármelo— ironizó Alice.

—No muestra demasiado espíritu Sauce del Mar— comentó Lauren

— También tiene que contarnos un secreto sexual— dijo Jessica

— ¿Un secreto sexual?— Alice alzó la vista al techo . —Teníais once años cuando formasteis el grupo. ¿Cuántos secretos sexuales teníais a esa edad?

—Unos cuantos. Rosalie encontró un ejemplar de El placer sexual de su madre.

Alice levantó las manos.

—De acuerdo. Hace un par de noches tuve un sueño erótico con Harrison Ford.

— ¿Y quién no?— replicó Lauren, poco impresionada. —Hace falta un secreto mejor

El mayor secreto sexual de Alice la falta de deseo padecida, incluso respecto a su propio marido era algo que no pensaba compar tir con nadie. Fingió reflexionar en el tema.

—Vale ¿Qué tal esto? Rosalie, ¿recuerdas cuando te quedaste Mary para que Jasper y yo pudiéramos ir a aquella conferencia en Miami

—Pues sí

—No había tal conferencia en Miami. Reservamos una habitación de hotel en Memphis y pasamos el fin de semana jugando a los esclavos sexuales

—Era mentira pero las reacciones fueron más que satisfactorias.

— ¡Eres una furcia!

— ¿ esclavos sexuales?

—Con esposas y todo?

—Con todo— enfatizó Alice.

Bella no se lo tragó pero mantuvo la boca cerrada, cosa que hizo pensar a Alice lo agradable que era tener, por fin, una hermana.

— ¡Se le han empañado los ojos!— exclamó Rosalie. —Menudo fin de semana tuvo que ser

Alice sonrió a Bella.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa y comentó:

—Ni siquiera yo podría competir con un fin de semana así.

Alice se reacomodó en el sofá antes de que la embargara una nueva oleada de emoción.

— ¿No ha llegado ya el momento de encender la vela de la iniciación?

—Aún no.— Bella arqueó una ceja calculadora. —Queda una cosa por hacer...

Angela se levantó del sillón y dijo:

—No. Eso no lo haremos.

—Es necesario para que Alice sea oficialmente una Sauce del Mar— repuso Bella.

—Madre mía— Rosalie echó la cabeza atrás y soltó una risotada.

Jessica gruñó.

—No debí comer tanto chocolate.

—De acuerdo, pero no se lo diremos a nadie— dijo Lauren. —Ya sabes cuánto me odia mi suegra. Si lo descubre, nunca dejará de atormentarme.

—Hacer, ¿qué?— preguntó Alice, sin estar segura de querer saberlo.

Unos momentos de silencio. Se miraron unas a las otras. Finalmente, Angela explicó con voz queda:

— Tenemos que desnudarnos y correr tres veces alrededor de La Novia del Francés.

Alice las observó, incrédula.

— Estáis bromeando, ¿verdad?.

Jessica soltó un resoplido.

—Ojalá.

Angela meneó la cabeza.

—Es verdad. Cada vez que ingresaba un miembro nuevo en las Sauces del Mar...

— Que por fortuna no sucedía muy a menudo... — interpuso Rosalie.

— ... esperábamos hasta que Bella convencía a su madre de que nos dejara a todas pasar la noche aquí.

— Preferiblemente en verano, para dormir en la galería, al aire libre— añadió Lauren.

—Cuando Charlie y Renee ya estaban dormidos— prosiguió Angela —nos desnudábamos y corríamos en cueros alrededor de la casa.

— Nunca oí hablar de eso— dijo Alice .

—Era nuestro secreto mejor guardado.

—Nuestro único secreto— apostilló Jessica secamente.

— Ni siquiera los chicos lo saben.

—Apenas está anocheciendo — dijo Alice . —Y dudo que haga quince grados fuera.— Bella le sonrió.

—Entonces más nos vale correr rápido.

Siguió un debate sobre los términos y las condiciones pero al fnal, sólo hicieron una concesión a la madurez: acordaron no quitarse los zapatos

—Ya sabía yo que debí ponerme braguitas nuevas— se lamentó Jessica unos minutos después, cuando se estaban desnudando en el solario

—Que alguien compruebe que todas las luces están apagadas.

—Estoy ahorrando para una liposucción. De veras que sí.

—Me gustaba más cuando odiábamos a Bella. Mira qué piernas

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, Alice tiene un chupetazo descomunal! Jasper no perdido el tiempo, ¿eh?

Desnudas y entre risas, se reunieron delante de la puerta trasera.

— ¿Todas listas?— preguntó Rosalie.

— ¡Listas!— declararon.

Bella cogió el pomo y abrió la puerta de par en par.

— ¡Viva las Sauces del Mar! — gritó.

Y salieron corriendo.

La decisión impulsiva de Jasper y Mary de salir a dar un paseo nocturno les llevó hasta el final del pasaje Mockingbird. Al alcanzar el camino de entrada a La Novia del Francés, se detuvieron en seco. Mary fue la primera en recuperar la voz.

— ¿Crees que se han vuelto locas o algo?

—Desde luego, eso parece.

No dijeron nada más durante unos momentos pero, al final, Mary se sintió tan horrorizada que no pudo callarse por más tiempo.

—Tú no deberías mirar, papá.

—Cariño, no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo.

Risas histéricas llegaron a sus oídos, un juramento, un chitón. Las mujeres desaparecieron por un lado de la casa.

Mary frunció el entrecejo.

—Si los chicos del colegio se enteran de esto, no pienso volver a clase. Hablo en serio.

—Nos iremos juntos de la ciudad.

—Estas cosas no pasaban antes de que Bella volviera.

—Si se queda, empeorarán.

—Aun así no quiero que se vaya.

Jasper le dio un apretón en el hombro.

—Yo tampoco.

Mary contuvo el aliento cuando las mujeres reaparecieron por el otro lado de la casa, con su madre en cabeza.

—Esto es muy embarazoso.

—Lo peor es que dudo que hayan probado siquiera el alcohol— comentó Jasper.

—Yo siempre pensaba que mamá es perfecta.

—No puede evitarlo, cariño. Las mujeres del Sur nacen con el gen de la locura.

— Yo no. — Jasper suspiró.

—Tarde o temprano seguirás su camino.— Con un siseo repentino, se encendieron los aspersores y las mujeres empezaron a chillar.

— No puedo seguir mirando— dijo Mary.

Jasper ocultó la cara de su hija contra el pecho y sonrió

—Por la mañana fingiremos que fue un mal sueño.

Bella apagó el despertador. Era martes, el día que pensabe irse de Parrish. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada de Edward y aspirando su aroma familiar, rezó por que volviera a casa antes de que ella tuviera que cambiar las sábanas. Se sentía desgraciada. Intentó desembarazarse de la desdicha recordando la noche anterior y las Sauces del Mar. Sonrió. Alice le había hecho un regalo inapreciable.

Consiguió levantarse de la cama tarea nada fácil últimamente y vestirse para ir a la librería.

— Pensaba que estarías haciendo las maletas— dije Sue cuando Bella le ofreció la tarta de arándanos que había intentado comer

—Un cambio temporal de planes. Me quedaré un poquito más.

La cara de Sue resplandeció.

— ¿En serio?

Bella asintió y le contó lo que había pasado con Edward

— ¿Se fue? ¿Así, sin más?

— Así, sin más— respondió Bella, alentada por el gesto dignado de Sue.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

— Seguiré intentando localizarle.

Sue la miró con compasión.

— Por lo que me cuentas, tardarás un tiempo en dar con él. Parece que no desea ser localizado.

— Llamaré a su editor. Alguien tiene que saber dónde está.

— Más vale que inventes algo más convincente que ese rollo de Oprah que me has contado.

— Lo haré.

El editor de Edward descolgó el teléfono al segundo tono.

—Mike Newton.

—Lady Mary Posh Wicket al habla. Le llamo desde Londres.

— ¿Quién dice que es?

—Soy la directora de la Oficina Real de la Jarretera de Su Majestad. Tengo noticias importantes para un autor suyo. Sir Edward Cullen… Ah pero seré tonta. Aún no es Sir Cullen. Por eso necesito hablar con él aunque parece que no contesta al teléfono.

—Me temo que no sé dónde está.

— Pero qué cosas dice, caballero. ¿He de creer que ha extraviado a uno de sus más relevantes autores?

— ¿Perdón?

— Tal vez quiera ser usted quien informe a Su Majestad de la desaparición de sir Edward, porque, desde luego, yo no pienso decírselo.

— ¿ Quién es usted ?

— Debo insistir en que localicen a sir Edward inmediatamente.

— No sé quién es usted pero tengo trabajo que hacer.

— ¡ No hasta que me diga dónde demonios se ha ido Edward, capullo!

Hubo una pausa.

— ¿Eres tú, Bella Swan?

En esta ocasión, fue ella quien colgó

espero les este gustando y me lo dejen saber en sus comentarios :*


	22. Chapter 22

**Esta historia es una adaptacion de un libro. La historia no me perteneces y tampoco los personasjes, solo es mia la adaptacion y algunas cosas que cuadre para que fuera mejor.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 23<p>

— Están locos, todos y cada uno de ellos _ dijo Rupert con convicción.

georgette heyer, El cachorro

Llamaradas de azaleas y cornejos anunciaban la llegada de abril. Jamás había sido tan hermoso el norte de Misisipí, pero se sentía desgraciada. Pasaba los días en el limbo, encontrando consuelo únicamente en que todavía no había aparecido ningún camión de mudanzas para llevarse las cosas de Edward. A veces intentaba convencerse de que él sólo pretendía jugar con ella y que pronto reaparecería en Parrish. Al cumplirse la primera semana, sin embargo, empezó a pensar que las intenciones de él eran exactamente las que había declarado en su momento.

Dos semanas después de la partida de Edward, Jasper llamó a su puerta con noticias.

— Me ha telefoneado. Ha alquilado una casa, pero no me dijo donde. Parece que trabaja de sol a sol para terminar su libro.

— ¿Y yo? ¿Qué dijo de mí?

Jasper se dedicó a un examen a fondo de las llaves de su coche

— Lo siento, Bella. Dijo que todavía no quiere habla contigo... Tal vez cuando termine el libro. Y quiere que dejes de acosar a su editor. Ah..., y quiso saber cómo está Gordón.

—Maldito capullo.

¡La estaba manipulando! Una oleada de indignación justiciera barrió las lágrimas que le inundaban los ojos últimamente. Bella apartó a Jasper, condujo hasta La Caseta del Lago y pasó la velada bailando con Ben Cheney.

El enfado la sostuvo durante los siguientes días. Luego Reflexiones hizo su aparición en las librerías...

—Nunca había visto nada igual— dijo Sue. —Apenas hace una semana de su publicación y ya he vendido trescientos ejemplares.

—Hurra— replicó Bella apesadumbrada.

Covner la miró con aire de suficiencia por encima del hombro.

—Mírale el lado bueno, querida Valentine. No todas quedamos inmortalizada en una gran obra literaria.

Marge Dayley asomó la cabeza entre los estantes de autoayuda.

—Yo creo que lo llevas bastante bien. En tu lugar, yo ya estaría en Mexico. Aunque supongo que no está lo bastante lejos, siendo aún Norteamérica

La ciudad entera se estaba desternillando de risa a su costa.

El libro subió inmediatamente al número uno de la lista de éxitos del New York Times, y un periodista de USA Today fue a Parrish. Aunque la prensa ya recogía diversas versiones de la misteriosa desaparición de Edward este periodista estaba más interesado en localizar a los protagonistas reales de Reflexiones. La diabólica Valentine encabezaba su lista de personas más buscadas.

—Pero si es Isabella Swan la que busca— le dijo Amanda Higgins segundos después de su llegada a la ciudad. Isabella Swan Uley Biers Black.

—Quizá recuerde haber leído sobre ella hace unos años— colabo ró su marido. — Es la camarera que se casó con el magnate del petróleo Jacob Black.

La historia salió en los periódicos del día siguiente, y ni siquiera el Tibet estaba ya suficientemente lejos para esconderse.

A principios de mayo, un mes después de la partida de Edwrad, salió a subasta el lienzo de Ash, y el museo Getty lo compró por algo más de tres millones de dólares. Aunque Sue y las Sauces del Mar hicieron sus mejores esfuerzos por celebrarlo con Bella lo que ella quería era estar con Edward. Él comprendería mejor que nadie lo que esa venta significaba para ella. Sin embargo, el que no llamara para felicitarla añadió más leña a la pira ardiente de su resentimiento

Bella se ocupó del papeleo para el fondo que aseguraría los cuidados de Leah y luego cogió un avión a Houston, para pasar unos días con ella y ultimar otros asuntos. Reflexiones la contemplaba desde los escaparates de todas las librerías por las que pasaba. Se regaló una sesión de belleza en el mejor salón de la ciudad, seguida de un atracón de compras, pero ni siquiera los nuevos reflejos rubios y el par de Jimmy Choos de tacón de aguja consiguieron levantarle los ánimos.

Volvió a Parrish un martes a última hora de la tarde seis semanas después de la deserción de Edward, cansada, sola y con lágrimas en los ojos. Justo cuando apagaba la lámpara de la mesilla de noche sonó el teléfono y, al contestar, oyó una familiar voz imperiosa:

— ¿Dónde demonios has estado los últimos tres día— Sus piernas se paralizaron.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Quién, si no, te llamaría a medianoche?

Todo lo que planeaba decirle se le fue de la cabeza.

— ¡Eres un bastardo!

— ¿Será que llamo en mal momento?

— ¡Un bastardo manipulador! — Entonces le salió todo, la ira y la frustración. Bella gritó y maldijo hasta quedarse ronca, pero cuando al fin consiguió calmarse, él sólo dijo:

—"Venga, mi amor"— comentario que reavivó su ira.

—¡No soy tu amor! ¡No soy nada tuyo! Me abandonaste, maldito capullo, y no te lo perdonaré nunca. Aunque me alegro de que te hayas ido, así no tengo que volver a ver tu caradura otra vez. Y adivina. Cuando te dije que te quería, fue una broma. ¿Me oyes? He estado riéndome a tus espaldas. ¡No te quiero! ¡Todo ha sido una grandísima broma!

— Lamento oírlo — respondió él, pendiente de cada una de sus palabras. —Aunque yo te quiero lo bastante para ambos y el tema no mepreocupa. En realidad, me resulta embarazoso echarte tanto de menos

Eso la calmó un poco.

Bajó de la cama y se sentó en la alfombra, para que Gordon que se había escondido debajo de la cama durante el griterío, pudiera emerger y apoyar la cabeza en su regazo. Sus ojos goteaban lágrimas respiró hondo varias veces, para que Edward no supiera que su abandono la había reducido a una llorona impotente.

— ¿Cómo pudiste marcharte?

— Como un animal herido. Cursilerías de ese tipo.

Edward sonaba altivo, hasta un poco aburrido, aunque ella le conocía demasiado bien para dejarse engañar. Le había hecho mucho daño, quizás más que él a ella Bella se inclinó y se secó los ojos con una oreja de Gordon .

—No quería herirte. Sabes que no.

Edward respondió en el mismo tono cansino:

—El hecho de que no pudieras evitarlo sólo lo hizo más doloroso.

—Tenías razón— dijo ella con un hilo de voz. —Nunca nos di una oportunidad. Lo comprendí en cuanto te fuiste.

—Claro que tenía razón.

— ¿Puede volver ya?

— ¿Bajo qué términos?

—Este no es un acuerdo comercial— repuso ella.

—Para dejar las cosas claras.

—Te quiero— dijo Bella. —Más claro, el agua. Aunque deberíamos tener esta conversación en directo. ¿Dónde estás?

—Pues… no estoy preparado para decírtelo.

Ella irguió la espalda.

— ¿Por qué me has llamado, entonces? ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero tu corazón, mi amor.

—Ya lo tienes. ¿Acaso no lo sabes?

—Y quiero tu valentía.

Bella se mordió el labio.

—Intento reunir la valentía que me pides. No sucederá de la noche a la mañana pero estoy en buen camino. Y no quiero perderte. No he podido analizar esto hasta el último detalle, pero creo que Parrish podrá sobrevivir al escándalo de dos personas que se aman y viven juntos por un tiempo ¿No te parece?

Hubo una breve pausa.

— ¿Es esto lo que quieres, pues? ¿Que vuelva a Parrish para que vivamos juntos?

—Sé que es un paso importante, pero estoy harta de tener miedo ( nos sabes cuanto) y estoy dispuesta a darlo, si tú también lo estás.

—Entiendo

—Hablaste de un compromiso. Me siento honrada, Edward. Sé que esto es tan difícil para ticomo para mí. Podría significar el primer paso — Edward no dijo nada y ella se preguntó si no le estaría pidiendo demasiado. —Si no estás listo para una convivencia, lo comprendo, y olvídate del compromiso..., es demasiado pronto. Me mudaré de nuevo a la cochera, para que tengas tu propio espacio. No te presionaré ni te acosaré. Sé lo desagradable que es. Tómate todo el tiempo de necesitas. Pero vuelve aquí.— Esperó.

— ¿Edward?

— Aún no lo has entendido, amor mío.

Bella estaba tan nerviosa que sudaba.

— Entender ¿el qué?

-Volveré el día de nuestra boda. Ni un minuto antes.

— ¡Nuestra boda!— Se puso de pie de un salto. Gordon se escabulló otra vez debajo de la cama.

— Seguro que Alice y las Sauces del Mar estarán más que contentas de ayudar en los preparativos, y Jasper se ocupará del papeleo

— No hablas en serio.

— Desde luego que sí.

—Un compromiso, vale.— Bella se paseó por la habitación como una posesa. —Después de vivir juntos por un tiempo. Pero precipitarnos al matrimonio... No estamos preparados.

— Me temo que debo colgar, Bella. He de volver al trabajo. Felicidades por la venta de tu lienzo. Ojalá hubiera estado allí para celebrarlo contigo.

— ¡No te atrevas a colgar! ¿Pretendes decirme que no piensas volver si no accedo a casarme contigo?

— Claro que no. Eso te dejaría demasiado margen de maniobra. Loque digo es que no volveré hasta que estés en la iglesia, delante del altar, con todos nuestros amigos como testigos.

— ¡Eso es ridículo!— Bella apartó una revista caída de una patada. —No se trata de una de tus novelas, Edward. Esto es la vida real La gente no hace esas cosas.

—Pero nosotros no somos como la demás gente, ¿no es así?

Bella había empezado a marearse y se sentó en una silla

—Usa la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos puede permitirse una nueva equivocación. Debemos asegurarnos de que nos sentimos absolutamente cómodos juntos.

— Yo estoy seguro desde hace tiempo. Estoy muy enamorado de ti.

Ella aferró el auricular con más fuerza.

— Vuelve a casa, Edward. Ahora mismo.

— ¿Para volver a quedar a tu merced? No soy tan tonto.

— ¿Cómo vamos a solucionar esto, pues?

—En una iglesia, delante de un sacerdote. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Volvió a ponerse de pie de un brinco.

— ¿Lo dejo?

Oyó un suspiro de hastío.

—Por suerte para ti, estoy dispuesto a mostrarme paciente durante un par de días más, prueba de la profundidad de mis sentimientos por ti

— ¡Deja de hablar como un presumido!

—Llamaré a Jasper periódicamente, pero (y escúchame con mucha atención amor mío) a ti no volveré a llamarte. Si fueras una mujer sensata, yo también me mostraría más razonable, qué duda cabe. Pero eres una lunática y ésa es la única manera de tratarte.

—Lo habías planeado así desde el principio, ¿verdad?

—Basta decir que no eres el tipo de mujer a quien se puede permitir salirse de la raya.

Bella apretó el puño.

—Edward te lo suplico. Tenemos la posibilidad de un futuro en co mún. No lo estropees con exigencias insensatas.

— ¿Cómo podría estropearlo cuando tú ya lo haces a la perfección sin mi ayuda?

— ¡Estoy embarazada! Tienes que volver ahora mismo para cuidar…

—No, amor mío, no estás embarazada, y yo me niego a ser manipulado. Esta conversación ya me resulta insoportablemente tediosa. Te quiero con todo mi corazón y... ¿Estás llorando, cariño?

—Sí— moqueó Bella . —Casi no he hecho otra cosa desde que te fuiste

— ¿Es eso cierto?

—Me temo que sí.

—Espléndido

…Y colgó

Bella pasó el siguiente par de horas vagando por la casa, llorando y zampándose dos boles de cereales. Por la mañana se despertó más enfadada todavía, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Bruce Kleinman, el primer novio de Angela y el más importante constructor de la ciudad, a quien contrató para que empezara los trabajos de rehabilitación de la estación. A Edward ya no le debía nada. Después telefoneó a Sue

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía esa fantasía de abrir una librería infantil en la vieja estación?

— Difícilmente podría olvidarlo. Te respondí que deberías hacerlo. Fuiste tú quien tuvo miedo de seguir adelante. Dijiste que no podías hacer planes permanentes por culpa de Edward.

— Eso ya no es un problema, puesto que mi odio por él se ha hecho oficial. Y espero que hablaras en serio cuando dijiste que podríamos ser socias.

Bella tuvo que apartar el auricular del oído para que los chillidos de júbilo de Sue no le dañaran el tímpano.

Se dio una ducha, se puso unos pantalones naranjas, una camisa blanca sin mangas y unas sandalias, y llamó a Alice para ponerla al corriente de los acontecimientos. Después salió hacia la estación donde tenía que encontrarse con Bruce. Cuando terminaron fue a ver a Sue para concretar los términos de su asociación y luego secuestró a Tom de los cuidados de la niñera y le llevó a jugar al parque. Finalizó la jornada con una rápida visita a Tesoros del Ayer.

— Sue está preocupada por ti— dijo Alice cuando la vio entrar en la tienda. —Acabo de hablar con ella por teléfono, y me ha dicho que rechazaste un Mars. Cree que debería convocar una reunión de urgencia de las Sauces del Mar para ver qué pasa.

— Sue no debería meterse en los asuntos de las Sauces del Mar— replicó Bella . — Se me rió en la cara cuando le dije que nos gustaría que se uniera a nosotras.

—No deberías tomártelo como algo personal.

— ¿Cómo evitarlo? Después de ti, ella es mi mejor amiga por no hablar de nuestra inminente asociación comercial. Y no es la mitad divertida de lo que ella cree. Dijo que unirse a las Sauces del Mar sería el primer paso, que luego tendría que ponerse un miriñaque y plantarse en el césped de La Novia del Francés agitando un parasol y cantando habaneras.

Alice suspiró.

— No es Sue lo que te preocupa. Eres tú misma.

Bella se dejó caer en una trabajada silla de roble, vencida por las emociones de los últimos dos días.

— Que una persona tenga conciencia de determinados rasgos de su carácter no significa necesariamente que sea capaz de ponerles remedio

Supongo que hablas de ti.

—Piénsalo una mujer que ha sido siempre obesa, por ejemplo. Sabe exactamente que hacer para perder peso, aunque esto no implica que pueda lograrlo ¿Me equivoco?

—Tienes razón

Bella se masajeó el estómago.

—Quizá pienses que estoy loca, pero una cuarta visita a la iglesia no me parece la mejor manera de arreglar lo que está roto por dentro.

—Salvo que esa cosa rota ya esté arreglada.

—Solo pensar en esto me da mareos. Tengo que irme.— Agarró su bolso dio a Alice un pellizquito amistoso en la mejilla y salió de la tienda.

Ya hacía bastante calor y, una vez en la acera, se puso sus nuevas gafas de sol modelo aviador, muy de moda. Un hombre tropezó con sus propios pies al volver la cabeza para mirarla. Bella se sentía demasiado fatigada para sentirse halagada.

Gordon salió a recibirla. Se aferraba a ella desde que Edward se fue , y Bella se sentó en el suelo para hacerle mimos, aunque el perro padecía lassecuelas de un hogar roto y estaba demasiado deprimido para hacer más que tumbarse de espaldas. Luego Bella fue a la cocina cogió una tarrina de yogur con fresas y empezó a pasearse por la casa. Finalmente, se tendió en el sofá del solario, sólo para despertarse unas horas más tarde y empezar a pasearse otra vez Llegó la noche y su agitación iba en aumento. A las once estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo soportarlo más. Salió a la calle y fue a aporrear la puerta de Alice

Su hermanastra la recibió en pijama, con el pelo revuelto y la mejilla enrojecida del roce de una barba. Bella entró como un vendaval.

— ¿No podéis pasar una sola velada hablando, como hace la gente normal?

—No descargues tu frustración sexual contra mí. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Necesito hablar con Jasper.

—Está dormido

—No por mucho rato.— Bella la hizo a un lado y subió las escaleras. Alice la siguió, renegando a cada paso.

Jasper yacía boca abajo, probablemente desnudo, aunque una fina manta azul le cubría de la cintura para abajo y Bella no podía estar segura. Le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

— ¡Despierta!

Jasper se dio la vuelta sobresaltado, la sábana enrollándose alrededor de su cuerpo, parpadeó y miró más allá de Bella. A su mujer quien se cruzó de brazos y le fulminó con la mirada:

— Es tu antigua novia. Yo apenas la conozco.

Bella había empezado a temblar aunque logró mantener la voz baja, para no despertar a Mary.

—Escúchame bien, Jasper Witlock. Cuando ese bastardo te vuelva a llamar, dile que ha ganado este asalto. Me casaré con él Pero no me gusta que me chantajeen, y dile que pasaré el resto de mi vida haciendo miserable la suya. ¿Lo has entendido?

Jasper se incorporó sobre las almohadas. Parecía soñoliento y vertido.

Bella insistió.

— Hablo en serio. Si tanto quiere este matrimonio, lo tendrá pero más le vale estar preparado para sufrir las consecuencias.— Se dio la vuelta, se dirigió hacia la puerta, bajó las escaleras y se marchó

Jasper miró a su mujer.

—Se merecen uno al otro.

Bella se negó a participar en los preparativos, sólo dijo que deseaba una ceremonia íntima, con Mary, Jasper y Alice como dama de honor. Nadie más, ni siquiera Sue o las Sauces del Mar.

El plan no contó con la aprobación de Alice. Ella convocó a las Sauces del Mar, menos a Bella, y hasta coaccionó a Sue para fuera a la reunión. Puesto que Jessica no tenía niñera, se reunieron entorno a la mesa de su cocina. Alice sacó una libreta amarilla y puso manos a la obra.

— Tendremos que organizarlo todo nosotras. Por suene, Edward nos ha concedido un presupuesto ilimitado. Le dijo a Jasper que quiere que la ceremonia se celebre el próximo sábado, como muy tarde. Eso nos da diez días. Teme que ella huirá si esperamos más tiempo.

—Me aseguraré de que el videoclub esconda Novia a la fuga— dijo Rosalie. —Será mejor no meterle ideas en la cabeza.

—Si Edward quiere evitar que se escape, ¿por qué no vuelve para ocuparse él mismo del asunto?— preguntó Lauren.

Alice mantuvo la mirada fija en su libreta, para no tener que mirarlas a ellas.

—Dijo que tenia que terminar su libro antes.

Eso no nos gustó a ninguna.

—Diría que Bella es más importante que un libro— bufó Rosalie

—Nunca he podido entender a ese hombre.

Espero que Bella no descubra el bajo lugar que ocupa en su lista de prioridades

—Ya sabéis que puede ser muy sarcástico— aventuró Sue en un esfuerzo por defenderle

— Quizá Jasper le entendió mal.

Aún así el resto de la planificación, estuvo teñido de cierta sensación de incomodidad

Haciendo caso omiso de los deseos de Bella, Alice decidió que la ceremonia se celebraría el sábado por la tarde en la iglesia presbiteriana, s eguida de una recepción bajo una carpa que se erigiría en el césped de La Novia del Francés. Como no había tiempo para enviar invitaciones formales , Sue y las Sauces del Mar telefonearon a todos los que pudieron recordar y, para cuando terminaron la ronda de llamadas, trescientas personas habían aceptado la invitación.

Bella se mostró beligerante cuando lo supo. Alice le dijo que cerrara el pico y buscara un vestido apropiado.

Jasper se ocupó del permiso, y Jessica arrastró a Bella hasta un laboratorio para el análisis de sangre de rigor. Bella no tenía idea de cómo manejaba Edward su parte del asunto, pero estaba demasiado ocupada refunfuñando para preocuparse de eso.

El viernes por la mañana, un día antes de la boda, llegó a La Novia del Francés un equipo para montar la enorme carpa y, poco después apareció un camión con las mesas y las sillas. Bella se caló unos auriculares para no oír el mundanal ruido y pasó el resto del día acariciando a Gordon y haciendo planes para su librería, mientras un viejo CD bramaba en sus oídos.

No había tenido tiempo para organizar una fiesta de despedida de soltera ni recogida de regalos, cosa que no supuso ningún problema, ya que Bella no habría asistido a ninguna de ellas. La noche antes de la boda Alice intentó convencerla de que durmiera en su casa, pero ella se negó a abandonar La Novia del Frances. Eso obligó a Alice a poner en marcha su plan B y, a las seis de la tarde del viernes, Mary llamó a la puerta de Bella con tres pizzas gigantes Gwen Lu, Gillian Granger, Sachi Patel y Jenny Berry.

— Mamá dijo que podemos dormir aquí. Todas quieren oir tu teoría sobre el poder personal. Y Jenny necesita ayuda con su maquillaje.— Bella fue al teléfono y llamó a Alice.

— ¿A esto ha llegado mi vida? ¿A tener niñas de trece años como carabinas?

— Estás un poco nerviosa — explicó Alice. —Decidí que necesitabas distraerte.

— ¡Un poco nerviosa! ¡He superado la escala Richter de temblores nerviosos! Todo esto es un montaje. Es el último acto de su venganza. Yo entraré en la iglesia y él no estará allí. Me dejará plantada delante del altar. Te lo digo, Edward no vendrá mañana.

— Dejarte plantada delante del altar sería como pegar tiros a un cadáver— señaló Alice. —Él ya acabó contigo cuando escribió Reflexiones.

Bella le colgó.

—No obstante, Alice tenía razón en una cosa: le fue imposible deprimirse con la casa llena de adolescentes que reclamaban su atención. Las nuevas amigas de Mary eran cursis y patosas, aunque también tiernas y divertidas. Puede que un día las Sauces del Mar tuvieran que formar una división juvenil.

Esa noche durmió mal y se levantó mucho antes que las chicas. Bajó a la cocina ataviada con unos viejos pantalones cortos y una camisa de trabajo de Edward, con el pelo alborotado y marca de la almohada en la mejilla. Había llegado el día de su boda. Otra vez

Después de dejar salir a Cordón tiró las cajas de la pizzas y se sentó junto a la encimera, cabizbaja. Sus piernas estaban sin depilar, tenía las uñas mal cortadas, no había concertado cita en la peluquería y lo único que deseaba hacer, en realidad, era volver a la cama y taparse la cabeza con la sábana. Dejó entrar a Cordón e hizo precisamente eso

Alice despertó a todo el mundo unas horas más tarde. Se afanó por toda la casa, colmada de alegría fingida y charlando por los codos. Bella fue directa al bote de mantequilla de cacahuete para volver a dejarlo en su sitio, porque su estómago no estaba en condiciones de recibir comida.

Jasper se llevó a las chicas a Denny's para un desayuno tardío y luego las llevó a sus casas, para que se vistieran para la ceremonia. Mary abrazó a Bella antes de irse.

—No te preocupes. Podrás reclamar tu poder, incluso después de casada. Fijate en mamá.—Y dio una sorpresa a Alice abrazándola también.

Después de eso. Alice entró en modo turbo.

—Tienes el vestido, ¿no? Prometiste que te ocuparías de ello. Sé que lo has comprado hecho pero no importa, se te ve asquerosamente fabulosa con cualquier cosa.

—Lo tengo— respondió Bella , —y está bajo llave allí donde no podrás encontrar lo.

— ¿Por qué no puedo verlo?

—Porque será una maldita sorpresa, por eso! ¿Ha llegado ya Edward?

Alice no la miró a los ojos.

—No que yo sepa. — Aunque Jasper ha hablado con él. Vendrá.

—Sí claro— Dio una palmada a la encimera. —Ya te dije lo que va a pasar. No aparecerá. Por eso no quería invitar a la ciudad entera. Pero tú no quisiste hacerme caso.

—Por supuesto que aparecerá. Te quiere. Y ahora ve a ducharte. Janice Menken vendrá a las cuatro para peinarte. Tienes que estar en la iglesia a la cinco y media.

Por un momento, todas las defensas de Bella cayeron. Miró a Alice.

—Dime que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

—Claro que sí— respondió Alice con tono de no estar segura en absoluto

Bella volvió a erigir sus defensas. Se duchó y se depiló las piernas. Luego permitió que Janice Menken le hiciera un aparatoso y elaborado peinado que recordaba a un pastel de bodas. Lo deshizo en cuanto Janice se marchó y volvió a peinarse de manera menos artificial.

No quiso llevar velo y se aplicó un maquillaje sutil, con el énfasis puesto en los ojos y tan sólo un brillo dorado en los labios. Los rituales que tan bien conocía no consiguieron tranquilizarla, y se puso todavía más nerviosa cuando las Sauces del Mar empezaron a entrar y salir de su habitación con el propósito de vigilarla.

Ninguna había visto a Edward, aunque estaban seguras de que andaba por ahí Bella decidió que cuanto menos tiempo pasara en la iglesia mejor, y subió al desván, donde había escondido su vestido de novia. Se lo puso en el vestidor de Edward. Se estaba calzando los zapatos cuando Sue y Jessica aparecieron para llevársela a la iglesia. Ambas fruncieron el entrecejo al ver el vestido.

— No pensarás casarte con eso, ¿verdad?— exclamó Jessica

—Es mi cuarta boda. ¿Qué esperabas?

Sue dirigió a Jessica una mirada de infinita paciencia y dijo

— Alice ya advirtió que no estaba de buen humor.

— Estás preciosa.— Jessica decidió apechugar. —Más que preciosa. Pero a Colín le dará un ataque.

— ¿Le habéis visto?

— Probablemente estará con Jasper— dijo Sue, esquiva.

— O de camino a Suramérica.— Bella dio un beso de despedida a Gordo y marchó hacia el coche de Sue con decisión, su sandalias bordadas resonando en el pavimento con sus altos tacones de aguja.

Los olores nostálgicos de los viejos cantorales, el ambientador de pino y un sinfín de cosas olvidadas la envolvieron al cruzar la puerta trasera de la iglesia presbiteriana, un edificio de ladrillo rajo. Alice, muy elegante con su vestido de seda dorada, la esperaba justo detras de la puerta. Entornó los ojos con disgusto cuando vio el vestido de Bella, aunque tuvo el buen juicio de no hacer comentarios

—Dime que has visto a Edward— suplicó Bella, mientras la conducía a una pequeña antesala.

— Es Jasper quien se ocupa de Edward.

— O sea que no le has visto.

—No he tenido tiempo de mirar. Hubo un mal entendido con la música, las flores del altar no eran las encargadas y Mary se maquilló los ojos con purpurina. ¿Se lo has enseñado tú? No importa.— Alice esbozo una sonrisa animada. —Nos hemos olvidado de traer algo viejo y algo prestado. Tú tienes el vestido nuevo, pero nos falta el resto.

— Para la cuarta boda, ya has perdido la fe en esas supersticiones

—Es tu última boda, y las tradiciones son importantes.— Rebuscó en su pequeño bolso bordado con cuentas, sacó las perlas de Renee y rodeó el cuello de Bella con ellas.

—No te hagas ilusiones las recuperaré cuando termine la recepción.

Bella acarició las perlas y sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Oh, Alice... — Se volvió y abrazó a su hermana. —Te quiero.

— Yo también— respondió Alice, y prorrumpió en sollozos.

El organista atacó el preludio, y ellas empezaron a dar saltitos y agitar las manos delante de los ojos para secar las lágrimas y evitar que arruinaran sus maquillajes. Alice se sonó la nariz.

— Edward ya está aquí. La señora Patterson nunca empieza a tocar antes de que hayan llegado todos.

—Me odia desde el recital de noveno, cuando interpreté el Hada del Confite en lugar de su preciosa Kimmie.

— No todos los habitantes de Parrish participan en una conspira ción contra ti.

— Eso ya lo veremos.

El preludio llegó a su fin. Alice entregó a Bella un ramo de lirios blancos de Casablanca, cogió otro más pequeño para sí y em pujó a la novia al vestíbulo. Ésta sólo podía ver las dos últimas filas de asientos, pero incluso éstos estaban llenos.

— ¿Cómo has podido invitar a tanta gente?

— Tú y Edward formaréis parte importante de esta comunidad— re plicó Alice . —Todos merecen ver cómo te casas.

—Si él está aquí.

—Claro que está aquí.

El órgano atacó la marcha nupcial, y los dientes de Bella empezaron a castañetear los dientes.

— No pienso recorrer el pasillo hasta que asomes la cabeza y com pruebes que ha venido.

— Tiene que haber venido. De lo contrario Jasper habría...

— ¡No quiero oír ni una palabra más sobre Jasper!— siseó Bella. —También tu marido tiene razones para odiarme. Probable mente forma parte del complot.

—Es verdad— Alice levantó su ramo de flores. —Y luego estoy yo— Con esas palabras ominosas, dobló la esquina y desapareció pa sillo abajo.

La música invadía el recinto. Bella enderezó la espalda y tra tó de dominar su miedo. En el momento de asomar en la iglesia, los presentes se pusieron de pie, bloqueando momentáneamente su visión del altar. Cogió el ramo con fuerza, las manos sudorosas. ¡Cuatro ma ridos! Hay que ser estúpida para casarse por cuarta vez.

Un mar de rostros se volvió hacia ella, trescientos para ser exactos, aunque no el que Bella deseaba ver. Entonces ocupó su lugar al final del pasillo... y allí estaba, con Jasper a su lado, ambos vestidos de esmoquin. Edward llevaba el suyo con tanta naturalidad como otros llevan téjanos. La camisa blanca con pliegues resplandecía en contraste con su cara bronceada, más delgada y huesuda que la última vez que la había visto. Al parecer, Bella no era la única que había tenido problemas de anorexia. El descubrimiento le dio la satisfacción indignada necesaria para acabar de recorrer el pasillo.

El corazón de Edward se hinchó al verla acercarse vestida totalmente de negro. Se rió por lo bajo y, por primera vez en casi dos meses empezó a relajarse.

El vestido era precioso, a pesar del color. Largo, ceñido y sin Tirantes, lucía líneas diagonales de diminutas cuentas negras que se ensanchaban al acercarse al dobladillo. Flotó hacia él, exquisita en forma, semblante y movimiento, el cabello y los suaves hombros blancos emergiendo del vestido como la espuma de un mar tormentoso. El desamparo que la envolviera cual segunda piel a su llegada a Parrish había desaparecido. Se veía más dulce, más exquisita y preciosa de lo que él nunca se hubiera imaginado, aunque el ominoso destello plateado de sus ojos Chocolate le recordaba la peligrosidad de su juego. Que todavía no había terminado.

Bella se detuvo a su lado y entregó el ramo a Alice. Edward la tomó de las manos. Estaban frías como el hielo, aunque las suyas también.

Empezó la ceremonia. Edward hubiera preferido escribir sus propios votos, que expresarían más fielmente la profundidad de sus sentimientos por esa mujer magnífica, pero entonces Bella hubiera tenido que escribir también los suyos, y no confiaba en ella para eso. La coacción fue la única manera que se le ocurrió para matar al dragón que había tenido prisionera a la princesa durante tanto tiempo. Se pertenecían uno al otro, y él había querido librarla de su sufrimiento de la forma más rápida posible.

La voz del ministro interrumpió sus pensamientos. El pastor Weber ( El padre de Angela) era un tradicionalista, y a Edward no se le había ocurrido que pudiera modificar la ceremonia.

— ¿Quién entrega a esta mujer como esposa de este hombre?

Se produjo una larga pausa. El público empezó a inquietarse. Edward frunció el entrecejo. Entonces Jasper sonrió y dio un paso adelante.

—Yo.

El pastor hizo gala de su sentido común y se saltó el «que hable ahora o calle para siempre», amonestación que sin duda habría impulsado a más de uno a ponerse en pie y hablar.

Siguieron los votos. Bella pronunció los suyos con voz inex presiva, casi enfadada. Edward la entendió. Había perdido la fe en los vo tos, y la ceremonia nupcial le despertaba muchos recuerdos desagra dables. Aun así, había que celebrarla.

El resto del ritual transcurrió con monotonía, como algo que tenían que soportar más que como algo deseado. Bella tenía un anillo para él, toda una sorpresa, una sencilla alianza de oro blanco. Edward le puso en el dedo un perfecto diamante de dos quilates y medio. Con esa mujer no se podía andar con regateos. Hubo nuevos votos y por fin la frase final:

— Puede besar a la novia.

Edward la miró y, en el momento de acercarse, le susurró:

— No me muerdas.

No lo hizo. Aunque tampoco le devolvió el beso.

Jasper y Alice les llevaron rápidamente en coche a La Novia del Francés para la recepción. La entrada de la carpa blanca estaba decora da con torrentes de red, y el techo adornado con festones. Las mesas, cubiertas con manteles de lino blanco y sobremanteles de raso dora do, tenían amplios centros de lirios, jacintos y hiedra. Sobre las largas mesas del bufé había bandejas con colas de langosta, pinzas de cangre jo y gambas, junto con una amplia variedad de platos fríos y calientes. Edward se preguntó cómo Alice y las Sauces del Mar habían conse guido organizar todo eso con tanta rapidez, y si podría agradecérselo como se merecían. No había orquesta ni baile. Alice sabía que él y Bella necesitaban terminar con la recepción cuanto antes, para poder estar solos. Vio que Bella pasaba por delante de una ban deja de buñuelos de crema bañados en chocolate sin siquiera mirarlos. Frunció el entrecejo con preocupación.

Los invitados parecían haber organizado una conspiración para protegerle, porque nadie le sugirió que posara con Bella para las fotografías de la boda y nadie dio golpecitos con un cuchillo a una co pa de agua para instar a que se besaran. Cuando llegó el momento de cortar el pastel, Alice se levantó precipitadamente con expresión de pánico y dijo que Jasper y ella harían los honores. Sólo Ben Cheney pareció decepcionado de no tener la oportunidad de ver la cara de Edward decorada con crema de vainilla.

Bella pasó la mayor parte de la recepción con Las Sauces del Mar o bien con Mary y sus amiguitas adolescentes. Finalmente se la llevó para el rito de tirar el ramo y Bella apuntó directamente a Sue, gesto que a Edward le pareció delicado. Nadie mencionó siquiera la ceremonia de la liga.

Cuando llegó el momento de marcharse, Alice recuperó las que había prestado a Bella.

— ¡No puedes quitármelas!— exclamó la flamante esposa, las quiero como regalo de bodas.

— Olvídalo. Tengo planes más importantes para estas perlas— Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla y guardó el collar en su bolso. —Tu regalo te estará esperando cuando vuelvas de tu luna de miel

— ¿Qué luna de miel?

Alice la empujó hacia Edward.

Poco a poco, éste consiguió llevarla hasta el coche, que estaba decorado con serpentinas blancas y una inscripción en la puerta del pasajero que rezaba: «A la cuarta va la vencida.» Llovía arroz, Rosalie metió a Bella en el coche. Lauren tiró su bolso de viaje al asiento trasero. Alguien hizo sonar una bocina. Y se fueron.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el interior del coche. Bella mantenía la mirada fija al frente. Edward trataba de pensar en algo que decir pero llevaba semanas durmiendo poco y mal. La mayoría de las noches las pasaba delante del ordenador hasta la madrugada, cuando se acostaba para dormir un par de horas y luego se levantaba para seguir escribiendo. En todo ese tiempo no había visto a nadie, salvo suincursión semanal a la tienda de provisiones. Se le había olvidado afeitarse, incluso comer. En ocasiones se sometía a brutales y largas caminatas con la esperanza de fatigarse lo suficiente para dormir más de dos horas seguidas, cosa que raras veces consiguió. No tenía ganas de comer, no tenía ganas de nada, sólo de escribir y atormentarse con el recuerdo de Bella.

Dejaron atrás la gasolinera y fue entonces cuando Bella rompió, por fin, el silencio.

— ¿Qué luna de miel?

— Pensé en las islas Vírgenes, pero de momento creo que será mejor ir al lago Angela y Erik nos han dejado su cabaña para la noche. ¿Por qué estás refunfuñando?

El vestido de Bella emitió un murmullo iracundo.

— Dime dónde has estado estos últimos dos meses.

— En una pequeña casa que alquilé en las afueras de Taos. Tres ha bitaciones junto a un bosquecillo de álamos. Sencillo pero cómodo.

—Se te ve cansado. Y has adelgazado.

Edward percibió preocupación en su voz una fisura en su coraza de resentimiento y la fatiga desapareció al instante.

— Estoy agotado. Cansado hasta la médula.— Emitió un suspi ro desfallecido y estudió la reacción de ella con el rabillo del ojo. —Han sido un par de meses extraordinariamente difíciles. No me sentía bien en absoluto.

— Habrá sido un acceso de abstenia histriónica.

Edward sonrió y volvió la cabeza para regalarse con la visión de aquel rostro exquisito.

— ¿Tan odioso te resulta estar casada conmigo?

Los ojos de Bella relampaguearon.

— ¡Ni siquiera firmamos un acuerdo prematrimonial! Y yo soy una mujer rica.

— ¿Te preocupa?

— ¡Claro que me preocupa! ¡Acabo de casarme por cuarta vez y no he tomado ninguna precaución! Aunque bien es cierto que nunca he presumido de sentido común, así que no debería sorprenderme.

— Tienes mucho sentido común, por no hablar de tu fabuloso cuer po..., del que intentaré disfrutar al máximo a la mayor brevedad posible.

— Bien, porque el sexo es la única razón por la que te he seguido el juego.

— Ya entiendo.

Permanecieron callados durante el resto del recorrido hasta el la go. Ella parecía resignada no encantada y la atmósfera se despejó un poco, aunque Edward era consciente de que las cosas aún no se ha bían arreglado del todo. Llevó la bolsa de viaje de Bella a la cabaña la suya ya estaba allí y no perdió tiempo en conducirla al dormitorio. Ella se detuvo en seco en cuanto franqueó la puerta.

—Oh, Dios mío.

Montañas de flores frescas y cirios blancos ocupaban todos los rin cones de la habitación, decorada en blanco y gris. Sonaba una suave música de fondo, y un detalle especialmente delicado: el cubrecama retirado, revelaba pétalos de rosas blancas esparcidos sobre las sábanas gris perla. Incluso estaban descorridas las cortinas de las ventanas que daban al lago. La madre de Angela había seguido las instrucciones de Edward al pie de la letra.

— Muy recargado— resopló él. —Estos sureños...

— Es precioso— murmuró Bella, embelesada.

—Si tú lo dices...— La luz de las velas se reflejaba en las cuenta negras de su vestido, y su piel parecía opalescente, como si la hubieran rociado con polvo de pétalos de flores. —Tengo un regalo de bodas para ti _ añadió.

—Yo también tengo un regalo para ti.

—Si hace tictac llamaré a la policía.

Bella sonrió. Edward logró relajarse lo suficiente para cruzar la habitación y buscar en su maleta un grueso fajo de papeles atados con una cinta roja. En el momento de entregárselo a Bella deseó haber bebido más en la recepción.

—No pude terminarla hasta ayer mismo, y no tuve tiempo de envolverla como regalo.

Bella le miró y supo que estaba nervioso. Este descubrimiento le dio más satisfacción que todos los acontecimientos de la jornada, y las últimas capas de su resentimiento empezaron a desbaratarse. Se dejó caer en la única silla del dormitorio y miró el regalo de Edward.

—Has terminado tu libro.

— A última hora de anoche.

Se lo había dedicado a ella. Esta debía ser la sorpresa. Bella sonrió para sí y tiró de la cinta que sujetaba el manuscrito. Edward se movio incómodo y se aclaró la garganta. Su agitación la enterneció todavía más. Entonces vio el título de la novela. Y se quedó sin aliento.

Una, historia de amor para Valentine

Una novela de

EDWARD CULLEN

—Oh, Dios mío... — Cientos de preguntas le acudieron a la mente. Su voz, cuando pudo recuperarla, sonó débil y quebradiza —¿qué ha pasado con tu otro libro?

—Antes tenía que escribir éste.

Ella tanteó con los dedos la página inicial y el apretado nudo de miedo que llevaba dentro desde hacía más tiempo del que podía recor dar por fin se desató. En su lugar, sintió una profunda sensación de paz. Un hombre capaz de un gesto así por la mujer que ama, es un hombre para toda la vida. La sonrisa de Bella tembló en las comisuras de sus labios:

—Cuando los hombres escriben novelas de amor, la heroína suele terminar muerta.

— Esta vez no, te lo aseguro.— La voz de Edward no era más firme que la de ella. —Nunca podré volver a entrar en los círculos literarios con la cabeza alta.

—Oh, Edward... — Apretó el manuscrito contra el pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Los últimos remanentes del miedo desapare cieron cuando miró a los ojos de su cuarto y último esposo.

—Te quie ro mucho, amor mío.

— Contaba con ello.

Edward cogió el manuscrito para dejarlo a un lado y la ayudó a po nerse de pie, empezando a quitarle las horquillas del pelo, una tras otra. El cabello le cayó en cascada y él le besó el cuello y los hombros, su surrando versos de amor que se tornaban más terrenales y explícitos a medida que iban despojándose de la ropa.

— Eres exquisita— murmuró él, tendiéndola sobre los pétalos de rosa.

Ella recorrió su cuerpo con las manos, familiarizándose de nuevo con las cuestas tenaces y los valles musculosos. Él encontró otros pé talos, suaves y húmedos, hinchados de deseo, fragantes de anhelo, y Bella creyó enloquecer de excitación. Y en efecto enloqueció del todo cuando él, por fin, la penetró y vio la emoción que ardía en sus ojos.

—Te quiero— susurró Edward —te quiero tanto, amor mío...— Ella le respondió con palabras susurradas, y el dulce torbellino se los llevó a ambos.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se incorporó sobre un codo y contempló a su esposo dormir. Había trabajado duro la noche ante rior, le había hecho el amor hasta que ambos estuvieron exhaustos.

Resistiendo el impulso de despertarle, se levantó de la cama y se puso unos pantalones y la camisa del esmoquin de Edward. En la cocina encontró a Gordon, una jarra llena de zumo de naranja recién exprimida y una cesta con panecillos calientes. Ninguna mujer en el mundo tenía mejores amigas que ella y, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, les ofrecería una fiesta de agradecimiento.

Se tomó un vaso de zumo y le hizo mimos a Gordon. Luego cruzó las puertas correderas y bajó al lago. El sol de esa hora temprana se reflejó en el extravagante diamante que le había regalado su marido Edward quería impedirle que olvidara que ahora estaba casada, como si y se tal olvido hubiera sido posible. Sonrió y la recorrió una profunda y serena sensación de paz. «Para siempre» es demasiado tiempo cuando se habla del amor pero, tratándose de Edward Cullen, «para siempre " era lo más apropiado.

— ¿Ya te has cansado de mí?

Se volvió y vio a su marido, que se acercaba, sus pies desnudos dejando huellas sobre la hierba empapada de rocío. Gordon trotaba su lado. Edward llevaba téjanos y una camiseta blanca, y estaba desaliñado y hermoso: sin afeitar, despeinado y con un panecillo en la boca. Cuando la besó, Bella detectó un sabor a migas, a dentífrico y a sexo.

—En absoluto.— Sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. —He estado pensando en mi regalo de bodas.

—Volqué mi corazón en cada una de sus páginas —dijo él con tanta. ternura que ella se habría deshecho otra vez en lágrimas, si no fuera por la necesidad de hacer antes otra cosa.

—No me refiero a ese regalo— consiguió articular —sino al que yo voy a hacerte a ti. Espero que te guste, porque no puedo devolverlo

— Me resulta impensable que quiera devolver algo que venga de ti

—Sigue pensando así.— Y entonces se lo dijo.

Edward la miró estupefacto.

Su reacción no la sorprendió. Ella también había necesitado cierto tiempo para hacerse a la idea.

Finalmente, él se recuperó lo suficiente para hacer algunas preguntas. Luego empezó a besarla de nuevo pero, cuando sus respiraciones se tornaron pesadas, se apartó.

— Lo siento, amor mío. Ya sé que es nuestra luna de miel pero…— Con un gran esfuerzo, apartó la mano de las nalgas de Bella

— ¿Crees que podrías entretenerte sola durante una hora? ¿Dos, como máximo?

— ¿Me vas a abandonar así?

— Comprenderás que en circunstancias normales ni se me ocurri ría, pero, vista tu asombrosa noticia...— La miró a los ojos, con el corazón latiendo en las pupilas —Siento la imperiosa necesidad de escribir un epílogo.

espero les este gustando yme lo dejen saber en sus comentarios :*


	23. Chapter 23

****Esta historia es una adaptacion de un libro. La historia no me perteneces y tampoco los personasjes, solo es mia la adaptacion y algunas cosas que cuadre para que fuera mejor.****

**Epílogo **

Todos la llamaban Cariñín excepto su padre, que la llamaba Emma... O Emma _la Terrible, _desde el día en que él encontró su nueva corbata marca Helmut Lang nadando en el bebedero de _Gordon. _Después de su madre, era la alegría de su vida, un diablillo que había heredado su cabello Cobrizo y los ojos deslumbrantes de Bella, aderezados con su propio espíritu arisco. Cada mañana, cuando Edward la llevaba a la planta baja, berreaba en sus brazos al ver el retrato tama ño natural de Renee y Bella, que volvía a ocupar su viejo lugar en la pared del vestíbulo. Todas sus amenazas de prender fuego al mal dito cuadro cayeron en oídos sordos. Bella declaró que Alice no podría haberle hecho mejor regalo de bodas. Con excepción de las perlas de Renee, claro.

—Ni se te ocurra ponértela — susurró Mary al bebé el día en que la bautizaron como Emma, cuando Alice presentó formalmente el contenido de la caja de terciopelo azul a su nueva sobrina. — Estarías ridicula.

Las tardes de domingo se reunían en casa de Alice para tomar algo, las Sauces del Mar y sus maridos, Jessica y su «media naranja». El hecho de que Jessica y Sue fueran ya pareja estable había causa do escándalo en la ciudad, pero Jessica había declarado que estaba har ta de vivir una mentira y que se sentía realmente feliz por primera vez en su vida, aunque Sue seguía negándose a formar parte de las Sauces del Mar, pero sin perderse ni una de sus reuniones.

Edward miró a Lauren, que se le acercaba con un cuchillo del en la mano.

— Eres el único hombre aquí capaz de cortar un jamón sin desgraciarlo— le dijo. —Pásame a Dulzura.

—Yo no voy a comer nada que no sea dietético— decía Edward, dirigiéndose al horno microondas. —Si me pilláis siquiera mirando otra cosa, podéis darme una bofetada.

La mirada de Bella se encontró con la de Edward entre las cabezas de las mujeres, y ella le dirigió una de aquellas sonrisas que tanto le encantaban, con un tinte de incredulidad en las comisuras, como si no acabara de asumir que todo aquello le pertenecía. A veces, al propió Edward le costaba creérselo.

_Una historia de amor para Valentine _cumplió con las predicciones de Bella y se había convertido en un libro enormemente popular, aunque Edward hubiera preferido prescindir de la publicidad consiguiente, por no hablar de las súplicas de su editor para que algún día, volviera a escribir una novela de amor. Edward tuvo un escalofrío A Bella, por supuesto, la encantaba la publicidad y concedía entrevistas a diestra y siniestra. «Los Libros de Valentine», el nombre que había elegido para su librería, fue un éxito inmediato, y Sue había ampliado Libros Gemima. El «Café del Apeadero», que Lauren regentaba para Bella, se había convertido en el lugar de reunión de todos los habitantes de Parrish y en un nido de cotilleo como Edward jamás hubiera imaginado.

La vida era buena aunque no perfecta. Él y Bella seguían discutiendo cada vez que estaban de humor para ello. Las Sauces del Mar tramaron una ridícula conspiración para encontrar un compañero sexual para la madre enviudada de Rosalie. Mary se echó un novio cosa que hacía rabiar a Jasper. Y a veces, en noches de luna llena, Ben Cheney y sus compinches seguían acudiendo al césped de La Novia del Francés para clamar por Bella. Edward les toleraba, sobre todo porque sabía que ella disfrutaba con su admiración.

—La cena está lista.— Alice le quitó la bandeja con el jamón y condujo a todos hacia el comedor.

—Un día de estos traeré sushi— dijo Lauren. —Ahora lo _veden en _la Gran Estrella.

—No pienso comer sushi— replicó Emmet. —Hasta dudo que sea legal comerlo en Misisipí.

—Es la hora de la oración— anunció Angela —Unan las manos

—Ven aquí Dulzura.

Bella se llevó a la pequeña de los brazos de Lauren y, abriéndose camino entre Jasper y Emmet, fue a sentarse al lado de Edward, quien le cogió la mano, y ambos dieron las gracias por recibir más bendiciones de las que nunca hubieran imaginado

_**FIN...**_

_**Bno chicas e aqui el final de la adptacion, espero les haya gustado... dejenme coment para saber que tal les parecio. :*  
><strong>_


End file.
